


Destination Unknown

by Aoi_Kitsukawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, Other, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 143,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Kitsukawa/pseuds/Aoi_Kitsukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already had this story in FFN, but I want to try here since there are not many stories in the fandom. 
> 
> I saw many tragic-Tsuna stories that sometimes I wonder are people really love tragic stories. Although I think, it might be influence by a certain story, which it was the people he cares so much abandoned the sky. I’m one of the people who got influenced by the said story, however the plot of course, different than the others.

**Destination 1:** Gone.                 

**_‘I’m no longer able to be here, since my existence only causes nothing but pain…’_ **

 

            He zipped the last luggage.

            He looked around the room, which once was occupied by him.

            It was empty.

            It was silent.

            Nothing of his belonging was placed inside the luxurious room.

            Everything has been placed inside the large luggage and the backpack, which were placed near the wooden door.

            He sighed as he wiped up his sweats. He glanced at the clock in the room.

            It was 11.30 PM.

            It took him more than three hours to collect everything. He sighed as he trembling to stand up; the tiredness had taken a toll on his body. He held his throat, felt thirsty and painful.

            It has been a month since the incident happened. He just discharged from hospital last week, after being confined for almost a month due exhaustion and dehydration. At that time, he was about so depress that he almost tried to commit suicide, all because of the accusation that had been thrown to him. No matter how much he denied it, people were unable to believe him. Worst, his family was there when they came to that place! All of the evident were pointed to him!

            Until he not able to hold the stress any longer and he collapsed. One of his assistants saw him on the floor and brought him to the hospital, and was hospitalized almost for a month.

            After he drank the water from the bottle, he sat on the large bed and stared at the large space of the room. His eyes were empty, he felt lonely and sad…

            But nobody was there for him.

            He never done the crime, someone has set him up!

            He glanced at the wall where his usual suit was hold. He just stared from the bed, and doing nothing. He then stood up and walked to the desk, where he looked at the materials on the medium size desk laid on.

            His rings and a letter.

            He stared silently, before he walked away and turned off the light.

            He glanced for the last time, before unlock the door, grabbed his luggage, and silently left the room.

            Good thing that he had several types of rings that he received from his friends and family, as well as some kind of stones that contained some sort of power, so he can easily left the building without being detected.

            Heh.

            Friends, huh?

            Did he ever have even a single ‘friend’ who trusts him now?

            Maybe not.

            He walked faster but silent enough from waking up the other residents. After such time, he reached the edge of the mansion where the forest barely made contact with the garden. He panted a little, before he slowly took out a stone; light purple-pink in colour, and clenched the stone tightly.

            He mumbled some chants, and as the full moon light fell on one of the tree where he stood, slowly a fog appeared around the mansion. The guards, who were guarding the places slowly, one by one, fell down unconscious. The power of the stone will last within one minute so he had to run faster to the back gate if he wanted to leave the place.

            He glanced at the building in front of him, sadness had boil within him. But he knew that if he stayed longer in the said building, nobody would ever care for him anymore.

            Like they care if he was gone.

            Because he was viewed by his family as a sinner, terrible sinner.

            People who really involved in that incident never forgive him.

            He was so sure about it.

            Being abandon, totally alone, and he could not able to take it any longer.

            Perhaps, those people would be happy if he was gone.

            Yes.

            Really happy.

            Took a last glance, he quickly run past the back gate without looking back, and left behind all reminisces and memories of himself in the mansion and the family that he knew…

            And disappeared within the night.

            Without anybody ever realized the loss of his existence in the Vongola HQ Mansion. 


	2. Where did he go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

 

**_‘People only realize the existence of others after they disappear from their sight…’_ **

* * *

 

            A strange feeling came across him that morning.

            Dino blinked for a while as he was driven into the patio that reaching towards the main building. Lots of people were rushing in and out of the place, looked very pale and panic, even among them were people from CEDEF and some of them were from Varia. The 10th boss of the Cavallone Family made his way to the Vongola Mansion immediately after he received a call from his former tutor Reborn this morning, asking him to come to the mansion. Dino did not know what exactly happened at the HQ, but judging from his voice, he knew his tutor was furious, but at the same time, impatient.

            Something was not right that morning.

            He could feel it.

            But what?

            Ever since the last incident that happened last month, he was always aware of the sudden change of his surrounding. He could feel something was wrong but he couldn’t identify what had caused him to feel that way. He felt nervous right now, because his former tutor Reborn, finally arrived at the Vongola Mansion this morning after spending almost two months at work field, working together with CEDEF in investigating a certain mafia family that involved with human and child-slave trafficking in New York. The said tutor, now in adult form, had received the information regarding ‘that’ incident and obviously, he was pissed off. He threatened Dino that if he did not come to the mansion, he will personally hunt him down.

            Dino knew that he shouldn’t take what Reborn said easily.

            As he stepped out from the car and walked away with Romario, he saw a group of men in black suit was preparing their guns with communicators at their ears. What kind of trouble did this family involve? Aside from what had happened, nothing serious happened, except that not long after that Tsuna had collapsed and admitted to the hospital; that was what he remembered after being told by Tsuna’s PA.

            He realized that he couldn’t see Tsuna or any of his Guardians. No, he did see Gokudera who was talking to his small squad, giving orders with serious and a bit…impatient, to the said squad. Not far from him was Sasagawa Ryohei, who was approached by one of his men and whispered something to him. At least he saw some of the Guardians.

            But he couldn’t see Tsuna at all.

            Was he late?

            But that person was never late.

            Still, it was bothering him since there was no sign of his present. He looked at Romario, who shot a question glance at him. He just shrugged his shoulders, did not know where he was.

After waiting for some time, felt so restless and uncomfortable, Dino request to the maid who was in the same room as him (currently at the meeting room) to meet Reborn. The said man was actually was about to open the door when the maid opened it before he could grasp the door knob. The maid was shock to see the adult before bowing to him, apologized as she did not know Reborn was there. Reborn just shook his head and let the maid left the room, after she left a tray of tea set and some biscuits for the guests.

“Reborn…” Dino said nervously, as he saw the said man was indeed, intimidated.

“What exactly happened, Dame-Dino?”

“Eh?”

BANG!

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know! You understand what exactly I’m asking you, don’t you?” The hitman shot his former student as he glared angrily at the blonde man in front of him. “Or do you want me to make a hole on your brain so that you can finally grasp what I’m talking about?”

“Wa-wait up, Reborn! At least let me explain this to you!” _And don’t shoot me again!_

“It depends on your answers, Dame-Dino,” Reborn was about to shoot his former student again when suddenly, the door of the meeting room was opened and revealed the Six Guardians.

“Reborn-san!” Said Gokudera. “When did you arrive here, Reborn-san?”

“This morning,” Said the adult. “That’s right. Where’s Dame-Tsuna? I need to speak to him regarding ‘that matter’.”

Everyone went sifted and nervous as Tsuna’s name was mentioned. Nevertheless, Yamamoto said, “He’s still in his room I guess, since we never saw him this morning…”

“You guess..?” Asked Reborn, suspiciously. Yamamoto just shrugged before he decided to take the hitman to the east wing of the mansion, where Tsuna’s room was located. As they reaching the room, Reborn couldn’t help but feel that the Guardians were hiding something from him, especially when it comes to Tsuna’s matter. Reborn decided that after his meeting with Tsuna, he would asks the Guardians and will shoot them if they refused to answer.

However, as they reached the building and went to his room, there were no replies inside the room.

It was silent.

Felt curious, the blonde tried to open the door, only to find out it was unlock. Dino looked at Gokudera who nodded his head, and proceed to open the door.

What they saw after that was a rather shocking one.

Inside the spacious and luxurious room, besides the furniture and books, nothing was left.

It was empty.

The clothes, the belongings, all of them were gone!

And Tsuna too!

Where did he go?

Why everything is empty?

“Tsuna’s gone?”

“What is happening here?” Asked Dino as he turned around facing his former tutor and the Guardians. “Reborn! Everyone!”

“We don’t know…” Gokudera’s shaking voice slowly heard in the room. “All of us, for some reason, fell asleep without even realize it…”

“And what do you mean by that?” Reborn said with stern, a bit pissed off with the reason he heard.

“Not just us,” Yamamoto stepped in, causing everyone looked at him. “Not only us, the guards, the maids, the servants, everyone! We all fell asleep at the same time and none of us realized it! Until some of the CEDEF members came in, they found out that all of us on the floor fell asleep!”

“Are you sure it was not done by the enemies?” Asked Reborn, looked angrier.

“If the enemies were the one who done this to us, there should be traces of them interfering the ground zero. However, according to CEDEF, none of us were injured when they found us, and everyone was alive without even small injuries inflicted on us,” Ryohei explained, causing Reborn to narrow his eyes.

‘How could it be that possible?’ He thought as he frowned.

As the home tutor and Guardians were talking to each other, Dino went inside and saw the suit that was hang on the wall. Dino knew that it was Tsuna’s favourite one since he always wore it on many occasions. He grabbed the clothes; the suit smell nice and was ironed by the maid, means that he never wore it yesterday. He looked around and his eyes fell on the desk.

He saw nothing but a letter.

Dino went to the desk and pick up the letter. He stared wide eyes, and looked over his shoulders to see the Guardians before he looked at what was written on the front letter. There was some writing on it, obviously Tsuna’s handwriting. However, it didn’t refer to anyone; only one statement that had caused turmoil appeared inside the adults’ body.

**_I’m sorry…_ **

            “Satisfy now?” A woman’s voice made everyone in the room turned around in defense, only to realize two adults were leaning against the door.

            Both of them wore an anger expression, which they concluded the anger was due to the reason of their missing sky. And it was towards them, the people who claimed to be Sawada Tsunayoshi’s friends and family. The male leaned against the doorframe; hands inside his pocket suit while the woman folded her arms against her chest, with one of the legs leaned against the door.

            “After leaving him alone for a month, now you’re going to realize his existence in this world? What a shame. You people should just quit from your position and kill yourself!”Said the woman who glared at them angrily.

            “What did you say, Katagiri Suzume!? You’re just Juudaime’s PA, nothing more!” Growled Gokudera as he was about to pull out his dynamite. Yamamoto and Ryohei quickly grabbed the said man from destroying the mansion.

            “And these PAs are the one who stay by his side when he was in stress and during his hospitalization! Where exactly you people when he need you the most?” Barked Katagiri Suzume, shocking again the Guardians and Dino.

Reborn just tipped his fedora down, hiding his eyes from the view. He knew what the woman said were true. Although Reborn just found out about the problem last week due to his long, dangerous mission, he felt responsible for not being able to be at his student’s side, to ask him what happened.

            “And you still have guts to call him Juudaime after what had happen, Gokudera Hayato,” Said Katagiri Arashi, Suzume’s younger brother. “Aren’t you distrusting him so much when ‘that incident’ happened?” Gokudera flinched when he heard that.

            “Not even his father, or his friends at his side! None of you were with him, because all of you are too busy to believe to the stranger rather than your OWN BOSS AND YOU OWN FRIEND!” Barked Arashi furiously, this time.

            “And how do you know that he’s not the one who did it? He’s the only one in the room with the victim!” Cried Lambo, before he quickly hid behind Ryohei when he realized that Suzume was getting angrier than before.

            “Oh? Just like that? Don’t compare me with your brain, ahou-shi! Unlike a spoil brat like you, I can think better than you are!”

            “Really nee-san? You’re emotionally mad right now,” Said Hibari Kyouya who leaned against the wall. Both he and the Katagiri siblings were cousins.

            “SHUT YOUR MOUTH HIBARI KYOUYA! I EVEN HAVEN’T FINISHED UP WITH YOU YET!” Hibari flinched when he heard Suzume’s raising voice. He knew better that his cousin was actually a very, very high-temper than him.

It was a miracle she still has not beaten or killed anyone right now.

“Now that Decimo is missing, I want you people to tell everyone in the family as well as our top-alliances, including Nono, to keep this matter secret from the other mafias,” She said as a ‘click’ was heard inside the room. Everyone’s eyes landed on the Colt. Python .357, which was in Suzume’s grip.

Wha-what the..?!

“And I’m a woman with my words. If any of you ever told anyone about this, I’ll shot you straight to your brain without any failure! I’m not joking, because before this, I am a part of Keishichou (2) and associated with CIA and INTERPOOL! Do that, you’ll die!” Everyone minus Arashi, Hibari and Reborn stared with shock, as they never thought that a former police officer was actually working with a mafia family –in Vongola, to be specific.

“So what are you going to do?” Asked Reborn as he tipped his fedora down. He somehow felt that he could trust her and Arashi in handling the Vongola while the main boss disappeared. “Are you going to do all the things in Tsuna’s place?”

“Just like usual, Reborn-san,” She said as she put back her gun back to its case. “However, Nono need to be in charge for approval or anything that required a boss’ signature. If anyone within this family asks about this, just tell them Tusna-kun isn’t in condition to work for a while.”

“Easy to say than to do it…” Lambo grumbled until this time, Reborn shot him at his head side, causing the teen ran behind Yamamoto this time, “Just do it, stupid cow!”

 Everyone nodded gloomily, and was about to leave the room when they heard Dino said, “Where’s…the Sky Ring?”

“Huh?” Everyone was staring at him, confused and numb, not quite understood what he was talking about. Dino was holding the tore up letter in his hand, and his face paled.

“The ring –I mean the Vongola Sky Ring! In this letter, Tsuna said he left it on this letter! So where’s the ring?” Everyone was shock to hear Dino’s words and quickly glanced with each other, before scattered to search for the ring in the room.

“I don’t see the ring here,” Said Yamamoto who searched at the closet.

“Same here,” Said Ryohei.

“Same here too,” Said Chrome.

“Not in the drawers too!” Claimed Suzume, who was with Gokudera searching for the ring at the desk.

            Everyone stared to each other, looked horrified as they finally realized what it mean was.

            “Could it be…someone stole the ring?” Said Lambo as his face paled. While the Vongola Sky Ring needed only the true bloodline of Vongola to succeed the ring, it was also a part of Tri-Ni-Sette, and was among the valuable rings in the world. Losing it would means that they would loose something historical, which not even money could replace it.

            “We don’t have much time. Dino and the Guardians will come with me to inform Nono about the missing ring, and after that we’ll go search for it,” Said Reborn as he pulled out his gun and pulled the safety lock. Seriously, he really needed to shoot someone if not because of the situation that required him to suspend it. Not to mention the incident which involved his former student, and now he had to search for the missing ring and Tsuna too.

            “What about us?”Asked Arashi.

            “I think you two better stay here. Aside from Tsuna, you two are the only people I can rely to manage the administration in this mansion. And Suzume, don’t hesitate to shoot them if they refuse to take your order, understand that?”

            “Roger that!” She said with happiness gleamed from her face. Shockingly, Hibari was the first person to leave the room, not because of his hate for crowd, but he left due to the fact that knowing Suzume’s sadistic smile, he knew better to leave before she turned into her SM (3) mode!

            At first, they were puzzled with his sudden action, not until they left the mansion and Hibari told them the reason why, that all of them shuddered in fear (including Mukuro minus Reborn). All of them somehow felt extremely relief that they had left the mansion before the sadistic Suzume released her mode.

            They don’t want to think what will happen if they left the scene later than now.

* * *

 

Unknown to them, after the siblings left the room after the Guardians (Suzume let out her hysterical chuckle ‘ _mahahahaha_ ’ that even Arashi wished to join the Guardians), Suzume took out her right hand, which previously inside her pocket coat. Held out the fist, she slowly opened it and revealed the item inside her hand.

“Are you sure to do this, nee-san?” Asked Arashi as both siblings walked out from the east wing of the mansion. None of the maids, servants or guards walked at the pathway where they were now, since all of them were busy with cores and roles.

“Better than do nothing,” She said as she glanced at the window. The light of the sky seemed dim, not cheerful like usual. Perhaps, the sky was mourning for the lost of the family’s sky too. “I really pissed off with that treacherous bitch! She’s the one who destroy everything!”

“Including Sasagawa Kyouko-san’s relationship with Tsunayoshi-kun…” Said Arashi, trailed off.

“I know from very beginning that this bitch is a sly fox! She’s trying to seduce Tsuna-kun by using any means, but the last thing I ever thought that is she’s using this dirty trick!” Suzume kicked the door of an empty room hard until it was crack. “At least he’s escaping right now…”

“What are you going to do with that?” Arashi pointed the item in Suzume’s hand. “Minami and Higashi are already there, waiting for your orders.”

“I’m going to investigate that incident, before, during and after the incident, the people who got involved, and which family she belongs to,” Suzume pulled out her flipped phone and opened it, dialing some numbers. “And I want you to go back to Japan after those two leave.”

“Ah..! That’s right, our nephew…” Suzume nodded as she stared at her phone.

“Nee-san, are you sure you don’t want to tell them that actually, you’re the one who keep it?” Arashi asked as his sister looked up from her phone.

Suzume smirked as she flipped her phone, “Naah, no way hell I would tell them! I don’t think that lion cub wants to be separate from his master. It’s better to leave him with Tsuna.”

She handed the item into Arashi’s hand, “Make sure you gave this to those two, and told them to pass it to Tsuna. I’ll tell more later on.”

Arashi nodded his head as Suzume slowly walked away, already mumbling about paperwork and anything else. ‘Just like Tsunayoshi-kun..!’ He thought as he looked at the item in his hand, before clinched it tightly.

It was the Vongola Gear –Sky Ring Version X.

* * *

 

  ** _HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS:_**

1) **Colt Python .357** –It is a .357 Magnum caliber revolver formerly manufactured by Colt’s Manufacturing Company of Hartford, Connecticut. It is sometimes referred to as a "Combat Magnum". It was first introduced in 1955, the same year as Smith  & Wesson’s M29 .44 Magnum. It is believed that the Python was the finest production revolver ever made.

(2) The **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department** (警視庁 _Keishichō_ ) serves as the police force for the entire Tokyo metropolis. Founded in 1874, it is head by a superintendent general, who is appointed by the National Public Safety Commission and was approved by the prime minister. The Metropolitan Police, with a staff of more than 40,000 police officers and over 2,500 civilian personnel, manages 101 stations in the prefecture. It is the largest urban police force in the world. The number of inhabitants per police officer amounts to 290:1.

The main building of the _Keishicho_ is located in the Kasumigaseki part of central Tokyo. Built in 1980, it is 18 stories tall, a large wedge-shaped building with a cylindrical tower; it is easily seen from the street and a well-known landmark. Suzume once worked in this place, however for some unknown reason she left the police force.

(3) **SM** –It is mean ‘Sadistic-Masochist’. In Japan, SM means ‘Sado-Maso’, and usually it has something to do with exclusive nightclubs or brothels that offering wild sex service. It’s either the customer or the worker who wants to do the SM activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, when I post this story in AO3, it was not done with excitement and joy. Instead, I was still in grieving for losing my late grandmother who passed away on 23rd of June 2016. I was in depression because her death was so sudden and us family did not expect her to rest in peace just several days before our big celebration. I was very unhappy, crying sometimes even now, and her passing like a heavy toll to me that I tried to find comfort in many ways; working, sleeping, eating…my works at office and the other stories still ended up interrupted with these negative emotions. Regret and sadness are the main ones that still shook my heart whenever I was alone and remembered my grandmother.  
> And yesterday (15.7.2016), a neighbour who lived in front of my house suddenly passed away due to internal bleeding (just like my late grandmother). It was sudden, and I received the news while I was about to left the office. This situation reminds me of my late grandmother’s passing, and his granddaughter is a friend of mine during high school. She cried so much when I visited her, as it appeared that she was the only one to stay at his side until his last moment. I can’t say anything more than condolence, since I knew too much words can’t describe the feelings sometimes…  
> I’m sorry for the sudden revelations. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.  
> –Aoi Kitsukawa.


	3. A Lost Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone please help me on how to erase the previous end notes that appeared in 2nd chapter? I'm still new here so I was wondering how to make only the recent notes appear and not with the previous ones. For the time being, I won't put the end notes in the chapter notes, instead put it together in the chapter text.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter contains some vulgar words. Please bear with it.

**_“We traveled together. And after countless summers, one day, I was all alone again. At the end of everything, I was truly… and utterly… alone…”_ **

* * *

_“Tsu-Tsuna…why did you do this?”_

**_No…I didn’t..! Yamamoto..!_ **

_“Juu-Juudaime…what are you…!?”_

**_No, please! Gokudera-kun…!_ **

_“I thought that you’re a person who’s extremely loyal to my sister…”_

**_O-onii-san, wait! This is not what you think…!_ **

_“Bo-bossu…why?”_

**_Chrome, please don’t look at me like that…_ **

**_Lam-Lambo, don’t be scare…please don’t go..!_ **

_“Oya oya…to think that you’ve lower yourself like the other scumbag Mafioso…”_

_“Who thought that even you have this kind of side, Sawada Tsunayoshi…”_

**_Kyouya…Mukuro…not you two too…!_ **

_“NOO! HE DID IT! HE DID THIS TO ME!!”_

**_Wha-what..!?_ **

**_No…! No I’m not..!_ **

_“Ot-otouto…how could you…!?”_

**_Dino-san, I don’t do it! Please believe me!_ **

_Everyone, including Basil and Iemitsu who were along the group just stared at him with disbelieve._

_Disgusting._

_Hateful._

_Shameful._

_The said victim cried as much as she wanted, leading to Dino and Yamamoto to bend down to her, tried to calm her down. Tsuna sat on the floor dumbly, as he watched the rest slowly turned around and left, leaving behind Romario and Dino’s other subordinates. Romario bent down and raised his hand to Tsuna, who stared at it before shaking, grabbed the handed hand. He did not know what had happened next until he felt the same hand touched his face and felt something wet against his skin._

_He did not even realize that he was crying._

* * *

            Tsuna woke up from his sleep after a strong shake shaking his boy. He looked around and heard the pilot was announcing that that the plane will be arriving at Namimori Airport, and the air stewards and stewardesses were busy explaining the passengers on how to buckle the belt or calming down the crying children. Tsuna closed his eyes as he sighed tiredly, both body and mind. He steadied himself as the plane shook before safely landed on the airport’s ground.

            It was one unpleasant dream that he had just now.

            It was the fifth day of him missing from the Vongola Mansion. He managed to get a taxi that brought him to the railway station before boarding one to the St Petersburg. From Italy, he used a fake passport under the name ‘Samuel Gerard’ to book a train’s ticket, and it took him more than a day to reach the said destination. As from St Petersburg, he took another railway journey to Moscow, and from Moscow, he booked one ticket to Narita Airport, Japan before switching a plane to Namimori. This time his passport name was no longer as ‘Samuel Gerard’, instead he came in as ‘Hiiragi Tomofumi’, a Japan citizen who came back from his travelling in Moscow. 

            As he carried the luggage and backpack on his shoulder, he felt like his legs were getting heavier than before. Aside from jet leg that he felt right now, he felt very tired and heavy. His endless journey to come back home had taken a toll on his body too much, especially since he was just discharged from hospital less than two weeks.

            He went to the bus section at the airport and waited until the bus came, before it took him towards the small city of Namimori. Tsuna took the back seats in the vehicle, leaned against the window as he let sleepiness took over him. It’s not that hard for him to once again, dreamed about ‘that’ dream.

            The one that haunted him ever since that day.

            He was framed with a crime he never did, his family did not believe him. He was left alone after the commotion, and Romario and few of his other co-workers were the only people that stayed with him. His PAs came by afterwards and were shock to find out what had happened. Katagiri Suzume almost went out and was about to beat the Guardians if not he stopped her from doing so. These people were the ones who listened to his side; unfortunately, Romario had to go back to his family and promised him to help him as much as he could.

            The afterwards were not that pleasant.

            Timoteo, the Ninth Vongola Boss came by the next day and Tsuna was shock to find out that the old man asked him to responsible of what had happened, without even asking him what had happened. The old man said he learned everything from the Guardians, Dino, Basil and Iemitsu, and of course, from the victim whom he met first. He found out that the victim was a daughter of a Family who always wished to be an ally to the Vongola and the incident had somehow damaged the family’s reputation. The boss demanded for Tsuna to be responsible on everything, or he will make sure Tsuna would regret it.

            He was unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time.

            No matter how much he denied it, Timoetoe did not believe him. He said there were witnesses who saw them and all the evident showed that he was the culprit. Tsuna was speechless, Timoeteo looked really furious of what had happened and he did not believe him, every single words. Tsuna would surely broke down if not Suzume burst into the room despite the efforts of Nono’s Guardians (yes, Suzume was very strong that Tsuna even wonder if her strength succeed the Varia Quality. Even Nono’s Guardians were thrown away! Seriously) and took him away. She put her into his bedroom and from inside, he could hear furious fracas between the Ninth Generation and Suzume.

             “How dare you do this!? You just listening to one side and then you accused him! Are you sure you’re not suffering from Alzheimer Nono?” Screamed Suzume furiously.

            “Watch your mouth woman! Don’t you –”

            “Shut up Ganauche!” And a punch was heard. “Listen here! Leave him alone right now! Attacking Tsuna-kun like that would never solve everything!”

            “But everything is clear! There’s even witness more than one!”

            “Then investigate this matter! Until you do that, tell that SON OF BITCH to stay away from this family and this mansion, don’t ever try to do anything stupid AND DON’T EVER TRY TO MEET TSUNA OR ANYTHING THAT COULD CONTACT HIM WITH THAT S.O.B OR HIS FAMILY IF HE WANTS TO LIVE LONG! YOU GOT THAT!?” After the last scream that would make even Tsuna turned deaf, Suzume opened the door harshly that accidentally hit his face (which surprised her a lot) and quickly locked the door.

            Tsuna did not realize that he already cried when the woman whom he looked up as a big sister came into his room. She let him cried his eyes out until his brother Arashi came by. They stayed with him, waiting until he calm down. For the rest of the day, or even after that, they always accompanied him together, as if they were his Guardians instead. At least he felt a bit calm since he always heard whispers and back talk about him and the said incident, which depressed him more. His relationship with Kyouko also was destroy after the said woman came all the way to Italy and slapped him hard. Someone told her about the incident that she was so angry that she said she hated him, and left him while crying. Sasagawa Ryohei stepped in and asked him not to meet again with his sister anymore, since they had broken their relationship and Kyouko’s heart was hurt. This had left his devastated as his heart also was broken, but of course, nobody cared.

           The climax of the incident was that he overheard the conversation of his Guardians among themselves about how they wonder if they still could trust him anymore. Went to his office, he trashed everything over until collapsed and was sent to the hospital, which left him almost a month hospitalization. That was when his PAs came by and suggested to him a solution, and making sure that they could provide and taking care of things before he left the family. They would make sure that at least, he has a destination to go after leaving Italy. That was how he ended up went to several cities in North Asia before he came back to Namimori.

           Right now, he did not know where to go. After he woke up again due to his frequent nightmare, he pushed the ‘Stop’ button and stepped down from the bus after reaching the destination. He was all alone, nobody was with him, plus it was mid night so mostly people were already asleep now.

            He felt like to cry.

            But nobody was there for him.

            Because he was a terrible sinner.

            No.

            He more like a lost traveler, who did know what to do in an isolate place that he barely known; he was send there because of his sin.

            And he felt terribly in pain.

            He knew nobody would care if he was a lost traveler.

            After all, he was all alone.

            It was his decision to leave the family.

            Because he knew, nobody would ever forgive him for the crime that everyone believed he did.

            Perhaps, Reborn too.

            They thought that he really assaulted the woman, that’s why they hated him.

            They would happily forget about him too.

            Why should he kept on remain at the place where everyone treated him like a stranger, especially his own Family?

            So he left, and became the lost traveler.

            Even in the place he once was belonging.

            Leaving everything behind what had shaped him into the current him.

            In the end, he was alone.

            Without any destination to go.

            He started to feel dizzy; it seemed like the stress and pressure he felt from the whole incident had caused him to have a migraine. He felt painful throbbing started to torture him merciless, and he walked limply, not aware where he was going.

            He did not realize that he was in the middle of the road that he very familiar.

            He was in front of the gate of his own house, once that he stayed before he became the Vongola Boss.

            He only saw a bright light that suddenly appeared in front of him, when he heard the voice that he missed so much, especially after what had happened.

            “Tsu-kun?” Tsuna stared at his mother, who stood at the door with eyes wider than usual. “Tsu-kun? What are you doing here? I thought that you…”

            Nana was unable to finish her words, as Tsuna suddenly ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Cries slowly heard from the young man, who was sobbing uncontrollable. Nana, confused with what had happened, just let her motherly instinct took over and wrapped her son gently.

            “Tsu-kun, what’s wrong?” She asked gently, when her eyes landed on his luggage and backpack. Nana narrowed her eyes as she realized something must have gone wrong, “Did something happen? Why do you bring your luggage here?”

            Tsuna shook his head as he buried his face on his mother’s chest, acting like a small child who tried to seek comfort from his mother. Both of the mother and son sat on the ground, and Nana could feel that her son was trembling terribly. She knew something wrong had happened, but she decided to wait until Tsuna spoke to her, shaking.

            “Kaa-san…” Tsuna said, tried to stop crying but fail. “I don’t want to go back…”

            “Eh?”

            “I want to stay with you! I don’t want to go back!” He cried, as he tightened his grip on Nana. “Please don’t leave me alone…”

            “Please don’ leave me ‘kaa-san, I’m scared…”

            “I’m scared…”

_I’m so scared to be alone…_

            Such small and fragile child, Nana was unable to say anything. She just nodded her head as she gently held her son, who was crying over and over again. She knew something worst had fallen on her son and nobody was there for him, not even her husband; no wonder why Tsuna was shaken terribly.

            There is no way she would allow anyone, even Iemitsu, to get away from this. She would protect her son even if it’s cost her life.

            She wouldn’t abandoned her own son, that’s for sure.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 3 finally done, but I feel a bit awkward. The truth is, I finish this chapter first before I complete the second chapter. I wonder if it’s because that this chapter is more easier to write than the second chapter. Ideas bloom like mushrooms after the heavy rain, so I’m stuck at this chapter before finishing the previous chapter.**

**I remember that there’s train journey that went across Europe and went to Moscow, Russia. I don’t remember the names or the cities that the train come across, but I know there should be some trains that follow this route. If any of you know about these trains please tell me. Also, North Asia is Russia. If you don’t believe my word, feel free to look at the map. Russia is the largest country in Asia.**

**I also want to highlight here, that the air steward and stewardess are the words that I learned when I was in primary school; it’s the same as flight attendant or cabin attendant. The English that I learn in my country (Malaysia) is ‘Queen British’, not American. Readers should know that there are some differences between Queen British and American English, so please don’t tell me that some of my words and spelling are wrong, because it is not American English.**

**Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing my story. Please, don’t forget to leave a review. –Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	4. What he had left behind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's had been busy, and even now still had events to deal with! Oh dear citizens, why ll of you really love to make open house during celebration!? Just give me a break...!!
> 
> As usual, end notes not using the chapter notes' link.

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

 **Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

 

  **Destination 4:** What he had left behind…

* * *

 

**_Far below…_ **

**_We've been starting to collect what you've let go..._ **

* * *

 

**_-Day three of Tsuna’s disappears-_ **

            “From what we had investigated so far, it seems that the security didn’t detect any kind of reaction from the trigger, neither on the ground or air.”

            Iemitsu narrowed his eyes as he listening to the reports by one of his men in his office. ‘So he didn’t crush the security trigger huh?’ He thought.

            “Anything else that related to this matter?” He asked as he looked at the people in the office. One man raised his hand, and apparently, he was a member of Gokudera’s squad.

The Six Vongola Guardians, Reborn, Basil –the current Advisor of CEDEF, the Varia (surprising, Xanxus was there too), Arashi, Suzume, Dino and Romario, as well as the Simon, Giglio Nero and Gesso Families (Byakuran, yes, he forms his old family again but as Vongola’s ally) and Timoteo were sitting in the large meeting room. It was the room that where when emergency happened, everyone; from the Family until their allies and CEDEF will join.

            “It seems that Decimo had left the mansion during night, and he was able to avoid the security surveillance cameras that were placed at the walls,” Said one member in Gokudera’s team, named Alexis.

            Iemitsu stayed silent after he heard the reports from his men.

            He was not happy with the current founding after all.

            “Could it be that he’s using an illusion to get away from the mansion?” Said adult Mammon, still clad with her dark cloak.

            “That would be impossible,” Said Mukuro as he looked at Mammon. “If he used any of the rings with Mist attribute and cast an illusion, both I and Chrome would definitely sense him right away, even within sleep. I believe that you too, Mammon-san, know that a very high skill illusionist could sense it very easily.”

            “I’m supposed you’re right…” Said Mammon after a moment of thought.

            “He must know the location of the surveillance cameras placed in this area, and managed to avoid it by using the routes not being detect with the said camera,” Said Shoichi as he typed on his small laptop. Spanner and Giannini both sat at his sides, looking at the screen.

            “Maybe…” Said Iemitsu when his eyes fell onto Suzume, who sat with scowl face. “How about you, Suzume?”

            “…There’s something that disturbing me when the illusion matter was brought up.”

            “About what?”

            “The infamous incident last month,” Everyone flinched as all of the people in the room realized what she just said. “But I’ll discuss this matter later. Anything else?”

            “No damage or injuries were found that night. However, we found his fingerprints at the back gate,” Explained Alexis. “We believed he left using the said gate.”

            “No, there’s damage,” Said Shoichi as he turned his laptop to everyone in the room. “The footage of the cameras suddenly buzzes off one by one.”

            Everyone looked at the screen when the recorded video that shows the guards and servants were walking along the pathway before suddenly, turned off. It happened for almost two minutes before it became clear again. This time, all of the mentioned people were lying on the ground, asleep.

           “He must be running away that time,” Said Enma, as he glanced at Adelheid. “Which cameras that had this damage?”

            “The one to go to the back gate.” The suspicious was confirm. Tsuna did use the back gate to run away.

            No wonder why people did not know his escaping from the mansion.

            “Can we trace him down with any methods?” Asked Timoteo, hopefully to hear some positive answer.

            “I’m afraid we need some time to do that,” Said Spanner while everyone’s eyes stared at him.

            “Yesterday, me, Shoichi and Giannini checked on his account number or any electronic communication for some records. It turns out that his account banks in Italy, Swiss were closed down, and all of the money was withdraw at least three days before he disappeared. His phone was left at his room and no records were found inside. His computer also had no trace of his activities, worst, he deleted all his emails or any related things that could trace him down,” Spanner said as he too, turned around his laptop and showed it to everyone in the room.

            Everyone groaned as they realized that Tsuna really managed to cover up his traces perfectly. Unknown to them, two people smirked as they found out the news.

            “How’s the search for the Vongola Sky Ring?” Asked Reborn this time.

            “Well…” Said Giannini. “We tried to our best to trace it, however, it seems like the ring’s power was not available on our radar. Either it was covered with Mammon Chain or something that equals to the chain had covered it up.”

            “So we back to the square one, huh?” Said Suzume as she stood up, earning everyone’s stare at her. “Good job, everyone.”

            “Do you want to go somewhere, Suzu-nee?” Asked Hibari when he saw both of his cousins were about to leave the room.

           “Ah,” She said. “I want to buy some souvenir for Kakeru and father in Kyoto. Arashi’s going back to Japan tonight.”

            “EH!?”

            “Why?” Asked Basil.

           “We received an emergency call from our father this morning. Kakeru was admitted to hospital due to dengue fever,” Everyone flinched when they heard the dangerous disease. “That kid was placed in ICU due to his high fever, and father wants at least one of us to come back and take care of him. Looks like that brat is throwing tantrum while having a high fever!”

            “But…why Arashi-san?” Chrome said as Arashi looked at her with raised eyebrow. “I mean…usually at least an aunt can take care of her nephew, right? A woman usually more gentle than man…”

            “Kufufu…Nagi, are you trying to say that we men are bad in child care?” Said Mukuro who held Chrome closer to his side while the said girl blushed.

            “In your case, you are,” Gokudera said bluntly, causing a vein popped up on Mukuro’s head. “As much as I remember, Arashi is a doctor, am I right?”

            “A former one,” Said Arashi as he slowly, had a pained looks and strain smile. “I’m no longer a doctor.”

            For a while, everything was awkwardly silent before Suzume decided to break the ice and said farewell to them. Hibari rose up and said he wanted to join them, as he also wanted to buy something for his nephew Kakeru. Timoteo decided it was time to end the meeting and dismissed it, and everyone slowly left the room with promises to investigate the matter again.

            Iemitsu sighed as he walked away from the meeting room. Ever since his son disappeared, he and the others tried their best to trace him down, finding any clues or anything that he had left behind.

            Iemitsu had ordered the staffs to start an investigation regarding the missing Decimo since two days ago. Although Iemitsu was retired from his job, however in this case, he represented Timoteo due to his age. At first, most of them were shock to found out that the Decimo gone missing from the mansion, but none of them realizes or notices at all.

How did he disappear from the mansion without a trace?

Knowing that this matter would spread out in the mafia world like a hot gossip of famous celebrity, the Vongola high-ups had taken actions upon the matters.

It was not something that can be joke around.

This is serious!

A man who was related of the world’s most outstanding mafia suddenly missing, but that was not the main problem.

The problem was that person was someone important because of his role as the Tenth Vongola Boss! Worst, it was his own son!

When the people within the Vongola and allies (aside from Cavallone) found out about the missing Decimo, everything was almost when into a mess! All of them –Giglio Nero, Gesso and Simon Families immediately went to Timoteo office and asked him whether it was true or not. Yuni, who was currently at her final stage of pregnancy, asked the Vongola Family with tears in her eyes. She kept asking whether it was true or not, and Gamma –her husband, tried his best to calm her down. Even Reborn had to interfere and tried his best to comfort the crying woman.

Sadly, it was true at all.

It was a month of September, a month after everything happened. After the incident that started their distant relationship with Tsuna, Iemitsu found that he was unable to look at his son’s eyes. He felt like he did not want to be at his side, left him behind…

All because he found him committing that awful crime.

And he was unable to accept that fact.

However, that was not his sole reason why he joined this investigation.

There was another reason why he needed to find Tsuna.

Not because he left behind the Vongola and disappeared.

Not because he was a terrible sinner.

No.

It was not like that.

He just…he just wanted to know the reason of the incident that recently happened.

He wanted to know why he did not bother to tell him or the others the reason why he did the crime that he knew his son would never do. He knew that his grown-up son was not that kind of person who easily changed just for fun. Unless, something had happened to him. He knew him better.

Or, is he?

Suzume punched him very hard, a day after the incident happened, and Arashi screamed at him. ‘As his father, you should believe in him more than stranger!’ That was what he said to him, and he knew that young man was right. He should know his son more than he should know anyone else, but also, he knew that he knew him less than what people had expected from him.

Due to his job, he always spend his time away from the small family he had, claimed that he left them in order to protect them from danger, and as a result, he almost not participate with the boy’s childhood and grew up as a boy who don’t want anything related to his no-good father. Although both of them had better relationship after the Representative Battle, the incident last month had destroyed everything he had with his son.

_“You actually not understand your son very well…Sawada Iemitsu. As expected from ‘No-Good Father’ like you.”_

Suzume’s words like sword, stabbing his heart many times that he felt liked she already killed him and revived him again and again. She said it with an irritated face when the said father came to the hospital, learned that his son collapsed and was admitted to the hospital. Not long after that, everyone came by one by one, but none of them stayed long enough to see the brunette. They looked guilty, afraid, uncomfortable whenever Tsuna’s name was mentioned and Arashi, snapped by sending them home, with words _‘Why do you make yourself hard if you don’t want to see him in the first place?’_ that stabbed everyone in heart.

Arashi was less harsh than Suzume, and he was not easily short-tempered like his sister, but he cared enough to make people that he despised to be honest with themselves. Knowing that the Guardians were not comfortable with Tsuna yet, he asked them to leave, but he had another meaning with his harsh words:

 _‘Come back when you feel better to face him. He don’t want you all to leave…’_  

After several days had passed since the hospitalization, whenever he saw Tsuna in the hospital, all alone, fighting to survive his weak condition, he realized that boy didn’t have anyone from his Family and friends to visit him, with the exception of the first day he was admitted to the hospital, his PA, Romario and his few co-workers. He was the only one with Basil to visit him, and while Tsuna was sleeping most of the time while they came, he knew Tsuna was crying silently, because none of his friends came to visit him.

He was more like a crumble person who will break down in any moment.

That was why he wanted to know his reasons for acting like that, and yet that boy seemed to lose his ability to talk while he was confined at the hospital, thus interrupting the matter that he tried to ask at that boy.

And yet, he was gone…

Iemitsu rubbed his aching forehead as he told his staff to make sure not to leak the information about the missing student. Temporarily, they told the others that Tsuna isn’t in condition to work for a while.

He hoped that it would be calm before the storm.

But how long he and the others could prevent such news from leaking out?

How long?

He also asked the allies in the meeting room and the connected staffs to shut up their mouth if anyone asked them about the incident. He also requested their help to participate with the investigation that he had conduct.

They had been tried to collect or search anything that related to Tsuna.

He sighed as he leaned against the chair; felt his headache had throb his head more than ever. He then glanced at the table where a piece of paper laid on the table.

It was the photo of adult Tsuna when he was 18 years old, graduated from high school. He was with his son and wife in the photo; the three of them looked very happy together. His friends and seniors were also within the photo, very happy with the graduation.

“Tsuna…” He said, as tears slowly gathered in his eyes. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t do this to you. Please, be safe…”

He did not know that Arashi was at the outside of his door room all the time, listening to his cry and whimpers of his own stupidity that caused his son to run away.

He just stood there alone, and silently listening the grief father.

* * *

 

**_-Sawada Household, Namimori, Japan, Day 6 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_ **

Nana looked at the thermometer at her hand, before glanced down at her son who was lying on the bed in the guest room. He winced a little when the pain in his head throbbed as an after-effect of his high fever, and Nana knew this is not the first he ever sick like this. Followed by small coughs, Nana grabbed the wet towel from a bowl of ice water, squeezed it, before she wiped his face, hands, chest and back. Tsuna winced as the cold cloth touched his feverish skin, before him calm down and slept again.

After Tsuna came back surprised, Nana quickly ushered him inside, knew that it was already late night to stay outside; she even wondered how he managed to reach the house without anyone accompanying him. He took off his shoes and tried his best to put it neatly on the shoe racks until Nana reached out and stopped him, shook her head. Tsuna glanced at his mother and frowned. He always felt sorry for his mother whenever he saw how lonely the house was; it was too quiet. However, the kind woman just smiled and ushered him inside.

Nana did not bring him to his upstairs room; instead, she took him to one of the guestrooms where once, Fuuta, Bianchi, Lambo and I-Pin lived. Judging from his pale face and exhausted movement, Nana knew her son had a high chance to get sick. The thing she feared came true when the next morning, she found out Tsuna had a high fever.

"Gomen ne, Tsu-kun. Actually after your come back, I want us to have a feast tonight," Nana said sadly to her beloved son. “I never thought that you’ll become like this…”

"Ah, okaa-san…" Tsuna called, slowly opened his weak eyes. “It’s…it’s OK…I’ll be alright if I lay in bed and rest. Don’t worry too much…”

Nana frowned as she heard this. Could it be Tsuna had been sick for long time?

“I won’t worry too much if you just come back home normally,” She said as she poured a water into the glass, making Tsuna twitched. “Did something happen at Italy?”

After some times, both Tsuna and Iemitsu decided to tell Nana the truth, much to the woman’s shock. Although she felt disappointed because they kept many secrets from her and always made her worry, Nana knew they just wanted to keep her safe. However, she made them promised to tell her if anything happens, just like the situation she faced right now.

Tsuna stared at his mother, before he shook his head, slowly.

“Tsu-kun, you promise to tell me everything…”

“But…”

“Tsuna,” Nana rarely called him ‘Tsuna’, and if she did that, she meant it seriously. “I’m your mother. I need to know what happened to you.” Tsuna closed his eyes, as he sighed with defeat.

"Actually… I had a little fight with everyone and tou-san…” Nana was shocked to hear that; they had a fight with each other? “So I decided to come here for the time being. Moreover, maybe they will ask you. But can you please hide me?"

Nana blinked then giggled. "Of course, Tsu-kun! I'm happy that you decided to come here," She then put her hands on her hip, tried to look very intimidated but failed; she looked too cute.

"That Iemitsu, I'll punish him if he comes back! How dare he hurt my dear Tsu-kun's feeling!" She said in a scolding tone.

Tsuna chuckled. Must be funny to see the usually professional Mafioso to be scolded and punished by his beloved wife. _'I'm sure Nono and tou-san will believe kaa-san, considering tou-san’s nature_. “By the way, kaa-san…”

“Hai?”

“Can you…please cut my hair?”

“EH!? Why?”

“I feel my head very heavy…and hot…it’s very uncomfortable…” Tsuna slowly sat up as Nana held him, afraid that he would fall down. She looked at his hair and it was soaked with sweats.

“Alright. I’ll cut it off, but can we do it this evening? Kaa-san needs to go to shop for our groceries!”

“Gomen, kaa-san, if I’m not sick…”

“Now, now, don’t worry about it. Lie down and sleep. I’ll be out in a few minutes,” Nana tucked her son in bed again and waited until he fell asleep. Relief that her son finally get some sleep, she slowly rose up when suddenly, she saw Tsuna’s backpack was opened, and a small silky box was outside the bag. Felt curious, she picked it up and went to the living room.

Nana looked at the box curiously. It was made of wood and covered with aquamarine silk cloth. The embroidery was made with cold and silver threads, attached with small glittery beads. Nana slowly opened the box and saw several colourful stones inside of it. At the upper right of the box, she saw a paper came out within the stones and took it out. Unfolded the paper, she saw a message was written over it:

**_“Call me if you already reach Japan. This is my number, and don’t worry, we won’t tell them where you are. My acquaintances will come and help you.”_ **

**_-K. Suzume_ **

Nana frowned. Judging from the contents of the message, she knew the fight that Tsuna had involved was actually, something very big. Otherwise her son wouldn’t suddenly appeared out of nowhere at her house and crying uncontrollably. Besides, the message also said that this Suzume person won’t tell anyone where her son had gone to, and she knew that he had returned to Japan. 

Aside Suzume, there were other people who knew where her son now, and what exactly happened to him. However, she decided to ask Suzume first, since she got her phone number here.

Looking at the number, Nana pulled out her cell phone and quickly copied the numbers. After she locked the door and walked for shopping, Nana dialed the number and waited patiently for someone to pick up. After several minutes of walk, someone finally picked up the phone.

“ **Hello?** ” An English greeting without any accent came through the phone. Nana breathed in and out to calm herself, before she spoke.

“Anoo…”

“Is this Sawada Nana-san?” A Japanese question almost made Nana jumped from surprised; she thought that she was talking to an English woman!

“Yes, I am. Could it be this is…Suzume-san?” A pause, before the conversation was resumed.

“Yes, my name is Katagiri Suzume. I supposed Tsuna-kun already reached Japan yesterday, isn’t he?” She knew it already? Quite surprising!

“Are you by any chance, Tsu-kun’s friends?”

“Oh, ma’am, I’m just his PA.”

“Well, I guess you’re his friend too. Nobody would take care of my son so much if he or she is not his friend,” Chuckled Nana while Suzume, on the other line, just smiled.

“Is Tsuna-kun alright, Sawada-san?”

“Oh please, don’t be so formal! Just call me Mama!” Suzume sweat dropped as she heard that. However, she just smiled while her eyes scanned throughout the papers in from of her. “Then please call me Suzume.”

“Tsu-kun is not…alright, actually…” Nana’s voice trailed off, making Suzume’s eyes narrowed.

“Tsu-kun is sick; he’s having a high fever right now.”

“WHAT!?” Suzume stood up from her chair. Good thing when Arashi and her first came to work as Tsuna’s PA, he gave them each their own office (one large room divided by three; two were the office). Otherwise, people would see her reaction.

“Did you take him to the hospital?”

“I thought that too, but…”

“But?”

“I think I just call a doctor today. Tsu-kun seems very sick that he couldn’t walk, I don’t think he manage to go to the hospital.”

“I see. Do you mind if I recommend one doctor to you? He’s my friend actually, and he’s recently moved to Namimori,” Suzume grabbed her black leather notebook and slipped several pages before she found what she wanted to find. “His name is Andou Kazumasa, but just call him ‘Andy’. I’ll send you his address and phone number, and I’ll inform him about your condition too.” _I don’t even understand why the hell he wants to be called as ‘Andy,’ stupid megane!_

“Oh my, thank you very much Suzume-chan! You really help me a lot!” Cried Nana, while Suzume winced. _How long I’ve been call with ‘-chan’?_

“My pleasure.”

“Anoo…Suzume-chan, do you mind if I ask you some questions?” Nana’s tone turned into serious, and Suzume, who already expected the turnout of the conversation slowly, smirked.

“Go ahead, I don’t mind.”

“Did something terrible happen to Tsu-kun?”

_Oh._

_She finally noticed it._

“Did he say anything to you?” Suzume put her phone onto her shoulder while she typed on the keyboard.

“No he don’t, but, from what I could see, he seems quite terrified, exhausted, and sick. Tsu-kun that I know won’t easily crying out of the blue, and if he was in trouble he always keep it away from me. This time, he even cried and don’t want to go back! I don’t want to ask him what had happened right now but I know that he knew I should know the truth one day. I just…couldn’t really ask him right now…”

“Do you want to know the whole story?” Suzume paused her typing as she grabbed her phone and leaned against her chair. “The best suggestion I would offer is that you should ask your son and listen to his story, very, very carefully…”

“Because what had happened to him is something that you should not judge just from one side.”

 Nana’s eyes widen as she stopped walking. Did she hear it right? Something bad had happened to her son? Why? How could it happen?

“Please, I’m begging you,” Nana said, shaking. “I really need to know the whole thing! If it’s not me, who else Tsu-kun would rely to? He said that he had a little fight with his father and everyone that he knows; it must be his friends too, but how can it be so little that he had to run away like this?”

“The truth is, I don’t know what exactly happened either,” Suzume could hear Nana’s gasp from the line. “However, I believe that you need to know, that your son is innocent. I believe that someone who wants to see him fall framed him with a crime he impossibly can make. The problems are, all the evident and witness pointed him as the suspect.”

“That’s why you ask me to listen to my son’s story?”

“Yes, so you really want to know the whole story, Mama?”

Nana gripped her clench onto her phone, tightly. Once again, she took her breath before letting it go, she set up her determination to know everything that happened to her son. Whatever happens, she needed to be wise in her decision.

“Yes, please tell me everything, Katagiri Suzume-san!”

A smirk.

“Very well.”

* * *

 

**Thank you very much for those who review and put alerts on this story, I really appreciate it. The next chapter will be the start of Tsuna’s life in Namimori, and for spoilers, Kyouko will meet again with Tsuna. The acquaintances of Suzume would also in the next chapter, and I hope, if everything went according to plan, what exactly the crime that Tsuna was framed with will be revealed in the next chapter. This chapter is also very difficult to make, since the meeting situation was a bit complicate to end, and I have to make sure that nobody will feel confused while reading it.**

**I just remembered when I typed the scene of Tsuna in the guest room: where is Bianchi, I-Pin and Fuuta? I have no idea. Maybe I’ll reveal it in the next chapter, but if we follow the original canon, I-Pin seems already moved out from the Sawada Household and lived alone, while Fuuta and Bianchi were unknown.**

**Next chapter will be a little bit interesting with the involvement of my OCs in this story. I hope you people enjoy this SADIST, CRUEL TWISTED STORY OF MINE! MAHAHAHAHAHA~!**

**Meet again in the next chapter. Please read and review. Ja ne! –Aoi Kitsukawa-**

 

 

 


	5. Words and Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the very late update! It turns out this chapter had become the hardest chapter I ever made for this story so far! It seems like I couldn’t keep my promise of telling my readers what exactly the crime Tsuna was accused! I also made every chapter longer than before! I’m very sorry!!

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

 

**Destination 5:** Words and Emotions

* * *

 

   

**_Things are going crazy and I'm not sure who to blame._ **

* * *

 

&

**_-Autumn, Day 1 of Tsuna’s Disappearing, Somewhere in Sicily, Italy-_ **

It was midnight.

Suzume and Arashi walked away from the main building of the Vongola mansion, choosing to use a hidden path from the main one; intended to avoid any contact with any people from the said mansion. The siblings had something more important to do than being question by those people about their ‘midnight walk’.

 Currently they were at the eastern part of the Vongola mansion ground, the one that nearest to the forest that surrounding the territory. Although after the commotion of the missing Decimo that happened that morning, it never stopped the Katagiri Siblings from doing whatever they wanted to do, now. Surprisingly, none of the staffs or guards that ever realized their existences was missing from the mansion, not even the Guardians or Nono ever realized it.

Maybe Reborn could be an exception, since he was the World’s Strongest Hitman…

Not long after the silent walked, both of them stopped in front of oak tree that grew bigger for the past decades. The autumn breeze flew against the tree, tickling the leaves and blowing the hair and clothes of the other humans whose now slowly stepped aside from the huge shadow of the tree.

“Sorry to keep you two waiting,” Said Suzume after the people stepped in front her.

“Minami no Suzaku, Higashi no Seiryuu.”

On cue of their names were called, two people; both in their teenagers’ form, stepped forward before bent and kneeled down, heads also bowed down. Suzume sighed silently before she raised both of her hands as a sign of standing up, as the moonlight slowly fell onto the two teens.

“It’s been a while, Hime-sama,” Said one of them, apparently a female.

“I told you many times; don’t call me like that Suzaku!” Said Suzume as she looked at the girl named Suzaku. “You too as well, Seiryuu.”

The girl named Suzaku raised up her head, looking towards her mistress. Known as Minami no Suzaku (1), she was a girl in no more than 17 years old. She had blue-sky eyes that shone like clear crystal, full of life and optimist, long red hair that if people stared at her hair, they could feel warm and comfortable, slim and had average height. Her clothes consisted of grey hooded shirt, auburn mini skirt and black legging with black sneakers. She fit perfectly what people would believe, energetic, cheerful and lively.

While the other one, Higashi no Seiryuu (2), was an opposite of Suzaku. He was silent, calm and cool; rarely spoke unless it was necessary to do. He had a pair of black crystal eyes, covered by glasses that shown wisdom and maturity despite his 18 years old appearance, short, messy black hair but long bangs at the sides, adding his charming and handsome face. His clothes consisted of dark auburn jacket with grey turtleneck shirt, brown pants and shoes. His aura seemed cool and calm, like a leader who is always on rational state no matter what kind of situation he was.

“I believe there’s a mission for us, Suzume-sama?” Asked Seiryuu.

“Indeed, you are,” She said as she pulled out something from the sliding bag she carried together. “I want both of you to go to Japan and assist this young man,” She pulled out a file and handed it to Seiryuu. “However, make sure you find that stupid megane before you meet this person. That idiot has reached this town last month due to work transferring.”

“Oh, you mean that guy…” Said Suzaku as she read the file along with Seiryuu.

“We’re in serious matter,” Said Arashi as the teens and Suzume looked at her. “The Dcimo was missing, and both of us had no choice but to participate as well. We want both of you to protect this man and assist him in anything; we’ll support you financially.” Arashi took out a small card and handed it to Seiryuu.

“However, make sure you’re with him, if you can, all the time,” This time, it was Suzume. “It seems like a third party had entered this mess and if we don’t do something quick, everything will be in danger. While the real perpetrators are still on the loose, we need to protect him from this third party as well.”

“Assist the young Decimo and his family even if you have to sacrifice your lives!”

“We understand, Suzume-sama! Arashi-sama!” Said the kneeled teen in union. Arashi pulled something from his pocket, making Seiryuu looked up and stared at him. Slowly, Arashi took out the Sky Vongola Ring and handed it to Seiryuu.

“This is…”

“It’s Sawada Tsunayoshi’s Sky Vongola Ring,” Said Arashi as Seiryuu clenched it. “Nee-san had a bad feeling that if this ring was left in the care of the current Family, it will be stolen by someone, and I need both of you to give this ring back to Tsunayoshi-kun. Natsu was getting restless and considering Tsunayoshi-kun’s condition before, his health is a big issue right now.”

“I understand. I and Suzaku will go immediately,” Said Seiryuu as both of the teens slowly disappeared within the shadows.

“We’re counting on you,” Said Suzume as she and Arashi watched the teenagers disappeared within the shadow before turned around to return to the Vongola mansion.

“Do you think they can do the mission?” Asked Arashi as the siblings went back to the mansion.

“I believe in them,” Said Suzume. “Unlike the people in the Mafia world, whom main ability is the Sky Elements of Dying Will Flames, and with the exception of Simon Family’s Earth Attributes, they possessed the same ‘things’ like us.”

“But more importantly is…” Arashi raised his eyebrow when he saw his sister shrugged limply. “They knew better than causing damages and increase the paperwork that had been mountain into FIVE PILES!!”

“Well, at least Suzaku and Ryuu are better than our infamous cousin…” Arashi sweat dropped, as he remembered how disastrous their cousin was. Both of them immediately went depressed as they remembered the damages done by the Guardians, especially if it was coming from the collaboration mission of certain skylark and pineapple head.

“By the way nee-san…”

“Hai?”

“Is Ryuu having some eyes’ problem?”

“Why are you asking me that question?”

“He’s wearing glasses…”

“Hmm…I don’t know…”

“Eh?”

“When I first met him, he’s already wearing glasses, but to be honest, I don’t know whether he’s having eyes problem or not. I just not bother to ask him…”

“That’s strange…” Arashi stretched his body before yawned. “The Guardians will be returning in a few days right? Regarding the investigation on that ‘infamous incident’ and our missing boss?”

“Yeah right~” Whimpered Suzume as she remembered the Guardians’ missions.   

“Let’s hope that no more paperwork increase since they know you’re going to shoot them to death!”

“Yeah…better that way…” She sighed, and hoped that no more paperwork that included the damages while doing the mission arrived at the office the next morning…

* * *

 

…Or so she thought.

“Even though I know these were their reports…” Said Suzume as she gritted her teeth and held her fists tightly. The staffs in the office slowly retread themselves before the time bomb exploded (Suzume)!

“WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING WITH THIS MOUNTAINS OF PAPERWORK~~~~!!??”

The whole mansion was shaking terribly and all the staffs, guards and servants had to cover up their ears from getting dumb! Although that they knew this kind of scream could only be heard from a certain poor boss, whom in the past, always whimpering and crying because he had mountains of paperwork to do thanks to certain Guardians; this one was far more horrible than the previous one!

Oh, how they wish that Arashi were still here!

“Su-Suzume-sama…pleases calm down…” Said Alexis shaking, as he saw many deadly auras came from the lady boss who’s now grabbing and reading the papers with lighting speed. “The…these are…t-the reports…fro-from…t-t-the Guardians…who are…j-just…n-n-n-now…return…fr-fr-from…the-their …miss-missions…a-and…”

“And WHAT?” Growled Suzume as she crumbled one paper in her hand. Alexis swore that he saw flames were burning in her eyes and her background…oh no, she’s really piss off right now!

“The-the reports…a-a-are ab-ab-about…the-the-the investigations o-o-o-of…t-t-the miss-miss-missing…De-De-Decimo!” Alexis said with tears fall down like waterfall. His legs already wobble like jellyfish, and he was praying that if Suzume wanted to kill him, at least let him getting married first (poor Alexis)! 

“I won’t kill you Alexis, and for goodness sake, you still haven’t married your girlfriend yet?” Alexis jumped from shocked as Suzume stared at him with bored look. She was wearing her glasses, which made her look more professional than before, especially since she was a woman with short hair and serious expression. The said man blushed furiously while Suzume continued to read the papers.

Actually, not all of the papers were about the investigation. Mostly about the progress, what they had done during the missions, whom they encountered, how many days they went for missions and what the damages they had done during the missions.

The last part was the matter that irked Suzume the most, as she grabbed her revolver and a sound ‘click’ was heard in the office, making poor Alexis shaking more terrible than before. She then quickly dismissed him, as she could see that poor man was about to pass out. After Alexis (much to his relief) left the office, Suzume grabbed one files on the upper right corner of her desk, which apparently, was the files of missions that were done six months until the month the infamous incident happened.

She quickly went to the files side and arranged them according to the dates and months separated them in two parts. The files on the six months were about six piles; each of the files had at least 12 reports done by the Guardians; however the month of the incident had 48 files. Each of the Guardians would be assign at least with two missions and usually not the dangerous or complicate ones, and if the mission was indeed hard and dangerous, the assigned Guardian will be given only one mission to do and usually partnered with one or two Guardians. For the ‘twin’ Mist Guardians, Mukuro and Chrome would exchange upon themselves on who will go for mission. Usually Mukuro would take the dangerous one while Chrome had the less or ordinary mission.

She quickly separated the files from the month of the incident until the current day, which was the 6th day of Tsuna’s disappearing. Suzume twitched when she realized the paperwork had increased again, when a staff sent to her another pile of paperwork. Now she truly understand how Tsuna felt whenever he received reports AND paperwork on the same time.

“I swear I’m going to kill you guys…” She growled a she opened the file that was report on the month of the incident; two days before the incident happened.

  _Mission no. xx_

_Date of accepting mission: 11th July_

_Date of giving report: 12th July_

_Mission: Investigation on Illegal Prostitution at Aerial Hotel, Rome, Italy_

_Person in Charge: Hibari Kyouya_

_Approved by: Vongola Decimo-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

The report had gained Suzume’s interest as she read the title, although at the same time, it suddenly brought some bad memories to her. She decided to keep the file with her and read it later, since the most important thing to do was to check the reports on missions after the incident happened.

She found out she was not happy with the finding at all.

"These missions are stupid!" Shouted Suzume as she looked at the folder in disbelief before shutting it and taking another one, "I just read one file of one day and all I got is these nonsense!? GAH!!” Suzume growled as she slipped the pages, “Catching stingy thief who tried to rob a pawn shop? Capturing a psycho who is peeking at the horse while poop –the hell!? Helping a boy solving his homework?!"

Suzume looked at the one responsible for the last stupid mission she just mentioned, _'That stupid cow…'_

However, Suzume did realize that all of the ridiculous missions she read just now happened five days after the said incident happened. A day after and four days later, none of the Guardians had been assign on missions. She remembered it very clear since she was responsible for arranging the documents and key in the data. Also, because the day before the mission started again, Sasagawa Kyouko came all the way from Japan and demanded to meet Tsuna.

The consequences of the meeting were horrible, and she never thought that she would see how horror and heartbroken Tsuna was, after the meeting was over.

Could it be that the incident was the trigger for the Guardians to start again their mission?

To stay away from Tsuna after what had happened?

To think that Tsuna had **_betrayed_** them instead?

Suzume clenched her fist tightly, getting mad when she suddenly remembered the unknown perpetrators that still outside there, probably enjoying their victory over crushing Tsuna’s life with the infamous incident. How long these people who love to torture this young man, tended to keep on screwing up Tsuna’s life? Not to mention the internal conflicts between Tsuna and his Famiglias and allies too, which adding the problem more complicate.

As on cue, all the Guardians, with Hibari being the last, came into the office with some of them were bickering with each other.

“This is your entire fault, you stupid cow!” Gukudera said while he head locked the poor young boy.

“Ore-sama didn’t do anything wrong, Gokudera-shii! I just threw the bomb to save the situation that’s all!” Cried Lambo as he tried to release himself from Gokudera’s grip.

“Maa maa, Lambo didn’t do it intentionally. You know just how careless he is…” Said Yamamoto as he tried to break off the fight, which unfortunately, failed.

“Shut up baseball idiot! You also contribute to that matter!”

“I also EXTREMELY contribute too, tako-head!” Cried Ryohei that unknown to them, a certain PA had vein popped up on her head.

“Ple-please, Lambo-kun, Gokudera-san…This is Suzume-san’s office…” Said Chrome with obvious fear that can be heard in her voice.

Well, at least she realized the situation…

“Kufufu…My dear Chrome, why are you so afraid?” Asked Mukuro while a certain skylark just rolled his eyes.

“It’s because she knows what you’re dense about, pineapple head.”

“Kufufufu…looks like someone’s going to die today…” Said Mukuro, annoyingly while took out his trident.

“Care to fight?” Asked Hibari as he too, took out his tonfas, forgotten that they all were in big, BIG trouble...

“Mu-Mukuro-sama…don’t -!”

**_BANG!_ **

Everything went silent as a loud shot was heard within the office. The Guardians finally realized that they were facing with a DEADLY Shikigami as in front of them, stood an angry Suzume with revolver pointed to the hole at the ceiling, and her eyes were covered with shadow.

“Will you damn bastards be quiet!? Making messes all the time…” She growled as the gun clicked, ready to release the next shoot.  Everyone quickly took a step back as the Guardians finally realized that they were in Suzume’s office.

“I’ve received your reports just now…” She said with a sickening smile that enough to make Chrome hid behind Mukuro, which made the said man raised his eyebrow. She pointed at today’s reports that already a pile of paperwork, “Are you sure this paperwork is about your mission? Not the damages you’ve done huh?”

“We..we-we just-just…uh…” Lambo tried his best to say his excuses, until…

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

“Don’t make a mess with me you stupid Guardians…” Growled Suzume as she reloaded the bullets. “What the hell are you people were doing during your missions, you bastards?!”

Everyone gulped as the group looked at the very, very red-face, angrier Katagiri Suzume. Although Hibari did not show his emotion too obvious unlike the other Guardians, he already felt like his soul was going to leave his body soon. For Hibari who had been living with the said cousin for two years (of hell, he could say), seeing Suzume like this only meant one thing:

DIE.

“Err…investigate…the…case?” Said Lambo, shaking.

“Really?” Growled the mature woman as she grabbed one of the recent files from the desk and raised it in front of the group. “So kindly tell me, what the hell are you doing at Bonn (German) that the damage bills reach the number of 350, 000 Euro?”

Lambo already sweating like hell, Yamamoto swallowed his saliva deeply, Gokudera tried to calm himself although inside he already felt freezing to death; wishing that eating Bianchi’s Poison Cooking was better than facing Suzume’s super crazy wrath, both Mist Guardians twitched when they heard the numbers of damage they had done in German’s capital city, and Ryohei lost his will to shout his famous ‘Extreme’ words.

If everyone looked at once, Suzume seemed like Medusa with glowing red eyes and dark aura and hair that floating at her back, which enough to make the whole Guardians took one-step backward. At least Mukuro was grateful that Suzume was not a real Medusa, or everyone will be cursed into stones!

“I’m…I’m sorry Suzume-san!!” Chrome stepped forward and quickly bowed down to the said person, much to everyone’s surprised. Suzume just stared at her, as if demanding Chrome to talk more.

“We…we’re on our way to go to one of our allies that gone to Hamburg for autumn vacation…” Said Chrome, which made Suzume wondered, which kind of idiots that wanted to spend vacation during autumn. “…and…and on the way to leave Bonn, we were ambushed by other family…”

“Which one?” She said, and much to everyone’s relief, they no longer see a ‘Dark Medusa’ in front of them.

“They claimed to be the Amare Famiglia,” Said Ryohei, supporting Chrome.

“Amare?” Suzume raised her eyebrow. “Why they wanted to attack you?”

“That’s the problem,” Said Gokudera. “They said that us, the Guardians should admit defeated and bow to the strongest Mafia.”

“But the current strongest is Vongola!” Claimed Lambo.

“If Squalo heard this, he probably attacks us too,” Said Yamamoto as he chuckled. Everyone mentally agreed with his words although none of them showed it obviously.

“How did they attacking you?” Asked Suzume as she narrowed her eyes. Could it be the damage was done by something stronger than the rings and bow weapons too?

“Uhh…about that…” Said Lambo shaking, while Suzume raised her eyebrow.

“They tried to attack us with the guns,” Suzume nodded as a sign of continue. “But as we’re about to defeat them, one of the men suddenly jumped in and revealed something that enough to throw us away!”

“What!?” Suzume was shock to hear the news. “What kind of thing that you know?”

“It’s hard to believe, nee-san…” Said Hibari, whom people already knew was not kind of talkative person. “This man, he owns nothing but a pair of ninchakus, but still manages to harm us alone.”

After hearing Hibari’s words, Suzume realized that all the Guardians were wrapped in bandages; Mukuro, Hibari and Ryohei were the ones that injured the most. Ryohei and Hibari probably taking the direct hit since both of them more aggressive (Hibari) while Mukuro probably injured for protecting Chrome.

“Anything else?”

“There’s a strange sign on his forehead,” Said Yamamoto. “And it looks like a planet symbol to me…”

“Planet symbol?” Asked Gokudera, shocked. “What is it?”

“It’s like a trident pointed upside, while the tail was roll in circle,” Yamamoto stopped for a while and thought before continued. “And the colour was a bit dark blue.”

Suzume widen her eyes as she heard the detail. Suddenly, she remembered something that enough to make her expression harden.

**_“Some people were trying to harm us and the devices, but an acquaintance of yours saved us from the people with signs on the forehead…!”_ **

‘Could it be…?’ She thought when the next thing she heard had causing her blood boiled once again.

“Haha, but you know, if Lambo didn’t throw his grenades at that guy, we probably won’t be here!” Said Yamamoto as he chuckled.

“It’s because of this stupid cow that I almost died, damn it!” Gokudera smacked Lambo’s head very hard. “You threw your bomb at the jetty nearby and I was there! What if it hit me!?”

“I’m-I’m sorry! I just wanted us to get out from there!!”

_**CLICK!** _

_Uh oh._

“…By blowing up the whole jetty? That’s why the costs are 350,000 Euro?”

Everyone gasped as all of them turned around and saw Suzume in her Medusa mode! Raising both M-16 and her Colt Python gun, she glared with flames burned within her eyes and shouted:

“PREPARE TO DIE YOU DAMN BASTARDS!!”

* * *

 

**_BOOM~!!_ **

_“WOAAAHHH~!!”_

**_TRRRRRRRRR!!_ **

_“STOP IT! PLEASE!!”_

_“UWAAAHHH!! LAMBO-SAN DON’T WANT TO DIE –GUPYAAA!!”_

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

_“YOU’RE EXTREMELY DESTROYING THIS MANSION –GAAAH!!”_

**_KABOOOMMM~!!_ **

“My my, what a lovely day…”

Nono just chuckled when he heard Reborn’s remarks on certain bombing-shooting incident that happened just now. From Nono’s office, which the two adults were enjoying a cup of Earl Grey Tea with Chocolate Amaretto Marquise Cake, they watched as the Guardians minus Chrome, were chased down by an angry Suzume with gun and machine-gun. Even Hibari had to avoid the bullets as if his life was depending on it (sounds like Tsuna’s Reborn! Mode!).

“You must be missing this, right Reborn?”Asked Nono as he took a sip of his tea. “I have to admit it, after all that happened; suddenly I missed these noises…” Some of the maids and a butler tried to suppress their laugh as they too, agree with Nono’s words. Just now, the scene was more chaotic with explosions and curses and…

“COME BACK HERE! LET ME CASTRATE YOU FOOLS SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE MEN ANYMORE!!”

…OK, that was way too much.

Reborn stayed silent as he drank his tea. He also agreed with Nono, especially when the day he reached the Vongola mansion, the feeling that he had made his heart beaten faster than normal.

_Too peaceful._

The hitman brought his hand up to tilt his fedora down, letting the rim shadowed his eyes. He was recalling how the Mansion had been before he left for his mission in New York: noisy, chaotic with the sounds of fighting and explosions everywhere; loud screams and shouts were heard continuously, along with the carefree, or creepy, laughter of the fighting idiots. The workers dashing back and forth at all times just to fix the mess the occupants left behind, not before a shrilling voice screaming ‘STOP!’ and ended up with loud smacks. Not to mention Tsuna’s wailing and crying for all the damages done by his beloved Guardians, especially from certain skylark and pineapple head.

Yes, that was how the Vongola Mansion was meant to be.

“By the way, Reborn…” The adult looked up from his stare at the window to Nono whose now was staring at him. “Do you know what exactly the mission that Tsunayoshi-kun gave to you, two months ago?”

Reborn was silent, as he kept on staring at the outside window where he could see Suzume was fighting with Hibari with such cynical and calm expression, but not before she threw shurikens angrily towards the idiot cow and the ‘extreme’ boxer without failed. Shadow fell onto his eyes as he remembered Nono’s question, and looked at the said man with unreadable expression.

“As far as I know, until now…” He said as once again, he stared at the fighting between cousins that seemly would not stop until one of them lose. His eyes fell on the black hair woman who is now throwing Hibari far into the fountain alongside Mukuro, who unfortunately stood right at the fountain and fell together. Reborn could hear Chrome’s screaming Mukuro’s name with worried and his former student –Haneuma Dino who was suddenly appeared at the patio. The two men were soaked from head to toes, and Mukuro accidentally pulled Dino instead of Chrome and again, fell into the fountain along with the pissed off Cloud Guardian.

Reborn sighed silently as he continued his conversation with Nono, not bother to wonder the consequences of the incident at the fountain,

“…It has something to do with the world’s most scandalous case that happened four years ago.”

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t ever remember how did he get into this place.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 24-year-old young man looked at his surrounding with confusion that boiling inside of him.

He was confused.

He was scared.

He did not know how he got himself into this place.

However, after blinking several times and slowly massaged his head, he finally realized that he was in the guest room of his own house in Namimori. He felt his head was aching terribly, and his body was weak and heavy, almost made him to forget what exactly happened to him. The last thing he ever remembered was when he started to feel dizzy; it seemed like his fever had gotten him best after he came to Namimori by flight. Due to his weak body, jet leg and endless journey he had to endure, to fall sick was easy to be.

            He growled as another pain stabbed his head merciless.

            He was sure his head was hit hardly by the pain.

            Tsuna slowly rolled over his side, tried his best to ignore the pain in his head. A sound of the sliding door being open shocked him from his world and instantly glanced up to see who was entering the room.

            “Konbawa.”

            A gentle, male voice greet him in friendly manner, however it did not stop himself from looking at the newcomer with suspicious eyes.

            However, he felt strangely calm…

            And safe.

            He looked at him again, the newcomer.

            He was a man in late 20s. His eyes were black, shone as if a crystal bathed with the sunrays, although the glasses hid it. His hair was dark brown, with bangs that cut in the left; the bangs however seemed a bit longer to each sides, especially right side. He was tall, yes, in 180 cm, but still, he looked thin. From his appearance, he seemed

            “My name is Andou Kazumasa, a doctor. You can just call me ‘Andy’, and I’m recently moved here,” He said as he chuckled a little. “Your mother called me and asked if I can check on you…” He had this gentle expression as well as his aura while talking to him.

            That young man once again felt safe, and calm, until…

            “How’s your body?”

            His question startled him. Hesitate, he slowly looked up, stared at the gorgeous black eyes that fascinating every person who looked directly into them.

            Haha, good thing he’s not having some sort of pervert dream or otherwise he will end up crazy!

            A sudden touch jerked him, a lot. Suddenly, he seemed to see a vision of a single hand, slapped his face hard, followed by several words that was aimed to him, and people’s glares of fear and hatred that scared him terribly.

            He did not hear the voice of the man that spoke to him panicky.

            He did not want to feel the touch of other hands that started to make a contact with him.

            He did not hear his own scream, or other voices that started to fill his surroundings.

            He only realized that he was crying when he felt strong arms held him in tight hug and held him closer to him.

            Upon in this embrace, the soft voice kept saying to him gently to calm down and not be afraid; everything is going to be all right.

            His breathe slowly calm down, and closed his eyes as he felt a warm hand stroke his hair gently.

            Then he remembered what had happened to him.

            He ran away from the Vongola Mansion and his Family because of certain circumstances.

            He used a magical stone that he received from someone to get out from the mansion.

            However, in order to leave the place that brought too much memories for, he had to endure endless journey just to received the place he was once lived before.

            Despite his weak body and mental he left, since he has been released from the hospital less than two weeks.

            He managed to run away, but with injuries in his heart.

            He just wandered around after reaching his final destination, without knowing where to go, all alone in the middle of night.

            He did not realize that he already walked to the middle of the road.

            He did not even realize that he was at his own house, with his mother appeared in front of him.

            He only saw a bright light that suddenly appeared in front of him, followed by Nana’s voice, asking him what happened to him who suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night.

            He barely knows what happened next.

            It was because, after that, the only thing he ever remembered was the pain in his heart that kept torturing him, and he felt that his body became so heavy that he wanted to fall down, and he felt so cold that his heart almost jumped out from his chest.

            He only realized later on, that he was in Nana’s arms, crying and sobbing uncontrolled, telling his mother that he didn’t want to go back to the place that kept reminding him of his dark pasts. Nana just held him until she gently took his hand and led him into the house.

            That was how he ended in this place.

            The man who was holding him kept reassured him that everything will be all right and nothing to be afraid.

            It was strange; they were strangers but it seems that he felt more safe and secure with him.

            It was their first meeting in awkward way, but he never felt so safe like this.

            When was the last time he ever remember being safe in his life?

            Perhaps, only ‘that’ time…

            That he ever feel safe.

            As he lay down (the man made him do that), he looked at the man with curious eyes. He wanted to say anything but his throat felt pain; the fever was not healing yet.

            He just nodded his head when the man asked him to lie down, take some rest and sleep. He unconsciously grabbed his hand as the man wanted to leave the place, and he said to him:

            “Please don’t leave me alone…”

            Like a parent, he stared at him with shock, and then his eyes turned gentle and he nodded his head, agreed to stay with him…

            For that moment.

            As he was about to fall asleep, he wondered why he felt so safe with the stranger, because this was their very first meeting with each other.

            They were strangers, and yet, he knew that he felt safe whenever he was with this person.

            Knowing that he finally safe, Tsuna let his eyelids closed and let him to be submitting into the world of unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, Day 8 of Tsuna’s Disappearing, Somewhere in Sicily, Italy-_ **

           

“I wonder what’s Tsuna-kun was doing now…”

            Adelheid glanced at her side as she sat next to the 10th Boss of Simon Family –Kozato (or Cozart) Enma, sipping her coffee. The tall woman saw her boss was staring aimlessly but with sad expression; the young man with red hair looked very sad with the sudden disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo and his good friend.

            “Does he eat anything? Did he sleep well? I’m very worried about him, Adel…”

            “Seriously, Enma,” The Glacier Flame-user sighed as she put down her cup and stared at her boss. “Tsuna’s not a kid anymore, and he should know how to take care of himself especially his own life…”

            “I know that, but…” Enma slowly trailed off his words, looked pained and depress. “He’s still weak…he’s not that long after being discharge from the hospital. You know that Adel?”

            Adelheid stayed silent as she stared her reflection on the cup. She understood very well, what exactly Enma was trying to say.

            It has been a week since the mysterious disappearing of Tsuna, and almost none of the families managed to get any clues of his whereabouts. While the Mafia world had been inform of Tsuna’s inability to work for a while due to his health and Nono will temporarily shouldered the responsibilities, even the Simon family wandered how long they can keep on lying to those people.

            The Cavallone Family had tried to search for Tsuna in Scandinavia area (Northern Europe) while having his visit to the said area. He claimed that one of his subordinates had information that someone in the said area had seen the young Decimo in Poland. The news somehow managed to give hope to the Vongola as they almost run out of clues; however, Reborn reminded them that it might be a false one. Still, Dino insisted to investigate the matter and left towards Poland.

            The Varia received one mission in South America, specifically in Argentina and headed to the said location. Xanxus made a shock revelation to everyone in the families, that he promised to search for that ‘trash’ and bring him back if they found him, but made everyone wonders if he meant it alive or death.

            Byakuran tried to use his power to cross the parallel world in order to find him, however Shoichi forbidden him from doing so, since he found out those worlds were not safe to enter. It seemed like some sort of wave energies that covered the world suddenly became unbalance, and if Byakuran kept on for his search, he probably be rejected with heavy injuries. The Giglio Nero Family also was unable to give any help due to Yuni’s condition. Even Reborn and Timoteo forbidden the family from joining the search, instead, focusing more on Yuni whose already reaching her due date and can go into labor anytime. However, Ganma promised to give hand if they come in contact with any information regarded the missing Decimo.

            The Guardians still on their missions; to search any clues or possibility of seeing Tsuna, even went as far as seeing the enemies of Vongola in diplomatic way. Most of them were shock to meet the Guardians, but rather doing honest and polite knowing how strong, Vongola was. Interestingly, they told the Guardians that an assassin had came by and threatened to kill them if they won’t cooperate in good way. When Gokudera asked one of the enemies named Salestry Family about whose the assassin was, they only gave one name that made him flinched in shocked.

**_Princess of Chaos._ **

            “To think that infamous assassin also helps us in finding Tsuna-kun; it’s really hard to believe…” Said Enma as both him and Adelheid left the café. “As far as I know, she’s the type of person who never attaches herself with any organizations or families. Why does she help us?”

            “Maybe…” Adelheid was unable to continue talking when suddenly, an old woman in front of them stumbled on the ground alongside her belongings. Both of them quickly came by and helped the elder woman. After putting her things into her small car and thanking the youngsters for helping her, she then asked Enma, “By the way sir, are you Japanese?”

            Enma and Adelheid looked at each other, “Uh...Yes, we are. Does it bother you ma’am?”

            “Ohohoho…not at all. It’s just that, last week, a gentle young Japanese man helped me with my fallen things too.”

            “EH!?” Enma’s eyes widen when he heard that. “How do you know he’s a Japanese?”

            “Well, when he sighed tiredly I heard him spoke Japanese despite his brown hair and eyes. You see, I was working in Japan when I was young so it’s not that hard to know whether it’s a Japanese language or not…”

            “Cou-could it be…” Enma quickly pulled out his cell phone and screening through it until he found what he wanted. “Could it be this guy?”

            Enma showed the old woman a picture of Tsuna; apparently, a picture of him in his office before the incident happened. The old woman looked closer at the picture before she nodded her head. “Yes, that’s him. That’s the young Japanese man who helped me last week.”

            Enma and Adelheid gasped as they looked at each other. Finally, after such a long time, they finally found their first clue.

            They finally had a lead to search where Tsuna had disappeared.

 

* * *

 

**_HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS:_ **

1) **Minami no Suzaku** –It means “Suzaku of the South” however it is also well-known as “Red Phoenix/ Vermillion”. In East-Asia legend, Suzaku was referred as a magical red bird with the ability of controlling flame and was the protector of the South Gate. It is also believed that the legendary onmyouji Abe no Seimei had Suzaku as one of his Shikigamis.

In this story, Suzaku was referred to as a young teenage girl with long red hair and blue-sky eyes. She alongside Seiryuu was assigned with a mission from their mistress and went to Japan..

2) **Higashi no Seiryuu** –Means “Seiryuu of the East”, Seiryuu also known as the “Blue Dragon”. In East-Asia legend, Seiryuu was referred as a magical blue dragon with the ability of controlling water and was the protector of the East Gate. Seiryuu was believed to be the strongest and the leader of the Four Gates, with the exception of Koryuu –The Golden Dragon. It is also believed that the legendary onmyouji Abe no Seimei had Seiryuu as one of his Shikigamis.

In this story, Seiryuu was referred to as a young teenage boy with short, messy black hair but with long bangs at sides and black eyes. He alongside Suzaku was assigned with a mission from their mistress and went to Japan. According to Suzume, his reason for wearing glasses was unknown, and she not bothers to ask him why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for the very late update aside from having difficulty to finish this chapter. Unfortunately, on the process of making this chapter, many things happened to me that almost led me to undergo serious depression, again.
> 
> It's because lately I had some conflict again, with my family as well as with one of the people who previously, falsely accused me with crimes I never did. This guy tried to act as if he's the one who's doing most of the job while in reality he's actually a damn hooker trying to cover up his own unfinished works! I never got on good terms with him after what had happened (and yeah, still damn ANGRY with him!) but I'm trying to be as professional as I could when dealing with him. Even so, his usual absent from works really irritates me a lot!!
> 
> Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it if any of you kindly left review. At least, it will cheer me up after what had happened. Ja ne. –Aoi Kitsukawa.


	6. Sinking Into the Deep Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my worst chapter (chapter 5), it seems like I was having some sort of ‘recycling’ feelings. I hope that I won’t extend the story too long like before, since I know it’s hard to read such a long story.
> 
> On second thought...I think it's impossible to say it's going to be a short stories...*sigh* And I just went for my specialist in far away hospital (because I went there during U-student time), so tired...

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

 **Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

 

**_Just because their eyes don't tear it doesn't mean his or her heart doesn't cry._ **

**_And just because they come off strong, it doesn't mean there’s nothing wrong happened to them._ **

* * *

 

 It was raining when she woke up.

Autumn has finally reaching Namimori as the tree leaves slowly turned from green into brown and red; some even turned golden, making the scenery of the view very beautiful and magnificent. The schoolchildren started to wear their autumn/winter uniform regardless male or female; despite the rain and the air had became colder than the previous month, all of them cheerfully talking to each other on their journey to go back home.

For Sasagawa Kyouko, there was nothing to talk anymore.

Everything was destroying her happiness ever since that incident happened.

That was what she heard through the phone call that came from Italy.

_‘He…he did…what...?’_

 Kyouko closed her eyes as she suddenly remembered the day she received the horrible news. It was after a celebration at her workplace where she worked as a waitress at one bakery café in Namimori that she received the phone call. At first, she thought it was Tsuna since he promised her to call her that day. However, the caller introduced itself as a butler of Vulpa Family from Italy, and informed her about the tragedy.

She thought her world was destroyed forever.

Kyouko almost broke down the moment she received the phone call. She tried her best to stop her tears from came out, afraid that her colleagues could see her troublesome face. It was a good thing that she already on her way back home, therefore none of her friends could see her current state. The same night after the first call, the same person who offered her to sponsor the ticket and all the accommodation to Italy had contacted her. She accepted it without hesitation thus flying straight to Italy two days later.

Her sudden meeting with Tsuna had broke into huge fracas and it ended up with Kyouko slapped him hard, cried that she hated him, telling him that their engagement was off and left the place with tears in her eyes. She did not care what happened afterwards, even if Tsuna’s PA were there, and her brother witnessed the incident. She knew she should move on, leaving everything behind and started a new life. Even she tried to find new love and lover. She thought that she can do it and forgot everything about Tsuna.

She couldn’t.

A month after the incident, Kyouko found out it still hard to get over it. Fortunately, for Kyouko, none of her friends and colleagues, even Miura Haru –Gokudera Hayato’s fiancée, knew about her broken engagement therefore they just kept on encouraged her to be closer to Tsuna. She even thought that it was a miracle that Haru did not know what had happened. She suspected the Storm Guardian probably kept everything secret from Haru. Even now, although there is one guy who’s tried to flirt with her, Kyouko found out she even more reluctant to start her so-called new love journey.

Lately she felt too tired to keep on her life, so she took several days off, and she was lucky since she rarely took days off ever since she started her work. She started her day off since two days ago, and today, the third day of her day off, she just slept on her bed, listening to the fallen rain outside. She could feel her tears gathered on her eyes again, when suddenly she saw the gold ring on her left ring finger. Narrowed her eyes, she slowly reached the ring before grasped it tightly. She intended to pull it out, opened the window and threw it away. However, as she touched the ring, the face of Tsuna’s PA named Katagiri Suzume suddenly appeared in her mind. Face held nothing but calm and cold eyes, but said to the crying Kyouko without hesitation:

**_“Are you sure you really want to throw that ring away? Can you really do that?”_ **

Kyouko tried her best to pull out the ring from her finger, tried her best to grasp the ring away and threw it away through the window, but after minutes passed by; her hand still grasped the ring that still attached onto her ring finger. Kyouko was unable to hold it any longer, slowly slumped against the window glass and slipped down to her bed, still clutched onto the ring. Tears fell onto her hands, as she kept on calling what Suzume had told her moments before she left the mansion in tears:

**_“Are you sure you really want to throw that ring away?”_ **

The elder woman said to her with such eyes that contained determination and trust that Kyouko did not know what should she said to her, that time. However, her questions kept on ringing in her ears, over and over.

**_“Can you really do that?”_ **

_I…_

**_“Can you do it Kyouko?”_ **

_I…_

**_“Can you?”_ **

_I couldn’t…_

Kyouko covered her mouth as slow cries escaped, tears strained down her face more than before. Curled into fetus position, Kyouko was unable to suppress it anymore, letting go of her crying agony and pain that she held ever since her last meeting with Tsuna.

“I couldn’t do it…” She sobbed, hands held near her chest. “But what should I do? Whom should I trust after everything had happened? What should I do…oh, I’m so confused…” Shaken hands slowly grabbed the light orange phone, given to her by Tsuna on her 20th birthday, and scrolled down the numbers. Finally found the numbers, she pressed the button and waited for someone to pick it up.

**“Hello, is this – ”**

“What should I do!?” Kyouko cried, as the receiver picked up the call. “I can’t throw the ring away! And worst…”

“WHY I’M STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM!?”

The receiver just silent, listening to the young woman’s cries as well as the downpour of the rain…

Which happen to be at the both side of the phone callers?

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, Day 8 of Tsuna’s Disappearing, Vongola Mansion, Sicily, Italy-_ **

 “You have new information on Tsunayoshi-kun!?”

            Everyone in the meeting room stared at the red-haired Simon Family’s Boss, who’s now was sitting in front of Timoteo, Reborn, Iemitsu and Gokudera. Kozato Enma tried to calm down himself after he revealed the information that he managed to gather alongside Adelheid.

            “Last week, about the morning after he left the mansion,” Said Adelheid as she looked at her notes. “There’s a witness claimed that she had been help by a young man with brown eyes and hair, and that he was on his way to take the Siberian-Train Railways.”

            “Siberian’s…?!” Said Gokudera, shocked. “I…I never thought that…Juudaime…”

            “How did you two found out about this?” Asked Suzume.

            “Well, the old lady’s things dropped down when we took our rest at one of Sicily’s cafes,” Said Enma as he scratched his back neck. “So when I helped her, she asked if we’re from Japan, because last week, a young Japanese gentleman helped with her things too…”

            “How did she know that you two are Japanese?” Asked Verde, whom this week managed to come to the mansion to help the poor Family.

            “Well…she heard us talking in Japanese so it gained her attention though…thus bringing up the said matter…” Said Enma, nervously.

            “So you find it with coincident…” Said Reborn as he pulled down his fedora.

            “We showed her Tsuna-kun’s photo and she claimed ‘That’s him’. We never thought that we finally get some clues on Tsuna-kun!” Enma sighed as if he was shouldering something so heavy.

            “Do you have anymore information?” Asked Yamamoto with hope. Everyone could see his eagerness regarding Tsuna’s information that was obtained by the two Simons.

            “We asked her which direction Tsunayoshi-kun was heading,” Said Adelheid as she flipped her notes, “And it appears that he was heading to Sicily Railway Station.”

            “The railway station!?” Cried Ryohei, shocked.

            “Where he’s heading to?” Asked Chrome.

              “We asked one of the staffs at the counter and showed up his photo. It appears that Tsunayoshi-kun was heading to St Petersburg,” Explained Adelheid.

            “EH!?”

            “Ho-how come…!? I’ve check on the transportation list; air, ground or sea but none of these were connected!” Cried Shoichi as he slammed his hands on the table, hard. Surprised, it was Suzume who chuckled inside the tense meeting room.

            “Kikiki…how naïve you’re Irie-kun…” She said darkly. “If it’s me, I already know the reason.”

            “Kufufu…Suzume-san, would you kindly explain to us, the reason why?” Said Mukuro as he glared at the said woman. Suzume, smirked darkly, said with such cynical tone:

            “Disguise.”

            That had ticked in everyone’s head as all of them finally understands what exactly she meant by the ‘reason’.

            “He’s disguising himself!?” Cried Yamamoto, shocked. Lambo and Chrome looked at each other with wide eyes, Ryohei glanced to Gokudera, Mukuro and Hibari stayed silent.

            “But…he didn’t change his appearance, right?” Asked Dino, who came back immediately from Poland after he was informed of the search’s new leads. “If he did, the staff wouldn’t identify him.”

            “It’s simple. It’s not his appearance that changes,” Suzume’s words echoed within the room, loudly.       “It’s his name!”

            “EH!?”

            “His…his name!?” Said Iemitsu, surprised. Suzume had to hold herself from face palmed and wondered how come he became an Advisor of CEDEF in the first place.

            _‘To think that even the special police organization can think far than him…I’m seriously dead!’_ She thought as she sighed silently.

            “Yes, when we asked the staff if there’s anyone that had book any tickets on the day Tsuna-kun’s disappeared, he said that only one passenger that booked ticket in such early morning, and his name is Samuel Gerald,” Said Enma as he read his notes.

            “Samuel…Gerald…?” Muttered Hibari.

            “What a name…” Smirked Mukuro, although everyone could see that it was strained and painful. Even Mukuro had to admit, the missing sky had give him some effects so much.

             “In other words, we have to go to St Petersburg and search for Tsuna there!” Said Dino as he stood up eagerly. The Guardians (minus Mukuro and Hibari), the Simon Family and the rest of the meeting members nodded their head. Only Suzume looked frown, something that Reborn thought was not normal for the sadistic PA (Reborn decided after she beaten the Guardians half death that she’s on the same level as him as sadistic assistant!).

            “By the way…” Aoba (Forest Flame-user of Simon Family) said as he pushed his glasses nervously. Everyone looked at him with question on face. “What exactly happen to this mansion?”

            As if on cue, everyone looked at their surrounding and realized that almost the whole mansion was in a state of needing an emergency repair! Not to mention the Guardians themselves were wrapped in bandages and plasters; both Hibari and Mukuro wore only white shirt, black pants and shoes without their formal suits since they fell into the fountain twice, and Chrome was the only one who sat without any injuries or changes. While the current meeting room was located at the northern building, the east and south buildings were the ones that having the worst damages! With the middle patio with fountain were almost burned to crisp and many holes on the ground, courtesy of bombs, it was a miracle the area surrounding the middle patio was still intact. The roofs of both buildings were either crush to the ground, had holes or simply flew away by strong typhoon (well, since these people don’t know WHO caused the strong typhoon in the first place). The walls had either bullet holes, shurikens stabbed onto them (Julie almost shouted “ninjas!” if not because of Adelheid’s glare), large holes or simply were burned. Even the hallways were cracked, and all of them knew the only people who can do these much damages were none other than the Guardians themselves.

            Except that, they did not do the shurikens and bullet holes. Heck, none of them was using guns as main weapons, aside from Reborn but he was not a Guardian. So who else could do it?

            They watched the servants and staffs quickly cleaned up the mess, sweeping the ground, taking the crumbles to the other side of the mansion, checking if the walls need to knock down or not etc. However, not long after that, small drops slowly fell onto the ground and turned onto the ground. All of the staffs and servants had to stop their cleaning progress as the rain poured down heavily. Good thing the meeting room was safe, or otherwise they had to move the meeting to another side of the mansion.

            When the rain poured down heavily with thunders and lighting in the sky growled loudly, was the moment Reborn realized why Suzume looked so tense and stiff in the first place. Each time the lighting struck the sky followed by the thunder; Suzume would flinch and grabbed her head as if she was in deep pain. Many occupants of the room realized her actions later on, as they realized how pale her face was. She looked terribly in pain, as her body slowly shook and she held her head with both hands. Hibari, knew something was wrong with his cousin quickly came to her side.

            “Nee-san, are you alright?” He asked Suzume who slowly shook her head. Her eyes were tightly closed, she looked so afraid and painful and he could see sweats already gathering on her forehead. “Do you want to go back to your room?”

            “Yes…please…” She said with such low voice that Hibari almost widen his eyes. He slowly felt a sense of déjà-vu came to him, but as he tried to stand her up, suddenly a very, very loud thunder struck with such force that everyone jumped in shocked, and blackout happened.

            That was the moment where Suzume finally snapped and screamed:

            “NOOOOOO!!”

            Everyone was shock to hear her scream, but the darkness in the room had forbid them from seeing what had happened to Suzume. Although the lightings sometimes appeared, they only saw her fearful face with tears strained down her face, before she fell down hitting the chairs in process.

            “Suzu-nee!!”

            “Suzume-san!”

            “Katagiri-san!”

            “Katagiri!”

            “Suzume-kun!”

            Finally, the light came on and the door was pushed open, revealed Basil and Oregano. Basil wanted to check who was screaming during the blackout, and saw everyone was encircled Hibari (in a length that won’t make him bite them to die) who was holding his shaking and crying cousin Suzume. He looked a bit panicked as he tried to calm her down, since Suzume rarely shown this side of her. Reborn, Colonello, Lal Mirch and Fon saw the blue scarf, which usual was wrapped around her neck had loose and fell onto the floor. What he and the others heard made them stared at the family relatives in shocked.

            “Nee-san, nee-san! Calm down! Everything’s alright…”

            “No…no, everything’s not alright! It’s never alright in the first place!” She cried as she clenched to Hibari. “THEY destroyed everything!!”

            “‘They’?” Hibari glanced at Dino who was kneeling next to him, who shook his head in return. “What are you talking about, nee-san?”

            “I really…hate…rain…” She said as she closed her tearful eyes. “Because of ‘that battle’…I lost everyone and everything important to me…just like now…!”

            ‘The battle?’ Everyone looked at each other, and wondered what exactly she said.

            “How many times…how many times…they will satisfy…?” Everyone now stared at the half-unconscious PA with shock, as her voice started to rise.

            “HOW MANY TIMES THEY’RE GOING TO STEAL EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!?” With the last scream, Suzume fainted and collapsed in Hibari’s arms.

            “Nee-san/ Suzume-san!” Hibari shook the fainted Suzume while Dino touched her forehead. A little bit hot, but not too high. Dino glanced at Hibari who nodded his head slowly, cradled her bridal style and stood up. Reborn, after the commotion stepped in.

            “Hibari,” The said man looked at the hitman whose fedora shadowing his eyes. “Do you know what exactly she’s talking about?” Hibari just shook his head as he adjusted his cousin in better position. Gokudera quickly ordered one of the staffs to fetch a doctor; not Shamal due to his perverseness in dealing with patients (he only treats women right? That old man…), to treat the fainted woman. After the commotion ended that slowly, Chrome turned her head to Reborn with hand grasped the blue scarf.

            “Reborn-san…” She said timidly, earning everyone’s attention to her. “The wound on her neck…”

            “So you also saw it Chrome?” He said as Reborn pulled down his fedora. Chrome nodded her head, while Mukuro stared at her questionably.

            “Judging from the length, it’s pretty wide,” Fon said, while Lal nodded agree. “It’s not an ordinary wound…”

            “It’s a scar of being slaughtered alive!”

            “WHAT!?”

            “Suzume-san was…!? But-but she never said anything about it!” Cried Basil.

            “I also shock too, because with that kind of wound, chances of surviving is almost zero…” Said Reborn with hardened expression. “The artery could be cut off and caused blood lost unless you get immediate treatment or otherwise you’re going to cross the river (1).”

            “Do you think Hibari knew about this?” Asked Yamamoto, causing all eyes fell on him. “I can’t help but feel that he might know something, but even he looked really surprise with the commotion!”

            “Or it has something to do with the said ‘battle’ she said before…” Ryohei trailed off, as he too, did not know what to say. Everyone just kept quiet, with the raining down poured heavier than before…     

* * *

**_-Autumn, Day 8 of Tsuna’s Disappearing, Namimori, Japan-_ **

 

“How’s his condition?”

            _Uh…Who was that?_

            “Well, judging from his condition, I believe he must be in depressing for several years…OPS! Sorry, for several days…”

            “Are you tried to joke with me? You’re lucky Hime-sama isn’t here…!”

            _Hime? As in ‘princess’?_

_Do they know each other?_

_Do I know these people?_

            “Or otherwise she’ll kill me. Yeah, I know, I know that Ryuu.”

            _Oh…So it’s a woman after all…no wonder why…_

_Wait!_

_Where was he?_

_What is going on here?_

_What happened to him?_

            “So he’s just depressing? Then what the heck with his fever? Not to mention that he looks so fragile and weak!”

            “I’m not finish yet! Yes, he’s suffering from depression and exhaustion, but it seems that he had some kind of emotional trauma that affected him so much! Also, from what I know from Nana-san, he endured five days journey without any rest! And with an air transport! Do you have any idea that kind of situations also can contribute to his current state?”

            _Eh…?_

            “Suzaku and I just came by two days ago. Hime-sama didn’t tell us what had happened to him regarding his health except that it’s in terrible condition.

            He stirred a little as he slowly woke up, but the light seemed stabbing his eyes so he grunted a little. But none of the men realized that he slowly awakens, due to the fact that they stood outside the room where the young man was laying down. Tsuna could hear small mutters before a gasp was heard.

            “Are you serious?”

            “Does I’m look like to joke around? Preposterous!”

            “Both of you stop that! Look, the man’s awaken!”

            “Really Suzaku? Please call Nana-san!”

            Sounds of walking footsteps were heard and soon Tsuna opened his eyes, saw several people looked at him with concern, and worry expression that obvious on their faces.

            _Where is him now?_

            “Are you alright?”

            Tsuna looked at his right side and saw a boy with a pair of black crystal eyes, covered by glasses that shown wisdom and maturity despite his 18 years old appearance, short, messy black hair but long bangs at the sides, adding his charming and handsome face. His aura seemed cool and calm, like a leader who is always on rational state no matter what kind of situation he was. Calm and gentle, Tsuna could feel the feelings that he almost speechless if he did not realize what was going on with him.

            “Where…am I?”

            “You’re at the Sawada Resident, Tsunayoshi-sama,” Said a young woman who came by, as she looked at her other companions. “Could it be he’s a bit confusing due to the fever?”

            “Maybe,” Said a man with brown hair and glasses, which Tsuna remembered it was the doctor that treated him before –Andou Kazumasa. “After you told me just now, I think it’s more than what we could see.”

            The girl named Suzaku raised up her head, looking towards her companions. She was a girl in no more than 17 years old. She had blue-sky eyes that shone like clear crystal, full of life and optimist, long red hair that if people stared at her hair, they could feel warm and comfortable, slim and had average height. She fit perfectly what people would believe, energetic, cheerful and lively.

            Tsuna just sighed weakly as his mother walked into the room and sat next to his side. He wondered what had happen to him after he fall asleep, aside that another two strangers were inside his house now. After he was treated by Andy (Andou) and fell asleep due to medication, inside the dark world where everything was nothing but emptiness, the nightmares had haunted him once again. All the nightmares; regardless during the incident or the present time, all of them came like a large army that came to attack other enemies territories.

            He had tried to protect himself from all those nightmares, but failed.

            There was nothing that could protect him in the darkness.

            Nothing at all.

            Could it be because he ran away from everything without defending himself?

            It will never change the fact that he was accused of doing such crime that would never be forgiven by the people who associated with him. Now he ran away from the problem, he was certain that nobody would ever believe him anymore.

            Never.

            And he knew he deserved to be forgotten by everyone.

            Really…

            He…

            “Stop thinking such nonsense young man!”

            He quickly glanced up and his weary eyes met with cold, dark eyes.

            How did he know what he was thinking?

            “It’s obvious that you’re running away from someone, or better I say…”

            “Your Famiglia, isn’t it?”

            Tsuna just looked down to his clasped hands. Afraid with such eyes that seemed to dig deeper into his soul, and Tsuna could feel that his soul was stained with dirt and blood; the sign of his crimes. He however, quickly shook his head, which later on he regret on doing it, as it added more pain to his throbbing head.

            “Wha-what are you trying to say, Andy-sensei? I… I don’t know what you’re…talking about…”

            “I know about your background,” Tsuna stopped his small laugh as he heard Andy’s said. “I heard it from your mother, and through Suzume’s acquaintances Suzaku and Seiryuu; that you’re the 10th Boss of the World’s Strongest Mafia –the Vongola. You’re the direct descendent of the first Vongola Boss named Giotto, or his Japanese name is Sawada Ieyasu. You came here due to one incident that troubled you so much, am I right?”

            Tsuna was speechless. His expression changed completely that even Nana could see it clearly. Slowly looked down Tsuna mumbled in a horrid expression, “No…No, you’re wrong…I am not…! I am not…!”

            “Tsu-kun, please,” Pleaded Nana that shocked Tsuna to hear it. “I know you told me before, that you’re having a fight with your family. But, from what I see on you, it’s obviously more than just a fight! Even you’re having a fight with your family you never ran away and crying –just not like this!” Tsuna tried his best to calm down, but deep down, he felt like shivers ran down his spine, and tried his best to block certain images that slowly turned into his mind.

“I heard everything from Suzume-san but I want you to tell me, tell us what had happened to you, Tsu-kun!” Nana pleaded tried to convince her son to spill out the beans.

Tsuna, despite his best efforts to act as if nothing was wrong, became completely and utterly lost in his own thoughts and troubles. Andy was not blind and could clearly see his dismay but was unsure of how to deal with it. He knew that he had to act, especially after what he knew from Nana and from Suzume through Seiryuu and Suzaku, but he also knew that he would have to act carefully if he wanted to find out anything relevant.

"It's not about your usual fight with your family, right Tsunayoshi-kun?" Andy spoke softly but firmly. "You might feel better if you tell me about what is troubling you…"

Tsuna looked over at the doctor with the deer-in-the-headlights look etched on his face. He knew that there was no way in hell he was going to be able to fool his mother and Andy, and pretend that nothing was wrong, but he thought he would be able to at least fool them a little longer than this.

“I-I…doubt that…" He stumbled out with a fake chuckle.

"Try me," Andy replied dryly, while shifting his seat slightly.

"…" Tsuna hesitated. It looked like he was having an inner battle on whether to spill or not. Even Nana could see how much tense and depress her son was, which worried her a lot.

"I…I can't tell you…" he finally confessed.

"And why is that, Tsuna-kun?" Andy spoke while fixing his glasses. "I was under the impression that we were to the point where you could open up to me…"

"Well, I…" he stammered frantically. "It's not tha-that…I…I wan-want to…" tears suddenly started to spill forth from his eyes in a rapid downpour of emotion.

"Ah…" Tsuna whispered as he reached up to his face to touch the swiftly falling tears. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Tsunayoshi-kun…now tell me what is going on." Andy replied in a much gentler tone. He knew that what Tsuna had experienced until now was something very big that it tortured him so much that to see him cry made him worry and he wanted to know the cause of his sadness.

He was met with silent sobs and sniffles. He glanced over and nodded to Nana, Suzaku and Seiryuu. Now they finally confirmed on Tsuna’s state; he was in a full blown breakdown. He had since given up on wiping his tears from his face and it seemed he was concentrating on sniffling and trying to even out his very uneven breathing. He was trying his very hardest to cry without making any noise, though he was failing miserably. The sight was positively pitiful.

Nana sighed and slowly reached out to her son. She knew everything from Suzume although just from the other side; Suzume herself asked her to ask Tsuna himself about what exactly happened to him. She almost having a heart attack while listening to the PA, everything that happened that led to her son’s runaway. It was hard to believe, but Suzume asked her to keep her faith in Tsuna, since he almost had no one to be with, and everyone he knew including his father were no longer trust him.

The bell of the house suddenly ringing; someone had arrived at the Sawada Household during the raining day, though she doubted that Tsuna noticed but it was now or never. Suzaku stood up and raised her hand, as she went out and greeted the guest. Andy sighed, realized that the problem might be bigger than what he had thought. He clenched his teeth and sighed again while Nana tried to make Tsuna talked. "Tsu-kun…" she used her softest, kindest voice she had and gently held her son’s shoulder as comfort sign, "please…tells me…tell us everything…"

Tsuna turned to her, stunned. He felt so cold, too cold that he believed right now, he was in the deepest part of the darkness, a pure darkness where not even the ray light could reach him. He had worn his mask; the false face he had just to show how strong he was, without letting anyone including his Family to see his true face. The face of the weakness, the face of his own fears…because he believed he was strong, very strong to face the obstacles that appeared in front of him all alone.

Was he really that strong?

Right now, he felt like he was sinking into the deep water of the dark ocean, cruelly swallowed him and left him all alone into the darkness without anyone lend their hands to help him. Then suddenly these people appeared, lend their hands to him, not caring if he was a sinful person or not, and they let their lights to reach him, helping him…

 For them to say it now…he must really…

"I-I can't stay there!" He wailed mournfully so sudden, which shocking the occupants of the room, Tsuna were breathing heavily. "The-they said that I-I am guilty for-for ra-raping Solaris Salkind!"

 _‘Solaris Salkind?’_ Thought Andy, Nana and Seiryuu as the three of them looked at each other.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, calm down alright?" Andy tried to sooth the poor man. He was frantic and now that he decided to spill his troubles, it was as if a dam had broken and all the water was rushing forth. He was rushing everything out in a fast-paced jumble taking little time to breath.

"Th-they said that-that I had raped her whi-while I was dru-drunk! Th-they want me to be-be re-responsible wi-with th-the incident a-and ad-admit th-that I-I am wrong! I didn't even have any drinks that day! I told them countless time! Some-someone put something…in m-my dri-drink, because I…I just have a pla-plain water that time…and then…I felt di-dizzy! Then I-I woke up on th-the floor with loose clothes, ev-everyone was the-there, lo-looking at me…! She was on the bed, half-naked…said that I-I h-have rape her while drunk! I didn't do it! I didn’t raped her! She-she lied to me, bu-but everyone…even Dad…th-they believed her!" He gasped as he continued to sob endlessly.

"Calm down" Andy said emphatically. He was barely able to follow what the hysterical man was saying. But he was getting the basic story…

“Everyone…they couldn’t l-look at me…! Only Suzume…san and Arashi-san…and Romario-san…stayed with me…that they…believed in me…Grandpa…didn’t believe in me…too,” Andy narrowed his eyes as he heard this. “My…friends…they no longer…trust m-me…! Th-they even wondered…if I had…changed…! I didn’t change! But they left me, and I’M SO LONELY THAT IT KILLED ME SEEING THEM TOO FAR AWAY!!”

No wonder why Suzume was desperate to ask him to hide this man from everyone; they were the ones that caused Tsuna to break down this horrible.

“S-so…so…" He bawled, "Her father…wanted me to get responsible…on-on his daughter…he-he said I could m-marry. T-that way I would be safe…from the troubles…he w-wanted me to marry his d-daughter." He was gasping for air and being more panic by the second. "B-but I can't…I don’t love her! I don’t even…kno-know her! …I c-can't marry h-her! I on-only lo-loved…Kyo-Kyouko!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Andy said softly as he gently touched the young man’s face. "I need you to calm down and breath…slowly…I can't make out what you are trying to tell me."

That was a lie. He had been able to, though with great difficulty, make out everything Tsuna had said but it was such that he felt he needed to hear it again for the information to register in his brain.

Tsuna was, from Andy’s observation, definitely in a terrible state after he finally finished what he had to say; though it still sounded like he was mumbling rushed and fevered words though Andy couldn't make them out for the life of him. He must have been dwelling on this for, if not days, maybe weeks to months (2), finally his wall came crashing down, and now he was flooded with emotions that had no real outlet.

Tsuna was still struggling to breath and his tears had long since run out though he continued to sob with relentless vigor. He was hyperventilating; Andy noted as he tried everything that he could think of to get him to calm down. In clinical terms, it was like he was having an anxiety attack…if he continued on in this way he was going to…

            _Thud._

Tsuna slumped forward over onto Andy with a soft impact. Both Nana and Seiryuu gasped in shock as they saw how the situation had turned out to be. Nana was about to turn around and grabbed some wet towel when she realized Suzaku was standing at the door with another person at her side, staring with wide eyes.

"Pass out…" Andy whispered as he laid him back into the futon and grabbed the blanket. He looked at the tearful and paled-face Tsuna before he saw Sasagawa Kyouko was standing at the door with shock at her face, as he sighed heavily, "That was why I wanted you to calm down, stupid Tsuna…"

            _Suzume, you own me one for this…!_

* * *

 

It was raining.

Again.

The rain fell down that evening, and not the normal one, with loud thunder and strong wind, giving people fear and wariness of the sudden storm. The rain heavily poured down against the window, harsh winds blew the trees and leaves, thunders and lighting struck the dark sky, making the occupants of the large mansion looked at the outside with worries. Hibari Kyouya, the Vongola Tenth Generation of Cloud Guardian, closed the files that contained certain reports before headed towards the huge window that almost occupied one side of the wall in his room. The reason for the size of the window was that Tsuna knew Hibari hates nothing more than to be confined.

The cloud guardian just huffed at the thought before pushing the curtains that covered the window and stood by the glass. He leaned his head against the glass and shut his eyes, trying to imagine his beloved hometown, Namimori. Despite the harsh weather, Hibari felt contain, until he remembered the incident this morning.

Everyone loves rain, except for one person.

He flinched a little as another thunder growled loudly in the sky. Once again, the huge raindrops fell from the darkened sky and drenched anything, which had no sense to shelter from the weather. The rain was even hitting itself on the glass window of Hibari’s room.

Relentless.

Uncaring.

The rain continued to fall despite the wishes of those beneath the heavy downpour.

At the same time, he knew his cousin must have been awakening due to the loud thunder. It was not something he should be surprised since he knew, Suzume hated rain for some true reasons he really did not know.

Yes.

The reasons that only Suzume and her family knows, that not even him as her cousin could grasp it.

* * *

Her dull and cold eyes slowly opened and stared at the surrounding. Inside the large room that can be considering as bedroom-living room-kitchen room, the owner of the eyes just silent before slowly came out form the queen-size bed and blanket. The room only had the tall bed lamp as the source of light, and the room mostly covered up with the darkness.  

Oh, how much she hated the current weather.

Katagiri Suzume slowly pushed the dark curtains that divided the room between her small living room and bedroom, before she lit up the candle that sat on the coffee table. A bit romantic, but not towards the owner of the room. Looking at the rain reminded her of her family, and her younger brother who’s currently in Kyoto.

Despite what had happened to them 16 years ago, Arashi liked the rain, or at least he didn't mind it. Kyouya too, did not mind the rain, as it also made him feel calm whenever he listened to the rain’s melody. Both of them liked rain just as the others would do; friends and companions too, didn’t mind about the rain except if it has something to do with laundry and walking back home from school…which is the main enemy to them especially during their school life.

But both her and her late sister did not found this amusing.

She sat on the sofa next to the coffee table, before her eyes landed on her right arm. Several faded scars seemed to be visible again on her skin. She stared at it before stand up, grabbing her large shawl and exited the room. Staying in the room would never benefit her, so she decided to go to one of the living rooms in the eastern wing of the mansion. Although hers and Arashi’s rooms were separate a little and located near the garden of eastern wing, the pathway was connected to the small building where she currently lived.

She pushed the oak door and entered the room where a large, black classic piano was inside the room. Opened the piano lid, she sat on the chair and put her fingers on the keys. Once again, she saw the scars were again.

Oh, no need to remember how much she hated raining day.

* * *

Hibari sighed.

He could feel his cousin woke up and will surely in bad mood all night, since the rain did not having any signs to stop down poured.

With Arashi in Kyoto and the other sister already passed away, Hibari was wondering who could stop Suzume from becoming berserk if someone dares to disturb her. Living with the said person for almost three years (until Hibari was about to enroll to Namimori-chuu), fighting against the said person during raining day can only led to more fatal injuries.

He liked the rain.

Whenever the rain fell, he felt contain. It was the way he seemed to just stare off into the distance, his face blissfully calm, his chest slowly raising and falling, in almost a state of meditation; even Arashi always said like that to him every time the cousin saw his state like that. His cousin, whose people always said to him that he is more likely a contrast version of his elder sister but with some of her personality, especially her quiet personality. Hibari usually chuckle or smile; actually Suzu-nee is not that talkative either.

Suzume, on the other hand, did not like the rain. Hibari, as far as he could remember, he failed to find when she ever liking it. There were, but very rare. Especially after an incident that happened 16 years ago; when he was in schooldays, he even couldn’t understand why the tomboy girl always had such dead look in her eyes whenever it was raining, especially when it comes with thunder and lighting. Up to the moment when a heavy lighting strikes the sky, she would suddenly scream painfully, totally in fear that she always ended up collapsed or in shock that she cried hysterically.

Although everything finally went down after she was discard from the hospital along with her siblings and the injuries were healing slowly, it never stopped her from becoming moody during raining day.

"Scowling at the weather will not make it go away."

He once had said to her, during their prep time at home. They both had homework that day and were silently doing it when suddenly the rain fell down and alerted the two children at the Hibari Household’s living room. The young girl blinked, quickly drawn back to the present by her companion's words.

"Ahh," she breathed half-heartedly, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I…I just don't like the rain."

Hibari did not say anything; although he found out that it was strange for Suzu-nee to say like that, but he just made a soft noise, seemingly acknowledging the other. He also realized that the same thing happened to Arashi and Suzume’s late sister, Suzuran.

_Even the rain. Why would Suzu-nee and others be afraid of rain?_

Until when his uncle told him the reasons that he understood why Suzume was so against the raining day.

His uncle told him before; as a young child, her own mother was mistreating her, worst, she had abused her own daughter that finally led to the parents’ divorce and the said child’s custody fell onto Hibari mother’s hand. Therefore, there was no one to calm her fears as lightning crashed outside. When the trip she went with her siblings involved with earth-sliding accident, most of her love ones died during the rainy days, and she hated it so much that it caused a deep fear within her heart.

The scars that were still visible in her heart, and they will not go away very easily.

The rain continued to strike against the roof, creating an almost rhythmic sound to the random raindrops. A soft beat against the foliage.

Hibari stepped away from the window and walked to his bed, flopped down lazily. Stared aimlessly, he suddenly heard melodies that came from one of the room in the eastern wing. Since the eastern wing of Vongola mansion was a living quarters for the Guardians (although they had their own respective mansions around the HQ), it was not hard to hear such noise. Grabbing his tonfas, Hibari left his room quietly, and went through the stairs.  

  As he was about to descend the stairs, he heard a very, very familiar song came from the large piano in the main room that connected to the main stairs.

**_Ludovico Einaudi-Nuvole Bianche._ **

That was the only piece of music that everyone could recognize as Suzume’s favourite song. Since the late Suzuran was famously known for her talent in piano, mostly people would just thought that Suzume was not as good as her twin sister. However, this piece was one of the rarest music she loved to play that even Suzuran failed to play it without the music sheet.

Hibari stared at his cousin whom playing the piece of music with eyes closed…and tears that strained down her face. Pale face, blue pants and a loose, dark blue tube with two small strings attached to each shoulder, he could see many visible scars on her back, shoulders, arms…

  _It happened again…_

            “It’s a ‘Nuvole Bianche’ by Ludovico Einaudi (3), right?” Gokudera’s words almost made Hibari to act on his reflect, however seeing Reborn and the other Guardians were sitting two steps behind him without realizing he too, had sit down, he calmed down.

            “You woke up too?” He asked as he saw Reborn leaned against the railing.

            “You can say so,” He said as he glanced at the woman whose now playing the music. “I don’t know Suzume can play piano too.”

            “If Suzu-nee the pianist, Arashi is the violist,” Said Hibari. “Unlike the late Ran-nee who’s expert more on classic music, nee-san had the ability to play the notes just by listening and even can make her own mosaics.”

The Guardians said nothing. Just like Hibari, they too, heard the mosaic played at the main hall. All of them thought that it must be Gokudera’s, however seeing him at the hallway made them realized that someone was played it instead. As they went down the decorative stairs, they heard it clearer and saw Hibari already sitting on the stair, watching the player silently.

Although it was not an original piece, listening to the melodies had made them feel like they were within the deep ocean; the cold-warm water slowly pulled them down deep into the water, swallowing them. The piece sounded even more tearing, but in the middle of the sadness, they could sense a small trace of hope and determination; as if it told them to keep on living and don’t ever give up, there were still people out there that can be reached, can be protected…

A hope to be given while the self was sinking into the deep water.

            All of them were too focused to hear anything that they seemed to forgot the time flow, until a cell phone was ringing that they realized it was midnight and the rain fell down again. Wiping her tears off, Suzume picked up her cell phone while glanced at the Guardians (she knew they were there when she finished her play) and answered it.

 **“Hello, is this – ”** Suzume was unable to answer when she heard a high pitch cry on the phone. Narrowed her eyes, she just stayed silent, listening to the cries as well as the downpour of the rain…

            As she felt herself fell deeper and sinking way down to the deep water.

* * *

_Just because my eyes don't tear it doesn't mean my heart doesn't cry._

_And just because I came off strong, it doesn't mean there’s nothing wrong happened to me..._

_It’s the same thing happened on them too._

* * *

**_HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS:_ **

1) **Crossing the river** –It means to go to Nirvana or anything that closer to the Life After Death. Usually it related to Japan’s Buddha-Shinto religion. Reborn was referring to Suzume’s old scar on her neck, indicated that such injury usually fatal with no chances of surviving. However, seeing Suzume had that wound made Reborn and the others wonder how can she survived.

2) “ **He must have been dwelling on this for, if not days, maybe weeks to months”** –The meaning of this sentence is that, from Andy’s observation, Tsuna had kept his troublesome feelings for such a long time that it finally burst out like an explosive volcano. However, Andy did not know that the incident was only happen a month and a week ago, therefore he thought it might be turn to months, like he always analyzed on his patients.

2) **Ludovico Einaudi-Nuvole Bianche** –I found this piece of music while searching the KHR doujinshi in youtube. It’s very lovely but also very sad. Any of you that interesting to find the doujinshi with this piece of music, just write down ‘Tsuna’s Death’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter! At last, Tsuna’s accused crime finally revealed! I guess it’s really a shock to know what exactly Tsuna was accused for right? And to write down this chapter is also very troublesome too… XP
> 
> I did search for some famous pairing in KHR fandoms and, according to my friend (if I’m not mistake); she said the most famous ones are 1827 and R27, with others like GokuYama (forgot the shorthand), 6996, D18, 6927 etc. I was like…jaw dropped, especially during my first time in this fandom. There are ‘Het Pairing’, but mostly the stories were based on ‘Alternate Pairing’ or even ‘Slash’! Well, there are also Future Story, Present-Future ‘Continuation’ and ‘Alternate Universal’, which are quite popular too. However, to find K27 stories are quit hard, and usually it’s more on one-shot than long type story.
> 
> I’m not a fan of Shounen-ai or even Yaoi, I’m more to het relationship and of course, pairings like K27, GokuHaru, 6996 and 18OC are my preferences. Talking about 18OC, I found out that most of the female OCs are the ones he would like to fight or call as ‘carnivore’, expert in fighting and cold. It’s too cliché to me. I don’t know how to say, but it just makes me feel like the stories are having crazy or nonsense elements (sorry for the comments!), and if you ask me, I just like the typical gentle and kind woman for Hibari, especially if the story is about the adult Vongola Tenth Generation. She’s not too strong but also not that weak, but she understands Hibari more than other people minus the Vongola Family. If there is an OC that stronger than Hibari, I just made her as someone he respected, like Suzume.
> 
> Why am I bringing these matters up? Well…let’s just say that it has some sort of spoilers, hehehe! Somehow my mind was trying to make some sort of ecchi story of 18OC…kukukuku~! Please read and review. Thank you for your kindness to read this story of mine. –Aoi Kitsukawa.


	7. The Glass Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting the last chapter, I was down with writer’s block due to too much works I received at my workplace, and I also lost my strength to continue the story during that time so the update was later than usual. 
> 
> I’m sorry for the very, very long chapter but this is one of the critical moments of the story! I tried my best to make this chapter to be focusing more on Tsuna in Namimori and less on the Vongola HQ. However, if it still less Tsuna then I’m sorry. The plots really got me off! Someone please help me~~~!! =3=

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

 

**_"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see,_ **

**_but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel…"_ **

 

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, Night, Day 8 of Tsuna’s Disappearing, Namimori, Japan-_ **

 

He looked at the young man who was lying on the bed, which previously had undergo hysterical condition be fore passed out.

            Andou Kazumasa or commonly known among his friends as ‘Andy’, a doctor who’s working on his own clinic in Namimori, sat next to the young man, who was breathing roughly and unevenly, his face was red and stained with dried tears and the situation was looking less than pleased.

Andy swiftly made his way and gently rearranged the sleeping man on the futon with soft and gentle movements. In mere moments, he had acquired a pillow, propped his head upon the pillow and covered him gently with the thick blanket. Andy sighed again before he went to grab his equipment bag that he put not far from the bed (futon can be considered as mattress too).

"Is there anything I can get for you, Andy?" Seiryuu’s cool voice had entered the room shortly after Andy had placed Tsuna’s head on the pillow and had been watching in silence as the elder man went to work making him comfortable.

"Yes, a warm wash cloth and maybe some ice water. He seems to have a fever." Andy placed the palm of his hand on his forehead where he did indeed feel an unusual heat rise. He carefully not to touch Tsuna’s body that could shock him while his body was in tense condition, as he remembered when the first time he met the young man, he could feel that he might be having a traumatic experiences in the past, which explained why he was too sacred to be touched by others.

            Especially when he was in this condition.

Seiryuu complied and walked away from the guest room. Went to the bathroom where the small towels and some things were out into the closet, he opened and took whatever he wanted too. Seiryuu then walked to the kitchen where he saw Suzaku was putting the kettle on the stove and lit on the fire. He could see on the counter, a large teapot with five teacups on the tray was laid next to the gas stove. She just raised her eyebrow when she saw the young boy stood near the fridge.

“I need some ice water.”

Suzaku said nothing, but she moved away from her spot and opened the fridge, took out the ice trays before putting them into a small bowl. Added some water, she then passed to Seiryuu who nodded his head. He was about to leave when he heard Suzaku said:

“Nana-san is with Sasagawa Kyouko in the living room.”

Seiryuu turned around and looked at her, “They’re in the living room?”

“In case you want to know where these women had gone too.”

“What are they doing there?”

“Dunno…” She said as she opened the cabinet and took out a can of green tea. “But…I think better you and Andy come over there after finishing your errands. I can say it’s also important as much as Tsuna-san is.”

“Or maybe we can get certain info from Sasagawa-san.”

Suzaku just smiled. He then turned around and quietly left the kitchen. 

Seiryuu returned shortly after his brief encounter with Suzaku and passed the warm piece of material to the doctor. He watched as Andy gently washed Tsuna's face with the warm cloth. He carefully and meticulously washed his cheeks, eyes, and his nose. Thankfully, once he was done he did look better, though even the water could not help the reddened complexion that stained his face. Andy even cleaned his hands softly before tucking them back under the blanket and placing the cloth in the ice water to cool.

"What happened?"

“What do you think?” Andy let out an exasperated sigh as he slumped on the floor next to the bed. "From what I can gather Tsunayoshi-kun is in danger of having emotional-breakdown and unstable emotions…”

            “I know that…”

            “Then what, Sei-kun?” Andy said as he took out his glasses and stared gently to the young boy. Although he was tired and obviously, hearing the answer can easily provoke anyone with the thought of ‘idiot fool’, Andy knew the said boy wanted to know in very details.

            As expected from one of Katagiri Suzume’s Five Sacred Beasts –Higashidani Seiryuu.

            “Tsuna-san…his family does no longer trust him, right?”

            “…You can say like that. Although from what I finally heard from him and Suzume’s, obviously it was a crime that done by someone who wanted him fall down like now.” Andy wiped his glasses before wore if, and lazily stood up. “However, it’s better not to say anything that could provoke his sadness. Right now, he’s nothing more than a fragile glass…”

            With that, Andy excused himself and went to the living room.

            Seiryuu just stared at the doctor’s back before he turned his gaze to the poor man in the guest room. Apparently, Andy had set up the bed lamp and turned off the main one before leaving the room, making the medium-size room glow in orange. He leaned against the door frame and looked at Tsuna.

It’s not that he did not understand what that young man had gone through. If he that cold-blood and heartless, he would not care and just left him alone in his room. He can leave the house and went on checking the situation for his mistress, whether something bad had happened to the town etc.

             But you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel.

            Due to his empathy ability (1), he accidentally read the Tsuna’s feelings, emotions and memories; too much that he almost fainted due to the burden that he accidentally received. Luckily Suzaku was there so that she was able to stop the pressure from taken him fully. She looked at him with a stare that he understood so well; no need for him to try anymore or he might be fainted.

            But for Seiryuu, there was something about Tsuna that he wanted to know after the sudden touch of him.

            He knew from the moment the trio came to the Sawada Household and met the sick man, he can guess that Tsuna was running away from something or someone; nobody would walk in the middle of the night with luggage and bag, with body too weak and exhausted that almost led to collapse. Nobody would walk in the middle of the road at night and wondering aimlessly without anyone accompanied him, until he reached his home out of consciousness. He was sure  Tsuna was under deep pressure that he was unable to hear or think everything at that moment; something that he knew would always falls on the depress people.

            He walked near the bed and slowly reached out to him, and gently placed his hand on the warm hand. As he touched him, he saw something that made him shock and started to hold Tsuna’s hand tightly than before.

Things flashed past Seiryuu faster than he could grasp or make a sense of them. A happy family – a fight between families (2)– battles came to end (3)– an inherited ceremony –officially became a Vongola Decimo/ Neo Vongola Primo – A happy engagement –A man with a lady met him during one of parties – an invitation –a meeting at a private mansion –a glass of water before lost consciousness –a scream –disbelieve eyes and solemn looks from his families –his deepest despair– friends that he thought would stay with him gone one by one – Trust was gone from his so-called family – receiving something that broken his heart – a heart-breaking decision – left the mansion – sadness that nobody knows – guilty –

He opened his eyes and looked at the young man in front of him.

            He was never though how much that man had endured until now.

            Tsuna had experienced something that, although towards people as Seiryuu can endured it, it was too much for Tsuna to bear alone. For someone who never experienced such pain and loneliness that were caused by the people whom he trusted the most, the impact was too much to be taken –just like how he had a full blown breakdown after keeping it too long and passed out afterwards. But nobody ever realized that, because of his smile and personality, which he believed that man, had it naturally within himself that people were too dense to realize what exactly happened to the young man.

            Tsuna’s heart was a glass heart.

            Once it was broken, it will never be return to its original shape.

            And it was the same as human heart.

            People rarely paid attention towards others’ feelings, never realize how many times they had smashed and crushed the hearts that they were too bad up to the point the hearts were nothing but dusts.

            But he could never close his heart tot the things he did not want to know.

            Seiryuu had wonder how many times Tsuna’s heart was smashing into pieces, with people being dense to what had happened. He knew that man was longing for someone to realize him as an innocent person and he knew, right now, him and the other people who siding with Tsunayoshi were the one who must acknowledge him as an innocent person…

            Not as a criminal.

            Oh, how much he wanted to stay away from problems but he knew no matter what had happen, he would always know.

            Always.

            With a sigh, Seiryuu tucked the blanket up to Tsuna’s neck and left the guest room. It was then he realized that Suzaku was patiently waiting for him, leaning against it as she looked up at him. She pointed to the living room as she stared at him with sad face.

            And he knew there was something that had caught his lover’s attention.

            And he knew, he also wanted to know….

 

* * *

 

  ** _-Autumn-September 30th, Sicily, Vongola HQ Mansion, Day 9 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_**

Reborn read the reports in front of him before he took off his fedora and leaned against the chair. Ever since the first clue they had on Tsuna’s disappearing, Reborn had decided to postpone his mission in New York and joined the searching team. Many things need to be done, not to mention to deal with Tsuna’s most hated enemy –THE PAPERWORK. However, thanks to Suzume’s magnificent and amazing management abilities, at least the piles were decreased to not more than three piles of paperwork.

Even so, that amount still managed to increase the said person’s blood pressure and made her turned into a ‘Sadistic PA 24 Hours per Day’ Mode!

 Reborn rubbed his eyes tiredly as he put down the report on the table. Lately he became more exhausted than before, as if his body was carrying something heavy on his back. In addition, he even realized that whenever the meeting regarding Tsuna was mentioned, he suddenly feel a change of mind and almost leaving the said meeting before he kicked his mental back. Why does he suddenly feel irritated whenever Tsuna’s name was mentioned? He realized that even Hibari too, seemed to have the same effect as him, although it might be that he hated crowd so much, but his shock reaction…

 

 

 

….

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

..

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Something was not right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Definitely not right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He remembered that two days before the Varia left for mission in Argentina, the second Mist Guardian in the group –Fran (finally joined the Varia!), mentioned that at least he wanted to leave the mansion earlier but was scolded (yelling) by Squalo. For Reborn who always an observant person and thoughtful, he found out this was something that Fran never developed before. He looked pale and seemed afraid with something, but he could not able to point out what was going on. He only heard Fran said while hiding behind Fon, that it seemed like the mansion was colder and darker before Tsuna left, and it gave him an eerie feeling he almost throw up.

Could it someone has managed to slip through the security and put something unknown in this mansion?

Realized that something wrong in the mansion, Reborn stood up, but immediately regret his decision as suddenly sharp pains throbbing his neck, head and back, he almost fell down on face if not grabbing the desk near him. The pains were so painful that he almost feels like throwing up. He breathed hard, realized that his visions suddenly got blurry. He surely would pass out if not because of certain blonde with his famous remark ‘kora!’ appeared, with a woman with dark blue hair followed behind him.

“Reborn! We have something to –OI! What exactly happen to you, kora!” Colonnelo ran towards Reborn’s side as the said man held his throbbing head. Although these two always rivaled against each other (4), they still cared for others. At least, all of the former Arcobaleno were never intend to increase the anger of a certain PA by doing stupid things.

“Reborn? Are you alright?” Asked Lal Mirch as she kneeled down.

“No…I’m…alright…” He said, shaking. 

 “No you’re not. How come you’re so sick but still want to do your job kora?” Asked Colonello as he helped Reborn stands on his feet. Upon doing so, he accidentally knocked down a nearby desk and a vase full with flowers falls down. It crashed with a loud noise, which made Colonello looked shock and Lal cringed with its sharp noise…

…Until something brown appeared within the broken vase that it gained the attention of the former Arcobaleno.

“What’s…that?” Asked Colonello whose held Reborn by his side.

“A human-shape…doll?” Lal looked with wide eyes while Reborn narrowed his eyes dangerously. Not long after it was found, black smokes slowly appeared from the so-called ‘doll’.

 “O-oii! Kora! Look at that!” Cried Colonello in shock, which alerted the other two. “What’s with this black smoke!?”

“It is a…bomb?” Lal said as Reborn quickly grabbed Colonello’s hand, seeing the smoke grew larger than before.

“It’s dangerous! Let’s get out –!?”

**_BAAM!!_ **

Suddenly the double door was harshly open, and revealed a panting but very, very angry PA named Katagiri Suzume. The slamming doors managed to get the three former Arcobaleno almost jumped in shock when they heard such loud noise, before realized it was Suzume who kicked off the doors. At the same time, the thick black smoke had grown larger than before and almost occupied the whole room; that was when they saw Suzume strode towards the said smoke with a very serious expression on her face.

“How did you get into this mansion!?” She hissed as she took out a small juzu (5) from her suit and shoved it towards the smoke.

 ** _“Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradankan!!”_** (6)

A loud shriek suddenly heard throughout the room before something exploded on the floor. The thick smoke immediately vanished, and slowly the room became clear. The former Arcobalenos slowly raised their head and saw Suzume was standing near the so-called ‘doll’ with the same expression, except that her eyes were no longer narrow sharply like before.

“So they even went as far as placing a hitogata (7) in this mansion…Damn it! I should have known this better…!” Reborn could hear she muttered in hatred, before she bent down and picked up the wooden piece. The three Ex-Arcobalenos slowly came towards Suzume, who was holding the wooden piece in her right hand.

“What’s that, Suzume?” Asked Lal as she eyed the piece with hostile.

“It’s a hitogata.”

“Hitogata?”

 “A type of spell used in the Onmyou Practice (8),” Said Suzume as she tighten her grip on the hitogata. “It’s a piece of wood usually used as a yorishiro (9) or a spirit’s container but also can be used for spell purpose too. The spell of hitogata is a part of the tradition of Onmyou Practice, and it is also practiced in the Shinto religion.”

“But…what’s it doing here in this room? And what’s its connection with Reborn?” Asked Colonello after listening to Suzume’s explanation on hitogata. He had a feeling that Suzume might know something more than just what she had told them just now.

“That’s what I want to know too,” She looked at the three adults as she walked to them. “The use of hitogata was somehow similar to the use of voodoo doll, because if a person were to hurt someone by using a hitogata, which represent the said person, it would actually make the said person to be hurt as well. That was how close a hitogata becomes to the real person. Only an Onmyouji (10) or a Diviner can use the hitogata.”

“So you mean Reborn was put under a curse?” Reborn instantly held his neck as Colonello and Lal looked at him, whom before was in great pain. After Suzume cleansed the black smoke, they realized Reborn’s condition was better than earlier. “What kind of curse?”

“I thought you of all people wouldn’t believe in such things?” Asked Suzume as she raised her eyebrow.

“Be in a form of baby was enough to trust you with this curse-theory,” Said Reborn as he titled his fedora up. Suzume just smiled as she continued her theory while lobbed the wood piece.

“Although it’s just my assumption, but I believe it’s in a form of Zuso (11).”

“Zuso?”

“A spell used by one person to put curse on other person or people. By praying to the gods, Buddha, or worshipping evil spirits, one prays and hopes that a curse will be placed on others. The concept is similar on using a voodoo doll by hammering the nail onto the doll.” Suzume flipped the wooden piece before raised it up so that the other adults could see it. “While the spells caused by hammering nails into a doll originally came from the way of onmyou, it seems like the curse that was put on Reborn was different from what it should be...”

“Meaning?” Asked Reborn, suddenly interesting.

“Look at this,” She showed the piece which clearly was written with ‘REBORN’ on it. “By putting the name of the person to be curse onto this thing, it can curse the people slowly but painfully. However, what I didn’t expect is that what exactly the curse befalls onto Reborn was written here as well!”

Lal took it from Suzume and looked at the back of hitogata. She widened her eyes as she read the words that were crafted on the wood:

 

**_Make this cursed person to ignore the Vongola Decimo._ **

**_Painful punishment for him if he ignores this curse._ **

 

“I believe our current situation was done by this spell too”, Suzume looked around and started rummaging everything as if she was trying to search for something. “Fran told me before he went to Argentina with the Varia that this mansion somehow looks creepier than before and he was afraid with it. When I asked him why ‘look creepier’, he said that several days before the incident he started to see the mansion look dark.”

“I did hear him complaining about that,” Said Reborn. “What kind of spell did this bastard use on me?”

“Maybe black or white spell (12) or it can be both,” She closed the wardrobe after found nothing. “Since it was originally from Japan, either Arashi or I can exorcise it. But the spell seems to be modified by someone…”

“Wait! You what?” Asked Colonello, shocked. “You can do the exorcism too?”

“I didn’t tell you guys about this?”

Shook heads.

A sigh.

“Both I and Arashi are onmyoujis, and we’re originally come from the family who working in this spiritual field. Both me and Arashi are the few powerful onmyoujis that still visible in Japan,” With that, she burned the hitogata with the flames that suddenly appeared on her palm and engulfed the wood until it was gone, not even tiny ashes on her palm. The former Arcobalenos stared with shock and surprise, while Reborn narrowed his eyes and wondered how she lighted up the flame on her palm.

 _‘She’s not a member of mafia with any Dying Will Flames in her body, but how did she create that flame?’_ He thought.

_‘Who is exactly this person?’_

“Well, step aside this matter,” She moved both her hands to the side as if she was moving the said matter aside, which earning the other adults sweat drops. “Since Reborn-san has been cursed with ‘black spell’, it wouldn’t be a surprise if the other Guardians are under the same condition too…!”

 “The whole incidents that happened to the Tenth Generation and the causes of them…” Said Colonello. “Was it related to the new family named Amare that attacking the Guardians not long ago, kora?”

“Maybe. We can’t let any possibilities slip from our grab,” Reborn said as he stood up. “After all these creepy matters are brought up, I believe there might be traitors in the family. If not, how come I can get cursed in the first place?”

“Do you think the other Guardians are cursed too, kora?”

“It might be a possibility either. I have a feeling that they might got cursed just like me but earlier than I might, since I just came back from my work in New York. I also realized that Hibari seemed having a bit confused whenever a meeting regarding Dame-Tsuna (why you still call him like that Reborn?) was mention, as if he just awaken from his own world. I don’t know about the rest of the Guardians but I do sense that they seem not very caring about Dame-Tsuna if nobody was there to remind them.”

While Lal, Reborn and Colonello were discussing with each other regarding whether the Guardians were under curse, Suzume stood there in deep thought. She agreed with Reborn’s ideas of having traitors in the family, but her instinct told her otherwise. It was not a traitor, or otherwise the Vongola will easily find the people who acted strangely. Besides, the burned hitogata might be not the only one left in the mansion. It might be others that scattered in the mansion, but where did they were put? And just now, Reborn mentioned about how the Guardians seemed not care about Tsuna if nobody remind them…

Wait a minute!

Alexis too, did mention the same thing to her after he returned from his mission with Gokudera in regards of searching any information of the missing Decimo!

Could it be…?

The mansion was large, and even if the traitor managed to bypass the security and avoiding the surveillance cameras, he or she had to act normal if this person wanted to get whatever achievement it wants to. Therefore, in order to put the hitogata in one place like Reborn’s room, the person must be the one whom can always come in and out regularly without causing any suspicious to the Vongola…

Someone that they know all the time…

“I know how it was done!”

Reborn, Lal and Colonello snapped their heads towards Suzume who was looking at them with determination set within her eyes. “However, we need to go to the Administrative and Records Department for this, and we need the three inventors as well!”

“You know, kora?” Asked Colonello as the four adults started to leave the room.

“Somehow, I hope I’m not wrong with this…!”

“But why A & R (Administrative and Records) Department?” Asked Lal.

“Because that’s one of the very few rooms in this mansion that required only certain people to access it, which include me as Tsuna’s Personal Assistant. Now let’s go!”

The others nodded their heads as they left the room in hurry.

 

* * *

 

“I know that there’s a probability of the enemies sending their spies into our family, but I never thought it would become like this!” Suzume said harshly as she pushed the wooden door aside with loud ‘bam’, followed by the three Ex-Arcobalenos.

The A & R Dept room was one of the administration rooms in the mansion and only selected people can gain access to the room, which included Suzume and Arashi who were Tsuna’s PA. It contains more than 100 files regarding the information of the staffs that were working in the mansion, including the main butler. With at least 30 shelves stood firmly on the floor and some of them were leaned against the walls, all of the files were arranged in alphabetize order; mainly like A to Z. It also was arranged with codes and sections that can be easily find by anyone. During Timoteo’s period of being the Vongola Nono, this system had been applied to make sure everything was not in messy and chaotic situation, especially if there were some info they need to get a grip in rush. When Tsuna had taken the mantel of Vongola Decimo/ Neo Vongola Primo, he had improved the system by collaborated with Shouichi, Spanner and Giannini, thus having such systematic and neatly organized file system. It also contained a small area of CCTV for investigation matter.

“You mean…that human shape wood that we found in Reborn’s room…” Asked Lal as she looked at the obvious irritated PA.

“To think that someone with the same path as me will cross path one day like this…! Bloody irritating!” She growled as she went to the ‘Maid Section’ before pulling out all of the files at the shelf. “It’s obviously a person who’s expert in black magic can do that, but for using Zuso…kuso!”

There were at least 200 workers who worked at the mansion, with 100 maids and 100 male staffs excluded the main butler, and the maids’ names were not that hard to find out, therefore Suzume just grabbed all of them easily and put them on the table. Looking at how Suzume was doing, Colonello volunteered himself to take the files of the male staffs, while Lal started the CCTV system and played the videos. Reborn just helped Suzume to arrange the files according to their names at first, before rearranged it by the date the people started work.

“Lal-san, are the videos done yet?” Asked Suzume after she finally finished arranged the files, separated male and female.

“I already started it by the time before that incident happened,” Lal said as she typed the keyboard faster. “I made it at least a month before August which is in July. Is that alright?”

“Perfect! Now, please search the faces of the maids whose working through the first week of the month, collected their faces from Monday to Sunday and place them on the right screen. Remember to mark the picture after they have been identified,” She said as Suzume walked next to Lal. “Reborn-san, do you remember the faces and names of our maids in the mansion?”

“Hmp, who do you think I am?” Said Reborn confidently, making the other three chuckled. “I’m the World’s Strongest Hitman, of course I remember. So what do you want me to do?”

“Please name these ladies, and slow down! I need to find their files here,” Warned Suzume, which made Reborn’s smirked wider than before. “OK then…START!”

“The first one is Pamela Harrington,” Suzume quickly searched the name before grabbed it and placed it on the right side. “Second is Evangeline Tangye…third is Katherine Carpo…”

The list went down until the maids, which who worked through the first week of July, named by Reborn. All of the maids had been identified by Reborn and listed out their files by Suzume and Colonello…

Except one maid, who had a brown-bob hairstyle and a pair of green eyes. Her file was none to be found in the maid section.

“What’s her name Reborn?” Asked Lal Mirch as she turned around.

“I don’t know her full name, but I do heard one of the maids called her ‘Elizebertha’,” Said Reborn while Suzume narrowed her eyes.

“She’s not found in the files,” Said Suzume as she rearranged the files. “Let’s do it again, with the second week of July.”

The four of them repeated the same steps until the inspection ended on the current week, which was the ninth day of Tsuna’s disappearing. They had used the same steps on the male staffs too, which was obviously a very tired process. However, they needed to confirm something and there was no time to complaint so they just stuck up together until they gained their fruit of process. It was a worth process after all, since after such long time repeating, rearranging and renaming, they managed to find at least three unidentified maids and two unknown staffs, that concluded as five mysterious people who worked in the mansion without anyone able to realize it.

“Finally…done it…” Suzume panted heavily as she slumped against the papers on the desk, obviously tired. “I swear I won’t do this anymore…!”

“You’re not the only one, Suzume…” Lal said as she stretched her body.

“I feel like I twist my neck, kora…” Groaned Colonello as he held his throbbing neck.

“So there were five…” Said Reborn as he titled his fedora. He too, slowly massaged his neck after such tiresome work.

“How come we don’t realize it at all?” Asked Colonello as he leaned against the chair tiredly.

“It’s not a surprising matter. Since there are lots of people whom working in this mansion, it’s not unusual if the employer was unable to recognize the faces or names of his workers. Taking on the advantage of ordinary human is incapability to remember everything in one glance, these people slipped into this place without everyone realized. Besides, if there is anyone who realize it, they will say that they are the temporarily workers who replaced the absent staffs, since it was not against the rules to find a temporary replacement and no need to see the main don for that matter either,” Explained Suzume as she went to the section of ‘Absent Workers Section’ and grabbed a file on July.

“According to these records, it seems like the names of our suspicious suspects are listed here,” She said as she grabbed another two reports and took them to the table. Reborn took the August report, while Lal took the September report. “Elizabertha Koronosky, Sam Lacy, Aldonza Arenas, Ezdeher Benaguide and Christop Moreno.”

“Hey wait up, kora! It seems like Elizabertha was hired officially at the end of July!” Said Colonello who apparently went to the ‘New Workers Section’ and ‘Check In/Out Record Section’ and grabbed several files from the said sections. He placed and flipped through several pages and said, “Elizabertha Koronsky was hired on 26th of July XX, officially replaced the previous maid named Lana Covonski who retired after childbirth.”

“So she’s our new employee?” Asked Lal.

“Looks like it’s true, since we had Tsuna’s signature here in this report,” Said Reborn. “Every new worker who came to work here needs the boss’ signature to make sure that he or she is an official worker of the family. It’s also to prevent anyone from outside with malicious intents to join the family without permission.”

“Yet they managed to slip in, but I’m not blaming anyone for this since it was done with the people with outstanding powers,” The trio looked at Suzume who was looking at the four screens with something as visor covered her eyes.

"You know, when that incident happened…” Suzume was about to say something when a sudden beeping sound broke their conversation and Suzume pushed a glowing red button on the console placed on the left side of his side and the screen placed on the wall facing his desk came to life showing Shouichi looking a bit anxious.

"What?" Asked Reborn in deep tone; a sign he did not like to be disturb. Shouichi looked uncomfortable after hearing Reborn’s tone, but he cleared his voice as he spoke to the people in the room.

“We’re here, Reborn-san…” He said, with Spanner and Giannini behind him. Suzume nodded her head before suddenly elbowed another push button on computer desk, which actually shocked the former Arcobalenos a bit. Soon, the door was open and revealed the three inventors. Suzume made a gesture for them to come in immediately, which they followed obediently.

“Do you have something, Irie-kun?” Asked Suzume as she turned around.

“Ah…yes! We do have…!” He said nervously as he handed a file to Suzume. She took it and started reading it.

“There are rumors that had been circling in Rome, where territories of our enemies were under attack by some people who claim as Vongola. Based on the evident and witnesses, those people wore our crest on their suits…”

“Which explained why they accused Vongola as the perpetrator…” Said Reborn as he narrowed his eyes. “However, we do have our base in Rome. What exactly those people were doing?”

“We tried to contact them many times since three days ago but still no replies,” Claimed Spanner.

“And the lines at the base was cut off too,” Said Giannini in worried.

“Something was not right,” Said Suzume as she finished reading the file, which shocked Irie a lot. “Surely those people hated the Vongola for various reasons, but I don’t think they really fake these reports if the same thing happened for two weeks already. Besides, with our base in Rome was unreachable, we need to do something and investigate these matter immediately.”

“So who’s going to Rome? Ryohei or Mukuro?” Asked Lal.

“Don’t send that pineapple head. That idiot is troublesome and I don’t want to deal with more paperwork!” Claimed Suzume, angrily.

Somewhere in the mansion, a certain pineapple-hair man sneezed.

“I’ll go for this mission,” Everyone stared at her shock, as Suzume slowly arranged the files on the table. “However, I need Kyouya to be in stand-by and wait for my orders. I need his assistance for this mission as well.”

“Lal-san, Reborn’san, Colonello-san,” The three adults looked at the PA who was standing with serious expression. “Can I put you three to be in charge with everything for three days?”

“Us?” Said Lal, shocked. “Why us? And why you’re the one who should go for this mission and not the Guardians?”

“It’s because that they’re the Guardians that I want them to stay here,” She said as she walked to the table. “Right now, we’re confirming that there are spies with the ability of controlling black magic in this mansion –” Irie, Spanner and Giannini were shock to hear the revelation from Suzume “and since we still unable to locate where the other hitogatas are, we had to keep this matter low. We also had this emergency case in Rome, and sending the Guardians away would increase the risk of us being under attack by the enemies. We need to gather the Guardians in this mansion unless if there is no other choice, and we had to keep the matter of curse in secrets too.”

“That would mean that you three too, to keep your mouth shut!” Irie jumped in surprise, Spanner was taken back alongside Giannini who shocked with Suzume’s sudden point to them. However, despite them still clueless of what had happened, they knew Suzume was meant it very seriously.

 “Spanner and Giannini, I want you two to be in charge in security and surveillance. Irie-kun, I want you to investigate something form me as well as assist Reborn-san and the others while I’m gone!”

“Ha-hai!” They said immediately. Suzume nodded her head as she started to leave but not before she pulled out something from her pocket and handed to the Ex-Arcobalenos.

“This is…” Said Reborn, curiously.

“It’s a protection charms,” She said. “It should protect you guys from anything that related to curse, and please don’t let it off from you. I know I should do something for this but the time’s runs out. I’m sorry for the things that happen…”

   “It’s alright, go now and don’t worry about us, will you?” Reborn said as he looked at the PA, whom in turned smiled and bowed down before disappeared from the room.

Everything was silent until Irie snapped from his reverie and asked Reborn about it. Sighed, he and the others started to explain everything until the three inventors realized what kind troubles they where facing now. All of them begun to take each of them their protective charms (courtesy of Suzume) and wore it around their neck. Everyone then started to discuss their main problems and what should they do, when Reborn saw the report of his special mission, given by Tsuna before the incident happened. He was just reading slightly until his eyes caught something in the reports, which made him jolted forward and shocking the other occupants.

“This is…!?”

* * *

 

  ** _-Sawada Household, Namimori, Japan, Day 9 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_**

Andy walked silently to the main door of the Sawada Household. He paused for a while before pushed the bell. A small voice said ‘Coming!’ was heard before the door was opened and reveal a young Suzaku, who was looking a bit surprise with his appearance.

“Ah, Andy! It’s good to see you here!” She said as she smiled.

The doctor just smirked when he heard her, “What? You think I would go somewhere off out there. In your dreams young lady!” He gently flicked her forehead, which made her cried a little.

“Hey, it hurts!”

“How’s Tsuna-kun, Suzaku?” The young girl slowly frowned the moment Andy mentioned Tsuna’s name. Andy raised his eyebrow, as if he was asking her why.

“He’s sleeping the whole day…” She said as she led the doctor inside. “His fever had decreased this morning, but he’s still weak. Also, he did not realize that Kyouko-san was in this house and went to sleep again.”

“Really?” Suzaku nodded her head. “Well, it’s better if he keeps on sleeping the whole day…”

“Why?” Suzaku asked, while the doctor saw Nana and Kyouko at the kitchen, peeling some potato skins off and bow to greet them. Nana told them that she will make some lunch and would like to invite the doctor as well. After that, they went to Tsuna’s room and Andy started his medical check-up on the sleeping brunette.

“You should know Suzaku, how everything’s happen yesterday,” Andy said while placing the wrapper for blood pressure. “Tsuna-kun had told us everything while being in his most vulnerable state, and passed out due to its pressure. I don’t think that if he knew he had revealed everything, especially when Kyouko was there without him realize it, he can’t take it very easily.”

“I just…too speechless when I saw that…It’s too much to bear it…” Said Suzaku as she glanced at the brunette.

“Hey, are you sure both of you wanted to stay here?” Andy asked after he took the reading of the blood pressure. He frowned when the reading was indeed, a bit higher than normal.

“Yes,” She said. She could hear the sizzling sounds from the kitchen and knew Seiryuu was cooking the vegetables stir-fry. “Hime-sama wanted us to stay here, to help and protect Tsuna-san. She didn’t say on how long we’re going to stay, but an order is an order. We can’t break our promise anyway…”

Andy just smiled as he took out his stereoscope and wore it onto his ears. As he slowly unbutton Tsuna’s shirt for lung inspection, he slowly recalled the yesterday meeting…

* * *

 

_-Flashback; Day 8 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_

Suzaku put the last cup onto the table, as the others were sitting quietly on the floor. She took a seat next to Nana and Seiryuu, while at her front was Sasagawa Kyouko and Andou Kazumasa. The outside was still raining heavily, but no thunders or lightings appeared that night. She looked at the people in front of her, and realized both Nana and Andy was holding such serious expression on their faces.

After Tsuna suddenly fainted, everyone in the household became panic for a while, however Andy managed to gain control on everything. After making sure Tsuna was treated well and asleep, Andy went to the living room where Nana and Kyouko were sitting against each other, while Suzaku waited for Seiryuu before them too, went to the living room. The silence in the room was too thick, as if the knife was cut thorough the air, it can make sound easily.

Andy started the conversation by revealing him as Suzume’s close friend and acquaintance, who once worked at the same hospital as Arashi four years ago. He then told the mother and fiancée of Tsuna about how Suzume had contacted him several days before Tsuna return to Namimori, asking for his help. She wanted him to become Tsuna’s personal doctor in case something bad happened to him, which already did, as well as to protect him from any harms and dangers. He also mentioned that he learned everything from Suzaku and Seiryuu, who came to Namimori a day before today. The teenagers confirmed Andy’s words, and said that they were send by Suzume under the same intention as Andy, although they believe their roles were more as Tsuna’s bodyguard than just a mere acquaintances.

After listening to the three acquaintances, Nana then revealed her own secret: she herself came in contact with Katagiri Suzume regarding her own son’s sudden appear in Namimori. The revelation somehow shocked the occupants of the living room, as they never thought that Nana would directly contact the said PA. Nana said that she found a small silky box was outside the bag. Nana took out the box and placed it on the table, as the others looked at the box curiously.

It was made of wood and covered with aquamarine silk cloth. The embroidery was made with gold and silver threads, attached with small glittery beads. Nana slowly opened the box and saw several colourful stones inside of it. She told them how she called Suzume after founded the box, and how the said woman asked her to believe and listen to her son’s story so that she would not be deceive by the lies told by strangers. A paper was laid on the stones, which was the message left by Suzume to Tsuna.

Andy nodded his head, finally understands how Nana knew the truth from the beginning. He also glad that Suzume had decided to spill the beans to Nana in the right way; especially she had advice Nana to listen to both parties rather than one party all alone. Andy then asked Kyouko about the incident that caused Tsuna in his current state, and how did she knows about it.

What they heard after that was not a very pleasant matter.

Kyouko revealed that on the day Tsuna was framed, a butler from a family called Vulpa called her and informed everything; how Tsuna was found in a vacation mansion and had raped a daughter of the Vulpa family named Solaris Salkind. Kyouko almost broke down the moment she received the phone call. The same night after the first call, the same person who offered her to sponsor the ticket and all the accommodation to Italy had contacted her. They said that Tsuna had returned to the Vongola Mansion and asked if she wanted to see him. She accepted it without hesitation thus flying straight to Italy two days later. Her sudden meeting with Tsuna had broke into huge fracas and it ended up with Kyouko slapped him hard, cried that she hated him, telling him that their engagement was off and left the place with tears in her eyes.

Everyone just sat in silence as all of them watched Kyouko tried her best to suppress her cries…

Kyouko wiped her tears after she told them everything. She said that after what had happened, she did not care afterwards, and believed she should move on, leaving everything behind and started a new life. She thought that by doing so she could forget everything about Tsuna. However, she was unable to forget about him, and after her sudden encounter with Tsuna (he didn’t realize Kyouko was there when he passed out), she knew she still loved him. However, she was confused, and listening to Tsuna’s heart-broken confession had made her wonder what exactly happened, especially since she remembered the Vulpa Family’s butler said that it was Tsuna who raped Solaris.

 The revelations indeed angered the three acquaintances. The three of them indeed remembered that a family named Vulpa was involved with the incident, and for some reasons was so eager to meet Tsuna and requested for his responsibility. Even Seiryuu said that they had to be careful if any of them had encountered anyone from the said family, especially the said victim Solaris.

“What…what should I do, Nana-san?” Asked Kyouko, sniffed weakly. “I…I was so mean to Tsu-kun…I shouted at him, accused him on the crime he never did without listening to his words…he must be hating me now…”

Nana just smiled sadly as she walked around the table and sat next to her future daughter-in-law (is it still valid?), grabbed her hands tightly, “Kyouko-chan, you do heard what he said before right?”

Kyouko stared at her as if she was asking a question to Nana.

“Tsu-kun still in love with you…” Kyouko’s eyes widened as she heard the words. “If he really cheats you, there’s no way he just came back here, crying uncontrollable. He won’t be that desperate to escape from the ‘demand marriage’ he had to face and insist he loves you.”

“I also believe the same thing as Nana-san,” Said Suzaku as everyone looked at her. “While the said matter is still under investigation, I believe that Tsuna-san is innocent. Besides, Tsuna-san looked so heart broken when he said that he was asked to be responsible with that bitch!” Seiryuu slapped her arm, but she ignored him. “He looked so afraid as if he already lost you…There’s no way he had the intention of cheating on you, because I could feel that he’s very loyal to you.”

“But…but I…”

“Kyouko-chan…” Nana cupped her wet face as she faced Kyouko. “I want you to trust Tsu-kun. Just like Suzaku-chan told us, we still don’t know what exactly happened, but we know that Tsu-kun is innocent. I just want you to keep your faith in him and in his love to you. Tsu-kun won’t look at any other woman besides you…”

“Can I…?” She wiped her tears that still gathered on her eyes. “Suzume-san too…asked me to trust him…but…but can I do it? I was so confused; why I still in love with him, on everything…why…?”

“Because he still loves you. Before, now, and always…always loves you, Kyouko-chan…” Nana hugged the crying woman in her arms, warm and gentle. “He was too easy to read, that child…we all know he only looks at you, so please keep your faith and love with him, because he never asks anymore than he ever wants now…”

Kyouko’s eyes were watering again before she buried her face in Nana’s arms and cried, while everyone just smiled gently at the scene in front of them with new hopes for tomorrow…

_-End of the Flashback-_

* * *

 

“…That’s what happened.”

Andy sat on the verandah at the living room, waiting for the lunch to be served. He had checked and found that everything was fine, except with the fever that he still had. He then pulled out his cell phone and called his friend Suzume, who apparently was away for some business trip.

“I see…” She said as Suzume, who was now on airplane towards Rome, adjusted her seat. Her appearance was changed; from short black hair to long, wavy brown hair, with some makeup on her face, expensive blouse and long silhouette skirt with black stiletto, Suzume was different from her original appearance that some men in the plane glanced at her many times. “So Kyouko-chan had overheard everything…”

 “Did Seiryuu and Suzaku managed to stay at the Sawada Household?”

“They did. Nana-san seems not mind at all. Hey, where are you going just now?”

“Rome.”

“For what?”

“Mission.”

“Mission?”

“Yeah.”

“Then…how about the HQ? I don’t think the mansion is still intact by the time you come back from Rome…”

“Don’t worry, I ask Reborn-san and Lal-san to be in charge with my place,” Smirked Suzume let out small chuckles before continued. “I heard rumors that in Rome, the territories of the other families that were against Vongola were under attack. Some witness said it was done by the Vongola…”

“But it wasn’t, right?”

“Yeah. I’m going to investigate this matter, as well as this one hotel that seems to be had something to do with our suspicious families right now…”

“Families…?”

“The Vulpa and Amare families.”

“Hoho…interesting. Want me to do something on the Amare?”

“Sharp as ever, thanks for that. Also, tell Arashi that he should come to Namimori. I think it’s better if he’s with Tsuna considering his health.”

“Roger then. Keep in touch would you?”

“Sure thing.”

“And don’t do anything weird, mademoiselle!”

“Shut up, stupid megane!”

_Click._

Andy smirked as he looked at his phone. He then stood up and stretched his body, as on cue Seiryuu came by and told him that lunch was ready.

“Well then, looks like this is going to be a long work to do…!”

* * *

 

  ** _-Autumn, Night, the Rialto Bridge, Venizia (Venice), Italy-_**

In the UNESCO area of Venice where the famous gondolas can be found in the floating city, in other parts of this historical place, several people walked back and forth; either from work or outside work activities. Beautiful and historical buildings were bath with the dim lights of the street lamps as well as from the moon, although not a full moon. Tourists and local people blend together in the crowd, searching for any kind of entertainment they could find in the floating city.

Somewhere away from the Rialto Bridge –one of the 400 bridges in Venice lays a hidden passage, away from the crowd, towards an exclusive, underground nightclub. The dim lights of the underground nightclub illuminated the dark room, allowing the people, regardless of men or women, young nor old; to enjoy themselves in the dim room. The hidden underground nightclub was called Louisiana Amore, an exclusive nightclub with high quality services to be serve to the customers.

However, it was also a club with dark side –the underworld activities were made inside this club, which included to provide sexual services to the selected customers, drug-dealing and weapons-smuggling.

The hosts and hostesses went in and out from the counter where bartenders kept shaking their hands, making drinks or cocktails according to the customers’ requests. In the middle of the room, located a small stage with equipments of band on the stage. Most of the elderly customers were people whom related to business, politicians and even from the world of Costa Notre. While the young ones were collage students, either working people who wanted some time to relax from work, or rich brats who loves to spend their time partying in the said club.

  A dark figure slipped into the crowd and easily went to the other side of the room. The figure didn't move, waiting, searching for the presence of another human, a small piece of paper held in his right hand. Several sexy hostesses with short, flip-up mini skirt playfully flirted with him, while he just gave them his seductive smile. Seconds, minutes passed by and still no one came. The figure tilted his head, starting to get bored and was thinking of heading back when he saw a bald man came to his direction and waved at him; let a smile grace his lips.

"It seems you finally decided to show up." The figure spoke, casting his eyes over the shadowed part of the room.

“I’m very sorry for being late, sir,” Said the man as he bowed his head. “Our Boss, Don Manu is waiting for you in the VIP Room.”

He silently nodded as he followed the said man into one of the hidden rooms in the club. Walking through the hallway, he could hear giggles and laughers from the rooms he past by; also moans and some erotic noises from the other rooms that made him almost fell down, laughing hard. Who knew this place was a heaven of ‘black activities’?

They finally reached to the end of the hallway where a sole, black door with a sign ‘VIP’ was attached on it. The bald man knocked the door and opened it when someone from the inside gave him a permission to enter.

What he saw in front of him was something that he had expected fro the people of Costa Notre.

Inside the fairly large VIP room, several men and women sat on the red leather coach with drinks and some light foods on the black coffee table. In the large couch, sat a man not more than 50s, round face with grey hair that sided to his right, with black suit made from the finest and most expensive materials. His right hand held a woman –might be one of the hostesses that working at the club – on his mouth was a large cigarette and his left hand held a glass of red wine.  He also realized the women wore mask on their faces; probably tonight’s theme since he saw the other hosts and hostesses also wore one.

“SO, I suppose you’re ‘that’ one?” Said the old man as he blew his smoke. He could not see clearly, since the lights were dim and the said man was standing at the area where shadows fell beneath him.

"Why don't you come out and show me who you are? After all, I did call you out to such an exclusive place." He called out, his voice smoothly flowing from his lips as he continued to stare into the dark area.

            The man sighed as he slowly stepped forward. "I apologize. I was just thinking of whether it was you who’s trying to contact me for the past few months."

“Oh my, don’t be too formal. Please, have a seat,” He said as he adjusted his self. The woman on his right side squealed as she felt his hand was touching a ‘certain’ parts of her, earning laughs from the people in the room.

“Let’s introduce ourselves. My name is Manu Salkind, the 25th Boss of the Vulpa Family.”

“I have lots of names,” Said the figure who sat next to a sexy blonde woman. “However for this job, you can call me as Darius Deneiro.”

“Fine then. Now, straight to the business,” Said Manu while another woman on his left poured him another glass of wine. “I want you to help me, completing my goal.”

“How do you know that I’m going to help you?”

"You will help me, because in the end, you will benefit from it."

"Benefit?" Darius raised a brow. "And pray tell how I'd benefit from it. Whatever it is that you’re planning to do." He spoke, and the man's smile grew, knowing that he now had Darius's interest piqued.

"I have a deal for you." He started as he put down his glasses and raised his hand to call his men. "If you follow and help me with my plan, I'll give you want you want." He offered, as he now looked up at Darius.

"Oh? And what is this deal you're telling me about? Care to enlighten me?" the figure asked, obviously intrigued by the man in front of him. At hearing this, Manu’s smiled turned saccharinely sweet, as if he had not heard such question.

"So you'll help me."

“Depends on whatever tasks you’ll give to me.”

The words came out more as a statement than a question. Manu smirked before he grabbed a file from one of his men and put it on the table. He pushed it to Darius, urging him to take and open it. Curious, Darius picked it up and opened it. He narrowed his eyes after he realized what exactly he was reading now.

“What do you want me to do with the Vongola Famiglia?”

Manu chuckled darkly, as he smashed his cigarette on the ashtray and begun his story, “I want you to make them bend down to my will, our will.”

 “Why?”

“It had been generations ever since the started of the Vongola, that the Vulpa Family wished to be join with the Vongola as one family. However, for the past nine generations, we failed to achieve that goal and I don’t want to waste anymore time since I’m not getting that young either.”

‘Figures,’ He thought as Darius stared dumbly at the old man. “So why asking me for help?”

“Because I heard from the Amare Family that you have the outstanding powers that can defeat a strong Famiglia like the Vongola.”

Darius narrowed his eyes. Could it be heard this from–

“Yes, ‘that’ person recommended you to me, and I was very hopeful that could help us in this matter!”

“Actually, there’s more than just a wish to join the strong family, right?” Manu flinched when he heard Darius dark tone. “I’m not stupid. I know something had happened in the Mafia world and your family has something to do with it. So tell me Manu, what exactly happened that you need my request to help you?”

Manu looked at his right hand man before he closed his eyes and sighed. He had done many times, trying so hard to make the sole, ambition of his past generations came true, but none of them were successful. From the moment he realized this wish, he knew he had to take a drastic measure even thought it could cost him his pride and life.

“Yes, you’re right, Darius,” He said while Darius leaned himself against the seat. “For the past generations, my family had tried so hard, tried many times to become a member of the Vongola Family, especially the one who carried the Vongola Bloodline. When the 15th and 16th Boss tried to make the Vongola Primo as their family member, there will always accidents occurred that successfully distracted him from making our dream come true. After the Vongola Primo retired, the next successor tried to get his daughter married to the Secondo but also failed! This matter kept on happening until the Ninth Vongola Generations!”

Darius and everyone in the room had to cover their mouth from laughing too hard; poor Manu and his ancestors’ dream kept on backfiring them.

“Then, how about the tenth Generation?”

This time, it was Manu who smirked evilly towards Darius. “Well, the plan was going very well at the beginning…”

“Then what happened?”

“Do you remember the world’s most scandalous case that happened four years ago?”

Darius narrowed his eyes before he realized what exactly Manu was talking about. “Oh yes, that case! Of course I remember! It was very famous at that time –wait! Does that mean the Vulpa Family had something to do with that case?”

“Well, we did,” He said as he took a sip from his glass. “We’re having a business –and I mean dark business! Not something that ordinary people would do. We have young girls from overseas taken inside illegally, children, adults; in order to be sold in the black market or to be selling to the brothels, or to work at any families in many places! On the other hand, for organs dealings, this family had been dealing with such things for such a long time! Oh, by the way the organ trafficking just starts at least 30 years ago…”

  Darius did not know how give his reaction; either to smack this old bastard on his head or just blew up the place with bomb?

“However, four years ago, our business with the people from the US and Japan governments was accidentally been exposed to the world!” Manu stopped for a while to have his drink. “One of the containers that contain several children and young women was opened and several police officers who were patrolling that time found it. The thing was, it was supposedly went to America and in the document stated that it should only had furniture to be export to America! We have no idea the lock was rusted and damaged!”

“So, what happened then?”

“Well, as you know, those officers were the ones being accused of committed the crime, thanks to the men in the Japan and US Government and got suspended! Three of them weren’t able to deal with the pressures and committed suicide, but the other two –I don’t remember their names –managed to get away! And somehow the Vongola also gave hand in the investigation that led to the arrest of many officers and polices!”

“But I don’t see this related to your ancestors’ ambition.”

“Oh yeas, there is. The Vongola Decimo was the one who interfering the business and helped the police to expose the business! My businesses were destroyed because of him, and to make matter worst, he sends his Guardians and the World’s Strongest Hitman to investigate and interfere with the dealings!”

“Which explained was for the last six months, many of the human-trafficking deals were cut off or sabotage by the Vongola. It seems like the Don was very angry with your business Manu, since you had become like this…”

“But! This Decimo was young and still single, although he already engaged. He also well known as a soft and gentle person and easily affected by emotions. He put his trusts too much with his Family, and this is his obvious weakness that I managed to hold on him!! Ahahahaha!!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just proceeded!” A vein popped on Man’s head when he saw Darius yawned.

“So I used my ultimate plan to crush him down! And at the same time, I asked assistance from the Amare family to attack Vongola’s territories and its allies! And finally! We managed to ‘capture’ the Decimo in with our hands!!”

“But I don’t see any victory in your story.”

“That’s the problem,” He said as Manu sighed. “After our plan to make the Decimo fell into our trap succeeded, for some reason we were not allowed to see him right after it happened.  He did not call us or even sending any letters that request any formal confrontation. Even before his collapsed, Decimo had refused to accept my daughter’s hand as his wife; instead, he just kept that peasant girl as his fiancée! From our spies that we managed to get in, the Decimo still managed to overcome the problems. However, at least last month, I received a report from one of my spies who worked at the Vongola Mansion, saying that the Decimo had collapsed and facing difficulties in the inner family.”

“So, they finally having a problem occurred inside the family?”

“As far as we can say, since they still managed to run the Family and the allies smoothly.”

Darius raised his eyebrow. ‘Well, that’s sounds strange…’

“Although currently the Decimo was ill and unable to work, but his Guardians and allies had been managing the family’s activities and administration that it was impossible to break through the family. Instead of having the other people to take over the work, they cleverly divided the job within themselves and make sure nothing escaped from their claws. They also were investigating a certain incident aside from their own missions, which is why I wanted to have your help to settle this matter!”

  “There’s actually some rumors that we heard from the spies too, Master Manu,” Said the bald man. “It appears that actually, there was one person who managed to gain control of everything in the Vongola; from simple task such as cleaning the room to the risky tasks like security system and intelligence network, this person managed to control everything. It’s because of this person that the Vongola seems not to be in such chaotic situation.”

“I see…So you want me to cast a mess into the Family and let them fall down?”

“Ohh no….Not that way or otherwise I won’t get Decimo as my son-in-law!” Manu laughed creepily that everyone in the room felt like want to puke.

“Even after he shamed you twice; first when he helped the police to expose your dirty business and second when he turned down your request to make your daughter as his wife. These were your reasons for revenge, right?”

Manu just smirked as he sipped his wine. “But, I like the idea of throwing the Vongola and its allies into mess that it will make the enemies of Vongola and those who neutral in our world to fight up against each other. No matter how strong the Guardians’ bonds are, they too, will fall down if we stab them from inside! Ahahaha!!”

Darius smiled as he took the file and said. “Good to hear that. So, the starting point is, to attack the people in the enemies territories and blamed it to Vongola or its allies. How’s that?”

“Perfect! Perfect idea Darius! Brilliant idea! However, make sure you don’t let my men to disturb you, will that be alright?”

“No need to send any of your men with me. I’m fine doing alone.”

“Eh?”

“Who you think I am if ‘that’ person had gave my name to you? I’m also the same ‘kind’ as him.”

Smirked, Manu left out a loud laugh as he raised his glass, “We will meet again Darius, and I expected good news from you!”

“The deal is sealed, Don Manu.”

Darius left after the words. Manu leaned against the couch as he drank his last wine before calling the woman who served the drinks. He told her to bring the bills since he wanted to leave the club and returned home. After the woman left the room, Manu smirked as he set his eyes in determination. Now that everything was set in place, he could now start his plan.

He would get his revenge.

* * *

            Unknown to them, the hostess that served the drinks had listened every details of the conversation between the two people. Walked away from the room, she quickly walked into one of the hidden passages that only the staffs knew, went outside the club, hid within the darkness of the pathway and quickly pulled out her cell phone. She waited for some time until someone picked up the call.

            “This is Henrietta Munroe.”

            “Do you get anything?”

            She smirked when she heard the question, “Oh I did. The whole one.”

            “Really?”

            “Does our Boss know about this?”

            A chuckle was heard on the phone.

            “Nope, Suzume-san and I decided we kept this matter from him for awhile. I guesses she too, already suspected that there’s a spy within the Family and allies.”

            “As expected from the former police office…”

            “So what would you do after this?”

            “I quit,” She sighed while the other person laughed. “Those perverted bastards kept on groping me; I had enough of it!”

            “Hahaha, I see…” Henrietta smiled as she leaned against the wall. “So when you want to go back? I’ll send some of our acquaintances to fetch you.”

            “Tonight. Besides, it’s a salary day so after getting my money, I’m off~!”

            “Well then, see you tomorrow morning. I’ll inform Suzume-san for the next move.”

            “Very well, thank you so much Romario.”

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 07**

* * *

 

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) **Empathy** – It is the capacity to recognize and, to some extent, share feelings (such as sadness or happiness) that are being experienced by another sentient or semi-sentient being. Someone may need to have a certain amount of empathy before they are able to feel compassion. Empathy is also ability with many different definitions. They cover a broad spectrum, ranging from caring for other people and having a desire to help them, to experiencing emotions that match another person's emotions, to knowing what the other person is thinking or feeling, to blurring the line between self and other.

Higashidani Seiryuu possessed this ability but with great amount of power, even without touching any kind of objects or human beings he still can feel the effects of the emotions of memories that left behind. His ability was too strong that even the power-control device that he wore to suppress the strength failed several times and Suzaku had to help him to avoid harm effects.

(2) **A Fight between Families** –This fight was referring to the Ring Battle where Tsuna and his Guardians were fighting against Varia to gain the rights of the Vongola Half Rings. The fight ended with tsuna as the right owner of the Vongola Ring as well as his Guardians.

Through his empathy ability, Seiryuu witnessed Tsuna’s pasts.

(3) **Battles came to end** –This is referring to the Curse of Arcobaleno Arc –The Representative Battle. The fight ended with Team Reborn won as a winner, defeating the other seven groups including Bermuda’s team. Tsuna defeated Bermuda and finally managed to find a way to stop the next generation of the Arcobaleno, thus lifting the current Arcobaleno’s curses.

Through his empathy ability, Seiryuu witnessed Tsuna’s pasts.

(4) **Although these two always rivaled against each other** –Both Reborn and Colonello, during their cursed form, always competed with each other. Aside form having several similarities like sleeping with open eyes and head-butt towards each other; they also like to bully Tsuna during the training in Mafia Land. However, these two also relying on each other if something went against them. They can be considering as ‘friendly foes’.

(5) **Juzu** – Literally means as “Counting Beads”, it is a “Buddhist Rosary” that also known as prayer beads. They are commonly used for meditation or while doing mantras. 

(6) **Counter-spell** – Suzume was chanting Tai-Mahou, a type of Japanese counter-spell. It is a mantra to Acala, a Vajrayana Buddist destroyer of illusions who is famous for his fierce, unmoving resolve against temptations.  

(7) **Hitogata** – A piece of human shape wood used for spell. It was made by a piece of Paulownia wood and carves it into the shape of the person upon whom to be casted a spell. The spell of hitogata is a part of the tradition of Onmyou Practice, and it is also practiced in the Shinto religion.  

(8) **Onmyou Practice** –The Onmyou practice began as a union of the Chinese theories of the Five Elements, and Yin and Yang, with traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology. Under influences from Taoism, Buddhism and Shintoism, it evolved into an occult and mystical practice. Onmyou was split into divisions such as astronomy, calendar –making and divination through natural signs, but its practitioners were also known for protecting the Imperial court from vengeful spirits and demons.

(9) **Yorishiro** – A container for the spirit to go into. It can be doll or anything that can represent the spirit’s container.

(10) **Onmyouji** – A master of Onmyou practice. In Japan, the most famous Onmyouji in the history and legend was Abe no Seimei. It was believed that he was born of human and father and fox-spirit mother. Both Suzume and Arashi are some of the powerful onmyoujis that still exist in the world.

(11) **Zuso** – A spell used by one person to put curse on other person or people. By praying to the gods, Buddha, or worshipping evil spirits, one prays and hopes that a curse will be placed on others. The concept is similar on using a voodoo doll by hammering the nail onto the doll.

According to Suzume, while spells caused by hammering nails into a doll originally came from the way of onmyou, it seems like the curse that was put on Reborn was different from others.

 (12) **Black and White Spell** – What Suzume referred here is not about Millefiore’s Black and White Spell Squads in the future. She meant about the magic or spell used by people with intention either for bad or good things.

* * *

 

**The story is ended here. It took me many strengths and ideas on how to plot the story, especially after Tsuna revealed the biggest conflict he was facing right now. Since the next chapters were already in progress, I had to make sure it would not make my readers to become more confuse or feel that this story is going insane (which I feel like it might be, too!). I think it might be due to the fact that I went back reading several past mangas that had attract my interest before so whenever I read them, many ideas popped up! Thus, causing me a very serious writer’s block I ever had! However, the idea of the Katagiri Siblings come from the family of onmyouji was already plan from the beginning.**

**I searched for any KHR doujinshis that are ‘Het’ (likely about K27), but mostly that I found was 1827 and yaoi, which make me feels very disappointing. Even so, there are bunch of them that still gained my interest. I found interesting doujinshis: Vietnamese language; Buon Natale (K-H-96-Vongola 10th Gen), Mother’s Mirror (1896), Brother-In-Law (18-69-96), Father’s Pride (1896), Tinth & Tien (D18), Bitter Ver (1827), F.I.N.D.U (D18), English; Supernova (8059), Falling World (6996), I’m Glad to have Been Able to Meet You (6996). In Youtube too, I found ‘Shiromitsu (1827, a yaoi…urgh), Bitter Ver (English version), The First time we Met (PrimoxDecimo), Butterfly Effect (1827), Posin Chocolate (1827; yes, the title was written like that), Sunset Speeder (1827, a bit yaoi), KHR El Regreso de Tsuna (Highly recommend), MAD-Alice Human Sacrifice (Highly Recommend), Tsuna’s Family, Tsuna’s Death.**

**One thing I realized whenever I read these doujinshis –Tsuna still had his doe-like eyes even though he’s already adult! I mean, come on, Hibari’s got his adult look like in the future, why Tsuna still got his teenager’s face? I wanna see the adult-face Tsunaaa~!!**

**Special preview for the next chapter:**

**\- Me always chasing their backs, always chasing…**

  
**-“Good luck in the bed!”**

  
**-“You’re more suitable with him than that stalker you know~!”**

  
**-“ANDY YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?”**

  
**-“There’s so much blood…”**

 

**Please read and review. Thank you for your kindness to read this story of mine. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**

 

 


	8. Maze of Relationship 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, happy New Year (sorry for the late wishing)! This is my second update in 2017 and sorry for the delay. I’m currently working on new job and I had little time than when I was working as an OL. I hope everyone will be satisfy with this chapter so please continue reading this story!
> 
> Starting from this chapter, I will try to focus more on Tsuna’s conflicts than the conflicts faced by the Vongola and Suzume. There will be some scenes about them, especially the two cousins due to their mission in Rome, however, I would like to say this is a climax of Tsuna’s agony story so stay tune!  
> Special credits to violette27-san, the author of ‘Melodies of the Sky’ for her story of one flower and Tsuna, which I was influenced by it.

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

 

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains graphic scene. If any of you are in the peak of depression, I suggest you don’t read this chapter until everything is done.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

 

**_The pains are too much for me…_ **

**_But I don't know if I can handle them..._ **

**_I don't know if I can carry this weight..._ **

**_I just want to let go..._ **

**_I just want to be free..._ **

* * *

 

 ** _-Autumn, Aerial Hotel, Rome, Italy; Day 12 th of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_** 

            Hibari looked at the Aerial Hotel that located at one of the world’s oldest civilization –Rome. He sat alone in his car, waited patiently for his time to go to the hotel, but not before, he grabbed a file and read it. While his eyes scanning the information in the file and absorbed it, his mind wandered back to his conversation with Suzume and the others about his current mission…

_-Flashback; Day 9 th of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_

_“Rome?” Asked Hibari as he looked at the file that was handed by Suzume. “Why Rome?”_

_“Kufufufu…If I’m not mistake, Kyouya-kun had gone to the same city before, right?” Said Mukuro while Hibari just ignored him._

_“We have an emergency case here,” Said Suzume after Hibari took the file from her. “Our base in the Rome was suddenly unreachable.”_

_“WHAT!?” Cried Gokudera as he slammed down his hands on the table. “How can it could be happen in the first place!?”_

_“It was thanks to Shouichi, Spanner and Giannini that we managed to grab this information, although it’s really piss us off,” Said Suzume as she glanced at the three former Arcobalenos, who in turn, nodded their head. “First of all, it was revealing that certain rumors had been spreading in the Mafia world, which included of Tsuna’s sudden disappearing.”_

_“Tsu-Tsuna..? Ah…right…” Said Yamamoto as his face turned pale, and eyes reflected with guilt although for a moment. This was not miss by Suzume, and the rest of the Guardians flinched as they heard Yamamoto’s remarks, as if they were not expected such news to be heard from the PA. Reborn and the others narrowed their eyes, just as they expected…_

_None of them seems to remember Tsuna if no one had ever mentioned about him, except the twin Mist Guardians._

_‘Both Mukuro and Chrome seem not surprise when Tsuna was mention…interesting…’ Thought Suzume as she narrowed her eyes._

_Presently, Suzume had summoning all of the Guardians; whether on mission or not, to attend the current meeting she was conducting. Basil as the representative of CEDEF, Dino and Romario of Cavallone Family, Sawada Iemitsu, the Simon Family and Nono were also got summon to the meeting, alongside with his Guardians. The Varia was on their way from Argentina to Italy and won’t be able to attend the meeting, therefore Suzume just let them aside. Besides, she did not want the group to complain about jet-leg etc. While Shamal just listening to the meeting through online video from the bay sick, since he had to handle several injured people._

_“The rumors of Tsuna’s missing had gone spread to our circle?” Asked Iemitsu, look with disbelief. “I thought that we did cover it up perfectly!”_

_“Probably someone had suspected our lies and decided to see our action by spreading such things,” Said Reborn as he put down a report on the table. “It can be from our own family, or among our own allies.”_

_“Well, it’s true that some of our allies had request to see Tsuna several times but was declined and they seemed mad with it,” Said Dino as he entwined his hands and placed his chin on it. “There’s a high chance that they’re the one who spread it, but I won’t deny the fact that it might be from our family as well.”_

_“Hmmm…it can be acceptable either…” Said Nono, calmly. “Then, Suzume-kun. What the others are?”_

_Flipping the papers in her hand, Suzume closed her eyes as she said, “Aside from Tsuna’s rumor, it seems like…” Suzume narrowed her eyes dangerously, as she read the report. Everyone could see the anger that slowly visible on her frown face. “…Well well, these are the things that I really hate –an illegal prostitution, human trafficking and drug dealing in the Vongola territory.”_

_“EH?”_

_“Are you sure, Suzume-kun?” Asked Nono, shocked._

_“Sorry for asking, but shouldn’t people in mafia circle do these kinds of things?” Suzume asked, look a bit confused. “I’m a former superintendant so it might be confusing a bit…”_

_Everyone minus Hibari and Mukuro slowly looking away from each other, each of them had their own expression on face. Don’t get wrong; these people actually were not acting guilty after hearing Suzume’s words, they just forget that Suzume was a former bureaucrat who once was working in the police force. Therefore, it was normal for her to think that such activities were the normal business in the mafia world._

_“Well, some of the families indeed have this sort of business as their main incomes,” Said Dino as he smiled a little. “However, Vongola would make sure no human-trafficking activities in their business, especially in their own and allies territories…”_

_“Not under the name of Vongola, right?” Dino nodded his head, followed by Nono and Iemitsu. “I see…”_

_“It is mentions that in this report of  Shouichi-kun, these activities were handle by the people whom claim themselves as the people of the Vongola Family, however when Shouichi-kun checking the route of the business taking place, it starting at Palermo and heading towards Napoli. Hm, Shouichi-kun, you better tell the rest.”Suzume sat down after calling the inventor. “If anyone of you have any information please tell us as well.”_

_“Ha-hai!” Said Shouichi as he stood up. “Well…although I’m not very sure why they choose Palermo as the starting port, but I understand why they choose Napoli (Naples) as the main destination for the activities.”_

_“And why is that?” Asked Reborn._

_“Napoli, aside of being one of the tourists’ destination for holidays, the city also had airport and harbor for the ships to stop by. Aside from the matters, it also surrounded by several small islands such as the Island of Capri_ (1) _as well as Ischia. It seems like the location was strategic for trading and import-export activities, since it was near other locations as well.”_

_“At the Gulf Napoli, the nearest locations are Pozzuoli, Torre de Greco, Torre Annuziata and Sorrento.” Reborn said. “Tourist site, which makes it a good place to start illegal prostitution business.”_

_“And the said areas are also in our territories,” Said Nono, frowned._

_“Since it’s a tourist site, it’s not a surprising if hidden prostitution happened there,” Said Suzume as she lazily leaned against the seat._

_“What do you mean by that, Suzume-san?” Asked Ryohei._

_Suzume raised her eyebrow._

_“You’re really a loyal man, aren’t you Ryohei?” Asked Suzume, making almost everyone in the meeting chuckled lightly and leaving behind the clueless and ‘oh-so innocent’ Ryohei._

_“Other than family vacation, single or grouping tourists, especially men usually will search for comfort after their ‘vacation’ schedule. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they went out of their way to other places rather than what they had plan in the first place,” Explained Reborn, showing his dark smirk which earned Nono and his Guardians, Colonnello, Iemitsu and Suzume small chuckles (Lal just frowned)._

_“In other meaning, they wanted to have pleasure in sex way different that you and your wife had,” Said the Ninth Vongola Thunder Guardian, Ganauche III._

_“WHAAAAAATT!!??” Screamed Ryohei, shocked. “_ **EXTREMELY** _NO WAY IN HELL!!”_

_“Geez, lawn-head. This is not about you! Everyone surely knows you’re not the one who’s cheating your wife!” Claimed Gokudera_ (A/ N: among the 10th Guardians, currently Ryohei is the only married man in the group) _. He could see the said man was in deep blush._

_“BU-BUT IT’S STILL WRONG! IT’S EXTREMELY AGAINST THE LAW! IT’S –UPFF!”_

_“Maa maa senpai, don’t worry about this. Maybe we can ask Suzume-san to let you go home to see you wife and make sure nobody hits her, right?” Said Yamamoto as he closed Ryohei’s mouth. While it’s successfully shut the Sun Guardian, both Gokudera and Suzume cringed with Yamamoto’s words._

‘That baseball idiot/ idiot Yamamoto! That would only make Ryohei/ lawn-head more nervous than before!’ Cried both of them in their mind.

_“OOOHH! EXTREMELY GOOD IDEA YAMAMOTO! I’LL GO RIGHT AWAY AND –”_

            WHACK!

            _“Shut the hell up,” Said Hibari after throwing his tonfa right onto Ryohei’s face, successfully knock him up. Suzume raised her thumb up, gratefully Hibari had done it before her._

 _“Nice job Kyouya,” Said Suzume as she flipped the report again while Hibari just nodded his head_ (demons!). _“The Vongola Rome base is located a bit outside the urban area, right Nono?”_

_“Yes, Suzume-kun.”_

_“The last report we had from them was two weeks ago, when they mentioned about these illegal activities. They also mentioned about the enemies territories had been invaded by people who called themselves as members of the Vongola for the past two weeks,” Most of the members of the meeting frowned instantly after they heard the report, making Shouichi felt more nervous than before. “However according to Paulo, one of our men there, only one activity is confirm being conduct in Rome before they lost contact with us. It is the illegal prostitution,” Explained Shouichi._

_“Did he mention where the location of the activity?” Asked Lal, this time._

_“About that…” Said Shouichi, looking a bit nervous. “It’s actually had been asked before; right before the Salkind Incident happen…”_

_“The Salkind Incident?” Asked Iemitsu, before realized what exactly the incident was._

_“That’s right Iemitsu. The incident where your son was accused of rape and left alone because of it,” A dark, cold voice suddenly filled up the room, and the temperature suddenly went down._

_Everyone could see Suzume’s black eyes became cold and emotionless; a murderous aura was leaking in the air as if she was ready to kill someone in the room. While she still sat lazily against the chair, her body language showed that she can jump off anytime and kill anyone who dare to fight back..._

 

 

 

_Like a real assassin._

 

 

 

 

_“And Kyouya’s been there as well,” She said as she raised the report in hand. Kyouya’s eyes widened as he realized what she meant._

_“At the Aerial Hotel…”_

_“Indeed.” Suzume said as she put down the report. “Apparently Tsuna once had sent you there to investigate the hotel but it seems like nothing illegal happened when you first got there. After Shouichi-kun told us that the Rome branch had sent their last reports, which contains the information on the illegal activities, once again the hotel’s name has been mentioned.”_

_“So you want one of us to be sent there, Suzume-san?” Asked Chrome._

_“No. I’ll go there for this mission,” This had caused many reactions in the meeting room._

_“EH!?”_

_“Why?” Asked Dino. “If you go there, something bad will happen to you! I know that you’re a former police officer but even the police themselves won’t be able to help you if you got caught by the other families!”_

_“Idiot. Use your brain!” Said Suzume as she pointed her temple. “As you know, currently the rumor about Tsuna’s missing from this mansion had been circle around the underground world. Plus the Guardians are well-known aside from our allies; I can’t risk any of the Guardians suddenly got ambush before they managed to carry out their missions!” Glared the elder woman with words ‘_ ADDING MORE PAPERWORK TO ME YOU DAMN GUARDIANS!’ _floating on her head._

_The Guardians minus Hibari and Mukuro looked down with guilt._

_“That’s why I’ll be the one to go, since people almost not recognize me in the family. I will investigate what exactly happen to our base in Rome as well as the rumors and the hotel, and I want all of the Guardians except Kyouya to be in this mansion. No missions will be given to you until both of us came back from Rome!” Said Suzume sternly. “Temporarily, Reborn-san, Lal-san and Colonnello-san will be in charge of my place then.”_

_“EH!?” The three Arcobalenos just smirked, especially a certain Hitman._

_“Nee-san,” Hibari raised his hand, intended to stop more commotion. “Why I have to go for this mission with you? Is it because I had been there before?”_

_Suzume narrowed her eyes as she smirked dangerously. Even Reborn felt that he probably won’t like the answer that came from her. “Well my dear cousin,” Hibari flinched when he heard that –obviously, his cousin was up to something on her sleeves!_

_“Aside from investigating the rumors and the base, it’s an obvious thing that I want to do an undercover mission to the Aerial Hotel! After all, it’s really been a while since I wore those outfits and make-ups during undercover! After I gain everything that we need, I’ll call you up and start your mission again! Ohohohoho~~! The art of disguise here I come~!!”_

_Hibari and Reborn just sighed as them and the others looked at the PA who was laughing whole heartily in Hokuto Style (2) with weird expression._

_“I’ll tell all of you what should be done. I’ll go to Rome after this for three days and searches for the cause of our missing members in Rome. Certainly, new rumors would come up fast and Shouichi-kun would investigate with the other inventors. Kyouya, you’ll be in stay-by mode until I give you a signal for you to come to Rome and resume your mission. The rest of the Guardians should stay here and no missions given until I came back. Assist the family if something happened!”_

_Everyone nodded their head before Suzume looked at Basil sand said, “Basil-kun, could you please put some of the CEDEF member at Giglio Nero Family?”_

_“Sure, but why Suzume-san?”_

_“Yuni-chan is almost on her due,” Reborn frowned when he heard the news but decided to shut off. “Although Byakuran and his 6 Funeral Wreaths were at the family’s mansion for guarding due to Yuni’s request, we need to be careful. Maybe the other families tried to attack Vongola’s allies instead of us.”_

_“I understand,” Said Basil as he bowed his head. Suddenly they heard some noises at the door before it was open and revealed the people outside._

 

 

_“I told you stop eating all the biscuits!”_

 

_“Shut up! The biscuits are great, and I’m hungry-byon!”_

 

_“Ken, stop it. It’s too loud…”_

 

_“Please come down, there are lots of biscuits…”_

 

_“It’s enough for everyone!”_

 

_“Why don’t you just eat this one?” Gokudera’s face instantly went pale as he heard the voice. A scream was heard not long after that followed with a loud thud, and a plate of purple-smoking biscuits slowly appeared behind the door._

_“Reborn! I’ve come here with these biscuits full of love~!!”_

_Suddenly the door was open and revealed a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and a pair of green eyes –without goggle –which is actually a freelance assassin named Bianchi a.k.a Poison Scorpion, Gokudera’s half-sister._

_“ARGH! Aneki urggghh~!!”Shocked, Gokudera fainted on the spot with foams in his mouth, surprising everyone except Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro._

_Even after 10 years, his fear with Bianchi still not comes off._

_“O-oii! Gokudera! Are you alright?” Cried Yamamoto as he went to the fainted man’s side._

_“What had made you to extremely faint here?” Asked Ryohei._

_“Gokudera-shii still afraid with Bianchi-nee…” Said Lambo as he shaken a bit. He was lucky that throughout 10 years, Bianchi had witnessed his growth and realized that Lambo was not Romeo. Even so, he is still afraid that Bianchi forgot who he was and attacked him with her famous Poison Cooking!_

_“Oh my, what are you doing here Bianchi? I thought you’re on the journey of searching for your cooking ingredients,” Said Reborn as he titled his fedora._

_“I came here after I heard a rumor, alongside I-Pin, Fuuta and this gang,” She said as she titled her head to show the Kokuyo Gang came by with Fuuta and I-Pin. “Looks like the rumor might be true.”_

_This had gained everyone’s attention as all of them realized that the rumor Bianchi mentioned must be about Tsuna whose now missing without a trace. The rest who followed Bianchi placed the biscuits (except the Poison Cooking) and cups of tea on the table before they went to the walls._

_“Why Kokuyo Gang is here?” Asked Yamamoto as he narrowed his eyes._

_“It’s not like we want to come here-byon!” Said Ken who was struggling to stand up with hand on his stomach, because of eating the Poison Cooking by force (Bianchi)._

_“We had something to discuss with everyone here,” Said M.M. Everyone took a sip of the tea that was served by the newly come people. “Or maybe later. Did we disturbing you?”_

_“Well, maybe yes, but looks like my time is up. I need to go now,” Said Suzume as she grabbed her files and reports and walked away from her seat. “Remember what I say; all the Guardians except Kyouya will not having any missions during me being away from here! Including you people for safety reason! Kyouya, stand-by and prepare your things since this is your mission as well. Read the file I gave to you and make sure you had everything settle understand?”_

_Hibari nodded his head silently. “Good, now I leave the rest to you all. Anything happens just call me!”_

_“Understand,” Said Shouichi, loudly. He knew from this moment on, he would be busy dealing the investigations, as well as the matters that related with the missing Decimo. He prayed that nothing bad would happen during Suzume’s three days mission._

_“Oh, and by the way Kyouya,” Said Suzume as she was about to close the door, causing everyone to look at her direction. “What is it, nee-san?” Asked Kyouya._

_“Good luck in the bed!”_

**CHOKED!**

**PUUUHHH~!!**

_Everyone was either chock or split out their drinks after hearing Suzume’s last words. Chrome, Lambo and Enma were blushing furiously, Ryohei and Yamamoto tried to catch their breathe after accidentally chocked their drinks; although red tints can be seen on their cheeks, Hibari had to cover up his lower face; totally unexpected with the sudden remarks came from his cousin, Mukuro and Dino coughed off the water due to their shock, while Reborn just smirked as he titled his fedora down. The rest were just like the Guardians and Dino’s reactions._

_“Geez, even at such age, all of you are still acting like a kid,” Remarked Reborn as he looked at the blushing people in front of him._

_“Wha-what do you mean by that Reborn-san!?” Asked Gokudera as he tried to regain his composed demeanor._ (oh finally woke up Hayato)

_“Well, you’re still a bunch of kids since you still can’t handle such talk…” Lal Mirch sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. “But what she just says did have a point. Undercover missions sometimes need to be extended until to the bed.”_

_“Why does this make it sounds like a gigolo?” Asked Lambo to himself, only to get smack by an angry Gokudera._

_“You stupid cow! Where do you learn such word huh?”_

_“Gokudera-shii, I just saying the truth! Besides, it’s already in the net…”_ –WHACK!- “ _WAH!”_

_“Maa maa, calm down both of you…”_

_“That is EXTREMELY bad influence to the children! How come she can casually said it TO THE EXTREME?”_

_Ryohei’s words made everyone stopped doing whatever it was doing. Slowly, all of them went into deep thought with one thing in mind:_

 

 

_Who knows that Suzume could be such a flamboyant too?_

 

_-End of Flashback-_

            Hibari cupped his face with both hands; face a bit flushed while leaning against the wheel steering. It was already 9.00 PM in Rome, but the ancient city of Italy was still bathed with colourful neon’s and lights, showering the whole city with the beauty of night. Hibari’s car was parked not very far from the Aerial hotel, his destination of his undercover mission.

            “That damns nee-san, saying such things as if it was a normal thing…” Grumbled the adult before he raised his head and glanced at his left side.

            At the passenger seat, there were several things scattered on the seat. A black suitcase, a beautifully crafted Colombina purple mask with indigo feather attached on the right eye, white gloves, phone, hidden wires; Hibari looked at the purple mask before took it from the seat. He stared at the mask for a while, before placing it on his face.

 

 

 

**_“Who are you?”_ **

 

 

 

 

            Hibari closed his eyes as he remembered his first encounter with **_that_** person almost 5 years ago, with the same question he asked. The question however, was left unanswered.

Sighed tiredly, Hibari took off the mask and started to get ready. He took a sip of white water from the bottle he brought together when his cell phone rang. He took it and smirked as he saw the message.

 

 

 

 

 

**_START._ **

 

 

 

 

            “Finally.”

 

* * *

**_Me always chasing their backs, always chasing…_ **

**_Always chasing…_ **

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, Sawada Household, Namimori, Japan; Day 11 th of Tsuna’s Disappearing -_ **

“Well then, we’re off.”

Seiryuu just looked at the red-hair girl who says her goodbye to nobody at the entrance door, although deep inside him he knew to whom she was directed the greeting.

“Kyouko-chan had gone to her workplace, wasn’t she Sei-kun?” Asked Nana, snapping the young man from his own world. Seiryuu glanced over and saw the gentle yet worried face of Sawada Nana.

“Ah, yes.” Answered Seiryuu. “She came early in the morning just to visit Tsuna-san; I was a bit surprise too…”

“After what had happened before, there’s no doubt she will come here frequently,” Said Suzaku as she pushed away her stray hair from her face. “It was a huge misunderstanding between Kyouko-san and Tsuna-san, and both of them were victims too.”

“How on earth they could do such things to these couple?” She asked as she looked at the sky. “While the world we’re having now is already that awful, these people should stop messing other people’s lives!”

            “Is Tsu-kun really alright?” Nana asked, worried with her son. Seiryuu and Suzaku looked at each other as they walked side by side with Nana.

            “He did wake up last night,” Said Seiryuu as Nana looked at him. “But…when we asked him if he feels OK or not, he just silent. I think he slowly remembered what had happen before and it likely shocking him too much.”

            “You say as if Tsuna-san was having another shock attack.”

            “I could feel his feelings and emotions; it feels miserable…as if he slowly falls down into the dept pith of the darkness! I don’t think he like the idea of him revealing his greatest secret to us, even to Nana-san, his own mother! You saw how much he cried that day Suzaku!”

            “I know that…” She said, voice slowly trailed off. “None of us want to see him break down again…”

            Nana was silent while listening to the teenagers’ conversation. She understood very well the things Suzaku and Seiryuu were talking about, and wondering what will happen to her son after everything that happened onto her family, as well as the people who was related with the said son.

            Was her son alright? After everything was revealed, for some reason Nana had a bad feeling that something bad will fall onto her son…

            Nana quickly shook her head. No, everything is alright…

            Tsuna will be all right.

 

            He will…

 

            He will…

 

 

 

 

            **_But it won’t change the fact that your son did not say anything to proof that he was all right, right?_**

 

 

 

 

 

The small voice that echoed on her mind made Nana shaken with fear. Surely, Tsuna will be all right, she confirmed about it!

She remembered asking her son that morning, if he still feeling unwell. Her son just shook his head, not very willing to say anything. Suzaku said cheerfully to Tsuna that she and Nana would like to make a special dish for him so that he could recover from his weak health. Tsuna just gave them a small smile as he waved his hand before she and the rest left the home for shopping.

Tsuna just smiled as usual.

Nana clenched her hands tight, silently prayed that her son will be alright and can keep on living without any worries that would haunt them forever.

Who knows that, what would happen after that was something beyond their expectation.

 

 

And they never saw this coming.

 

 

Never.

* * *

**_Please don’t leave me alone…_ **

* * *

 

Tsuna stirred slightly in his sleep; unlike the usual sleep he had, he felt tired, empty…sad. He didn't want it…willed it not to happen…but despite his best efforts, Tsuna’s eyes slid open. Not much to his surprise, Tsuna found himself standing on the grounds of the dark dream that belonged to him. As soon as his eyes opened to his dream, he felt uneasy. The landscape was dark; nothing was there, only the void within the darkness. Tsuna looked around and then realized as he turned around, he saw a large field of lavender flowers.

Lavender, the flower of devotion and faithfulness. The flower that been used either in medicine field or in therapy. The smell from this kind of flower always made people calm and peaceful, and of course, there were two people who were close to him loved these flower very much.

His second PA, Katagiri Arashi…

 

 

And _her_.

 

 

Sasagawa Kyouko.

 

 

 

Tsuna walked across the field of lavender for how long, he did not know. He looked at the scenery in front of him and slowly, he remembered how his family loved different kinds of flower. Tsuna himself loved the forget-me-not; the small, blue flowers with scent that can calm him down (3), Gokudera never said anything about his favourite flower, since he claimed that he loves every flower in this world. However, Tsuna knew he still like one flower, which was a rose; a symbol of love. Mukuro was obviously a lotus, since it was one of his trademark aside from his creepy ‘kufufu’ and trident, which Chrome followed the same as him (except the laughing mark). Lambo liked tulips generally (he didn’t mention which tulips), Yamamoto liked sakura and Ryohei likes Botan (peony), which surprising Tsuna since usually Ryohei did not care too much with flowery things. Perhaps due to his marriage with Kurokawa Hana that he managed to understand a little bit of flower language; Tsuna believed he choose Botan that means ‘brave’.

 

Hibari’s favourite flower was unknown, and although he likes something that traditional and had Japanese element, everyone especially a certain pineapple-hair man knows that he was not very fond with sakura flower due to his first fight with Mukuro. Tsuna just let it aside as long as Hibari did not ‘bite him to death’!

 

The field was silent aside from the purple flowers that dance with the wind blows. He just walked aimless, all alone, with no one was with him. Somehow, deep inside of his heart he could feel the fear and loneliness that seemed to start to boil, slowly sending him the chill that went through his spine. He kept on walking through the field until he saw someone among the people he really missed ever since the incident happened.

 

Sat all alone in the middle of the flower field was none other than Hibari Kyouya, the strongest Vongola Cloud Guardian of the 10th Generation. The former President of Namimori Middle School’s Disciplinary Committee. Smiled widely, Tsuna ran across the field, went towards the young man who sat there, who seemed like staring aimlessly in front of him. As he reached him, he grabbed him shoulder and greeted him happily, “Kyouya!”

 

The said person looked over his shoulder, stared at him with numb look. He slowly moved his lips, which shocking Tsuna more than he ever thought.

 

 

 

**_Who are you?_ **

 

 

            “Kyo-Kyouya?”

****

 

**_…_ **

 

 

            “Kyouya, this is me, Sawada Tsunayoshi!”

 

 

 

            **_I don’t know you…_**

 

 

 

 

            “Huh?” He said.

 

 

 

            **_I don’t know you._**

 

 

 

            Tsuna was speechless. He felt like his heart was scattered into pieces. At the same time, he felt like people were passing him by, as he looked up and saw many of them in front of him. They were his father, friends and people who were in the Vongola. Even Reborn was there too. All of them were looking at him coldly, when someone among them stepped outside from the crowd and grab Kyouya’s hand. At the same time, the purple flowers that once surrounded him suddenly blew off, and falling on the top of his head.

            Suddenly he found out that he was no longer an adult, but as a 14-years-old teenager again.

 

 

**_Come Kyouya, let’s leave this place._ **

 

 

 

            Tsuna wide his eyes as he saw his senior slowly rose up and left him behind, followed by the falling petals. Slowly, everyone started to follow them, leaving the young boy behind. 

 

“No…” He said as he started to rise up, tried to follow the fading people in front of him. “No…wait…”

 

            “Don’t go..!!” He shouted as he tried to reach them but fall. He stumbled on the road hardly, his hand was scratched but he rose up, tried to catch up again.

 

            He was scare, yes, very scare. He felt his heart beat faster than before, he could felt the sudden chill that shaken his spine as he looked at the people who he knew: his father, his friends, everyone who was important to him; walked away from him without ever turning back to him.

 

 

            _Don’t leave me..!!_

 

 

He tried to run as his tears strained down his face, unconsciously. He cried as he felt his heart was beating faster and he felt very scared, he did not want everyone left him alone!

 

            “Don’t go!!” He cried as he ran faster than before. “Don’t leave me alone!!!”

 

            _DON’T GO~!_

 

 

            He fell right on the street, where the rain had slowly pouring down his teenage body. He slowly raised his head up, only to see nothing but wet ground and rain.

 

 

            “PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE~!!!” Cried Tsuna as he sat on his knees, crying.

 

 

            Tsuna looked at the place where previously, people whom stood in front of him, slowly disappeared from his sight without even looking at him. The rain became heavier than before as the small form Tsuna (his teenage form) crying as he kept saying “don’t...”, “don’t leave me…”.

            He kept on crying as he started to think about himself.

            _Always chasing…_

 

_Me always chasing their backs, always chasing…_

 

_And yet, they never turn around and face me…_

 

_Always chasing…_

 

_Alone…_

 

* * *

**_Please don’t leave me alone…_ **

**_Don’t leave me alone…_ **

**_Please…_ **

* * *

            Tsuna jolted up from his sleep, sweating all over. Breathing very hard, he shakily tried to push away the blanket that draped all over his body but found out his body as if almost lost of its energy. Tsuna looked around and found no one in the room. Where is his mother? Why he is not in his own room? Why…?

 

 

 

 

            …

 

 

 

 

            ..

 

 

 

 

            .

 

 

 

 

            Oh.

          

            That’s right.

 

            He was not in his room upstairs.

 

           He was living in one of the guest rooms in his house.

 

            He had been sick ever since he arrived at his house several days ago. 

 

            Tsuna slowly let out his breathe, that he never realized he had ever held before. He looked at the clock; it was still morning yet the house was too quite. If he remembered correctly, aside his mother, there should be these two noisy teenagers that met him last night…

            The house was quiet and empty. No sounds, no voices, no activities could be detect in the house. Tsuna was completely alone inside the house, feeling cold and empty.

            Tears suddenly started to spill forth from his eyes in a rapid downpour of emotion, as he slowly recalled the moments before he lost his consciousness. The day when he woke up from his sleep only to meet again with the doctor who came to check on him, before managed to make him spilling out the skeleton in his closet, the one he intended to keep deep, deep into the core of his shattered heart.

 

 

            Everyone knows his secret now.

 

 

            They must be hating him now.

 

 

            Even his mother…

 

 

            Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, as he slowly held his head and bent down in great depression. He no longer feels like to wipe his strain tears as he silently cried and sobbing, feel colder than before.

 

 

            _I…_

 

_I’ve told them my secret…_

 

_That secret that I want to hide from everyone_

 

_Even from mom…_

 

_Why it has to be me…?_

 

_Why it has to be me?_

 

_Why it has to be me?_

 

_Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy_

 

 

            Despite his head slowly begin to throb painfully, pushing himself away from the bed, Tsuna managed to open the door. As he stood at the pathway, it feels like the silence in the house was mocking him; as if he deserved to be abandon and alone in this world.

            He was doom to be alone for the crime he never did…

            And nobody believes him anymore.

            Shook his head, Tsuna just let his body moved without any care as he couldn't help but suddenly feel a strong wave of sadness swell in his chest and a lump in his throat. He walked away from the pathway towards the bathroom, and opened the door. He stared at the white room before decided to come closer to the bathtub. He slowly opened the faucet, filling the water inside the tub before he went to the sink and opened the mirror wardrobe. His dull and lifeless eyes stared at certain object before grabbed it. With shaking hands, Tsuna unfolded the object that apparently a folded razor.

            Raised his left hand up, Tsuna brought the fine blade onto the skin near the wrist area. His breathing slowly turned heavier and irregular; his mind was clouded with many emotions he did not know what kind of emotions they were.

 

 

_Sometimes I really hope if I was not exists in this world..._

 

 

Placing the blade onto the skin, Tsuna put some pressure on it before slowly, pulled it down.

 

 

_What is the point of me being here?_

 

 

Tsuna closed his eyes, tried to ignore the throbbing feeling in his heart at the moment he saw what he was about to do.

 

 

_If people treat me like I was some kind of thing and not as a human being..._

 

 

It feel so cold yet so warm…

_It’s better if I die._

 

 

He could feel the fine sensation running down his skin, followed by the pain that came afterwards.

_Sometimes…_

 

 

_Death could be more useful…_

 

 

Something warm slowly came form his wrist, as he opened his eyes and saw blood slowly flowing out from the long line he made with the sharp razor. The pain throbbing onto his wrist and Tsuna immediately clenched his left hand, as few drops of blood fell onto the floor, which was now soaking with the running water from the tub.

 

 

_Death would be better…_

 

 

The water was running when Tsuna slowly walked to the overflowing tub, slowly let go of his left hand.

 

 

_Than being living…_

 

 

He lowered his left hand and slowly, making contact with the water.

 

 

_In this kind of cursed cage..._

 

 

Blood mix with water had changed the clear water into pale red, before the colour becoming darker and darker. Tsuna felt he was floating, floating higher to the sky, as if he was about to fly just like the birds…

 

 

_It would be better with this…_

 

 

_Because nobody was care enoug–_

 

 

When suddenly, his right feet slipped due to the wet floor and suddenly flung forward. It was too fast that Tsuna was unable to stop himself from hitting the bathtub very hard before he slipped down and fell onto the running water. His forehead was bleeding, hurting his head like hell. Tsuna tried his best to stand up and remained conscious, but his body was too weak with the addition of his head just got slammed onto the hard tub. His eyes became blur within seconds and without realized it, Tsuna lost his consciousness.

The water was spilling and washing the bleeding hand away, ignoring the young man who is now lying unconscious on the soaking water...

With clothes that was slowly dyed with red.

* * *

**_How does not one single person notice that I'm_ ** **not _okay?_**

* * *

 

            CLANG!!

            Enma quickly turned around as he heard something glasses fell down and broke. What he saw was the Second Mist Guardian –Chrome Dokuro stood with shock expression, as on the floor laid shattered glasses. Turned out it was a picture frame that belongs to Tsuna, and as Enma walked closer, he could see that it was the picture when they were celebrating Hibari, Ryohei, Julie, Aoba and Adelheid graduation day.

            “I-I’m so-sorry…! It was an accident…” Said Chrome, shuttered.

            “Ah…it’s OK, as long as you’re safe,” He said as Enma bend down and carefully cleaned the glasses.

            It was after the glasses were swept away and Enma picked up the frame that he suddenly felt uneasy. He looked at the broken frame and realized that the only broken glass was on Tsuna’s picture.

            Enma started to get worry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Could it be that something bad is happening to Tsuna?

 

* * *

 

  ** _Who would care...?_**

* * *

Seiryuu felt a strange sensation pass through his body as he stopped himself at the genkan (4) to look at the doorway and see that no one was there. He didn't know why, but for some reason he suddenly felt anxious. Suzaku and Nana who were at his back, saw his stiff body before asking the boy what he was doing.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Suzaku when she saw Seiryuu raised hand and pointed it to the pathway.

“Something is wrong…” He said, voice a bit shaken. “It’s too quiet…!” Suzaku looked at her side and realized that it was right.

 

 

The house was quiet.

 

 

 

Way too quiet.

 

 

 

Seiryuu felt something was wrong, definitely wrong that he quickly went inside and searched for Tsuna. Nana looked at the frantic young boy who quickly went to the guest room, before Suzaku asked her to come in and put the groceries they bought to into the kitchen.

Although it was just between them, Nana knew something not right the moment Seiryuu stepped onto genkan based on his behaviour. Seiryuu was calm and quiet person, however he was not a person who underestimates his surrounding and always on guard despite his so-called emotionless face. After putting the groceries onto the table, the door was opened and revealed a panic Seiryuu, who told them the bad news.

“Tsuna-san isn’t in the guest room!”

The words made her shock and Suzaku gasped. Nana started to worry; where did her son had gone? Without wasting anytime, they quickly left the kitchen to search for Tsuna throughout the house. Seiryuu quickly climbed the stairs to check on the second floor, Suzaku went to the lawn to see if Tsuna was outside while Nana when to the end of the pathway, to see if her son was in the master bedroom and fell asleep without realized it was not his room. Her hands were shaking when she opened the door and found out Tsuna was not even there.

It was only when her nose caught the familiar scent of copper in the air did the panic starting to grow uncontrollably. Nana stared at the door to the bathroom, where without any mistake; a sound of running water was heard behind the closed door. It left Nana with the thought of the worst; what if Tsuna was…

 

 

 

What if he really did…?

 

 

 

Nana closed her eyes and quickly grabbed the doorknob, trying to calm herself while deep inside of her heart; she prayed that whatever she found behind the closed door, it will not her worst nightmare.

 

_Please, please don't make me see him like that..._

_He didn’t deserve this…_

 

As she opened the door, the familiar scent of copper in the air suddenly burst out and the scene that she saw in front of her was too much for her to say anything, as if her legs became numb and her body was completely frozen.

She even did not hear a bloody high pitch scream that echoed throughout the house and panic shouts at her back.

She merely standing there, just staring with wide eyes…

She thought that everything happened was just a dream, just a dream…

 

* * *

**_If one day they woke up…_ **

* * *

**_-Namimori Sweet Bakery Cafe, Namimori, Japan; Day 11 th of Tsuna’s Disappearing -_ **

            Kyouko sighed in relief as she finally finished her job to refill and re-arrange the breads and pastry products on the shelves. The bakery was open at 7.00 a.m, since many schoolchildren and adults would stop by to buy their lunch before going for work or school. The shelves were almost empty by 8.15 a.m, so the boss had asked her and the other workers to refill the empty slots. There were few customers by the time Kyouko finished her job, so it was a bit surprising for her to find Andy came to her work place with casual clothes but holding his medical bag.

            “Ah, welcome Andou-san (5). It’s rare to see you here,” Said Kyouko as she quickly went to the doctor’s side.

            “Ah, I just came back from my client’s house. His wife went into labor this morning and he was panic so he called me,” Said Andy as he took a seat near the window glass. “At 5.00 am in the morning, geez! Last night I also had a client that got stroke attack and I just sleep barely!”

            Kyouko just chuckled when she heard the doctor complained this and that. However, she had not denied the fact that Andy did look a bit mess; messy hair, red eyes due to lack of sleep, pale face and exhaustion were written all over his face and body.

            “Do you want to order something?” Asked Kyouko as she took out her pen and notepad.

            “Anything healthier but delicious. But at least bring me a glass of water and some mocha, please,” He said as he leaned against the chair and sighed. He seriously tired to death, damn…

            Kyouko left the doctor to take his order, and after 10 minutes, she came by and placed his order: two pieces of egg and chicken sandwiches with a glass of water and a cup of mocha. “Do you work today, Andou-sensei?”

            “Nope…” He covered his mouth as he yawned. “I think I just closed my clinic today. I just remember that at 3.00 pm I had a meeting with the doctors from the Namimori General Hospital. And I want my sleep too…”

            “Eh? The hospital…?”

            “As a panel doctor. It turns out they lack some specialists due to sick-leaves or transferring. Means that even though I’m a private doctor, I can still work at the hospital sometimes…” Kyouko was about to ask him more when some of the girls who worked there started to tease her.

            “Kyaa! Kyouko-chan, who’s that hottie?”

            “A glasses one too! You want to hit him?”

            “You’re more suitable with him than that stalker you know~!” The girls laughed when Kyouko tried to deny their words. The last statement that came from the girls had gained Andy’s interest.

            “What stalker?”

            As on cue, everything went silent. Andy thought that it was strange to see everyone, even the manager and the café owner looked stunning with his words. Luckily, for them, Andy was the only customer in the café.

            “Well, since you’re Kyouko-chan’s friend…” A middle age woman suddenly came out from the counter that made everyone turned around. She was a woman with pulp body and motherly face slowly walked to the duo, before taking a seat and sat next to Andy. “I guess it’s time for you to know the whole story. Kyouko-chan, go and take his order, will you?”

            Kyouko nodded her head and left to take Andy’s order. As soon as her silhouette disappeared to the back, the old woman asked one of the waiters to put the ‘close’ sign on the door and started her story. “My name is Miyabi Chinatsu and the owner of this café.”

            “I’m Andou Kazumasa, but please call me Andy. Kyouko’s acquantace.” Miyabio nodded her head. “Will you please tell me what exactly happen to Kyouko-san?”

            “It’s started almost two months ago…” Andy narrowed his eyes. Almost two moths ago? The timeline seems not coincidence to him…

            “Kyouko-chan suddenly asked for emergency leaves for several days, and after she returned, she looked very depress and devastated. Maybe she can fool her colleagues, but to me, this old woman who already lived for almost her entire life…I knew something was wrong but I don’t have a heart to ask her why. However, from what I could see it might be a matter between her and her fiancée.”

            “How do you know that?” Andy realized that some workers gasped and whispered to themselves. Probably never thought about the problem would happen to Kyouko and Tsuna.

            “She kept on looking at her ring in a very sad way. I knew something was wrong, however after a month, she seems to be recovered from her problem and I thought that everything is finally settled. However, at the same time after she returned from her leaves, a man suddenly showed up. At first I thought he’s a new customer since it’s the first time I ever saw his face, but after Kyouko-chan took his order he started to come here almost every single day.”

            “So…he’s the stalker?”

            “He started to request that only Kyouko-chan can take his order and we just sent her to him. Well, we need to serve our customer with good service right? Later on, he came by not ordering things but only to see her, waiting for her until working hours ended and even went as far as trying to hug her openly; good thing Kenji-kun,” Miyabi glanced over her shoulder looking at one boy aged 17-18 who was wiping the desk next to them and smiled when their eyes met, “He quickly pulled her away and threatened to kick him out of the café. I’m glad with his brave act, but soon Kyouko-chan saw him following her home –that’s when she was being sent home by Kenji-kun with motorcycle! What happen if she just walking home? That could mean a very big trouble!”

“Why don’t you report to the police?” Asked Andy as he watched Kyouko placed his order on the table.

“I would happy to do but Kyouko-chan refuses it,” She said as Kyouko sat down next to Miyabi. “After Kenji-kun reported this matter to me, I’m make sure that every male staff in this café would accompany Kyouko-chan home, just to make sure this stalker won’t do anything harm to her.”

“Miyabi-san is right!” Said one worker, a young woman. “He once tried to force Kyouko-chan into his car and said that he just wanted to send her home, but Kenji-kun and Tachikawa-san shoo him away! Right Luna-chan?”

“You’re right Sae-chan!”

Andy just silent as he held his chin. Now he heard something interesting, he knew for sure Suzume would ask him to investigate this shameless bastard who was trying to hit on Vongola Decimo’s fiancée…

“Wait! This stalker knows that Kyouko was engaged?” Asked Andy.

“Well…he said he knows by just looking on my ring…” Said Kyouko, weakly. “He said he wanted to have a date with me…”

“When?” Andy asked in stern way. He felt irritated when he heard such story.

“Two weeks ago…”

“Do you remember his face?”

“Ah! I can draw it for you!” Kenji said as he raised his hand up. “That guy is annoying, kept on flashing his things as if he’s the only rich snob in the world!”

“Hei, thanks for that Kenji,” Said Andy as he looked at Miyabi. “Thank you for telling me this matter Miyabi-san. If you don’t say about this, maybe I don’t know what will happen to Kyouko-san.”

“Well, you should be grateful that my workers are rather gossipers,” The workers just smile with blush on their face, knew their boss was saying it half cynically. “I’m just curious, why are you go as far as asking and investigating this matter very seriously? While you did say that you’re Kyouko-chan’s acquaintance, it seems like you’re more like a bodyguard than a friend.”

Miyabi’s statement had made the café once again, fell in silence. Andy smirked as he slowly pushed his glasses, and set his eyes straight to Miyabi, “My, you’re very sharp Miyabi-san.”

“I can feel that you’re actually someone that been send here to watch over Kyouko-chan.”

“Well, it’s not the whole story Miyabi-san,” He said as he leaned against the chair. “Several days ago, a friend of mine had contact me here, who just came here for almost six months. She wanted me to make sure something here, in Namimori, since something bad had happened in her work place.”

“She is the real acquaintance of Kyouko, but I’m here as her representative and protecting Kyouko-san is a part of our duty. If it’s not me and the others, who else that would be able to protect Kyouko-san from any danger like the one she had to face now?”

            Andy’s voice had made everyone in the café became silent. Although some of them wanted to protest, but they knew the man in front of them was saying the truth. He knew everything that they did not know and despite his slim figure, he had the same overwhelming aura possessed by most of strong men.

Suddenly a phone was ringing, shocking everyone in the café. Andy realized that it was his phone so he brought it on, and ready to answer the ones who called him when…

 

* * *

**_And I weren't there…_ **

* * *

 

          **“ANDY YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?”**

Everyone had to cover up their ears as Andy almost fell down due to the high pitch voice that screamed throughout the phone, which he instantly knew that it was Seiryuu. While Seiryuu always calm and cool, if he was in bad mood or the situation turned out to be very dangerous to his surrounding, he can release several curses and harsh words just as he said just now.

Even he had to cover his ears from listening to the boy’s cursing words, seriously!

            Grabbing his phone roughly, he said, “What the hell are you yelling you damn kusogaki? No need to scream, you’re going to make my ears deaf!”

            “I just come back from your clinic and it was closed! Where the hell are you!? This is emergency!!”

            Andy narrowed his eyes as he heard the word ‘emergency’. “I’m at Sasagawa Kyouko’s workplace. Where are you –!”

            As on cue, a loud “BANG!” was heard throughout the café that revealed a sweat and panting Higashidani Seiryuu. His eyes were wide and from his face, he looked panic and afraid. Andy quickly stood on his toes when he saw the boy who looked very frantic and shaking, although he still had his cell phone on his side face.

            “ANDY!!”

            “Oi Seiryuu, what’s wrong? What…” Andy quickly went to the boy’s side and held him when his eyes trailed down to the shirt Seiryuu was wearing, which enough to stop what he wanted to say to the young boy.

            It was covered with blood.

            “Sei-kun! Are you alright? What’s with these bloods?” Cried Kyouko as she saw lots of blood on the shirt and pants Seiryuu was wearing. Tried his best to catch his breathe, he grabbed Andy’s arm who was holding him and said in shaking voice, “Andy…Kyouko-san…please…come with me…to-to…th-the hospital…now…!”

            “Eh?” Both adults were stunned when they heard the word ‘hospital’. The other workers and staffs started to murmur among themselves, wondering who this boy was or what exactly happened to him.

            “Why? Did something happen?” Asked Andy as he suddenly felt a sudden chill went down his spine. He felt something bad had happened and whatever the reason was, he was not happy with it.

            “It’s…it’s Tsuna-san!” Said Seiryuu as his tears started gathered on his eyes.

 

            “Tsu-kun!?” Kyouko gasped as she heard her fiancée’s name. Could it be…?

 

        **“HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!!”**

 

            Like lighting that struck the sky, suddenly Kyouko felt like the world around her suddenly cracked and crushed down, making noises that almost made her fainted. She felt her lungs became tight as her world was spinning around. She almost fainted due to the shock she received, if not because of Miyabi-san get a hold on her on time.

            “Are you alright Kyouko-chan?” Asked Miyabi as she saw how pale the young woman was. She looked at Seiryuu and she knew the boy was not lying; his clothes and teary face were the proof of his words.  “Where is he, young boy?”

           “At…at Namimori General Hospital…he was taken there…” He said with shaken voice. “There’s so much blood…”

            Andy quickly grabbed his bag and Seiryuu, before he went to Kyouko’s and said to Miyabi, “Please let me take them there. I’m sorry for the matters, Miyabi-san.”

            Miyabi shook her head, “No, it’s better of you three go now. This person seems in grave danger from what I heard, and Kyouko-chan, you’re temporarily on leave. Take your day off as much as you want, understands?”

            “Ye-yes…Thank you, Miyabi-san…” Said Kyouko as tears strained down her face. The kind woman just shook her head as she patted Kyouko’s head.

            Andy quickly led the other two to his car and started the engine quickly. If he wanted, he can just press the pedal and drove like crazy but he knew he had to calm down. Seiryuu was already losing his calmness and was trying his best to hold his cry, with Kyouko who also having the same effect just like him. He knew if he had not calmed down, everything will turn into disaster.

            As he could see the sign of Namimori General Hospital, Andy thought of Suzume and Arashi and wondered if Seiryuu or Suzaku had ever call them to inform about the tragedy. Cursed silently, he only can pray that by the time him and the others reached the main entrance, Tsuna is still alive.

            He won’t forgive himself for letting such a nice person to die, and surely Suzume and Arashi won’t forgive him either for letting the fragile ‘Sky’ to die either.

 

 

 

            He won’t let it happen.

 

 

 

            Never.

* * *

**_Will they ever remember me…?_ **

* * *

**End of Chapter 8.**

* * *

 

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) **The Island of Capri** –It is one of the islands near the city of Napoli, Italy, and is known as one of the beautiful islands in the world. There’s one short story that telling about this island entitled ‘The Island of Capri’ (forgot about the author, sorry), and I learned it when I was 16.

(2) **Laughing in Hokuto Style** –Suzume is actually mimicking the way of Sumeragi Hokuto’s laughing, which is a story and one of the main characters in Tokyo Babylon. Hokuto’s laughing style is somehow eccentric and cynical, but also shows how energetic and cheerful she is. In Suzume’s case, that laughing style is actually creeping everyone out.

(3) **Tsuna himself loved the forget-me-not; the small, blue flowers with scent that can calm him down** –I read ‘Melodies of the Sky’ that mentioned about Tsuna found a forgot-me-not flower and it has its own scent. However, I never know what scent it would like so please use your imagination for the scent. It would be good if anyone can tell me how its smell.

(4) **Genkan** –Is a traditional Japanese entryway area for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. The primary function of _genkan_ is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building. _Genkan_ are often recessed into the floor, to contain any dirt that is tracked in from the outside (as in a mud room). The tiled or concrete genkan floor is called tataki.

It also occasionally found in other buildings in Japan, especially in old-fashioned businesses. In schools and sentou (public baths), _genkan_ are equipped with shoe lockers or cubby holes.

(5) **Andou-san** – Andy’s real name is Andou Kazumasa. However, since his name was a bit long, he and his close friends called himself as ‘Andy’, as if an English version of his surname. However for Kyouko and people whom he just minus Suzaku and Seiryuu, they just called him as ‘Andou-san’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done it! I’m sorry for the delay, and I had tried my best to update this story faster but many things happened, I’m sorry for the inconvenient. But for now, I decided to leave a cliffhanger, muahahahahaha~~!!
> 
> I hope any of you can leave you opinions regarding this chapter, hope everyone will enjoy it. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.
> 
> –Aoi Kitsukawa.


	9. Ambiguous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter: 
> 
> Andy and the group was shock to find out that Tsuna was trying to commit suicide and immediately rushed to Namimori General Hospital. At the same time, Tsuna’s first PA Suzume was flying to Rome and started her mission on investigation of the illegal prostitution activities as well as to search for the mysteriously ‘unreachable’ Vongola members of Rome Branch…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be focusing on Suzume’s investigation in Italy on the 10th day of Tsuna’s disappearing. On the same day in Namimori, nothing happened in the Sawada Household, except that Tsuna was sleeping the whole day (as mentioned by Suzaku in real Chapter 08). 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains graphic scene. If any of you are not good dealing with sensitive issues, I suggest you don’t read this chapter until everything is done. You have been warned.

**Destination 9:** Ambiguous

* * *

 

**_"Knowledge is of two kinds. We know a subject ourselves, or we know where we can find information on it."_ **

 

**_\-- Samuel Johnson_ **

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, Several kilometers from Rome, Italy; Day 9th of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

 

            “Hmm…”

 

 

 

            The sounds of someone were walking echoed throughout the area. “As we expected, the base is almost…”

 

 

 

 

**_Annihilated…!_**

 

 

 

 

             Katagiri Suzume walked along the silent ground; the continuous sound of the heels hitting the ground resounded through the dark, empty space of the abandon base. The night was dark with the presence of a new moon, as it disabling any form of light to enter through the shattered windows. There was no source of illumination in the area; however, by using a special device in a form of visor, connected with a small device on her right ear, Suzume was able to look through the darkness. Even so, without the special visor, Suzume herself still can see through the darkness.

There was the dim light coming from the entrance she had come through, although the said entrance was half crumpled. Probably it was done during the sudden raid that happened in the base. She could see some broken electronic devices; hanging or sitting by the edge of a relatively large pile of broken wall. Some old, dusty boxes that took up most of the space on the left, corner most part of the base can be see from where Suzume was standing. Several seemingly tangled wires that pooled around the computer before wounding its way towards a much smaller room was located at the back of the base, which the small room was indeed the main source of the computer’s energy.

 

“What a mess. I guess from what I see here means that this base was under attack without any of the members knew any of it,” She said as she pulled down her black cap. She was grateful that her coat’s wide collar and cap managed to hide her face.

 

            Suzume once again had changed her appearance. Her previous appearance; long, wavy brown hair, with some makeup on her face, expensive blouse and long silhouette skirt with black stiletto, Suzume once again ditched the disguise and wore her true appearance, only with different clothes. With black cap, white coat embroidered with black lines and button and black turtleneck dress down to her shins, she did look like a woman with nobility. Since she originally was on undercover mission, she entered the city of Rome under the name of Sharon Knowles. After she left the airport and reached somewhere in Rome, she immediately changed back as Katagiri Suzume. When she reached the said base, she brought along her luggage as well.

 

Despite the cold night in Italy, Suzume casually made a stroll towards the Vongola Rome base all by herself. She however, was accompanied by Hibird of XXth Generation (unknown generation, although it is actually one of the Hibirds that Hibari had after the Arcobaleno Arc 10 years ago), which she called as Hi-chan (still taking the ‘Hi’ from Hibird). 

 

Attached on Hi-chan’s right leg was a small communication and camera device install by Spanner and Kusakabe as a method of contacting Suzume. Being a former superintendent herself, Suzume had left her usual phone under the care of Reborn and brought another one to Rome. It was common for her who previously went for undercover missions many times that she left behind her usual phone and replaced by another. It also to avoid being tracked by the enemies that she left her phone, but accepted the option of having Hi-chan with her and had a communicator attached on the small bird. It can be contact by either Vongola or The Foundation (Hibari’s), but Suzume also added CEDEF and the A & R room connector without anyone in the family knew about, except people who were related with the curse matter (1).

 

Pulling out a small torch light from her handbag, Suzume enlarged the torch so that she could see the base more clearly.

 

The Vongola Rome Branch was located not far from the city of Rome. The base was well hidden in one of the warehouses in the said area and the warehouses were already abandoned. The one whole warehouse was used as the base, with only 20 people stationed in the base. The head of the Rome Branch was Paulo Rubardo, and during the last contact they had, Paulo was the one who sending the reports regarding the illegal prostitution activities.

 

Suzume walked back to her luggage and grabbed one of the plastic bags she placed near the luggage. She pulled out a candle and a box of matches, lit it up and placed on the desk near the damage wall. She could see the upper floors seemed to her, that the floors suffered the same consequences, and decided to go to the first floor. The first floor was covered with half walls and barely sees, unlike the second floor, which was fully covered. As she looked at the area, she realized the upper floor was less chaotic than the ground floor. She also went to the last floor and the said floor was even less messy than the other two, almost untouchable.

 

“Strange,” She thought, as she stepped down to the first floor. “There are 20 people here in the base, and not all of them are in the ground floor. The second floor is bedrooms, first floor is more like a longue with kitchen and the ground floor is the main operation room…”

 

“How come this and the above floors are not that mess unlike the ground one?” She said as she bent down on the dusty couch that was less damage than the one she saw on the main floor. As she sat on the couch, her eyes landed onto the damage inflicted on the wall near the kitchen sink. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the sign that seemly look like a hole made by a giant mallet, “Unless…that damage is done by something that very un-Mafia-like ways…”

 

 

_**Viiing! Viing!** _

 

 

 

“A phone. A phone,” Said Hi-chan as she (?) flew around Suzume’s head. Suzume pulled out her phone that she put in silence and looked at it before answering the call.

“It’s Andy,” She said as she looked at Hi-chan. “Can you please look around at the outside, Hi-chan? Call me if you see anything.”

“Roger! Roger!” Hi-chan said as she flew away.

_Tit!_

“Yo Andy! Anything to share?”

“Ahaha, sharp as ever!” Said Andy who was on the other line. “Remember about the family thing you ask me about?”

“You mean, the Amare Family? What do you got?”

“Don’t be surprise…”

* * *

 

  ** _-Autumn, October 1st, Andou Clinic, Namimori, Japan; Day 10th of Tsuna’s disappearing-_**

 

            The smell of the coffee in the morning was enough to make him stay awake despite his lack of sleeps.

Andy was scrolling the information he was looking for, clicking and typing while listening to the conversation between him and Suzume, who is currently in Rome at nighttime. Japan that located at the eastern side of the world received the sun earlier than Europe (thus explaining the different day between those two). He grabbed the newly printed-paper and placed on his desk.

“It’s not a newly found family!?”

“That’s right. Apparently, despite the Amare family was officially appear six months ago, originally this family was formed 10 years ago; sometime in summer,” Said Andy as he looked at the paper in his hand. “Because this family is not a well-known group, generally the information is not that much to know, but the boss is a lady.”

“A Donna of the family?” Asked Suzume. “Well, despite me working with Tsuna for two years, the only family that I know with a ‘Lady boss’ is the Giglio Nero Family.”

“Two years are short time you know,” Said Andy as he kept on typing and clicking. “I need to hack the system, but as far as I have right now, the boss’ name is Francesca Fridorithy, in middle 30s. She’s a woman with beautiful blue eyes and dark auburn hair.”

“Wow, she’s must be a true beauty. Wait, you have the photo?”

“It was in the family’s system but it’s a photo when she was a young teenager,” Said Andy as a matter of fact. “The Amare Famiglia originally from the northern Italy but about four years ago, the family moved away and settle somewhere in the Apennine Mountains,” Leaned against the chair, Andy sighed while pushing his glasses. “Their exact location is unknown, since this mountain surrounding from Rome down to the southern part of Italy.”

“If you want to hide, hide it in the forest,” Claimed Suzume. “How about the members? Any flame-users? The captains? Arms?”

“I’m still searching for it so it might take time, but for the members, it seems like they only had 300 people. It’s a small group after all.”

“Small or not, 300 are a large number,” Said Suzume as she walked near the computer room. “Do you think you can send the other information to me?”

“I just need to know where you are. By the way, in softcopy or hardcopy?”

“Send the softcopy first directly to my visor,” She said. “Currently I’m a few kilometers away from Rome.”

“Oh? So you’re finally at the base?”

“Yeah, but as expected, there were traces of ambush attack everywhere but not under the circumstance of Mafia…”

Andy stopped typing as he heard Suzume’s words. He narrowed his eyes as he slowly caught up the meaning of her words. “You mean…”

“Probably the works of **_“those traitors”_** since I see few bullet marks on the first floor, and the bedrooms only had trace of struggle rather than gunshots or self-defense,” Suzume sighed. “Besides, I saw a mark of something strong but light that hitting the wall and blew half of it. No burning mark, no shape of human hands…who else would do such attack?”

“The enemies did destroying the base, right?” Andy started his typing while talking to Suzume.

“I believe that’s what they intend to do,” She said as she stepped down while taking her things down to the ground floor.

“Eh?”

“Looks like whoever was sent here, tried to cover up the attack by making it as Mafia fights. The things are that they wanted to erase something from the computer, and the easiest way to do is…blow up the computer!”

“That’s what we called as laziness..!”

“If I repair the mother computer, do you think you can search whatever they had stored inside the computer?”

“Make sure the net is still OK and the computer didn’t damage too much!” Suzume opened the small room where the wires went and saw the computer was indeed, looked damage almost everywhere. “Great, looks like they managed to blow it…hey?”

“What?” Suzume touched the computer with her hand, only to find out that it was empty air. When Suzume realized what was in front of her, she stepped forward and went through the computer. What she saw was definitely make her smirked in victory.

“Well, well Andy, looks like we’ve got the Goddess of Fortune at our side,” Said Suzume as she turned around. “I forgot that Paulo is a Mist Flame-user.”

“Oh! So he created a false computer and hid the real one deep inside!?” Cried Andy happily.

“Yeah, I guess they enemies really wanted to destroy whatever Paulo and the others had searched. But Paulo had realized their intention so before they managed to destroy it, Paulo created a false one and let it be destroyed. Paulo is an A-Rank Ring User so I don’t think the enemies can easily detected his illusion. However, I don’t know why they wanted to kidnap everyone in the base.”

“Since the illusions still available, I believe that Paulo and the others are still alive!” Said Andy as he kept on typing.

“I also believe in that matter too, but we need to track them fast. Two weeks have passed since the last time they had contact the Vongola HQ and anything can befall on them!” Suzume walked out from the room and make sure it was closed.

“Could it be that they saw what kind of faces the enemies were?”

“Well, I…!” Suzume suddenly alerted with something as she turned around. Andy stopped his typing and waited for her to continue their conversation. 

“Sorry Andy, something’s coming up!” From the tone he heard, Andy knew that Suzume was facing some trouble. “Last one; how’s Tsuna right now?”

“…Asleep the whole day, but let me tell you this.”

“What is it?”

“After what had happened, Tsuna-kun is not in very stabile emotions, and you should remember what I told you before right? He spills the bean, and having a full breakdown.”

“…”

“…”

“But, he’s still asleep right? Nothing bad happened to him?”

“Aah…”

“…”

“…”

“Sorry about that…” Running footsteps could be heard in the line. Andy sighed as he closed his eyes in understanding.

“Don’t blame yourself; you actually did a great job protecting him from the people who harm him, you know…”

“I couldn’t protect him now…”

“Then let me and the others do it in your place. We’ll try our best to help Tsunayoshi-kun, alright?”

“…OK.”

“Well, something’s coming up. I’ll contact you later Andy,” Said Suzume as she walked out from the warehouse. She looked around and saw something moving not far away from the other blocks.

“Be safe, Suzume.”

“Will do.”

_Tit._

Andy ended his conversation with Suzume before he leaned against the chair and stretched his stiff body. After making a few quick movements, Andy steadied himself and started his investigation again.

“But seriously, the information about the Amare family is not that much compare to any other families in the Mafia world…” He mumbled as he grabbed his mug to take a sip of his coffee. “Is it true that this is a newly found family? If it’s true, then why suddenly make attacks on the Vongola Guardians in German? The new families usually won’t do such movement since they still small in numbers and not yet having enough alliances with other families. And in an obvious place? I remember Suzume really ‘bite them to death’ because the bills are more than 300,000 Euro…”

Andy shivered as he imagined the said woman chasing after the Guardians with any kinds of weapon she could grab to punish those Guardians. No need for him to go to Italy to see how she do it; he already witnessed many times on how Suzume became berserk or chasing after delinquents during their school time. Quickly shook his head, Andy drank the rest of his coffee while making a mental note of making another one, when he accidentally typed the Amare name wrong.

“GAH! I’m not doing this way! Urgh~! The search is multiple…” He complained while looking at the results. As he expected, results like ‘Amore’ (love), ‘Love Story in Paris’, even the word ‘Marzipan’ came on the search!

“Geez! I was searching for the mafia family not cake recipes…huh?” His gaze stopped at one word that appeared on the screen, which was something he never thought would cross over the search.

 

 

 ** _‘ Amaro Famiglia’_**  

 

 

“Amaro?” He quietly asked himself as he clicked on the said search. After a few minutes, the page finally showed multiple results through one word, shocking the doctor very much.

“Thi-this is…!? Great, this might be helpful to me!”

* * *

 

“…!!”

            “…!!”

            “Hurry! Hurry! Over there! Over there!”

            Suzume ran as fast as she could, leaving behind her things at the warehouse area. It is better than leaving them at the base where strangers would come and realized it was the Vongola Base. In front of her was Hi-chan, whom she sent to outside for patrol.  Both of them went towards the woods not far from the base, which made Suzume had to run and jump despite wearing heels. The ground was really following the geographical landscape, but it added thrill to Suzume. It had been so long since she managed to run and jump in the air; something she really missed ever since she started working with Tsuna two years ago.

            “…!!”

            “..Stop!!”

            The cries were louder than before, and she could hear the words ‘stop’ from the direction she was going. She was lucky that she was running through thick bushes and leaves, because her running footsteps seemed to be covered by the said plants. After reaching her destination, Suzume quickly pulled out her visor and wore it, before sneaked behind one of the trees in the woods. Since it was midnight, the area was surrounding in darkness, but thanks to her special visor, she managed to see what exactly happened behind the trees and bushes.

            “Let go of me, you perverted Mafioso!!”

            Huh? Did she hear it right?

            Suzume touched her visor, tried to make her vision became clearer within the dark. She saw several men in suits; probably black, were struggling with some…people in white robe?

            A young girl, not more than 16, was being capture with one of the people in white robe. She was trying her best to release herself but failed.

            “Ouch! Let go of me you freak! Let go of my men as well!!” She cried while being pulled away from the crowd.

            “Ella-san!” Cried one of the suit men. “Missy! Urgh, let go of me you bastard!!”

“Leon! Help me!!” Suzume startled as she heard the name.

‘Leon? Why does it sound familiar?’

“Kuso!” Leon cursed, finally able to release himself after punching the man who struggle him. He quickly pulled out his gun but, as fast as he pulled it out, he got a kick from other side making him released the gun by force.

The man named Leon fell down and stepped by one of the men in white robe. The gun however, was thrown away and fell just at the tree and bushes where Suzume was hiding. Suzume narrowed her eyes as she slowly reached the gun and took it before anyone realized that she was there. She eyed the gun and realized it was the Austria-made gun, Glock.

She smirked while looking at her surrounding. Her right hand grabbed something long but hard before started to position herself, but stay still to listen the conversation in front of her. She gestured Hi-chan to come to her, and whispered something to the small bird. The bird nodded its head before flew away from the scene.

“Give up. You’re no match against us the Vongola,” Said the man who pinned down Leon. The statement had enough to make Suzume’s blood boil that almost reaching 100 Celsius!  

“Let go of her, you bastards! Don’t you touch the daughter of the Bonfilio Family!” Shouted one of the men who were finally, got caught up by the enemies.

“Hahaha!! I won’t give damn to you! We’re about to search for a sacrifice and she’s the perfect one that we need!”

“Wha-what’s sacrifice? You people are nothing but psycho! LET GO OF ME!!” Cried Ella as she tried to kick the man who was laughing. He looked at Ella upside down, before came to her side and grabbed her shirt.

“Even though you’re a daughter of a Mafioso, surely you’re a pure virgin right?” He said as suddenly, he ripped her shirt and tore it apart.

Ella’s scream echoed throughout the woods, and the men who saw the incident tried to fight back, but were beaten up. Ella cried while the man who tore up her shirt laughed as much as he could, before he looked at the poor girl with lust filling his eyes.

The man behind Ella let go of her, but not before tying her hands tightly. The laughing man, appeared to be the leader of the group, pulled her to him before shoved her to the nearest tree. He licked her neck, earning whimper from her, “Ehehe…just from your reaction, you never had any sex before right?” His right hand grabbed her face, stared straight to her eyes while his other hand roamed over her exposed torso. “Don’t worry, you’ll have it right now, AHAHAHAHA!!”

“NO! NO STOP!! PLEASE!!” Ella cried as she struggled to get free. “LEON! LEON!! HELP ME!!”

“ELLA-SAN!!”

“He’s noisy, shoot him already!” Grumbled the leader as he gave signal to one of the men. The said man quickly pulled out his gun and was about to pull the trigger…

BANG! BANG!

…Only to find out that his chest had two holes on it soaked with red before he fell down and died.

The incident had caused everyone on alerted and started to gather their weapons, when a dark silhouette appeared behind the bushes, “My, my, what a bad guy you are…”

Everyone realized that it was a voice of adult woman; however, her appearance was hidden by the dark night and shadow. “Not only you’re faking yourself as Vongola, but trying to take advantage on the hopeless girl and enjoy yourself while your subordinates only allow killing these men? You’re pathetic!”

“Who’s there?” Another two men went forward, tried to attack the dark silhouette. Both of them were smacked on their faces, and immediately fell down with bleeding nose. For a while, everything was silent as everyone was too shock with the sudden assault.

A chorus went up among the men as they managed to regain back themselves. "Triple? Get her!"

They came at Suzume in a rush, guns pointed out. Suzume's smile only widened. It was probably going to be necessary to eliminate the other enemies before she could fully concentrate on Ella and her supposedly called men, anyway; they were just making it much more convenient by attacking her at once.

The first man from her right side to reach Suzume tried to pull his trigger so it can shoot straight through Suzume's heart, but Suzume spun to the ground and smashed the man's shins with the stick she picked up out of nowhere. The speed was so fast that none of them could detect when she had arrived at the said man. The man's momentum flipped him up and over the crouching enemies, and he crashed headlong into the bushes behind Suzume. He was already twitching in pain before he fell to the ground, unable to move. Everyone was sure that all of him or her had heard cracking sound right before the man landed onto the ground.

From her crouched position, Suzume dove to meet the next two attackers. One of the enemies was about to take out on her immediately when he realized that her left hand was pointed right onto his face. He tried to step back, but her actions were too fast than before he knew it, his head was already had a hole between his eyes.

He fell onto the ground, no longer alive.

The same stick smashed the second man who tried to attack her ended up with his face, breaking his nose and lost consciousness. Suzume swirled around playfully; her face had the arrogant smirk, yet giving everyone in the same area a sudden chill down their spine.

“Kekeke…six down more to go!” She said as she aimed the gun to the rest of the men in white robe.

Although the men in white robe were very advantage the number of their members, they were still surprised at how fast their new enemy moved. As Suzume leapt back, the men thought that she might be tried to run away or at least, tried to steady herself when she suddenly did a back-jump. Then the next thing they knew, she shot them three times through different angles, successfully hitting the rest of the guns. She then moved forward with speed that impossible to see, and gave each of the men nice punches and kicks at their guts. All of them fell down, unable to move.

            The leader who tried to molest Ella was so shock that he forgot the girl next to him. He roared and jolted forward, pulling out something shining like a long knife from his robe. Most of the suit men gasped in surprised and worried if their savior (since they did not know who the woman is) got hurt by the said knife. The leader swung his long knife as he ran as fast as he could. He knew the said woman was unable to step back since a large tree was behind her and the only way to escape either was to jump at her side or went forward. He already knew the possibilities, so he prepared another knife on his left hand. He believed by the time he swung his long knife to the woman, she would tried her best to avoid the fatal blow before he would throw his second knife onto any spots of her body. The second knife contained a poison that will be inflected onto the victim at the moment the sharp blade made its contact with living skin.

            “NO!!” Cried Ella while the last man swung his long knife, confidently he can kill her.

            What he never expected that the said woman suddenly disappeared into thin air as he swung his long knife, and hit nothing in the end.

            “That’s pathetic, you know,” He looked up and realized she was already jump onto the air, above his head, before her body bent back and with high speed, slamming something very hard on his right shoulder.

            Crack sound was heard and the last man fell onto his knees, before screaming in pain. Suzume elegantly fell down the earth and stood not far from Ella. Gun pointed at the head level while her left hand held the same stick she used to beat up the men in robe, the one who claimed were the Vongola.

            “For someone who claimed from the Vongola, you’re very weak,” She said as she pulled the hammer behind. “Now spill the beans before I make sure you’re not good enough to see the sun next day!”

            He gritted his teeth in anger and pain, before he spoke, “You bitch…who the hell you are?” Something glowed in the dark that gained Suzume’s attention, before she realized it came from his forehead.

            “NOBODY COULD AVOID MY ATTACK LIKE THAT AND EVEN IF THERE IS ANYONE, ONLY THE PEOPLE OF GUARDIANS COULD DO IT!!” He screamed loudly, before his body shone suddenly, shocking Suzume and the others.

            She could swear that she saw a symbol was glowing on his forehead, but the symbol was cross in horizontal way.

            “EVERYONE! RETREAT!!” As on cue, all the men in white robe minus the death suddenly glowing and disappeared, one by one, shocking Suzume who never expected this would come.

            “TEME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!” She screamed angrily as she ran and shot the glowing people. “COME BACK HERE!!”

Still, they managed to run away.

             Suzume glared at the dark sky, felt so angry with herself. From the moment she heard the enemy’s remark, she knew the things she was dealing was no longer related only to the Mafia World. Now everything will become more complicated; she felt like she wanted to beat someone to release her anger right now!

            “A help! A help!” Suzume startled from her world as she realized Hi-chan was flying around the suit men, cried for help. “Emergency! Emergency!”

            “Oh crap, I totally forgot!” She said as she ran to the group. “Are you guys alright?”

            “Yeah…somehow…cough!” Said the man named Leon, before coughed painfully. “How’s Ella-san?”

            Suzume pulled out her white coat and quickly untied the poor girl before she covered her with her coat. Suzume lit up her torch light and placed it upward, so that everyone could see each other. Suzume then checked on the said girl since, from the conversation she had heard, was someone respectable in the family.

            “Aside from torn shirt, bruise wrists and pale face, nothing wrong.” She said before turning back to Ella. “Can you stand up, dear?”

            Ella lookd scared, as she slowly backward. At first Suzume was clueless why she was acting like that, until Leon suddenly appeared and shoved Ella to his back that she finally understood what had happened.

            “Don’t touch her!” He said, tried to protect Ella.

             Suzume just shrugged as she kneeled down, “Well, just because I already shot those guys it doesn’t mean that I’m going to kill you. What’s the point?”

            “Then…who are you?” Leon was shock to see her already at his side and patted Ella’s head.

            “I’m just a tourist who got lost, that’s all.”

            “Eh?” Suzume then grabbed Ella’s hands, much to her shock before slowly lifted her up.

            “How’s everyone?” She asked while holding Ella’s hands. She could feel that she slowly snuggled to Suzume; for protection or for comfort, she did not know. Perhaps, for both, after what she had went through that night…

            “We…we’re fine…” Said one of the men.

            “Here as well…”

            Suzume looked up and saw Hi-chan flew lower to her and landed safely on her head, chirping, “I’m here. I’m here.”

            “My master, searching for me. I’m here.”

            Vein popped up onto Suzume’s head as she shouted angrily at the said bird. “WHY YOU LITTLE BIRDIE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?”

            Everyone was shock to hear her sudden outburst, including Leon and Ella. When Ella looked at the source of the outburst, she realized that it was a small, fluffy round bird with beak look like duck. “Uwaaah~! It’s a very cute bird!”

            “Cute enough to send me here,” Said Suzume as she glared the bird angrily. Hi-chan flew quickly to Ella’s side and landed on her shoulder, said: “Scary! Scary! Master is Scary!”

            “Ahahaha, he’s so cute! What’s his name…ano…”

            “Sharon Knowles, and that girl is Hi-chan,” Said Suzume calmly.

            “It’s a girl!?” Asked Ella as she looked at Hi-chan with disbelieves. “But…but…how did you know? I mean…it’s really a ‘maru’ (2) bird, right?”

            “Ah, about that,” Suzume said as she made sure that everyone was on their feet and started to leave the ground, leaving behind the corpses. “My cousin gave me not long ago as a souvenir. I thought that it was weird, it cam mimicked our speaking and even can sing ( ** _just Namimori-chu anthem song!_** –cried Suzume in her head), so I asked him if this bird is a parrot. And you know what did he say to me?”

            “What is it?” Asked Ella, curiously.

            “He said that: Her name is Hi-chan, daughter of Hibird species. Not a parrot or not a duck either!” Suzume said as she mimicked her cousin’s words. The entire group minus Suzume and Leon found it very funny.

            “What!? Just like that?”

            “I really wish that I could kick his ass for that,” She said annoyingly. “By the way young lady…”

            “What are you doing here in the middle of the night in the middle out the woods?”

            Suzume’s question made Ella stopped her walk, as well as the other men as well. She slowly looked up and saw that Suzume was looking at her with cold eyes (she had removed her visor after the enemies escape) as well as an unspoken authority that not allowed her or any of her men to speak a lie.

            Ella slowly shaken, felt extremely afraid with the said woman. Suzume saw Leon was about to open his mouth, when suddenly a flash of bright light appeared on them, followed by shouts near the outside woods.

            “Ella! Leon! Everyone!! Are you alright?” A silhouette of man slowly appeared behind the light, before a man with dark auburn and blue eyes revealed himself.

            “Avan-Onii-chan!!” Cried Ella as she ran and hugged the man whom she called as Avan.

            “Young Master!” Cried the men behind Suzume and went to the said man. Slowly, the lights turned off and revealed several black limos were parked just outside the woods and not far from the Vongola Base.

            Suzume narrowed her eyes; somehow, she has a feeling that something important will be revealed to her tonight, but she did not know what exactly that ‘something’ was. She saw Ella who cried in her brother’s arms and looked at him, as if she was trying to say something. The said brother looked shock and turned his face to look at Suzume, before walking to the said woman in hurry, followed by Ella and Leon.

            “I heard from my sister that you’re the one who saved her and our men’s lives!” He said as he grabbed her hand and shook it. “Thank you! Thank you very much for saving them, especially my younger sister! She ran away from our home and we don’t have any idea where she had gone!”

            “SHE’S WHAT!?” Shouted Suzume, shocked.

            “Onii-chan!!”

            Suzume glared at the young girl, and almost started her ‘motherly lecturer’ when something hit her. “That’s right; may I know who you are? You come here with all these people…”

            “Oh, that’s right,” Said Avan as he bowed a little. “My name is Avan Bonfilio, a son from Bonfilio Family. I want to thank you very much for saving Ella and my men. If not because of your help, we probably found them too late!”

            _‘Ei? Bonfilio? A MAFIA!?’_ Cried Suzume mentally as she realized what exactly she had encountered. _‘Wait a second! Isn’t that the Bonfilio Family one of the families that against the Vongola?’_

            “A-Avan…Bonfilio? My, what an interesting name…” Suzume smiled nervously as she tried to calm herself. “My name is Sharon Knowles, a former bodyguard…”

            “Really? That’s explaining your cool action Sharon-san!” Cried Ella happily, as she tugged her brother’s sleeve. “Onii-chan, can we let her stay at our house? She’s lost and had nowhere to go…!”

            “Really Ella?” Avan said as he looked at Suzume happily. “Well of course she can! By the way, is that luggage belongs to you? It’s a great pleasure to have such a savior as our guest!”

            “Eh?” Suzume could only stare dumbstruck as she watched these people escorting her to one of the limos, along with her luggage.

            **_“WHAT THE HELL I DO THIS TIME!?”_** Suzume cried mentally, as she was carried away by the expensive-looking limo.

 

* * *

 

 

  ** _-Autumn, October 1, Andou Clinic, Namimori, Japan; Day 10th of Tsuna’s disappearing-_**

 

_RIING! RIIIING!! RIIING! RIIIIING!!_

 

**_“Hello, this is Andy, currently not at home. Please leave you messages after the tone…”_ **

 

_BIP!_

 

**_“…”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“ANDY YOU SLOWPOKE! WAKE UP OR I’LL DESTROY YOUR FRONT DOOR RIGHT NOOOWW~!!”_ **

 

 

“WAAAAAHHH!!”

 

 

DEBUK!

 

 

“IT HURTS!”

 

 

 

Andy's eyes immediately shot open before he started looking around, trying to look for the voice that was yelling at him. He winced in pain as he finally realized that he fell asleep on the bed in his study room (he put one in there if he needs to work late night), and somehow he managed to get himself fell from the said bed. It was near afternoon, however due to his thick, dark curtains (because he usually work very late at night and not a morning person either) he barely see his surroundings, and the light from the screen of his computer was the only thing that lit the whole place up.

He blinks. Computer? He then realizes he was sitting on the floor. He must be accidentally asleep while checking this 'something'. However, he remembered something and quickly grabbed his phone, which he put next to his pillow.

 

**_Andy you slowpoke! Finally wake up huh?_ **

**_I’ve call you many times but you never pick it up. So I know that you are not sleeping the whole night again, right? Did you go search for something?_ **

**_Never mind that, I just want to tell you that Tsuna-san is still asleep, but so far nothing wrong happens. If you want to do your regular check-up, please inform us before coming here. We might prepare something for you._ **

**_-Seiryuu_ **

 

A large vein popped up on his head after he read the message. _‘So it’s that damn brat that yelling to me this morning!’_ He thought angrily as he slowly stood up.

He makes a small yawn before looking at the screen _'Oh yeah, I was trying to hack the Gaspella Famiglia's top-secret files. From what I found last night, it is one of the few families that swore allies to the Amare Famiglia.'_

He suddenly typed some complicating codes to the computer, _'I hope they won't notice it…After I’m done with this family, I need to hack on the Cavallone Famiglia for information. I just need some information on **“**_ **that”** _Family…'_

Andy paused for a while as he looked at the papers he printed out and were neatly place on the long desk. Good thing he already put it into its respective type of information or otherwise his brain will exploded!

He looked at the paper, which he was holding right now. It was a paper regarding the accidentally founded family he had done while searching for the Amare Famiglia. For some reason, Andy felt like it was sound familiar to him…

 _‘This Amaro Family sounds somewhat familiar…did someone has mention this name to me?'_ Andy typed another code, grabbed the mouse before clicking something, and then continuing to type in full speed, before finally pressing _'ENTER'_.

He wiped his glasses while watching a loading bar to appear…

 

1%-2%-3%

 

He looked at the other paper, which was lying innocently on his left side. So far, the information regarding the Amare family only consist of the numbers of the member, the photo of the young Donna and her name as ‘Francesca Fridorithy’.

 

27%-28%-29%-30%

 

Andy knew he had to search more, especially since Suzume finally made her own movement by undergoing her very first mission after two years in the Vongola. If Suzume had decided to make such decision, he knew that something wrong must had happened that led his friend to act on her own.

 

 

Especially since **“that”** incident, four years ago…

 

 

80% -99%-100%- CODE ACCEPTED.

 

 

Andy sighed in relief before scanning through the files of some Families that the Gaspella Family had collected. He then typed _'Amare Family'_ in the search bar and pressed ENTER. He watched it load before the said Family's file appeared.

He clicks on it.

 

**_The Amare Famiglia is a newly rising family that actually was founded 10 years ago. Originally, from the Northern Italy, this family had moved their main HQ somewhere in the Apennine Mountains. The exact location of the family is unknown, even the closest allies of this family did not know where they are. If they need to meet with the others, they will send a messenger and arranged a schedule._ **

“So the location is still unknown huh,” Said Andy as he scrolled down.

 

**_The family’s whole capability is not known generally. So far, the family consists of 300 members; at least 2 hackers or IT specialists, 3 assassins and 10 snipers were detected in the family. Almost all of them are the Dying Will Flame-users, with the exception of having the Sky Flame-user. The hackers are good in hacking especially on machines or computer, and their methods of operation usually in guerilla attacks or shooting from far and hidden distance. However, it was done in secrecy and only got detected 5 years ago. Their first public attack was on September xx, which the target was the Vongola Decimo’s Guardians._ **

 

“Aah…I remember this one. It’s the attack that leads Suzume into her berserk mode due to the bills…” Said Andy as his sweat dropped. "Good at hacking machines… likes assassinating from far distance where they cannot be seen…heh, coward."

 

**_The boss, Francesca Fridorithy, of the Amare Family, is the first boss of the family. It was rumoured that she is a very beautiful yet intelligent woman that took the mantel as the head of the Amare Family (the founder). She is skillful in guns and had a record of able to shoot by using shotgun with a single hand, six times non-stop. However, despite she is not as strong as any other bosses in the Underworld are, she is supported by a group of strong people who swear their loyalties to Donna Amare._ **

 

**_She had no relatives from both of her parents’ side, and it was confirm that the Donna’s parents passed away when she was 17, victims of airplane crush. The father, Damian Fridorithy was an ordinary businessman while the mother Fiona, was a full-time housewife. Donna Francesca once had a brother named Benjamin but died due to leukemia. She is the only child in the family._ **

 

**_It is unknown whether she was married or not, however it was rumored that she already had a son. The father is unknown, but some people said that the child is actually a love child of Donna Amare and a supposedly heir to a certain Mafia Family. Her son’s name was believed to be “Rico”._ **

 

**_By the time of this report was made, the Amare Family was in process of recruiting Glo Xinia as well as Genkishi who was formerly from the Giglio Nero Family._ **

 

“Glo Xinia and Genkishi?” Andy was shocked a he stared at the screen. He quickly typed the keyboard, trying to search for something. “If I remember correctly, that bastard Xinia is the one who attacked Chrome Dokuro a few years back right(3)!?”

After he found what he wanted, he quickly printed all the information and saving the rest into softcopy, before sending them to Suzume. He glanced at the clock and realized it was already lunch.

“Damn, one after another. I hope today no patients arrive…!” He grumbled as he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

Unfortunately, his wish was not granted.

 

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, October, Vongola Mansion, Sicily, Italy; Day 10th of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

            Yamamoto yawned as he slowly walked to the kitchen. Ever since Tsuna was missing, nobody in the family, including Nono and his Guardians would come and sit to eat together in the dining room. Although after the Salkind Incident happened, at least Tsuna was seeing eating at the said room, sometimes joined by Nono’s Guardians minus Coyote (whom had to take care of Nono who actually sick that time) alongside with his PA. The room was usually silent despite there were people eating there. Yamamoto and the rest of the Guardians went for missions so they rarely managed to eat together.

            Yamamoto stopped walking. Remembering Tsuna brought painful memories to him, especially when it was related to the incident that changed their lives forever.

           It made his heart ached so much when he remembered the painful and horrified-looking face that Tsuna had that time. When he and Gokudera received a call from someone who claimed had seen the missing young Decimo somewhere in Sicily; how he and Gokudera were shock to find out that the others had arrived, including Dino and Romario of Cavallone Family, Iemitsu and Basil from CEDEF, and how each of them were called there with different reasons. Soon the PA too, came to the mansion where they were gathering, before all of them split up to search for Tsuna.

            Strangely, aside from Romario and the PA, all of them were called by a maid who appeared out of nowhere in the silent and so-called empty mansion, and told them to go to one of the rooms in the west wing of the mansion.

            That was when they saw what had happened.

            He suddenly realized that the man in front of him was not the man he used to know from his childhood. He was not the man who used to be his best friend, not the one who had saved his life once, nonononono…

He started to loose his faith in Tsuna due to the incident, since what he had done was not something a Mafia Don like him should do. He slowly distant himself from Tsuna, unable to face the truth he had saw just now. He was unable to say anything to Tsuna, unable to face him, unable to make decision until Sasagawa Kyouko came and their fracas had ended the engagement they had built for a year. As if the incident had triggered something in his self, he slowly felt the need to stay away from Tsuna for a while…avoiding him at all cost.

Even it meant that he had to take many missions as much as he wanted, or waiting for the call from his baseball team for another tournament (but he couldn’t get it because Tsuna went missing). He even believed that whether he should trust the current Tsuna, not the one he used to know…He himself rejected Tsuna from the bottom of his heart…

 

 

            And now, now his best friend is…gone.

 

 

 

            Gone forever.

 

 

 

            Yamamoto felt very guilty; the morning after Tsuna was found missing from the mansion, he felt like his heart became empty, void of everything. Not to mention Suzume and Arashi blamed them for what had happened, which made him even depressed than ever. Reborn was very angry after he found out the cause of the missing Decimo, but had to suppress himself in order to respect Nono and not to mention, his health became decrease after the sudden news. From that moment, Yamamoto and the other Guardians, including Mukuro and the Kokuyo Gang, as well as Varia had join search for Tsuna.

 

 

 

            Yet they were unable to find him…

 

 

 

 

            However lately, he somehow always forgot about Tsuna. If nobody was there to mention his name surely Yamamoto won’t remember either.  Even if he did remember him, it will follow by extreme exhaustion and sometime pain in his muscles. At firshe he thought it might be due to his over practicing at the training room, but later became suspicious that it happened frequently, even if he did not practicing his swordsmanship. The same thing happened to the Guardians and selected people, except the PA and the Twin Mist Guardians.

 

 

 

            Could it be that something strange had happened in this mansion?

 

 

 

            Slowly opened the door, Yamamoto was startled to see Reborn sat on the long desk in the kitchen, casually sipping his espresso while reading a newspaper; I-Pin was making the breakfast with Chrome and (surprising) M. M, Bianchi was making her Poison Cooking with purple smoke floating in the air, while surprisingly, Nozaru and Bluebell were also there, preparing the dishes. Reborn looked up from his cup and greeted the young swordman.

           “How early you are today, Yamamoto,” He said as the said man sat in front of him. “Hm? You look a little bit down.”

            Yamamoto smiled a little, but still unable to erase the heavy feeling he had, “Nothing…just, a bit tired.”

            Reborn decided not to say anything although he knew that young man was lying. “Why Nozaru and Bluebell are here?”

            “Nyuu, it’s because Yuni-chan told us to come here,” Said Bluebell as she placed large bowl fill with warm rice. “She said that she had seen a glance of the future regarding Suzume-san’s mission.”

            “EH!?” The occupants in the kitchen turned around and saw the rest of Vongola 10th Generation including Hibari, who stood at the main door. “Are you sure Bluebell?”

            “Well, why don’t you boys sit down? Breakfast is almost ready,” Said Bianchi as she put her Poison Cooking on her place. Gokudera sighed in relief as he realized Bianchi wore her goggle, which saved him from fainted.

            The clicking sounds of the chopsticks, and spoons (for those who did not use chopstick since the breakfast was served in Japanese style) soon heard in the kitchen after the small ‘Itadakimasu’. Yamamoto had a sip of miso soup when Bluebell mentioned their intention came to Vongola Mansion.

            “Yuni-chan said that the mission Suzume-san was leading will be a huge success!” Said Bluebell as she took a piece of karaage. “But, at the same time she said that Suzume-san might be encountered something unexpected.”

            “What do you mean?” Asked Hibari who sat at the farthest seat at the table.

            “I don’t know, I mean, even Yuni-chan can’t say what it is. She only saw Suzume-san was coming out from the…etoo…what’s the hotel’s name…? Ah, never mind that! She came out from the hotel with such victorious expression on her face!”

            “That doesn’t means anything,” Clamied Gokudera.

            “Gamma-aniiki asked her for details, but the only things she said are that, after she saw the future she felt relief, but at the same time, she felt something heavy related to Suzume-san…” Said Nozaru, slowly.

            “Eh?”

            “So, Yuni couldn’t see the progress of the mission?” Asked Reborn.

            “Nope.” Both of the teenagers said in unison. “But she sure that her mission will be a huge success.”

            “Except the heavy feeling…” Said Mukuro. “Come to think about it, Suzume always had this kind of heavy air around her, right?”

            “Eh?” Said Chrome. “All that I could feel is that…she’s super strict when it comes to paperwork…”

            “And when she decided to punish us for all the paperwork. She’s a true Spartan!” Cried Lambo with tears fell like waterfall. He still unable to forget the incident where he and the rest of the Guardians minus Chrome got punished for the damages they done in Germany.

            “Don’t remind it!” Said Mukuro as he paled. “But…rather to say heavy, it should be mysterious…”

            “How come you can say like that Mukuro?” Asked Ryohei as he picked up a piece of tamagoyaki.

            “It’s the first impression that I felt when the first time we met her three years ago. At that time, Suzume-san looked depress and pale, but at the same time she seemed to keep lots of secrets that sometimes it as if it was burdening her for the rest of her life. Don’t you should feel it too, Hibari-kun?”

            Hibari opened one of his eyes as he glanced at Mukuro. “I felt it many times.”

            Everyone looked at him, whom putting his miso cup on the table, “I lived with her for almost three years, and the same air is what I felt from her during my childhood. It became heavier after one accident that made her neck received such horrible scar.”

            “An accident?”

            “That’s what Kamui-jiisan told us. However, when we visited her, Ran-nee and Arashi at the hospital, none of them seemed to have injuries that look like accident. All of them were wrapped up all over the bodies as if they barely alive, worst, none of them wanted to tell us the truth on what exactly happened to her!”

            Reborn could see that Hibari’s hands were shaking, which is something rare to see from the Cloud Guardian. He could feel that, whatever accident happened to the Katagiri siblings, it was very clear it had disturbing their cousin very much.

            “It’s as if she was carrying something…” Said Hibari regretfully, as he kept on wondered why his cousin decided to keep the skeleton in the closet all by herself. It always made him angry at her stubbornness, but he was unable to do anything.

            Even Arashi and the late Suzuran, before she passed away, refused to tell hi either.

            Yamamoto said nothing as he watched the scene, but quietly finished his breakfast and grabbed his Shigure Shoen, before he left the kitchen. He told the others that he wanted to go on patrol at the nearby woods not far from the north wing of the mansion. He thought about what Hibari had said; about how secrecy his cousins were that they refused to tell him their secrets, and Yuni’s words regarding Suzume.

 

 

**_“Gamma-aniiki asked her for details, but the only things she said are that, after she saw the future she felt relief, but at the same time, she felt something heavy related to Suzume-san…”_ **

 

 

            What exactly Yuni mean by that?

            Yamamoto walked to his said destination and greet the others guards while going there. Unbeknown to him and the residents of the mansion, a dark figure was hiding within the trees and watched as Yamamoto left the mansion all alone. He smirked before disappeared into the forest.

            Nobody knows what kind of danger would fall on them, especially Yamamoto.

          

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, October, Bonfilio Mansion, Sicily, Italy; Day 10th of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

            Suzume stared dumbly at the room she currently occupied.

            She felt like she wanted to kill herself; how on earth did she do that she manage to slip into one of the families who went against the Vongola in the first place!?

            _‘I can’t believe it that I do this! Yes, I know this is an undercover mission but what the hell am I doing in the enemy’s territory!?’_ She mentally cried as she held her head in frustration. She rolled herself on the floor, still clutching her head while cried waterfall tears. _‘Not to mention that I had to let go of the base before I can do any research about it! AARRGGHH! I’m doom!!’_

            After half an hour crying in silent and rolling (comically) herself onto the floor, feeling too depressed and frustrated, finally the woman gave in and slowly crawled to her bed –I mean, a queen-size bed with four pillars at each side; attached with beautiful deep blue sea curtains, and flopped herself on it.

            Lying herself onto the soft mattress, she took a look at the guest room she currently stayed. It was a luxurious and spacious room; white cream wall and ceiling with curtains the same colour as the bed, a very large, expensive-looking wardrobe, a set of sofas with coffee table and a small area not far form the sofas for coffee-making, large windows and a desk for office work near a large bookshelf. The carpet was soft as well as the mattress and blanket; must be very high quality products. A beautiful painting, one that Suzume saw was one of Pablo Picaso’s artworks; hanging onto the wall. No need to see the bathroom; must be more elegant and luxurious. Judging from her observation, Suzume assumed that this room is one of the rooms served only for VVIP guests and she was one of them. Probably due to the fact, she had saved Ella from being violated by the men in white robe.

She was unable to reject the offer of the young Ella and her brother Avan, whom seemly really wanted her to stay at their mansion. Suzume had to reconsider the choice too; while she was glad that she was offered to stay in better place, she was worried about the base. She knew she had to act quickly and uncover the mystery of the missing members of Vongola Rome Branch. Suzume felt annoyed as she remembered that night’s incident. The man whom having the crossing symbol on his forehead made her felt cautious and hostile –the same feeling she got when she was involved with “that” matter. Judging from that incident, now she confirmed that there was indeed, a third party that got involved with the problems that she and the rest of the Vongola were trying to deal with.

            Suzume’s phone was ringing again, and the caller was no one other than Andy. Hi-chan flew onto her head and comfortably nestled on her hair, while she answered the call.

            “Hello.”

            “Yo Suzume! How’s the day?”

            “It’s midnight here in Rome, but since it’s already past 12, so basically it’s already October first am I right?” She slowly fell onto the bed, carefully not to shock the little bird on her head.

            “Japan is much faster than Italy,” Said Andy as he took a sip form his cup. He was not opening the clinic today, but readying himself for some emergency case (stand-by mode). “By the way, I’ve got some info regarding the Amare Family but I don’t think you’ll like this one.”

            “What do you mean? Spill it!” With that, Andy told her everything, from the basic background research until the additional information that he doomed as bad news.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me…Glo Xinia AND Genkishi!?” She said with stern voice. “Isn’t that Genkishi still in the Giglio Nero Family?”

            “I know you’re going to ask that, so I decided to search about that matter through the said family and guess what? Apparently Genkishi left the family almost six months ago!”

            “WHAT?”

            “There’s more. It seems like Genkishi, wishing to have a journey as a swordman and decided to leave the family with Yuni’s permission. He disappeared not long after that and his exact location is unknown until now.”

            “I remember that Tsuna once told me about his journey to the future, where he encountered Genkishi,” Suzume said as she reached her luggage and searched through it. “Besides, I did ask Yuni about him if he ever joins the Representative Battle 10 years ago (4) and her answer is negative!”

            “You mean, he’s not participating.”

            “Indeed.”

            “Well, another matter that worrying me is this Glo Xinia guy. I did some research and found out that he had fought against Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro several times in the past 10 years including during their future journey. However, his fight with Chrome is more frequent than his fight with Mukuro. Don’t you think it’s really fishy here?”

            “Yeah, I do realize that and from what I heard from Chrome, he seems like obsess with Chrome. A perverted psycho, if I must say!”

            “Right now, his current location is unknown but his last family before his disappearing is the Altea Family.”

            “The weirdo family,” Said Suzume as she rolled her eyes. “It’s a very stupid family that tried to kidnap Dino’s turtle Enzio but accidentally picked up Roll…!”

            “Oh! The one that had caused your cousin went berserk and ended up destroying the family all alone because they kidnap his barinezumi (5)?” Andy had to suppress his laugh, when he remembered the details of the incident.

            “Yeah, Tsuna-kun had to give him a whole month break from any missions or works due to the said incident, even went as far as letting him go back to Japan that whole period! Dino told me that not long after he returned to Japan, Dino went to visit him and Kyouya still pouting and angry for what had happened!”

            “How cute!” Both of them just chuckled as they remembered how hard Tsuna had to sooth Hibari’s anger, whom according to Kusakabe, refused to see everyone. Tsuna had to do many things, from trying to have s mll conversation with Hibari up to search for something that can reduce the Cloud Guardian’s anger.

Poor Tsuna.

            “By the way Andy,” Andy steadied himself as he heard Suzume’s request tone. “Can you send the information regarding the Amare Family to Irie Shouichi, and ask him to not distribute it to anyone until he met with Reborn-san?”

            “Eh? Why so sudden?”

            “I’ve got a feeling that this mission needs more than just Kyouya,” Suzume sat up and walked to the nearest window, looking at the outside. “It seems like I need Reborn-san, Kyouya, Lambo, Ryohei and perhaps…Kikyou-kun and Bianchi-chan?”

 

            Even from far away, Suzume could see the guards outside were nervous upon something. She could feel that something was not with the family, judging from the way the guards behave.

 

            “EH? Kikyou-kun and Bianchi-san? What are you going to do with these two UNBELIEVABLE people!?” Shouted Andy in shock. He never expected Suzume to be such a daring person, asking someone from Gesso Family to come together as well as asking Reborn’s current lover to tag along!

 

            Andy was grateful that the Varia is still in Argentina, or surely Suzume would drag the Okama Lussuria together!

 

            “I have my own plans to do, mahahahaha…”

 

 

            Uh oh, here comes the super-duper evil laugh of the evil lady Suzume…!

 

 

“I want you to keep on digging the information OK? Also, I want you to investigate the Vulpa Family –their activities, historical background (“Are you think this is a historical statue Suzume!?” Cried Andy madly), who are the allies or anything that relevant and send to me, got it?”

 

“Geez, easy to say than doing it! Am I a slave to you?” Cried Andy, waterfall tears.

 

“Just shut up and do your job! I won’t ask you like that if not because of the current situation I’m having right now!”

 

“What? You’re under attack?”

 

“Not yet, but there’s a possibility. The guards seem nervous upon something,” Grabbed her Colt Python gun that she hid perfectly in her luggage (escape the scanner in the airport), she opened the loader and make sure it was fill with bullets. “Also, I want you to search this Bonfilio Family right now. Yes, put aside all the matters I ask you before aside, because I want to know why this family is very angry with the Vongola, and why the daughter Ella wants to run away from home!”

 

“Hoo…still have problematic teenagers on your ground?”

 

“Beats me, but both of us know it’s something strange since this is a Mafia Family we’re talking about,” She placed the gun on her back waist, before grabbed a dark brown leather jacket and her scarf. “Send them to my communicator visor, and sorry for the troubles Andy.”

 

“Pay it with you keep on living Suzume,” Andy stopped his hands from working, as he narrowed his eyes sternly. “You know how much we care about you…”

 

Suzume just smiled as she walked to the bed. “I know, until then.”

 

“Take care.”

 

After ended the conversation, Suzume quickly wore the jacket; she already changed from her black dress and white coat into white-collar shirt and black pants, but still wearing the same shoes. Wrapped the scarf around her neck, hiding the scar on the neck and slipped black gloves through her hands, she gestured Hi-chan to follow her. While she slowly walked to the mahogany door, she actually listened to the sounds on her surrounding. It was something about Suzume, that aside from her being a former officer, had very sensitive senses. Her ears could hear the footsteps of other people not just form the outside room but also at the outside. Right now, as she standing in front of the door, she slowly smirked as she listened to the footsteps, knowing very well, who was going to her room now.

 

As on cue the door was open, she spoke.

 

“My, how nice of you to come and pick me up Leon-kun?”

 

Leon, the man who was on the group that got attack before, jolted in shock. Stood in front of him was the woman he came to know as Sharon Knowles, smirked in cool way to him. He actually quite against the decision of bringing the said woman into the compound, but he could not able to resist his high-up’s decision. Moreover, he was told to bring her to meet the boss of the Bonfilio family, Trevor Bonfilio.

However, she surprised him by her sudden words, right after he opened the door without knocking (he is already suspicious to her, which led to his current actions); as if, she knew who was at the other side of the door. Her smirking face should be enough to make him annoyed, but that was not the exact feeling he had right now.

Despite her lips curled up, showing her arrogant smirk, her eyes betrayed her action. The cold, dark and emotionless eyes gave him such chill down to his spine, as if in front of him was not an ordinary woman…

But a God of Death.

“Show me to your boss young man.”

He obeyed it without hesitation.

* * *

**End of Chapter 09**

* * *

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) **People who were related with the curse matter** –This can be referred to the real Chapter 07: The Glass Heart.   

(2) **Maru –** It means round in Japanase Language. Take a note that Hibird’s body is actually in round shape, making him look very fluffy and cute (maybe the real reason why Hibari took in him after Kokuyo Arc).

(3) **“T** **he one who attacked Chrome Dokuro a few years back”** – This is referring to the fight between Chrome and Glo Xinia during the Future Arc. From my observation, he seemly very obsessed with Chrome, even giving the impression of him trying to sexual assault Chrome. His attitude and personality making Irie Shouichi and even Byakuran, felt annoying with him.

(4) **“I did ask Yuni about him if he ever joins the Representative Battle 10 years ago”** – This statement is regarding if Genkishi ever join the said battle 10 years ago. As far as I remember, it seems like Genkishi was no longer appear after the Future Arc. I don’t know if others had realized this, but I just make him not participate in the said battle.

(5) **Barinezumi** –It is actually ‘harinezumi’, which means hedgehog in Japanese Language. However some of the canon characters such as Gokudera called Hibari’s hedgehog as ‘barinezumi’, a combination of his surname and the hedgehog just like ‘Hibird’.     

* * *

 

**Cliffhanger!!**

**Only one scene related to the canon characters, sorry minna! I thought that I could manage the story well but after making the arranging and remake, I still need many times to fix it. As I mentioned in the earlier notes, this chapter is about the mission Suzume led and how the investigation was done in order to search the mysterious Vongola Rome Branch and the Amare Family. Many things will be revealed in the next chapter, especially regarding the mission as well as Yamamoto’s fate and the condition of Tsuna. However, for Tsuna’s part, I need to see if his part is suitable to be in the next chapter, or I will post it to the future chapters.**

 

**And here’s some of the sneak preview of chapter 10:**

 

_-“And among those ‘scumbags’ that you’re saying just now, Kyouya is also a part of them!”_

 

_-_ _“Just like you said, these children are fighting for their own destinies…”_

 

_-_ _Please, save my son…he didn’t deserve this…_

 

_\- “H-how come…you’re not affected with…these?”_

 

_-“Stained by blood, dirtied by the anger and grudge, anything you call as a justice is nothing more than a fairy tale,”_

 

**This is the link to see the OCs faces, but I won’t tell who:** [http : // marrylissa. tumblr. com/ image/ 105496611607](http://marrylissa.tumblr.com/image/105496611607)

 

**Come to think about it, my readers are mostly masochist huh?**

 

**I hope this story can satisfy the people who were waiting for it. Please read and review. Until we meet again. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Pressure Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzume finally reached the Vongola Rome Branch only to find enemies, whom she still found it unknown, annihilated it and the members were missing. During the conversation between Suzume and Andy, the latter had uncovered much information regarding the Amare Family until some people who were attacked not far from the base interrupted them. Turned out it was the daughter of Bonfilio Family named Ella, who was almost sexually assault by a group of fake Vongola men before Suzume came to the rescue. However as a result, Suzume was brought to the family’s mansion which actually one of the families that against the Vongola.  
> At the same time, none of the residents in the Vongola mansion realized the danger that has been watching them for some time, with Yamamoto as the first target…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter, my mind went blank again; I really don’t know how to rearrange my story and the plots again! I mean, before the last chapter everything went very smoothly until I decided to make a supposedly ‘special chapter 02’, which that in chapter 09 (real chapter 08; this is in my FFN account) preview mentioning someone screaming about invitation cards (which not include in this site). It’s because of the aftermath of Tsuna’s attempt suicide that seems to me, a bit too rushing. Turns out, I have to either postpone it or not post it, because somehow I lost track on how to make chapter 09.

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:**

1) Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

2) The Golden Time Lover is not belongs to me, I just borrow some of the lyric in this story.

* * *

 

**Starting from this chapter, the timelines of every scene in every chapter will be irregular from each other. In other words, there will be a scene where the story takes place in the future time and the next paragraph will takes place in the present time. Please read the bold line of the paragraph before you read the contents to avoid confusion.**

* * *

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would forgive and ever remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

 **Destination 10:** Pressure Games

* * *

 

**_“What is the price I need to pay?_ **

**_Which is it that you'd rather not sacrifice?”_ **

**_-Golden Time Lover, Sukima Switch_ **

* * *

 

  ** _-Autumn, October 2, Katagiri Family Main Household, Arashiyama, Kyoto, Japan; Day 11 th of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_**

 

            Arashi zipped his luggage, as wipe his sweats and sat down on his bed. The medium size of his bedroom looked sparse with his belongings and books, which something he used to have during his youth time. He could still see several frames with his photographs, mostly during his school time, family…

            As well as during “that” time he had.

            The only ‘family portrait’ he got from “them”, with his sisters 16 years ago.

            He looked at the special frames before rose up and went to the shelf, picked up one frame. It was a photo of him with his two sisters, Suzuran and Suzume as well as their parents before those two divorced when he was eight. He sighed as he put down the photo frame, tried to ignore the sudden flashback of his memories when it was related to his mother.

            A low knock suddenly woke him up from his thought, before the door was opened and revealed a boy; aged between 8-9 with black and green eyes, stood at the door. Smiled, Arashi came over and lent down to the door.

            “Are you done packing, Kakeru?”

            “Yes, Arashi-ojiisan,” Said the boy named Kakeru.

Arashi smiled again as he lifted up the boy and cradled him. They went to the living room where a man in his late 50s was sitting on the cushion seat, as if he was waiting for them to come over. Arashi put down his nephew and slowly, both of them walked towards the said man who apparently the father of Arashi and Suzume…

 

Katagiri Kamui.

 

“So you’re ready to go?” Asked Kamui, slowly revealed his grey steel eyes.

“Yes, father.”

“Are you sure this is the best way to deal with everything?” Arashi said nothing, but calmly listened to his father while held Kakeru close to him. “It’s been four years since ‘that’ incident happened, and two years after you two went to Italy to work there. While I’m no longer the head of the family, I still had to deal with the official matters...”

 

“What exactly you want to say father?” Asked Arashi out of the blue, which shocked the father a lot. “If you want to say that we’re just goofing around, you’re totally wrong.”

“Right now, I had to let go of my job far away from Italy to be with you and Kakeru, who was a victim of a dengue. I don’t mind taking care of him, but as I lived here, our relatives seem to love poking themselves into our business. They never seem to be glad whenever I was a round yet acting as if they care. Do you think I want them to be here? To be truth, I just love to kick them out of the house!”

Kamui sighed as he held his head. While Arashi was not as short-tempered as his daughter Suzume, he can be ruthless when it comes to talk about people who seemed offended him; a trait he got from Suzume. His anger management slowly became decrease after he was no longer a doctor, four years ago. Worst, the relatives seemed to like to lecture him for his inability to maintain his job, which he totally disagree with them. If not because of Suzume who suddenly burst in and kicked them out, he sure Arashi would exploded too.

No wonder why the children hated his relatives. After all had happened, his children had faced much worst situation and managed to read the true face of their jealous relatives. However, he needed to say this matter to Arashi. While he was disappointed that Suzume was not home, at least he could say this to Arashi, since he was the closer one to Suzume than his nephew Hibari Kyouya.

 

“I just want both of you to come back home and stay here.”

 

Arashi stared at him, wide eyes. Kamui knew this might be a sudden confession to Arashi, but he needed to tell the truth to his son. He knew he was no longer young, and with Arashi’s decision to take Kakeru with him, Kamui needed to do something that would not make Arashi regret or making anything that can make him feel guilty.

 

“Why…?”

 

“Arashi, I’m no longer young…and I know that you want to take Kakeru with you because you’re worry about him, but how long? How long are you two going to live like this?”

 

Kamui flinched when he realized that Arashi was glaring at him with dangerous murder intent. Kakeru already left Arashi’s side and sat behind him, knowing his uncle was getting angry with his grandfather. A mad Arashi also meant bad omen, although he was not as harsh as Suzume.

 

“So you too, think that I was running away from reality like those people accused nee-san, don’t you otou-san?” Arashi’s voice rose as he voiced his words. “If you’re forgotten otou-san, both of us were not running away; we’re forced to leave in the first place!”

 

“But there’s no need for you to leave Japan. To go as far as Italy, have you gone mad?” Cried Kamui, making his son angrier by the accusation. “I know that you’re working with the Cosa Nostra people! Just because your reputation here is destroyed doesn’t mean you have to lower yourself to work with those scumbags!”

 

“And among those ‘scumbags’ that you’re saying just now, Kyouya is also a part of them!” Arashi slammed his hand on the tatami, hard. “Those people were the ones who helped and saved your daughter and grandson from those treacherous bastards! Those bastards almost killed nee-san and sold Kakeru to the black market but these people helped us! What are the others do at that time? Busying themselves with false accusations and gossiping without doing anything!”

 

Kamui became silenced. He knew he had touched the sensitive part in Arashi’s life judging from how he reacted to his reasons. He lost his job due to ‘that’ incident four years ago, his friends disappeared and had to deal with very serious depression after the case was over, while the sister had to deal with the worst wounds she had received after everything was over. She lost her faith with the organization she used to love, and quit the job despite the pleading from the head of the force. Her so-called friends and colleagues also disappeared, and the reporters tried to reach her for their news. The families of the colleagues who passed away closed their doors on her face, claimed that she was not worth to come and visit their late husbands. It was the dark time for the two siblings at that time.

Until one day, a man in mantel and strips suit came with Kyouya and offered them to work in Italy as his PA. Both of his children accepted the job without hesitation and flew to Italy three weeks later, leaving behind him and Kakeru at the main house.

 

“It’s not that I don’t care your feelings, otou-san,” Kamui jolted up from his thought after hearing Arashi’s words. “I know you’re lonely, and you’re craving for more grandchildren, don’t you?”

 

Oh uh, looks like his son had hit a bull eye.

 

“But right now, nee-san and I are having big trouble in our workplace,” Sighed heavily, Arashi leaned backwards with his hands onto the tatami behind him. “Something horrible had happened, and while I’m in Japan it doesn’t mean that I’m on vacation. I’m still working some of the paperwork here while nee-san had to deal with the administration and management as well.”

 

“Especially since it’s involved with those **_traitors_** as well!”

 

Kamui was shock as he heard the revelation from Arashi, however before he could manage to react; suddenly the sliding door was open and revealed a maid who was holding a cordless phone.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you master, but there’s an emergency call from someone named Seiryuu-dono for Arashi-sama,” She said as she handed the phone to Arashi. He quickly took it and answered the call.

 

“Seiryuu?”

 

“A-Arashi-sama! Ple-please help us!!” A scream was heard from the phone, which earned a question glance from Kamui.

 

Arashi suddenly got a bad feeling went through his body, “What? What is it? What’s happen Seiryuu?”

 

“It’s…it’s about Tsuna-san…!” Arashi could hear a choke sob from the other line, means that Seiryuu probably was crying while trying to call him.

 

“He…He…”

 

“He’s what? Seiryuu calm down, I need to know wha–”

 

“HE’S CUTTING HIS OWN WRIST! HE TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!”

 

“HE’S WHAT!?” Screamed Arashi as he stood up. He could hear the boy’s wailing from the other side of the phone. “Where are you now?”

 

Kamui and Kakeru watched in silent as Arashi’s expression turned horror. “So he’s at Namimori General Hospital? Alright, alright…Andy was there too? OK, I’ll go right away. No need to fetch me, I’ll go there with Kakeru. Yeah, thanks for the info Seiryuu…” 

 

“Did something happen?” Asked Kamui, stared at his son’s pale face.

 

“My acquaintance tried to commit suicide…” He said while held his face. “Something bad must have happen to him that leads him to do that. Otou-san, I’m sorry but I must go now!”

 

“Very well…” Said the father as he realized there was no more space to continue their conversation.

 

After throwing (put in) the luggage and any related things into his car, Arashi met his father for the last time.

 

“I’ll be going now father.”

 

“Be careful my son, and don’t forget to arrange Kakeru’s transfer,” Said the old man as he hugged his son and grandson. “Send my regards to Suzume and Kyouya too.”

 

“Yes, otou-san…” Smiled gently, Arashi helped Kakeru to get into the car and started the engine. He then drove off, leaving behind his father and the main house behind towards his next destination: Namimori.

 

“It’s just like the star-reading…” Said Kamui as he looked at the sky. “Those children are no longer bound by this family’s expectations anymore…” Kamui turned around and headed towards the household, “But those people they had associated with will become involve with “their” world and created new future. Just like you said, these children are fighting for their own destinies…”

 

 

 

 

            **_“Leader-san.”_**

 

* * *

**_-Autumn Dawn, October 1, Vongola Mansion, Sicily, Italy, Day 10 of Tsuna’s Missing-_ **

            Yamamoto was taking a stroll not far from the north wing of Vongola Mansion when suddenly he felt another presence that kept on following him the moment the Rain Guardian left the mansion. Knowing that he still within the area where lots of people in the surrounding area, he decided to keep quiet about it and left the said place to the nearby forest. However, he quickly switched on a small device of communication that hid within his buckle.

            After some times walking alone inside the forest, Yamamoto glanced over his shoulders and said, “How long are you going to follow, mister? It’s really strange to have a stalker fan that even following you into the forest!”

            As the wind blew, suddenly a person in black robe and masked appeared in front of him. Yamamoto quickly grabbed his sword and analyzed the situation; it was a man about the same height as Yamamoto, his body was covered up from head to toes and he was wearing a blank mask. There was nothing in his hands but he also knew that there was a potential he hid his weapons within his body, just like Gokudera’s dynamite. Readied himself, he looked at the mysterious man who said nothing after his greetings.

            “Are you the Vongola Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi?” Said the person in robe, which apparently a man.

            “What if I am,” He said as he smiled. A killer smile, Tsuna said. Suddenly remembered his missing boss made the young man felt pain within his heart.

            “You’re not suitable to bear the Vongola Ring,” Said the masked man as he raised his right hand, revealed a black metal tonfa.

“Since I’m the strongest between us, I shall take the ring!” He suddenly appeared right in front of Yamamoto, who was so shock he almost was hit directly from above if not because of his fast reflects. He stepped back and jumped far away from the enemy a few meters away. As Yamamoto tried to make his stance, suddenly he felt a warm liquid slowly strained down his left eye. He touched it and saw blood soaking his fingers.

“You really live up on your reputation, Vongola Rain Guardian…” Said the enemy as he slowly leveled his gaze to Yamamoto. “Although I can say that only few people including you that still alive after barely dodge my attack.”

So his attack managed to get on him.

Yamamoto held his grip on his sword as he bent down and said, “Why are you asking for this ring? Who exactly are you?”

The enemy raised his tonfa again as he said in deep tone, “It’s because the real successor is not your boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi!”

He jumped from his place in a very fast as he slammed his tonfa right onto Yamamoto’s sword. However, the impact was so strong that the ground where Yamamoto stood crushed down and created large hole. Blood spitted out from his gritted teeth, and Yamamoto felt that as if his inner organs were squeeze by the sudden impact. He instantly kicked the enemy’s guts, successfully shock the enemy as he jumped away from the ground zero, half knees as he tried to read his situation there. He coughed a bit as some blood came out from his mouth. He watched in horror as the enemy slowly rose up and on his left hand revealed a large fireball, floating over his palm. He did not seem to be injured at all.

 

 _‘Wha-what is that? It’s not like our Dying Will flames! It’s large and powerful…!’_ Thought Yamamoto as he stared at the fireball.

 

“Prepare to die, Vongola Rain Guardian. I will take the ring back and give it to our true successor!” He said as he raised his arm higher before threw it away.

 

**“FIREBALL ATTACK!!”**

 

Yamamoto did not have much time to think though as a very large fireball, orange-red in colour, flung itself against him. The swordsman only had time to jump aside. He successfully avoid the fireball but what he did not know was that the enemy had prepare several fireballs against him. He toyed with flames on his palms as he created several other fireballs around him. Yamamoto quickly grabbed his Vongola Necklace and by using the Cambio Forma, he got hold of his swords as well as his animal boxes.

“Huh…Combio Forma huh? As expected as one of the people with the high-purity Flame!” Said the enemy as he waved his hand again. “But it stills not enough to defeat me, the strongest between us!”

Yamamoto using one of his techniques in Shigure Shouen-ryu – Fifth Form: Samidare (Early Summer Rain) as the enemy tried to attack him. It was aim directly to his mask and sounds of cracking were heard. Yamamoto jumped back after his attack and was actually felt satisfied. He managed to land a hit onto his enemy’s body.

He never expected to see something familiar in his life, again.

The said man was holding his half-damage mask, but what surprising Yamamoto was the small glow on his forehead, but something was vertically cross the glow. He widened his eyes as he finally remembered why it was so familiar to him.

 

The same person’s **_‘forehead has a glowing symbol of planet’_** that attacking him and the other Guardians back in Bonn, Germany!

 

And the symbol was glow with dim green light!

 

The enemy’s aura suddenly changed and a very tense air appeared around him, before burst of orange-red flames appeared and engulfed the trees at their surrounding. It burnt down the area and Yamamoto was so shock that he was unable to avoid the flames that came to him. He started to feel pain inflicted onto his body and as he glanced, both of his arms and shoulders were bleeding; several line cuts appeared on the bleeding shirt.

 

There were hidden wind razors within the flames that attacking him.

 

Yamamoto quickly summoned his Rain Flame, opened his box weapon and used his water-defense box to stop the flames from surrounding him. Even then, he could not avoid the grazing of those spectral winds that cut against his barrier and flesh. Not only that, the sudden burst of orange-red flames successfully broke his water barrier and engulfed his entire body making him scream in pain, as if it was almost torturing him inside and outside. The enemy took no time as he jolted forward and with a swing of attack, kneed Yamamoto’s guts and left arm. Yamamoto could hear some cracking within his ribs and hand as he was throw away and hit one of the trees harshly, before slipping down to the ground.

 

“Damn Vongola…” Growled the enemy as he held his tonfa tightly. “I swear I kill you…!”

 

Yamamoto coughed some blood as he tried his best to sit up from his position. He pressed tightly against his left shoulder to staunch the bleeding. He bit his lower lip to force himself to concentrate on his present fight, but his current strength was no match with the said enemy and with his bad injuries, they only served to hamper him. While his previous attacks against the enemy were powerful, they lacked a certain edge to be successful. Even his Shigure Kintoki was thrown out somewhere in the ground zero.

The enemy held his flame again and was about to throw it to Yamamoto when suddenly vines came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the tall form. The enemy was shock to find out he was caught with the veins that appeared from the ground, and struggled to escape. He was unable to release himself as suddenly, a strong punch hit his face and successfully threw him back to the ground.

            Yamamoto felt someone was holding his shoulders and to his surprise, it was the First Mist Guardian Rokudo Mukuro. His right eye turned ‘One’ as another bunch of veins and lotus appeared and kept on attacking the enemy, who looked like desperate to escape him from the unexpected attacks. Yamamoto felt another presence and it was the Sun guardian Sasagawa Ryohei.

 

            “Oi Yamamoto? Are you alright?” Asked Ryohei as he took out his box weapon in order for him to heal the injured swordsman.

 

            Yamamoto just grunted; he felt too weak to speak and he felt sleepy too. Mukuro looked at the injuries and he could tell that Yamamoto was slowly losing lots of blood. He looked at Ryohei who already starting his healing process before he grabbed his staff and slammed it against the ground. The resonation of the wave came from his staff crushed the enemy away from them.

            The enemy growled loudly as he held his torso; apparently Mukuro’s attack managed to get him injured. “You bastards…I’m going to kill you…KILL ALL OF YOU AND TOOK YOUR VONGOLA RINGS ALL TOGETHER!!” He screamed suddenly, a bright light appeared around his body. This had alerted the Guardians and Ryohei stood up, trying to protect the injured Rain and the Mist whom currently held the injured Rain until…

 

 

 

 

            **_“Get out from this place you traitor!!”_**

 

 

 

 

             A female voice suddenly echoed throughout the ground zero, as the earth suddenly shaken and much to everyone’s surprise, the ground rose up creating sharp thorns that moved towards the enemy. The enemy had no choice but to retreat, especially since this newly attack was released to him and much to his horror, each of the torn was aimed to stab his body, and was multiple every time he avoided the attack. Knew that he finally reached dead end, he quickly pulled out a silver ring and tossed it to the air.

            “He’s getting away!” Cried Ryohei.

            “We can’t. Yamamoto is injured and we can’t let each of us alone to fight this bastard!” Claimed Mukuro as he tried to cover his face from the bright light. This made him wonder who exactly the man in fornt of them, who suddenly attacked Yamamoto and left him in critical injuries.

            “This is not over yet, Vongola Guardians!” Bright light soon engulfed the area, causing the Guardians to close their eyes and wait until the light was gone. After a moment, Ryohei opened his eyes and saw the man was gone…

            And the area around them was burnt into nothing but empty land!

            “Wha-what the hell is happening?” Cried Ryohei, while Mukuro stared at the place with disbelieve. “It was burnt down into nothing!”

            “And it is not done by any Seven Sky Element Flames…To think that someone like that bastard manages to defeat Yamamoto and making this place like this…I don’t think this is something that we should avoid…” Mukuro narrowed his eyes as he looked at Yamamoto, who was half-conscious. “Are you still awake, Yamamoto Takeshi?”

            Yamamoto tried to open his eyes, as he muttered something under his lips. Both of the elder Guardians had to bend down to hear whatever Yamamoto was saying, and was shock to hear his words:

 

            “The…the man…is just like…the last time…the one…with a symbol…on his…forehead…” He muttered weakly, before he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

 

            “WHAT!?”

 

            Both Mukuro and Ryohei looked at the lost conscious man, before they looked at each other. Both of them knew what exactly Yamamoto had said, and it meant very serious.

            “OII! Lawn-head! Mukuro! Yamamoto!!” A loud voice was heard that made the Guardians turned around and saw Gokudera was running to their place with several of his subordinates. When they reached the ground, they were shock to see that place was burnt to crisp.

            “What the hell is happening here? YAMAMOTO!?” Cried Gokudera as he quickly went to the swordsman’s side.

            “What the hell is happening here?”

            “An enemy’s attack,” Said Mukuro.

            “We don’t know who, but it seems like he’s EXTREMELY strong that he managed to beat up Yamamoto like this!” Ryohei said as he took Yamamoto from Mukuro’s grasp and carried him in his arms. Mukuro, who already realized how much serious the injuries inflicted on the young man’s body decided to walk along with the Sun Guardian. He saw Yamamoto’s left hand was swollen and a bit blue, so the Mist Guardian immediately adjusted the broken arm before Ryohei proceed to take him to the gurney.

            Mukuro looked back and realized something: the ground was turn back to how it was and wondered whose voice that saying ‘traitor’ to the enemy? This made him wonder if the female voice was their ally or enemy.

            Not far from the burning ground, a woman with dark auburn hair and pregnant stared at the said place with a frown and eyes full of anger. On her raised right hand, a golden bracelet glowed dimly before it was disappeared into the air. She brought the said hand and kissed a ring on her ring finger gently…

            Which had a Golden Earth Insignia crafted onto the ring.

 

 

 

 

            “The **_traitors_** are finally showed up…!”

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, October, Cavallone Mansion, Sicily, Italy, Day 10 of Tsuna’s Missing-_ **

Dino opened his eyes sleepily as he woke up on his king-sized bed with four pillars. He rolled over as he buried his face into the pillows next to him and placed his arm to the spot next to him. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and quickly sat up from the bed, looked around with panic that started to boil within him.

“Maria…” He said as he struggle to release himself from the thick blanket (remember, Dino was a total useless when his subordinates were not with him within radius of 1 kilometer) but still failed. “Maria where are you?”

As he struggled to let go of himself, suddenly the door of his room was open and at the same time, he lost his balance and fell onto the floor, face first. The person who opened the door gasped in shock, seeing the boss fell onto the floor face flat.

“Dino-san!” Cried a young woman, who was the person who opened the door as she was carrying a tray of food. She quickly came to his side but put the tray onto the small desk next to the bed.  “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…I’m fine Maria…” He said while actually, he felt like to cry. Yeah, falling like that not only hurt his pride as a mafia boss but it also really hurt, especially the nose that receiving the impact of the fall first.

“I see…thank goodness…” Maria said as she sighed. However, she slowly turned away, blushed a little, which earned a raised eyebrow from the blonde man. “Dino-san…I know I shouldn’t say this but…”

“But?”

“Please wear your clothes…it’s too embarrassing…” Maria quickly turned around while the blonde boss finally realized that he was on the floor almost naked, with the blanket that covered only his waist down to his tights. Dino made a small shriek before quickly on his feet (still having the blanket around his waist) and quickly grabbed his clothes at the nearby closet. As he wore his clothes, his eyes fell onto the desk where the tray was, but frowned when he saw several bottles of alcohol next to the tray.

“Maria…” He said as he buttoning his shirt. Maria slowly turned around and sighed in relief after seeing her boss finally in clothes. “Did I do something…unusual last night?”

Maria looked at the man whose now slowly sat on his bed, face looked depress. Maria, who already knew what had happened last night, closed her eyes as she recalled the past events that happened in her boss’ life.

“About that, boss…last night…”

Maria Joan was a young woman with mix blood of Italian man and English woman. Her parents already passed away when she was young, however unlike any other ordinary woman she somehow got an invitation to go to the school where many mafia’s children attended, which included Dino, Squalo and Xanxus (1). Although it sounds strange, actually Maria is not the only person who is not a mafia member to be accepted into such academy. There were many ordinary people like hers too, who attended the academy. That was where she met with Dino, her current boss now. Dino found out that she was an orphan and offered her to live with him, with a condition that she would be the one who took care of Dino’s welfare; Romario was the one who suggested it since Dino was seeing as incapable to take care of himself. She was 12 when she met him, who was 6 years older than Maria, and knowing that she had no family she gladly accepted his offer.

Ever since that day, she always is at his side, looking after his welfare until the day of the infamous incident.

Maria knew something was wrong at the day where everything started to change. Almost two months ago, Dino suddenly came back home in very shocking way. His eyes look dull, his smile was gone and he reeked of alcohol. Maria was shock to see her boss came home in such worst condition, and after sending him off to bed, she asked Romario what had happened. The right-hand man at first hesitated to tell her, but after she kept asking him, Romario decided to tell her with a condition of her not telling the others about the secret.

She found out that it was a secret that changed everyone’s life forever.

It was the Salkind Incident, which shocking Maria so much since she too, knew the kind-heart Vongola Decimo. She could not believe that Tsuna would do such thing and asked Romario what will happen to the young boss. Romario couldn’t gave her an exact answer since the incident was still under investigation, however he said that the news was a big blow for Dino that he almost unable to deal it, which was why he returned home a day after the incident in such condition.

Maria knew that Dino’s heart was crush the moment he received such news, but his way of dealing the problems was not right either. She knew she had to keep on watching the boss who seemly loves to drown himself with alcohol, and she had to interfere in order to avoid him crushing himself. Up until know, she had to make sure this man did not taking any alcohols or bring them into his room, but still, he managed to do it just like now.

However due to his action, he usually did something that always fired him back like…

“With all due respect, I have to say that your actions last night were embarrassing as ever!” She said with straightness that a sweat drop appeared at the back of Dino’s head.

“Not only you keep on whining upon something I don’t understand, even in your drunken state you manage to do your own strip show and strips yourself naked in front of me!!” Cried the said woman as she covered her blushing face with her hands.

“WHAAAT!?” Cried Dino in shock, as he felt surprised. Why did he do such shameful thing?

“I DID THAT?”

“OF COURSE YOU ARE! You gave me no choice but to cover you with the blanket but after that you hold me tightly like a child and ask me to sleep with you, whining like a small kid!” She said angrily while placing her hands on her hips. Dino could only shrunk himself, felt so embarrassing after found out he took off his clothes and naked in front of his caretaker. He just wishing that someone just killed him right now and then.

“How many times you’re acting like this? You have thrown out on my shirt before, several times making strip shows in front of me and Romario-san, drunken state, always sleep naked, and sometimes asking me to accompany you to sleep many times!” Said Maria bluntly as she tried to count how many times Dino had done the said actions, while the said boss screamed ‘STOP!’ to her but utterly failed.

Poor Dino.

Maria was about to continue (because she somehow felt sick with Dino’s habit of striping himself) when the door burst opened and revealed Romario, who came in heavy breathe.

“Romario, what’s wrong?” Asked Dino as he sat up. Judging from the appearance of his right hand man, it must be bad news…again…

“Bad news boss,” Said Romario as he wiped his sweats. “One of the Vongola Guardians –Yamamoto Takeshi was attacking by an unknown enemy and currently in critical condition!”

“WHAT!?” Cried both Dino and Maria. They looked at each other before Dino said, “What exactly happened?”

“We don’t know what had happen, but Reborn-sama demands your presence at the Vongola Mansion as soon as possible. I guess whatever happened must be very urgent and important.”

Dino narrowed his eyes as he quickly on his toes, getting ready to go to the said mansion. After a quick shower and changed his clothes, Dino took his coat from Maria when suddenly he asked her, “Maria, did something happen?”

“Eh?” The said woman looked at her boss shock as she handed the coat to Dino. “Why?”

Dino did not say anything, but he just stared at the young woman who already took care of his welfare more than 10 years until Romario reminded the boss to go immediately. Dino just smiled as he slowly caressed her face, “Nothing. Sorry for asking like this…”

Maria was silent as she watched the back of her boss whose form was slowly disappeared from her sight. Her face slowly became sad, as she placed her clasped hands over her stomach as if she was praying. Her eyes were glassy as she slowly said, with such small and sad voice…

“Yes…something really happen Dino-san…”

“But I doubt you ever realize it…” She said as a single tear fell onto the floor.

“I doubt it…”

* * *

**_-Autumn, October, Namimori General Hospital, Namimori, Japan; Day 12 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_ **

            It was a quiet and peaceful morning in Namimori.

            The autumn had reached the town as the leaves started to grow brown and some of them started to fall down too. The schoolchildren started wearing their autumn/ winter uniform since the temperature had slowly, became colder than last months. The adults also started to wear clothes that could prevent the cold air from making them shivered in the morning they started their work. The most obvious sign was the change of colours in the leaves; from green to brown, although some of them remain green. Some of the leaves started to fall down the street, adding more colours to the scenery.

            A dark, green car slowly approach Namimori General Hospital as it went into one of the parking lots. After the engine was, turn off, the driver pulled off the safety belt and went outside. At the passenger seat, the door was opened and letting out its passenger out from the said side. It was a young boy with heterochromia eyes; black on right and green on left. He smiled as he pulled his scarf up and ran to the driver’s side, holding a bouquet of flowers.

            “Arashi-ojii-san, we’re here right?” Said the child with cheerfulness in his voice.

            Katagiri Arashi smiled as he looked at his nephew, “Yes we are. However, remember not to talk loudly since we’re in the hospital.”

            “Yes ojii-san!” Kakeru said cheerily as he grabbed his uncle’s hand and walked together into the hospital.

            Katagiri Arashi finally reached the Namimori town at sunset after several hours driving from Kyoto. Of course, the long hours were due to him stopping by through the journey for rest and other matters, with Kakeru still not in good condition after being release from hospital. He called Andy whom received them at his clinic house, looking exhausted and bangs under his eyes. Arashi knew the matter was worst based on Andy’s appearance. Good thing Andy had bought his groceries earlier that it made easy for Arashi to cook. None of them had a long talk since Andy looked almost like a dead man, and Arashi assured both Andy and Kakeru to go to sleep earlier that night. He later sent his sister his message, telling her that he already reached Namimori. Her reply was short, thus realized that Suzume was on mission; something he learnt when his sister was still in the police force.

            Arashi brought a large bento box to the hospital, since he knew some people from the Sawada Household did not eating their breakfast yet. They walked into the white hallway of the hospital, passing nurses, patients, and visitors walking back and forth. He walked alongside Kakeru and sometimes he greeted the staffs until he saw the room number ‘27’ and knocked it. After someone signaled him to enter, he then opened the door.

 

            Arashi felt his knees weaken at the sight of his.

 

There, lying on the bed was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi. His eyes were closed; face looked so pale as if he was dying. His forehead was wrapped around with white bandage, and Arashi could see that his long bangs were cut short as well as the hair, making it looked almost like Iemitsu’s. Tsuna had so many tubes and apparatus connected to his motionless body. Beside the dextrose bag was a bag of blood that slowly transfused its contents into his body through his right arm. The heart monitor was beeping irritatingly slow.

Sat around the bed was his mother Sawada Nana, Sasagawa Kyouko, Kururugi Suzaku and Higashidani Seiryuu; all of them looked tired and down.  Deep inside, he felt as if he was looking into a similar scene that happened four years ago. Seiryuu, who sat next to Tsuna’s left side looked over his shoulder and realized that Arashi had arrived alongside with Kakeru.

 

“Arashi-sama!” He said, earning every occupant of the room’s attention. “And Kakeru-sama too.”

 

“Good morning…” Said the little boy while handing the flowers to Kyouko. Kyouko accepted the flowers with small smile to the young boy, as Kakeru shyly hid behind Arashi’s long legs. Both Nana and Kyouko left the room to find any available vase from the nurse. Grabbing another empty chair after placing the bento box onto the small trolley desk, Arashi sat down at Tsuna’s right side with Kakeru at Suzaku’s laps. “Where’s Andy?”

 

“He went to get some update from the doctor-in-charge. Apparently he’s a panel member of this hospital,” Said the young boy while tiredly looking at the cheerful and energetic Kakeru. The little boy cheerfully talking to Suzaku how he had a nice ride with his uncle on the way to Namimori, while Suzaku nodded her head gently listening to the little boy’s stories.

 

“I see…” Arashi glanced at the blood bag, wondering how much blood Tsuna had lost when the paramedics rescued him. Suddenly Arashi felt very guilty for unable to be at Tsuna’s side when he indeed, need a big help from everyone. When he heard a sound of the door being push aside, he looked up and saw a very tired but calm Andou Kazumasa a.k.a Andy. Followed behind him were Nana and Kyouko, carrying the vase with flowers.

 

“Oh Arashi, finally here?” He asked as he grabbed the empty chair and sat down on it.

 

“Yeah, just finishing Kakeru’s transfer and making late breakfast for you guys. So…what’s the doctors say?”

 

Andy pushed his glasses on his nose as he begun explaining to the ex-doctor in front of him, "The doctors said that due to his condition, he need to be under the hospital’s surveillance for several days. Aside from the cut on his left wrist, his head also has a concussion, most probably from the fall he had – you did say he hit his head on the bath tub, right Seiryuu?" Asked Andy to Seiryuu, whom in return nodded his head.

 

“Gratefully, the impact doesn’t seems to be dangerous because judging from the size of the wound, he might be in bending position before he hit the tub. Still, he got at least two stitches for the head wound while the wrist…not to scare you Arashi, but at least he had five or six stitches to close up the wound,” Arashi held his mouth as he suddenly felt sick. Somehow, hearing everything from Andy seemed to remind him something uncomfortable from his past. “Besides, his temperature indeed rose again right after he was transferred into this room. They've suppressed the fever but he's having a lot of difficulty breathing afterwards," Andy said. "They're still running tests to make sure that he doesn't have respiratory complications."

 

Nana, Kyouko and Arashi felt a painful sting surge from their chest throughout their body. Tsuna was so pale and lifeless. Nana didn't know which image of his that day was worse – the one where his body lay bloody on the bathroom’s tiles, or this one with the tube taped and surely stretched deep inside his throat. She slowly reached for her son’s bandaged hand and tightly clasped with hers. Kyouko followed the same by putting her hands on Nana’s.

 

Andy saw the hurt in Arashi's eyes and sadly smiled. "I know he looks in a lot of pain right now but he's heavily sedated so he won't feel the tube and the needles. He's going to be like this for a week or until we know that he'll be able to breathe normally on his own."

 

Arashi nodded. “How much blood that he lost?”

 

Andy’s smiled disappeared a bit as he heard that, “At least…12% I think…right now, the hospital’s run out of A and O types and need to get it from other hospital…Damn, I wish I’m O instead…” Andy ruffled his head as he realized his blood type was B. “I’m grateful that his blood is not a Bombay type (2).”

 

“Yeah…” Said Arashi as he slowly, stroke Tsuna’s hair. “Too much rare that almost impossible to find a donor…”

 

Andy tapped his shoulder gently, understood the former doctor’s feelings. "Tsuna-kun is a strong man," He said. "He'll make it through this one. It was really a good thing that this family got him here before he lost more blood."

 

“Yeah…” Said Arashi slowly, while running his fingers onto Tsuna’s right arm.

 

His movement suddenly stopped and his eyes narrowed sharply when he saw something blur on the right wrist. While it almost faded and nearly invisible, Arashi was sure the thing, he saw right now was a short cut, almost vertical on the upper right of Tsuna’s right wrist. Judging from what he sees right now, and from his own experiences, there was no doubt…

 

It was an old scar of attempt suicide.

 

Now he felt conflicted; was Tsuna once tried to commit suicide?

 

The faded scar was no doubt, a scar of someone who tried to cut his own wrist, but there was something that bothering him. The angle of the cut seemed to him, was being pulled out, not across the wrist like any suicide-attempters did. As if, someone else rather than Tsuna did it.

 

Arashi’s action had gained both Nana and Andy’s interest as the said man slowly held the free-bandage arm and stared at the wrist with such serious expression. A few minutes later, he put down the arm gently, before raising his eyes and looked straight to the two adults. Both Seiryuu and Suzaku looked at each other and knew their master wanted to have some private chat with Nana and Andy, therefore excusing them by taking Kakeru to one of the bakeries in town and promise to buy them something to eat.

 

After the teenagers and Kakeru left the room, Arashi stood up and asked Nana and Andy to follow him out from the room. Before leaving the room, Arashi asked Kyouko to eat something from the bento, since he knew Kyouko was definitely not eating anything since that morning.

 

Kyouko nodded, still keeping her eyes on Tsuna's pallid face.

 

Arashi looked at the poor woman before slowly left the room, being the last person to go through the door. Kyouko pushed the chair closer to Tsuna’s and gazed at his face more closely. It looked so different and disconcerting to see him so emotionless and pale. He was so different from the Tsuna she knew.

 

“I wish I could rewind the time and trust you despite what had happened…” She slowly said, voice cracked. “If only I didn’t slap you that time, and said that I hate you….everything won’t become like this Tsu-kun…”

 

Her left hand slowly brushed a lock of hair away from his face and gently caressed his face.

 

It was so soft but intensely warm.

 

Her right hand held his bandaged hand as she brought it to her and softly, kissed the cold hand.

 

"I’m such an idiot," She whispered, as her tears slowly strained down her face. "Don't scare me…don’t scare us like this again…please…"

 

“I’m so sorry…Tsu-kun…I’m so sorry…”

 

She then bent down and softly, kissed his forehead. She closed her eyes and listened to the heart monitor amplifying his heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

_He looked at the boy before him with a listless expression._

 

_For several days, he had been crying alone, without anyone on his side and most likely, it happened because of his fault, their fault. He knew that he should have trust him more, knew that it was not his fault and should not blame him; instead, he and the others avoided him due to the accident that happened during their last mission._

_Now here before him was the same young man, yet his skin was an unsightly pale color and he could see his body was not making a single movement. He was lying on the floor with his face turned slightly to the side. His breathing was heavy and shallow; he could see the rise and fall of his chest with every labored breath. It took a moment for it to register in his brain what he was seeing, or more that his brain was refusing to process the information set before him._

_From the water that flooding through the whole area and his body, flowed a pale crimson liquid._

_As he looked closer, the familiar color stained his right wrist that slipped out from a dirty white shirt that was faintly stained in the same color. He could see now that blood was present on almost every visible part of his body. He cringed and balled his fists so tightly that blood threatened to fall from his own palms. What was going on here?_

_"Tsuna?" His usually cool, cheerful, and unwavering voice seemed meek as it echoed through the large room that looked like an indoor conservatory._

_With a swift step forward, he made his way to the motionless boy only to be stopped short by the sounds of running footsteps, and due to his hands had touched something hard but invisible. He ground his teeth and slammed angrily against the wall with his fist when he realized that something like invisible barrier was put into the flooding room and now the enemies had reached this place. "Damn!" He cursed as he moved and gently followed the perimeter of the restraint with an extended hand._

_Yamamoto Takeshi encircled the room after entering it, and realized it was a special-made glass for the intention of avoiding ambush attack. He looked up and saw the metals that bind the glasses and attached to the ceiling, but too high to reach. Yamamoto cursed the family they infiltrated now; creating something too troublesome like this. Before he could take further action he heard the tell tale sounds of an approaching person. He turned his head hurriedly towards the entryway with his Shigure Kintoki ready in his hand, before in time to catch the eye of a very out of breath and worried looking Vongola Second Mist Guardian Chrome Dokuro._

_"Yamamoto-san!" She screamed as she collided with the wooden doorframe. "Everyone is searching for boss! Have you seen him? Reborn-san and Gokudera-san had found the boss but he already passed out!"_

_The young boy's face remained that of a restrained professional but just under the surface, he was frantically trying to calm his nerves and keep his composure. He, however, was shock to find out the boss of the Romano Famiglia has been defeated long before the two men reached him._

_Apparently, someone had got him before the Vongola managed to reach him._

_"I know." He said with his normal tone. "I just found him…" He said as he sidestepped out of the way to provide the young girl with a clear view of what he had just surveyed. He watched as her eye widened and tears escaped from the corner of her eye. Her hand rushed to cover her mouth as she stumbled forward towards the boy._

_"Bo-boss! No, no… Yamamoto-san, what happened?" She stuttered as she approached the swordsman. She could see that Tsuna was bleeding, and to make it worst, his blood was mixing with the water flowing from somewhere in the in-door conservatory._

_"Yamamoto-san, we have to call an ambulance, now! Boss is bleeding!" She rushed forward but she only made it a few steps before she too was stopped dead in her tracks by the transparent glass. Before she could say anything, Gokudera and Reborn appeared behind the door, panting heavily._

_“Gokudera! Reborn-san!” Said Yamamato as he saw the two men ran towards him and Chrome._

_“What’s the situ…” Reborn was unable to say anything as his gaze fell onto the motionless Tsuna, whose lying in the middle of flowing water that mix with his own blood. Slowly, the temperature went down and the three Guardians could feel that his murdering aura went freely to the air._

_“What the hell is happening…Yamamoto, Chrome…” Growled Reborn. Yamamoto without wasting time explained what had happened, which made Gokudera felt angry after he found out what had happened._

_"What the hell is this?" Gokudera screamed as he hit at it angrily with the open palms of his hands. In his mind, he thinks hard to search any possible means to break into the conservatory after realized the glass was very thick and specially made for dying will flames._

_From the looks of the coagulated blood that stained the floor and the body, the injuries must have not happened recently. Reborn could see the other injuries that been inflicted onto the young boss’ body and was hoping that Gokudera would miss it. Unfortunately, Gokudera could clearly see bright red liquid that staining the boss’ right sleeves. The bleeding had not stopped._

_"Get everyone in here now, Gokudera." Reborn's cold voice broke him from his observations. Yamamoto turned his attention back to the younger boy and Gokudera quickly dashed to search for the other Guardians, leaving the rest with Tsuna who was lying on the floor, wet with water and covered with red._

_His own blood._

_Once the bomber had left the room and he confirmed his rushed footsteps could no longer be heard, Reborn approached the glass and placed his hand against it resting his forehead just above the place where his fingers touched._

_"Hold on Tsuna…we will get to you. I only hope one of the others can do something…" he trailed off and tensed as he saw the water kept on flowing through Tsuna’s body._

_"Damn…" he cursed as he pushed away from the glass and waited for the others to come…_

**_-Dreamscapes-_ **

             “YAMAMOTO!!”

            Yamamoto snapped his eyes wide as her heard a certain bomber’s voice calling his name very loudly. He quickly shut his eyes as he saw very bright light shone above him before slowly, he opened his eyes again. After the images became clear, he saw the faces of the Vongola Guardians and Varia members, Reborn and Dr. Shamal, with Gokudera and Squalo on his right side…

 

 

 

 

 

            …And a very pregnant woman with dark brown hair and black eyes, sat on his left side.

 

 

 

 

            ….

 

 

 

 

 

 

            …

 

 

 

 

 

 

            ..

 

 

 

            .

 

 

 

 

            Who is she?

 

 

 

 

 

            “Oi Yamamoto, are you alright?” Asked Gokudera sternly, although the people around him could see the worry and fear within his green eyes. Yamamoto blinked in confuse, before slowly, he felt pain in every parts of his body and a throbbing head. He groaned as slowly he reached his head, and realized it was wrapped in bandage.

            “Wha…what happen…?” He asked, weakly. A soft hand slowly reached for him and patted his head. Yamamoto slowly looked at his left side and saw the said woman smiled gently to him.

            “Vongola Mansion’s medical wing,” Said the pregnant woman. “I have to say you’re very lucky you weren’t killing in that attack…”

            Ah…Now he remembers, she was Xanxus’s wife whom he married three years ago and currently expecting their first child. Her name was Stella de Estrada, a daughter of the Estrada Family, one of Vongola’s allies.

“Stella-sama…” Said Squalo as he looked at the woman who was patting Yamamoto’s head gently. He then turned to Yamamoto and said harshly, “If you don’t let down your guard, none of this would happen!”

            “OI! Yamamoto did his best to defeat the enemy but he is way too strong! Stop blaming on him stupid shark!” Shouted Gokudera as he turned, facing the long hair man.

            “VOOOII~!! Whom are you calling stupid you damn bomber! I’ve read the report and the enemy is only one! Even when your Sun and Mist Guardians came to help, you people still unenable to defeat him! What a shame, loosing to one invader yet you’re suffering so many casualties!!” Shouted Squalo as he started waving his left hand (the one attached to the sword). Lussuria quickly grabbed him from behind and successfully restrained the Varia Rain Guardian.

            “Not to mention there are some parts of the areas within this buidling got smash too…” Said Lambo as he shivered, remembering a certain PA who will definitely came to kill them once knowing the disaster that befall onto the mansion.

            A vein popped on Gokudera's head, "You bastard! How dare you accuse us as if we’re that weak!?! I’m going to kill you now!"

            “VOOOII~~!! BRING IT ON!!”

            “Wait, Squalo! Don’t make such voice! Yamamoto-kun is still hurt!” Said the motherly (motherly!?) Lussuria.

            “Ushishishishi…Captain is getting high all over,” Said Belphegor while Mammon just ignored the noisy group.

            “Be quiet Belphegor!” A strict, stern voice echoed throughout the room as Stella glared at the blonde prince, which successfully shut the prince up. “All of you too, please don’t raise your voice in the sick bay. Yamamoto’s need his rest as well.”

            “Sorry…” Everything was quiet once again until Ryohei decided to speak.

            “But you know, although what Squalo said are true, I can’t deny that the enemy that defeated Yamamoto is not like our enemies we fought before,” He said as he looked at Squalo and Gokudera.

            “What do you mean Ryohei? Oh, did you see the enemy’s face?” Asked Lussuria after he let go of Squalo, which the said person felt a bit relief after being hold for some time.

            “We can’t see his face, since he covered his expose face with his hand,” Said Mukuro. “However, I saw a glance of his rings. Apparently, he used more than one ring but all of them don’t seem to be fuse with any elements of Sky nor Earth-flame types.”

            “Really? Not even an Earth flame user like the Simon Family?” Asked Squalo as he narrowing his eyes.

            “Nope. Not at all. Besides, the Simon Family currently in Palermo and I just asked Spanner to confirm them. Even Enma was shock to hear about this sudden attack,” Explained Gokudera as he loose his tie. Everything had become complicate with all of them not even expected the enemy would attack them too soon.

            “So, could it be…”

            “Hmmm…I see…no wonder why you loose…” Stella’s words managed to stop everyone in the room, as the said woman looked at Yamamoto with eyes that can hardly read by anyone in the room, even to Reborn.

            “What do you mean by that Stella-san?” Asked Reborn.

            “The one Yamamoto-kun was fighting is not even a member of mafia,” She said as she leaned against the chair. “It’s the same person who attacking the Vongola Guardians during their mission in Bonn, Germany.”

            Gokudera, Mukuro and Hibari stared at the said woman in shock, “How do you know about that matters Stella-san!?”

            “Simple. I read the reports. You people did mention about ‘the man with symbol on his forehead’ and Yamamoto too, said the same thing before he lost consciousness,” Explained Stella before she sighed. Suddenly the door was opened and a young woman –one of the maids in the mansion (as Reborn remember) came in and said to the group.

            “Stella-sama, there’s a call for you from an outline call,” She said as she handed the cordless phone.

            “From who Elizabertha?”

            “I’m sorry my lady, she refuses to tell me who she is,” Said Elizabertha as she shook her head. “She also said about ‘Otomi’ before she called for you, Stella-sama.”

            Hearing the words, slowly Stella’s eyes narrowed before she took the phone, “I see. You may go now Elizabertha.” The said maid nodded her head before taking her leave. Stella slowly stood up with the help of Ryohei before slowly left the room.

            “Stella, do you know who the caller is?” Asked Reborn as everyone in the room looked at the pregnant woman.

            “She’s my friend,” She said as she smiled. Seeing Reborn narrowed his eyes, she chuckles a little, “Don’t worry Reborn-san. I can assure you she’s a person whom we can trust. Besides, she’s your acquaintance too.”

            “She is?” Asked Reborn while Stella just chuckled as she opened the door.

            “Figures.”

            After Stella leaving the room, the room fell into silences. It was quiet until Shamal sighed and leaned against the wall.

           “I have to say too Yamamoto, you’re quite lucky to survive such injuries you know,” He said as he scratched his hair. “Your body got quite sever injuries –you have two cracked ribs, a broken left hand, head injury that almost lead to concussion, injured ankle and inner organs, lost bloods, burn marks over your torso –GAH! This is worst; I don’t want to say it in details!” Whined Shamal before his head got smack by Gokudera. “Thankfully Ryohei was there in the first place, healing your body 50%! If he’s late maybe you already fly to heaven, kid!”

            Yamamoto said nothing. In fact, his silence slowly made everyone felt a bit creepy, since Yamamoto never been such a silent person unless if he was serious or facing the enemies during one of his fights. Chrome, who sat timidly next to Mukuro slowly looked at the injuries that been treated by Shamal; almost all over his body was covered with bandages and she knew that mentioning the said injuries could only made the situation even darker than before.

            Shamal and Gokudera started to have their mouth fight, bickering and insulting each other (“like teacher like principal,” said Reborn as he titled his fedora), while Ryohei started to encourage the two master-student, worsened the situation ever.

            “Tsuna…”

            Everyone stopped whatever they did; Shamal and Gokudera stopped their fight and looked at the lying Yamamoto. His face looked gloomy and sad, his half closed eyes seemed dull and surprisingly, tears gathered on his eyes before they slowly, strained down his face. Squalo, who was the closest person to Yamamoto bent down and said, “What’s about that brat? Why are you crying out of the blue?”

            Sounds harsh, but actually it was his way of expressing his concerns regarding the Rain Guardian. He looked at the young man and realized that Yamamoto was already half-conscious, the anesthetic that still within his blood had started to kick in. Yamamoto might be not realizing that he was crying.

            “Where’s…Tsuna?” A single question that made everyone stood or sat still in their places. Reborn widened his eyes as he did not expect that kind of question would come out from Yamamoto’s lips. “Where…I can’t find him…”

            He slowly raised his shaking hand, as if he was trying to search or grab for something. He kept on muttering ‘I’m sorry, Tsuna….please forgive me…’ or asking where he was. Gokudera was about to reach for him when he saw Reborn came to his side and grabbed the shaking hand. He slowly placed his other hand onto Yamamoto’s head and slowly said to the crying Guardian…

            “He’s alright. Don’t worry about Tsuna, Yamamoto. Everything will be alright…” He said gently, as he slowly stroked the young man’s head. “Everything will be alright…”

            “But…but it’s my fault…I shouldn’t leave him like that…”

            Reborn narrowed his eyes; something was different form what he thought. Could it be that Yamamoto was talking about something in past and not about the Salkind incident that led to the disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi?

            “Tsu…Tsuna’s…bleeding…No…!” He cried harder, and that sentence made Reborn realized what exactly Yamamoto meant about…  

 

            _Ah…I see…_

 

            Reborn saw that Hibari came near the rain Guardian and without any warning, his hand then reached for the back of his neck. "Sleep Herbivore… you really need it…" Then he hits a certain pressure point, making the other fell unconscious and his hand went limp.

            “Should give me warning Hibari,” Said Reborn as he gently laid down the hand and stared at the unconscious Yamamoto.

            “Hn. I wouldn’t do it if not because he was talking about the past incident,” Said Hibari as he went to the wall and leaned against it.

            “About…the bleeding…?” Asked Ryohei, looked confused.

            “He did say about Sawada Tsunayoshi and ‘bleeding’…” Said Muruko as he glanced at the sleeping Rain Guardian. “If what I think is right, Yamamoto Takeshi might be remembering the ‘Bleed Incident’ that happened 5 years ago.”

            “The Bleed Incident?” Asked Fran and Lambo.

            “Yes. The incident that happened 5 years ago, where the Vongola was kidnapped by the Galito Family and was found bleeding in an indoor conservatory,” Said Mukuro as he looked at every person in the room. “I never thought that he would suddenly remember the incident right now…”

            “That’s right, I remember now...” Everyone stared at Shamal who in return, stared at the group back coldly. “It’s also the same incident where Tsuna had made his first killing after becoming a Vongola Decimo right? That you people left him behind just because of that action, and the same way you people left him behind in the Salkind Incident as well.”

            Shamal’s words were like a wake-up call, as all of the Guardians minus Yamamoto and Varia (without Xanxus and Levi) widened their eyes in shock, before they looked away from each other. Shamal might be a perverted doctor, but he too, had sharp eyes and observation, and he knew something was wrong from the beginning of the Salkind Incident.

            He knew something was wrong with the Guardians, whom from his eyes of observation forgot their one and only Sky. He also knew, that Reborn knew something and hid it away from everyone.

            And he really, really need to know the reason why.

* * *

**_-Autumn, October 2, Bonfilio Mansion, Sicily, Italy, Day 11 of Tsuna’s Missing-_ **

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Otomi!”

Suzume widened her eyes as she heard the news of Vongola mansion was under attack, a day after she left the place.

“Who am I to kid to? As your long-time friend, lying or making such a suck joke means ‘death penalty’!” Said Otomi on the other line.

Flopping herself onto the bed, Suzume sighed once again. “Honestly speaking, I know the mansion won’t be in good shape when I come back since knowing the nature of the Guardians…but I really forgot that the attacks from the enemies can cause disasters too!”

“No one ever expected it Suzume,” Suzume narrowed her eyes as she heard the seriousness in Otomi’s voice.

            “Did you get something?”

            “Not very good, I’m afraid.”

            “What do you mean by that Yuzuki Otomi…oh no, right now you’re Stella de Estrada, wife of Xanxus right?” Said Suzume as she rolled over the bed. She could imagine the said woman was pouting next to the phone.

            “That’s so lame, Suzume…” Said Otomi (Stella) as she pouted. Otomi could hear her friend chuckling on the line. “By the way, where are you? I heard that you undergo a mission to Rome.”

“Heh, sharp as ever Otomi!” She said as she closed her eyes and smirked. “I am in a suburban area of Rome,” She said as she rolled again on the bed. “In fact, I’m in one of the enemies’ territory.”

            “WHAT!?” Cried Otomi, shocked. “Which family’s territory you are now? Did you get caught?”

            “No, actually…” Suzume then proceed to tell Otomi of what had happened and as she expected, Otomi was freak out.

“You’re right in the enemy’s mansion!?” She shrieked, luckily Otomi was in one of the rooms in the Vongola Mansion. “H-how come…you’re not affected with…these?”

            “Do we need to?” Said Suzume, sweat dropped. “Otomi, you did mention something about Yamamoto’s got attack by someone not related to the Mafia?”

            “Yeah, I read his mind and guess what?”

            “What is it?”

            “Apparently the same people who attacked the Guardians in Bonn, but this time it was a single person who attacked Yamamoto half death,” Otomi went to the window and pushed aside the curtains. “It’s the **_‘the person with a symbol on his forehead but got cross on it’_** –Yamamoto saw the symbol was cut off by something. Do you remember the meaning of the vertical cut?”

            “It’s a symbol of ‘the traitor’ Otomi.”

            “Who else that would do such things? Dirtying their hands for selfish ambitions…”

            “Aren’t we too the same as them?” Otomi winced as she heard Suzume’s cold voice.

“Stained by blood, dirtied by the anger and grudge, anything you call as a justice is nothing more than a fairy tale,” Said Suzume as she raised her hand up to the air, looking at the ring that attached to her right ring finger. “I realize that long time ago…”

“Suzume…” Said Otomi, as she too, looking at the ring that attached to her right ring finger. “Don’t push yourself OK?”

Rolled her hand into tight fist, Suzume closed her eyes as she said to her pregnant friend on the line, “Will do…”

_Tit!_

Letting the cell phone fell onto the soft mattress, Suzume opened her fist and stared at the ring she currently wearing.

It was a platinum ring with Blue Star Insignia crafted on the said ring.

 

* * *

**_-Autumn, October, Namimori General Hospital’s Cafeteria, Namimori, Japan; Day 12 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_ **

            Arashi looked at Sawada Nana for a while. Andy, who went to buy some coffee, was not at their side. Nana sat uncomfortably, as the young man said nothing and let her wondered what exactly in his mind.

            The three of them decided to leave the young Sasagawa alone with Tsuna, and went to the hospital’s cafeteria. Along the way, both Andy and Arashi talked with each other but in different language that Nana almost not heard before. She only knew some aside Japanese language –English and a little bit of Italian –due to her husband and Tsuna; Germany and France (she only knew very little actually). Therefore, hearing the two gentlemen talking in a language she hardly know made her feel a bit neglected, but she also knew whatever they were talking about might be serious and they did not want outsiders aside from the people who associated with Tsuna knew what they discussed.

            It was until Andy came back and brought along with him some coffees and take-away foods that Arashi decided to talk to her. Nana thought that he probably just wanted Andy to be together so that they would share their knowledge together.

            “Nana-san,” Said Arashi after he took a sip of his coffee. “Do you know about the scar on Tsunayoshi-kun’s right wrist?”

            Nana looked up to Arashi as she put down her cup, “You mean a cut on his right wrist?”

            “Yes, do you know anything about it?”

            Nana narrowed her eyes as she put her point finger under her chin, a sign of her being in deep thought. She felt like she had heard about Tsuna’s old scar on his wrist and tried her best to remember anything about it. Suddenly she remembered something as she quickly bent down and whispered to Arashi and Andy.

            “I think I do know about it, but the details are not that enough. Will both of you is alright with it?”

            Both of them nodded their heard, and Arashi asked her to tell them whatever she knew about it.

            “Well, I don’t know the whole details but if you’re asking about Tsu-kun’s scar on his right wrist, I think it happened almost 5 years ago…” Nana said.

            “5 years ago?” Asked Andy as he glanced to Arashi. Both of them knew it was a year before ‘that infamous case’ happened.

            “The incident happened 5 years ago several days after Tsu-kun’s birthday. My husband Iemitsu received a call from one of Tsu-kun’s friends and told him that Tsu-kun was hospitalized. My husband didn’t tell me why but he asked me to pack our things and fly to Italy. When we reached there, I found out that some people abducted Tsu-kun for several days. Apparently, his friends found him but he suffered from several injuries. Shamal-sensei told us that when they found him, his right wrist was bleeding but strangely, there was a scarf that tied up the hand as if it was meant to slow down the bleeding. That’s what I remember about the old scar on his right wrist,” Said Nana, calmly.

            “You don’t know about this Arashi?” Asked Andy as he raised his eyebrow.

            “Despite me working together with nee-san for 2 years, we rarely had close physical contacts with him. Besides, despite summer he still wearing long sleeves shirt and usually we’re working the paperwork not looking at his hands,” Explained Arashi as he drank his lukewarm coffee. “But Nana-san is there anyone here in Namimori that knows this whole story?”

            “Hmm…if I’m not mistaken, Kyouko-chan was in Italy with Tsu-kun when the incident happened,” Both Arashi and Andy snapped their heads as they stared at the woman in front of them.

            “Really, Nana-san?” Asked Andy, shocked.

            “Yes, I remember it clearly because at that time, Kyouko-chan sat next to his bed, holding his hand when we reached his room. It felt so sad that time, as if she was afraid that Tsu-kun will leave her soon…” Said Nana, sadly. She remembered that even the current situation seemed to be reflecting the scene where she came to see her son in Italy, 5 years ago.

            Could it be that this is what people called as déjà-vu?

 

* * *

 

            As Nana returned to Tsuna’s room to check on her son, Andy and Arashi looked at each other with meaningful glance. Closing his eyes, Arashi asked the doctor in front of him.

            “What do you think?”

            “What am I thinking?”

            “About Tsunayoshi-kun’s scar…do you have any ideas about it?”

            “Hmm…judging from the angle and the way it was done…I would say only a professional killer could have done that kind of wound…” He said as Andy pushed his glasses.

            “Who do you think it was?” Asked Arashi as he leaned against the chair.

            “That kind of cut…we only know one person who can do such thing. Cutting your enemies’ wrist but at the same time slowing the bleeding as if some sort of punishment,” Claimed Andy as he smirked. “In Tsuna’s case, maybe there is something deeper than just a normal bleeding.”

“Should we ask Kyouko-san about this?”

“We need to, since it can be misunderstood as an attempt suicide again…”

“Who else, huh?” Asked Arashi as he chuckled.

“Who else could do such thing if not ‘that’ person?” Said Andy as his smirk grew wider than before. Both men stared at each other with knowing grins.

“It’s **_Princess of Chaos_**!”

           

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) **The school where many mafias’ children attended, which included Dino, Squalo and Xanxus** –So far, the only people who were shown to have attend such school were Xanxus, Squalo and Dino, although the academy’s name is unknown.

(2) **Bombay blood type** –Also known as the ‘h/h blood group’ or ‘Oh’, is a type of a rare blood and was first discovered in Bombay (now Mumbai) in India, by Dr. Y. M Bhende in 1952. The individual with this rare blood type do not express hh antigen, which present in blood group O. As a result, they cannot make A antigen or B antigen on their red blood cells, whatever alleles they may have of the A or B blood group genes, because both of them are made from H antigen.

For these reason these people can donate their blood to any member of ABO blood group system (unless it was incompatible), but unable to receive from the said group except their own blood type group. This usually creates serious situation where the blood-owner involved in fatal accident and unable to receive the blood to save life. Therefore explaining why both Andy and Arashi were so grateful that Tsuna is not the owner of such rare blood.

 

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 

**In the end, I handed my resignation letter to my manager; I got roasted for the past two months in row with many mistakes and making me got scared more than ever. My parents looked disappointed when I choose a low-paid work in exchange, but for me it's better than had to face strangers everyday and facing the wrath from other staffs that I became paranoid in the end.  
**

**OK some nonsense talking: I read lots of stories that always said that Tsuna is cute, fluffy etc and makes me wonder how come these people describe him like that? From my own perspective, Tsuna is not cute or fluffy although I won’t deny his large eyes that resemble doe. Tsuna for me, seems to be someone that doesn’t have any confident in his self (from the first chapter of the manga) and looks like an unlucky and weak student, even his hair style is REALLY HARD to draw (I tried many times only to fail, damn it!!)! However, I also not denying that Tsuna is a kind and gently person, and probably the most rational and sane person, considering how crazy the life he had ever since Reborn entering his life.**

**Another thing I realized that, whenever I read about ‘twin stories’ Tsuna will always been reduce to the state of ‘sudden mute, stuttered speech and too afraid to go against the twin’ but still manage to get his guardians. The stories always go along with the canon plot but in the end, always end up in cliffhanger (it makes me into ‘GODZILLA MODE since most of the stories are way too good). Mostly I found that his ‘twin’ is super popular, super smart or idiot but still manage to charm the girls, evil and manipulative, and makes me wonder; if I’m in Tsuna’s place, what should I do? My answer is simple: you tried to deny my existence and bullying me, I just beat you up and crushing your things. Simple as that. Yeah, sounds cruel but I really hate it if there’s someone who tried to do harm on me while I did nothing to this person; I got boycott from my friends whom I knew nothing about their fights with each other, just because I’m befriend one of them. It makes me think that I should just kill him already, mahahahahaha….!**

**Special preview for the next chapter:**

_-_ _“I am in Rome,”_

_-“In fact, I’m in one of the enemies’ territory.”_

_-“Which family’s territory you are now?”_

_\- “My name is Trevor Bonfilio of the Bonfilio Family.”_

****

**I’m sorry for the late update. Even so, I hope everyone can enjoy this fic. Please read and review. Thank you for your kindness to read this story of mine. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**

 


	11. The Bleed Incident and Princess of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter: Yamamoto was heavily injured from the attack of mysterious enemies but a mysterious power saved him and the other two Guardians. He unconsciously remembered of an incident called as ‘The Bleed Incident’, which attract the attention of Stella de Estrada, Xanxus’s wife. Suzume was informed by Stella about the attack with the assumption of them knowing who the mysterious enemies were.
> 
> At the same time, Arashi finally reached Namimori and met with the Sawada group. After receiving the information from Andy, he realized something that happened in the past and managed to get some of the answers from Nana; an assassin named ‘Princess of Chaos’...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately it’s been raining in my place and usually the heavy rain will be followed by lightnings and thunders, which is not a good sign to let the modem (for internet use) stay on. So usually in this kind of situation my family would turn off the switch, so no internet connection for awhile. However, raining days are the ones I love the most, since the strong wind usually bring the cool air and I would open the windows to let the cool air in.
> 
> After posting the last chapter, my mind went blank again; I really don’t know how to start making the story again! Sometimes, whenever I decided to make serious focus on one chapter, after finishing it I will suddenly lost strength to continue it! Now I believe this is one problem that always happens if I did serious on certain parts of the writing.

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

**Starting from chapter 11 (real chapter 10), the timelines of every scene in every chapter will be irregular from each other. In other words, there will be a scene where the story takes place in the future time and the next paragraph will takes place in the present time. Please read the bold line of the paragraph before you read the contents to avoid confusion.**

* * *

 

 **Destination 11:** The Bleed Incident and Princess of Chaos

* * *

 

**_Remember the days,_ **

**_Don’t forget to change,_ **

**_Our whole lives will live on through time..._ **

* * *

**_-Autumn, October 1 (Midnight after 12.00 A.M), Bonfilio Mansion, Suburban Rome, Italy; Day 10 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_ **

            She glanced at the clock and realized it was past midnight. Suzume really needed some sleep, especially since the meeting with the supposedly head of Bonfilio family had to be postponed to the next day.

 

            Her meeting with the second eldest son of the Bonfilio Family –Avan Bonfilio actually very short due to the late night and the head of the family –his father –already asleep; the said man was very busy that day and exhausted from the tight schedule according to Avan. He apologized for unable to meet her with his father as well as for forcefully taken her in, which Suzume replied that she was not mind at all (really Suzume?).

 

As she turned off the light and lay on the bed, Suzume glanced at the windows once again. She could hear the guards were whispering with each other, telling the others to tighten the securities within the compound. Despite the dramas and things that she had witnessed and see, Suzume somehow can feel the strange air within the mansion.

 

            That’s right.

 

            Something was not right with the Bonfilio Family.

 

* * *

**_-Autumn, October 3, Namimori General Hospital, Namimori, Japan; Day 12 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_ **

            Arashi laid on the bed next to Tsuna, as Andy and the rest of the hospital staffs were making sure the blood transfusion he was undergo right now will not in problems and safely went to Tsuna. Nana and the others just watched from the corner of the room, looking on how the small tube that contained fresh blood from Arashi was transferred into Tsuna’s body.

 

It was a shock to everyone, including Andy when Arashi suddenly volunteered to donate his blood to Tsuna after hearing the lack of bloods in Namimori General Hospital. It was true that Tsuna’s condition was stabile; however, he still had low blood pressure that was caused from him losing lots of blood. According to the doctor in charge, at least Tsuna still needs 450 cc of blood in order to increase his  blood pressure ( **A/N:** I’m not sure the real measurement, but usually when I donated my blood the package always write as ‘450’). Arashi, after making sure he was fulfilling the conditions of a blood donator (1) he immediately went for the operation.

 

The only doctor who supervised Arashi was Andy, and since it was someone that he knows and trust, Arashi decided to ask another person in the room regarding something that he curiously wanted to know…

 

“Nee, Kyouko-san…” Asked Arashi without turning to his side. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Kyouko looked at Arashi weirdly, as she thought the said man will be asking her about her current situation with Tsuna. Despite having the strange feelings in her chest, she answered him anyway, “Yes, what it is?”

 

“Do you know… about the scar on Tsunayoshi’s right wrist?”

 

Kyouko stared at him wide eyes, alongside with Nana who knew what exactly the ex-doctor was talking about and the two teenagers that looked at each other. Andy who sat next to Arashi just acted like nothing had happened, but deep down his guard never slipped.

 

“Based on your reaction, I guess you know more than what Nana-san knows.”

 

“…”

 

“Will you please tell me what had happened that he managed to get that scar?”

 

Kyouko held her fist tightly as she asked, “What will you get from hearing such horrible incident?”

 

Arashi stared at the white ceiling before he sighed and turned his face to face the orange-hair woman. He placed his left hand onto his abdomen as he said, “I want to make sure if this is Tsunayoshi’s first attempt of suicide…”

 

“STOP SAYING LIKE THAT!!” Cried Kyouko as she stood up from her seat angrily. “Tsu-kun never did that, not even once!”

 

“But you can’t deny the fact that he already did it, since he’s already here receiving my blood,” Said Arashi calmly, not even a smirk that attached on his lips. Kyouko gasped in shock as she realized what he was saying. “That’s why I want to hear it from you Kyouko-san, since Nana-san said that that wound was done by a certain incident and you’re one of the witnesses…”

 

Kyouko stared at Arashi who looked at the same woman with calm and cool eyes, something that resembled Suzume a bit. Since both of them were siblings, it was not that hard to know who followed whom (for anyone who knew the Katagiri Siblings). Both of them had the same calm and cool eyes, however their personality was different. According to Tsuna who knew them from their cousin Hibari Kyouya, as well as from his own observation, Arashi was much gentle than Suzume. He can be trusted for any serious conversation –personally or not since he did not easily judged people, he was well-observed and silent, a good listener and can calm even in emergency situations. However, he too had got some ‘dark’ traits from his sister. Arashi was not as short-tempered as his sister Suzume, but he can be ruthless when it comes to talk about people who seemed offended him; a trait he got from Suzume. Worst, the family had found out that his anger management slowly became decrease after he was no longer a doctor, four years ago.

 

Kyouko did not sure what exactly happened that make him lost his job as a doctor 4 years ago, but apparently the situation was too tense that Arashi suffered from serious depression and ended up fallen sick with serious eating disorder. When he met with Tsuna a year later, he was just recovered from his illness but his depression and eating disorder still disturbing him. She did not know how Tsuna dealt with him, but from what she heard from Ryohei, apparently Tsuna was the first person ever to open his heart after his depression period and slowly, healed his mentally illness (depression and eating disorder).

 

Arashi was closer to Tsuna just like Suzume, but he acted like Tsuna’s elder brother in fatherly way…

 

She knew he cared Tsuna and everyone else, including Kyouko, so much.

 

That he asked the truth behind the scar, he asked her instead of searching for himself.

 

 

**_“Please trust me…”_ **

 

 

 Kyouko could hear his voice echoed throughout her mind, before she closed her eyes and sighed. Kyouko apologized to Arashi for her sudden outburst; what had happened to Tsuna really disturbed her and shaken everyone’s heart. However she too, knew that Arashi was clearly disturbed by what he saw upon setting his foot inside the room. He too, did not want his love ones got hurt again.

 

She knew she had to tell him, as well as the others, the whole story behind the scar on Tsuna’s right wrist.

 

Breathed deeply, Kyouko started her story, “It was happened 5 years ago, an incident called ‘The Bleed Incident’. I was in Italy to celebrate Tsu-kun’s birthday when…”

 

* * *

**_-Autumn October, Vongola HQ Infirmary Wing; Day 10 of Tsuna’s Missing -_ **

            Shamal put down his mug that contains coffee as he leaned against the chair while watching Yamamoto on his bed.

 

The elder doctor sat together with the World’s Greatest Hitman named Reborn, or his real name is Renalto Sinclair (2). The hitman sat next to him and was watching over Yamamoto Takeshi, who was unconscious courtesy of Hibari Kyouya. Shamal looked at the monitor where the heart monitor was beeping steadily, showing that the young man was still alive. Aside from them were Xanxus’ wife named Stella de Estrada and one of Vongola’s best technicians Irie Shouichi who came to give Reborn any updates regarding the missing Decimo as well as Vongola Sky Ring.

 

            “I never thought that you of all people would come here, Stella-san,” Said Shamal as he looked at the pregnant woman who was sipping her tea calmly. “I thought you’re either at the Estrada Family HQ or at the Varia Mansion.”

 

            “My husband has returned here from his mission and my father said that it’s better to stay here,” Said the mother-to-be as she smiled. “Besides, already entering the third trimester, my father would make a fuss for not being with Xanxus-sama.”

 

            “I have to say that you marrying him and now expecting his child is quite unbelievable,” Shamal’s words made Stella chuckled. “Well, actually I really mean it Stella-san! To think that Xanxus would settle down with someone as beautiful and gentle like you…ah! If only we meet sooner…!” Reborn smacked his head with a thick book left on the table in the Infirmary room leaving the other two sweat dropped.

 

            “Well enough chit chat Shamal-sensei,” Said Stella as she grinned sly. It was an action that startled the three men in the room, especially Reborn since he actually once saw it on Suzume’s. “What exactly the ‘Bleed Incident’ that Yamamoto had said before?”

 

            Instantly, the same people went stiff when they heard the said incident. Both Shamal and Irie glanced at Reborn as if they wanted to make sure if it was alright for them to reveal the said incident since it was something taboo among the Guardians as well.

 

            “You seem pretty interesting Stella-san. May I ask you why?”

 

            “I was marrying into this family three years ago so it was common for someone like me wants to know whatever this incident is,” She said as she calmly put her cup with a ‘cling’. “However Reborn-san…” Stella entwined her fingers as she her gaze became hard.

 

            “I believe that I also had the right to know since I’m not an outsider of **_this awful land of darkness_** ; you should know that my mother is a daughter of Yakuza Jirou despite she’s the second wife of Gino de Estrada; my father to be precise…” Dark aura slowly appeared in the room the moment Stella mentioning a bit of her background. “That’s why I was known through **_two names by two places_** ; Stella de Estrada as in Sicily and Yuzuki Otomi as in Japan.”

 

            Reborn narrowed his eyes as he heard her words. Stella de Estrada, or known in Japan of her maternal side as Yuzuki Otomi, was a second daughter of the Estrada Family that allied with Vongola Family. Her mother, Yuzuki Keiko was the second wife of Gino de Estrada who was the current head of the Estrada Family despite him having a first wife that also a daughter of a family in the Underground World. Both of her parents were married by the Yakuza Jirou’s head Jirou Hajime –Keiko’s father as a sign of friendship and success business relationship between the two families. The surname Yuzuki was taken from Hajime’s mother’s maiden name in order to avoid the family members being under attack by other rivals.

 

            Despite being the family of Gino, he did not take his Japanese wife and children back to Italy. Instead, he let them stay in Japan and having the Japanese lifestyle but he occasionally came to visit them alongside with his first wife. The wives and children get along very well, and teach each other with their own cultural and background. Therefore ‘Stella de Estrada’ was a special name given by Gino whenever she came to Italy. She was educated in both normal and dark lives and was not afraid with the cruel life of Mafia world, due to her background and status as a granddaughter of Yakuza Jirou. Her appearance even showed her mix lineage; dark auburn and fair skin as well as beautiful, which assets that she inherited form her mother Keiko, except her deep blue eyes that she had from her father Gino.

 

            Still, it was a big surprise to everyone that she was actually Katagiri Suzume and Arashi’s childhood friend, after they met two years ago upon being Tsuna’s PA. How they managed to be friends with each other was still a mystery.

 

“The Bleed Incident,” Said Reborn as he calmly sipping his espresso. “Was actually happened several days after Tsuna’s birthday 5 years ago, when Tsuna still in the process of being a boss.”

 

“When he was 19 years old…well I’m still in Japan at that time,” Said Stella as she leaned her face on her left hand. “So why that it was named as ‘Bleed’?”

 

“It happened when the Vongola received information from Kozato Enma about invasions in one of Vongola’s territory. A family named Galito attacked the said territory, injuring many people and kidnapped some young women. Unfortunately that time, Tsuna was the only one remained in the family and me also not available at that time due to some matters that need to be deal on behalf of Timoteo, leaving with no choice but for Tsuna to deal with alongside with Enma…” Reborn trailed off as he took another sip of his espresso. Stella, Irie and Shamal waited patiently for his next words.

 

“However, the operation was failed horribly as Tsuna was kidnapped and Enma was injured seriously. He was able to leave the place because IT WAS TSUNA who pushed him out from the place before he was taken by the Galito Family. And Enma had no choice but to run away or otherwise the remaining of the Galito Family will come and kill him. The people who went after those two were Shittopi and Adelheid but they only managed to save Enma.”

 

“And they have no choice but to retreat with only Enma-kun at their side,” Said Shamal as he leaned against his chair. “I also knew about this incident since I was the one who treated Tsuna’s injuries at that time. Unfortunately for Reborn who returned with intention to assist Tsuna came by late and he was shock to find out that his Guardians, minus Lambo who’s still in elementary school and Hibari who was on long term mission in Okinawa two weeks before Tsuna’s birthday; was not with Tsuna and only returned from whatever missions that made them left Tsuna behind.”

 

“Did something happen at between those times?” Asked Stella as she narrowed her eyes.

 

“Apparently yes, something indeed happen Stella-san,” Said Irie Shouichi, this time. “Reborn-san, who was informed by Adel-san about what had happened, went to see the Guardians and confront them so that they’ll spill out the beans. After some serious discussion (torturing according to Shamal who whispered it to Stella, while Reborn glared at the said doctor) between Reborn-san and the six Guardians…”

 

“Wait! What about Hibari-kun?” Asked Stella as she looked at Irie. The young man was a bit surprise that she called the skylark guardian with honorific “-Kun” before remembered that she and Suzume were at the same age.

 

 “Well….actually Hibari-san did not involve in the first place so he just stays aside,” Said Irie as he stretched his hair, felt a bit nervous. “But he too, was informing of what Reborn-san will said later.”

 

Reborn exhaled his breathe as he continued from what Irie said; both Reborn and Hibari were surprised when they found out Tsuna had accidentally killed a female member during a mission, whose boyfriend was a spy of an enemy family. According to Chrome, he was about to shot Tsuna and had not chance but to defense himself. He did not know the woman suddenly stood in front of her boyfriend and received his attack, killing her almost immediately. Unfortunately, the scene where Tsuna used one of the enemies gun for self-defense and accidentally shot the woman was witnessed by the Guardians who came at the exact moment. The boyfriend grieved over his lost and commits suicide, but not before he blamed Tsuma that her death was Tsuna’s fault.

 

While it was clear that his action was based on self-defense, the Guardians found that it was hard to deal with the said mission which later on became a heavy issue with Tsuna and his Guardians, even until now. They knew Tsuna was not in fault, but at the same time to see him killing a subordinate was hard to deal, therefore they decided to avoid him by taking far away missions, leaving behind the Sky all alone. In the end, Reborn beat them half death under the name of training for abandoning Tsuna. Hibari was safe due to him receiving serious mission that required him to act independently from Tsuna.

 

“After he regained consciousness, Enma then told us the hideout of the Galito family and we went to ambush them three days later, only to find out someone had already infiltrated the said place,” Explained Reborn.

 

“Someone’s already there?” Asked Stella.

 

“Yes, at the time we reached the base, almost all of the members were unconscious due to being beaten up or was knock out. The Galito family is not a small family either, and at least they have 50 elite members that their powers are almost as equally strong as Sasagawa Ryohei. However, even the elite group was defeated with heavy injuries; some were traumatized until now. We went searching for Tsuna all over the places, but when we came to one room, the boss was also knocking out. Interestingly though, the boss was found with nothing but his love-pattern boxer with lots of doodles written all over his face and body and none of the people died that night…” Stella, Shamal and Irie had to close their mouth from laughing; the boss was found with doodles all over his body and wore only boxer with love-pattern?

 

Wow, that is surely interesting!

 

“While the moment the others were searching for the leader, Yamamoto was the one who found Tsuna. What he saw was Tsuna, but he was unconscious and half beaten with right wrist bleeding inside a glass indoor conservatory. There was water flowing from the corner of the conservatory and his blood was mixing with the water, which is not good news at all. Everyone finally came by and tried to break the glass but failed, with the water that keeps on flowing endangering Tsuna for blood lost. Then that’s when we found her.”

 

“Her?”

 

“A female assassin,” Everyone turned around and saw Fon was standing at the door with a tray of hot tea and some snacks. “Suddenly a woman in dark clothes and masked appeared and shot the glass down, successfully breaking down the glass. The Guardians tried to come near Tsuna but she shot them again, before Reborn returned the shot after she came down and tried to cut Tsuna’s wrist again. She dodged the bullets and jumped back from Tsuna. Reborn asked her who she was, and she claimed herself as “ ** _Princess of Chaos_** ”,” Explained Fon as he put down the tray onto the table. Reborn just sighed as he asked the martial arts master.

 

“Don’t suddenly jump into conversation like that, Fon. It’s rude.”

 

“Haha, I’m sorry but what you’re talking about is something that I can’t ignore.”

 

  After distributed the tea and took a seat for him, Reborn continued, “Of course you can’t. After all, you’re the only person in our group that managed to fight her hand-to-hand in the first place.”

 

“Really?!” Asked Stella, excited.

 

“Indeed,” Said Fon as he smiled. “I also assisted Reborn and the Guardians that time, but I arrived late. When I reached the indoor conservatory, Princess of Chaos had attacked the others away and came near Tsunayoshi-kun. From what we could see, it as if she was slashing his wrist and then let it goes, since Kyouya charged towards her. From my observation, she is a young but very experience woman; her movements like a pro acrobatic and very fast. She even can throw knives while in the air with high speed. She left the scene after she said: ‘ _take Vongola Decimo for treatment as soon as you can_ ’.”

 

“That’s strange things to hear,” Said Stella as she glanced at Irie who in returned, nodded his head.

 

“But it was a big deal,” Said Shamal as he sighed. “Tsuna was taken back here alive after the entire rescue mission but in critical condition. When I checked upon him, I found many wounds that came from being tortured as well as the old wounds he got from the surprised attacks. That kid almost dies by the time he came here due to blood lost and the other injuries. Yamamoto told me that the assassin might be the same person who torturing Tsuna since the way she cut his wrist was very unlikely to be done by ordinary people; it was professionally done. I found out from Yamamoto as well on how Tsuna was found lying in a pool of water, bleeding with a piece of clothe was tied around his arm to slow the bleeding.”

 

“That sounds more like a torturing to me,” Said Stella.

 

“Exactly. As expected, Hayato blamed himself for what had happened and for unable to save Tsuna from the assassin, especially since everyone believed that she was the one who cut his wrist twice. It was not until I made the blood test that I found something dangerous within the blood sample. After everything was over and his life was spare, I came out and told them that although she was an assassin, she actually saved Tsuna’s life. It appeared that from the blood test I have found that an unknown poison was injected into his blood through the neck, and she had done what warriors in the ancient time did to take out the bad blood.”

 

“It other ways, she actually saves Dame-Tsuna from getting killed by the Galito Family,” Said Reborn as he titled his fedora down. “Because of how Yamamoto found Tsuna that time, it was called as ‘Bleed Incident’ and despite 5 years had passed, Tsuna and his Family did not want to talk about it anymore. Of course, it was their first time being misunderstanding too, before the Salkind Incident.”

 

“No wonder why it was called as ‘Bleed Incident’…” Said Stella as she looked at Irie.

 

“It was during that time that Princess of Chaos appeared officially to Vongola Family.”

 

“You mean she never appeared before to everyone?”

 

“Princess of Chaos is a very mysterious person,” Said Shamal as he entwined his hands together. “After the Bleed Incident, I decided to conduct an investigation regarding Princess of Chaos and as I expected, there are not much information that I can get although through various sources. Nobody knows her real name, her true identity, where she came from or the face behind the mask; she was feared by the Underground World itself due to her unexpected MOs as well as how silent she was in doing her job. However, she rarely accepting any kinds of mission despite how much the reward was offered, explaining why she was almost not seen throughout the last 10 years. She also very hard to find and usually the people who came in contact with her were either the victims or by coincidence. From what I had known, she only accepted the jobs that really required her skills and not some bunch of aimless. Do that and she will destroy half of the group –like what she did to the Galito Family?”

 

“Or like when a group of assassins that belongs to Cappone Family of Latin America were killed in just one night in Sapporo, 11 years ago,” Said Reborn, calmly drank his lukewarm tea. “It’s because they wanted to expand their influences but in process, they beaten an old man half death. The police unable to find who, but apparently the way it was done was none other than the princess herself.”

 

“Looks like they got what they deserve,” Said Stella coolly.

 

All of them chuckled lightly, as they agreed with Stella’s statement.

 

“As far as I remember, I did meet her almost 13 years ago. She was spot during our encounter to each other when I took a mission to retrieve a head of Yakuza’s son whose got abducted by its enemy. The Yakuza, named Kakita asked me to save the 4-year-old boy and I accepted the mission. When I came to the secret base where the child was hold as a hostage, I saw someone in the middle of falling bodies before I realized it was the masked woman,” Said Fon, earning a question glance from Reborn.

 

“The Kakita group, huh?” Said Stella as she narrowed her eyes. “They’re one of the allied clans in our clan Jirou. Yes, I do remember that they had said the same incident 13 years ago when the boss came to visit my grandfather.”

 

“So you fought her?” Asked Stella.

 

“She suddenly charged towards me so it was a normal reaction,” Said Fon as he took a sip of his tea. “Just looking at her once I knew it was a young girl, but her movements surpass an assassin with 10 years experiences. It’s as if she can uses any kind of weapons by just touching them; I feel like I almost lost 10 years of my life being attacked by her!” He said as he smiled nervously. This had made everyone looked at him with curious. “We fought for almost 10 minutes when she suddenly retreated and asked me to take the boy away. I saw at her back, the boss was already died with a single attack aimed on his neck. Judging from the way the dead body sliding down on the ground and the angle of the knife, apparently he was attacked from behind with one strike. Strangely, she only killed the boss and not the subordinates. When I asked her name, she seems hesitated before calling herself as ‘Princess of Chaos’ and disappeared.”

 

“Why killed only the boss? That’s strange…” Said Irie.

 

“It’s because the boss is the most evil ones, not the subordinates,” Said Stella that later earned glances from the three men. “According to my grandfather Hajime, the enemy’s boss was very cruel to everyone, even to his own family and people. One mistake, even small ones, he will kill them immediately. That’s even worse than performing yubi-tsume (3)! When the Kakita group was asking for help, except the Jirou group no other people came to help. I don’t know how she knew about this but my grandfather said this might be the reason why she only killed the boss. Seems likely, the princess assassin loathes people who refuse to answer someone’s help, that’s why she’s threatening the Salestry Family before to have a nice cooperation with the Vongola.”

 

“She did not appear again after the Bleed Incident, right?” Asked Shamal.

 

“No, she did appear again three years later, although just briefly.” Said Fon. “But I wonder what makes her to appear again, in this time of all things…”

 

Everyone was silent as the group was in deep thinking. Suddenly Irie remembered something and asked Shamal why Tsuna’s injury on the wrist was said to be done in ‘professional’ way.

 

“Well…to answer that, you do know that humans had three pulses on their body, right?” Asked Shamal as Irie nodded his head. “There are three areas where we can sense our pulse; near temple which usually hard to sense, under the jaw line and on our wrists. Usually if other people wanted to cut the wrist, the blade usually will be pulled towards the palm or across the wrist. However, this person pulled it towards the body in 45°, which is obviously very unusual. Besides, the wound was actually…”

 

“…Not too deep but not too shallow either, right Shamal-sensei?”

Everyone turned his head with shock towards the person who spoke: Stella de Estrada. Shamal was shock to find that she already knew what kind of wound Tsuna had received when he was not even able to tell the whole things to Irie. Shamal’s right hand slowly move down way but Stella’s deep blue eyes locked with his eyes, stopping him from doing whatever he wanted to do. A ‘click’ sound was heard and Stella casually looked at the hitman whose gun was pointed towards her.

 

“How do you know about that, Stella-san?” Asked Reborn as his dark orbs glared dangerously. “Nobody except those who got involved in the said incident knows about the wound.”

 

Her reply was dark chuckles echoed throughout the room as the temperature dropped drastically, even making Reborn surprised with the sudden change. Stella’s deep blue eyes glinted dangerously as she slowly turned aside, raising her left hand before pushing down the sleeve…

 

 

And revealed a long, thin scar across the left wrist.

 

 

 

“It’s because I’m too, had the same wound as Tsuna-kun made in the same way by the same person a long time ago…!”

* * *

 

 

            “…and that’s how it was happened,” Kyouko said as she ended her story. She stared at the young man whose right arm now was attached with plaster, a sign that he had done his blood transfusion with Tsuna as the receiver. Arashi did not say anything, he just staring at the ceiling with unreadable expression. However, Andy saw his face had signs of sleepiness and tired, so he walked to the door and called a nurse, asking for something. Nana held Kyouko’s hand as a sign of comfort, which she really appreciated.  

 

            Arashi sighed as he finally realized what had happened.

 

He never thought that something like this actually happened in the past; well it was his fault too, for not realize it in the first place. However, the incident had happened 5 years before, and calculating the time gap, he was only 21 when he undergoes internship to be a doctor in one of the general hospitals in Shinjuku.

 

 

 

Just a year before **_that incident_** happened.

 

 

 

 

Arashi held his fist tight, a sign he was not happy with the past incident.

 

“By the way Kyouko-san, can you tell me more about the stalker that Miyabi-san told before?” Asked Andy as he realized that Arashi was not in mood to talk anymore; he’s usually like that after making his blood donation and Andy at least wanted that young man to take some rest.

 

“Eh? Right now?” Asked Kyouko while Nana shot her a glance, showing that she was uninformed about the said matter.

 

Arashi yawned while Andy and the others were talking to each other, as he started to feel sleepy. Due to his blood given to Tsuna, he started to feel the effect of being sleepy and in no mood to have any kind of conversation. He was told by his sister many times to make sure he had enough sleep etc before donating his blood. Well, he actually lied about not exhausted though…Andy surely would have his ears the whole night after this.

 

Arashi felt his eyelids became heavier than before and he already fell asleep, without realizing that he had something that surprising him in his sleep…

 

* * *

  ** _-Dreamscape-_**

* * *

 

            It is says that dreams are the window for the human’s soul.

            Opened his eyes slowly, Arashi grunt and mumbled something under his breath, before he realized that he was inside the place he still had some difficulty to deal with; a dreamscape.

            “Damn, I did it again…!” Arashi said as he floated. “It must due to that blood transfusion…I still need to practice…”

            Just like when Suzume told the three former Arcobaleno, Arashi was also a part of Katagiri family that had talent in spiritual field. He and Suzume were the current onmyoujis that still active in the family, which one of the powers he had was the power of Yumemi (4).

            He swam through the space as Arashi felt like he was floating in the air; aimlessly flew away inside the unknown space he currently is. The astral space was dark, silence and empty, and he was the only person in the space that glowed in the dark until he saw a familiar figure that appeared at the astral plane.

            Sawada Tsunayoshi.

            “Tsunayoshi-kun?”

            Arashi watched in silent as he saw Tsuna’s body was floating in the astral plane. Without wasting any time, he quickly followed the said young man as he swam through the astral plane.

What exactly are happening here?

 

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, October 2, Bonfilio Mansion, Suburban Rome, Italy; Day 11 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

            Suzume just stared at her reflection with disbelieve eyes.

 

            “What the hell…” She said as she touched her pale face, red eyes and messy hair.

 

            “HOW COME I FELL ASLEEP FOR ONE WHOLE DAY~~!?”

 

            Ella Bonfilio, a daughter of Bonfilio family could only sweat drop. She could hear Suzume’s scream of frustration but at the same time tried to take her bath; Ella believed she should just keep on quiet since Suzume was trying her best to face her annoying yet truth fact: she had overslept for the whole day! Ella was the one who came to the room to wake her up yesterday, but she found out that Suzume was really; really exhausted even during her sleep that she let her alone in the room to rest.

 

            She never thought that Suzume was asleep until the next morning (today)!

 

            It was the same thing that Suzume had thought too! At first she woke up after having some sleep, she thought it was her usual less-than-6-hours sleep. With that though, she dragged herself to bathroom to have a cold shower (despite it was autumn and the air slowly turn cold). When she was about to grab the door knob, a knock was heard and revealed Ella, who came in with curious expression. Feeling weird, she asked her what’s wrong and that was when Ella dropped the bombshell: she had been asleep the whole day.

 

            So it was not a surprise (maybe for Ella since she was the one who told Suzume about this) that a scream of frustration was echoed throughout the estate!

 

After taking some time washing her and dried up, Suzume walked up from the bathroom and saw Ella was sitting on one of the chairs near the coffee table in the VVIP room. The said girl awkwardly said that she would wait outside for breakfast and left the room. After Ella was gone, Suzume quickly grabbed the wet towel as she opened her luggage and took out her clothes: a pair of black pants, deep blue shirt with black vest, black belt and black, long stockings. Suzume stared at the clothes as she slowly frowned; these were one of the clothes she usually wore during her police officer’s period. However, she quickly shook her head and wore them, feared that she had kept the poor girl waiting.

 

The breakfast was in the family’s main dining room. Along the way to the dining room, Suzume couldn’t help but to think that it might be was done in the way that… she would think as if she was looking around the banquet. It was probably extremely large table for hundreds of people to come. The foods on the table must be smelled wonderful and even looked delicious. This kind of imagination made her chuckling, which earned Ella a question. Suzume was about to say something when her eyes fell upon a large, beautifully painted portrait of a family. Suzume stopped herself from walk and stared at the painting.

 

“Sharon-san?” Asked Ella as she looked around. She was a bit startled when she realized the elder woman was looking at the family portrait.

 

It was a portrait of a big family, from what Suzume could see. Right in the middle of the family was a man with short raven hair, but with bangs that went more towards his right side. His deep, beautiful emerald eyes were the ones that seemed very fascinating, Suzume thought. On his right side was a beautiful, elegant woman with long, black hair that was tied on her left side and fell onto her left shoulder; her gentle black eyes looked like a beautiful crystal bathed with lights. Her skin looked a bit pale than the man whose skin was fair brown (not too dark like being tanned) as if she was sick, which actually attracted Suzume a bit. On his left side was a woman with wavy brown hair that reached her back, fair skin with blue eyes that reflected beautifully. Her smile resembled Ella’s a bit.

 

 “Who are these people?” Asked Suzume as she touched the wall.

 

“Oh…that’s our family portrait, painted 10 years ago,” Said Ella as she came closer to Suzume. She realized that Ella had a painful smile on her face.

 

“10 years ago?”

 

“It was done several months before Mama Avery passed away,” Said Ella as she pointed towards a woman who sat on the right side of the man in the middle of the family. “Mama was father’s first wife.”

 

“His first wife?” Asked Suzume, shocked. She then remembered a bit of information send by Andy, when she checked her email that morning. _‘My, this is worthy information, but how come I don’t know about this in the first place…? No wait, I just read the first paragraph, damn it…!’_

 

“That’s right, my mother, Samantha Aquevera is the second wife despite being the current wife now,” She said as she looked at the portrait longingly. “She’s a civilian but was given as a gift from a family who got her through human trafficking.”

 

Suzume frowned; she never liked that kind of story since she was in a mission to undercover the illegal said activity in Rome. Moreover, Suzume had bad experiences with it comes to illegal activities which she had encountered during her police days and she still feel uncomfortable with it. However, she felt something that she needed to deal with this family, especially when she needed to know why this family was so against Vongola.

 

“Why your father accepted her?”

 

“Despite father is a Mafia boss, he’s not a cold-heart person,” Ella said. “Mother was tricked to work oversea without knowing that she was sold in the black market as slave. One family bought her to give to my father as a gift; according to father it was due to our family managed to stop weapon smuggling in that family’s territory.”

 

“The three of them were so happy,” She said. “It’s not that hard to know that your parents and Mama Avery loved each other very much.”

 

“Amazing, you know so much just from looking at the portrait.”

 

“Let me guess more; actually both of the families knew about these human trafficking matters and tried to save the victims, but by the time they got into it, only your mother was found. The other family was in debt with your father and gave her to him, since they found out that your mother was brought in illegally and she had no visa or passport. Therefore your father decided to marry your mother to avoid the authorities, am I right?”

 

“Eh!? Ho-how did you…?”

 

“Usually people who were illegally come here did not have any legal documents with them. Even if they do, it’s rare since the victims of human trafficking usually was told with lies before they realized it was already too late,” Suzume secretly glanced over her shoulders as she saw a dark figure near the pathway. She smirked as she acts as if she did not realize the figure yet.

 

“So tell me about your siblings in this portrait, Ella-chan.”

 

“Well, if you let me…” She said cheerfully before continued. “The current Bonfilio Boss had 7 children -4 sons and 3 daughters. The eldest son’s name is Waldo, second is my brother Avan, then Glenn and the last one is Gill.”

 

“Which one is from your mother?”

 

“Avan-niichan and Gill.”

 

“Then…your sisters?”

 

“Well, the first is Annabelle, second is me and the last one is Liliana,” She said as she pointed at a baby which was on Samantha’s laps. The small baby was sitting on her mother’s laps happily; she resembles Samantha more than Ella.

 

She could see a small version of Ella; raven hair tied up in two upside pigtails and her lively emerald eyes matched perfectly with her cute smile. Next to her was a young boy, no more than 5, stood with wide blue eyes and wavy raven hair, which Suzume concluded was Gill (since he was mentioned last by Ella). Suzume realized there were three children; two teenagers that stood behind the father and mother and a small boy next to the first wife’s back.

 

“Who are they?” Asked Suzume as she pointed the two teens.

 

“Oh, that’s Waldo-nii, Glen and Anna-nee,” Said Ella as she looked at the portrait. “The one behind father is Waldo-nii, and he really resembles father a lot that people tend to say as if he was his young version,” Said Ella as she chuckled. “The boy over there is Glen –he’s actually the same age as me, and he’s having father’s eyes and Mama’s hair which make him a pretty boy –that’s make him a born-natural narcissist, hmp!”

 

Oh, this child is a self-proclaim bishounen, huh? Interesting…“…And this is…”

 

 

 “Annabelle Bonfilio.”

 

 

A deep, yet young voice suddenly echoed throughout the pathway, making the two ladies turned around immediately. Behind them was a young boy almost the same age as Ella, with black eyes and hair that was cut at his left side, stood with elegant grin (well, mostly a bit more arrogant through Suzume’s eyes…). His brown jacket that the sleeves were rolled up to his arms, tight black shirt and brown pants with brown shoes had made him a very handsome young boy.

 

“She’s our very elder sister who’s resembles Mama Avery very much. A very lovely person…” He said as his eyes turned cold. “…Who left the house suddenly several months ago.”

 

“SHUT UP GLEN!!” Shouted Ella suddenly, shocking Suzume a lot. She looked at Ella whose now face was red fro anger, and the said man became frown.

 

“What are you doing here Glen?” She hissed. “Aren’t you refuse to come back home?”

 

“There’s a guest arrived yesterday right? It’s not my policy to ignore the guest despite our family crisis,” Suzume narrowed her eyes as she caught the words. ‘A crisis?’

 

“Let’s get to the dining room already. Father is already there and you’re taking too much time to bring our guest there for breakfast,” Glen said as he walked pass the women. Both of them did not say anything and started to walk, but Suzume’s eyes kept on staring the portrait before she kept on her pacing with the two Bonfilio half-siblings.

 

When they entered the dining room, everyone was there and all of their eyes fell on them, especially to Suzume. She could see the black, brown and raven hairs; men and women, emerald, black and blue eyes…an elegant woman was standing near the window panel with kind-heart smile and gave warm to anyone who see her…

 

‘Huh?’ Suzume thought, before Ella called her to lead her seat.

 

The breakfast was not as grand as Suzume expected, but still, the chefs made lots of food that she even wonder if they managed to finish them all. Despite they were in Italy, the breakfast was served in mix styles (means the food was not only served in Italian food), but she was grateful that the Earl Grey Tea was served on the table as well. On the dining table was where she met the current head of the Bonfilio family –Trevor Bonfilio. During their morning chat, Suzume looked at everyone on the table, especially Trevor and she could see traces of his youth on his aging face, similar to what she saw on the portrait that morning. The wife Samantha was there too, sitting next to her husband. Both of them look so lovely together as if they were an ordinary married couple while in truth Trevor was a Mafia Don (this situation reminds her of Tsuna and Kyouko before the Salkind Incident happened. Tsuna was shy yet gentleman to Kyouko who always smiled to him with shy attitude, despite knowing she was engaged to a Mafia Don), however when Suzume eyed the children, almost all of them gave each other cold shoulders except the small children –Gill and Liliana. Gill who was 11 years old happily chat and eat with his sister Liliana, and Suzume could not help but smile a little.

 

She was wondering why the elder children, including Avan were silent while eating when she heard a voice calling for her, which actually shock her a bit. “I’m sorry for what my children did to you last night, Sharon-san,” Said Trevor.

 

“Eh? You mean…the runaway Ella?” On the spot, Waldo and Glen chocked their own food while Avan almost spit out his coffee, while little Gill and Liliana looked at their family with questioning look. Suzume was sweat dropped.

 

 “Sharon-san!” Cried Ella as she blushed deeply. The parents only shook their head as they knew what had happened, but the elder siblings minus Avan seemed quite shaken with the sudden revelation.

 

“COUGH –You… you did… what Ella…? COUGH! COUGH!” The eldest brother Waldo tried to speak but fail. Avan gave him a glass of water, which the eldest brother was grateful to have.

 

“Se-seriously…Ella –COUGH! –What the hell…COUGH!” Glenn tried his best to grab the water and drank wholly. “Did you run away AGAIN?!”

 

“SO WHAT? Don’t ever try to accuse me something when you’re the one who left this family in the first place!!” Screamed Ella angrily as she slammed her fist on the table, shaking the whole furniture.

 

Suzume was startled. She never expected that a serious singling fracas would explode right in front of her, but she remembered a little bit from the information that Andy sent to her that currently, the Bonfilio family was having some inner crisis. Suzume regretted that she was unable to read more about the information since Ella was knocking her door for breakfast. Suzume sighed hopelessly since she actually just wanted to joke on Ella’s last night commotion, but she never thought it would turn out this bad!

 

Even Trevor and his wife Samantha were looking a bit panicked since a guest was among the family and was witnessing the commotion.

 

“I have my own reason! I leave this family since it’s no longer feeling like how it use before!” Shouted Glenn angrily as he stood up. “I don’t want to live inside the house that’s forgotten my mother who already passed away for 10 years!”

 

“So you’re accusing me for the cause!?”

 

“Because you too, forgotten my mother Ella! It feels so unfair that only you and the others are having dad’s attention! How many times you skip mom’s anniversary (the one he mentions here is Avery’s death anniversary)?”

 

“GLENN! ELLA! STOP THIS FIGHT AT ONCE!!” Shouted Trevor with voice that equals to thunder. The small children flinched in fears and Suzume could see tears were gathered in their eyes.

 

“LIKE I CARE!” Shouted both teenagers before they faced each other.

 

“You’re not the only affected by Mama’s death! Have you ever thought why I decide to run away from home?” Cried Ella with angry tears.

 

“Heh! Must be because you just want to hang around with you silly friends!” Mocked Glenn, who almost made his brother Waldo tried to jump on him if not because of Avan restrained him.

 

Suzume could see several staffs entered the room looked very worried with the commotion, but she realized that the other three staffs when behind the children, with calm pace. Some of them even sighed as they positioned themselves in case if things were flying over the room; Suzume could not help but remembered when the Vongola Family had food fight and threw things, before she came in and threw several damn pots and pans straight to the Guardians’ face (saved Chrome and Tsuna) for wasting food and property damages. It was her first week of working with the Vongola family and yet, she felt like she was their nanny.

 

Suddenly she felt like shoving Bianchi’s Poison Cooking straight to the Guardians’ mouth. “How annoying…” She hissed.

 

**(Somewhere in the Vongola Mansion, several people who wore the Vongola Ring sneezed suddenly. All of them were wondered if someone was badmouthing them, which is true. They just don’t know it was Suzume. Lol)**

 

“I’M LOOKING FOR ANNABLLE –NEE-SAN!!” Ella’s scream shocked Suzume from her own world, and quickly look up to see a very, very angry Ella with tears already strained down her face. She could see her whole body was trembling.

 

“You’re the one who’s hanging around a lot Glenn! Unlike you, I left the compound to search for our sister! Yet you’re busy blaming others for something that probably not their own fault at all!” Shouted Ella as she pointed at Glenn angrily. “Our sister is missing for more than 6 months! I want to search for her that’s why I left!”

 

‘Wha-what?!’ Thought Suzume, when she realized the sudden change in the room. Slowly, but calmly, she reached up her teacup while listening to the siblings’ fight.

 

“But why you’re going as far as endangering yourself if you’re going to search for Annabelle?” Asked Waldo, who rarely speak ever since Suzume met the family. “And why by yourself? Why not talking to any of us?”

 

“It’s because you people are against her relationship with her friend!” She cried. “Anna-neesan said he’s only a friend, but you people accused him as a spy! And you Avan-nii, you even said before that Anna-neesan is eloping with her boy friend, that’s why she disappeared and none of you ever bother to search for her!!”

 

_Oh boy…another case of troublesome teenager that I need to deal again, geez..!_

 

“I want to see her again…” Cried Ella, as her covered her face. “I just want to see Ann-nee again…”

 

Suzume felt sad, seeing Ella crying for her missing sister but she knew she had to be alert with her surroundings. Something was not right as she slowly touched her gun, when children’s screams and the sounds of falling chairs were heard in the dining room. As she calmly sipping her tea, she saw three people; the ones who stood behind the children had grabbed both Gill and Liliana and shouted to the others warnings, while the children started crying. Samantha cried in horror as she watched her children were taken as hostages, Glenn quickly pulled his half-sister back to his side while the other family members gathered at the corner of the room. The door was slammed open and revealed a flushing-face Leon with the other members. Slowly opened her right eye, she saw Leon’s gaze fell onto her before he looked at the three invaders in front of Suzume.

 

She knew troubles have come to this place.

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, November, Somewhere in Italy-_ **

            “Boss! Boss! Where’s the boss!?”

 

            Several people in black suits turned around when a young man dashed in into the premise frantically, before he had to stop at the wall and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath. Several men came to him to support him. After a while, he finally breathed calmly before he proceeds to go to one of the rooms upstairs. He was carrying urgent news for his boss.

 

            As he reached the third floor, he quickly walked down the pathway where he met with the last room at the end of the pathway. It only had a single door, but the decoration that was crafted on the door showed that the owner of the room was someone in high position. It was thick and painted with the same color of the wood but beautiful. The said man grabbed the knocker, made of metal and knocked the door twice. He waited for some time and slowly, the door was opened and revealed a man half-naked, stared at the man in front of him.

 

            “Have something for me, Adonis?”

 

            “Yes Darius-sama. It’s a letter from “that person”,” Said the man named Adonis as he gave a letter with wax seal to the man named Darius. The door was half wide open and it was the same man that met the 25th Boss of the Vulpa Family –Darius Deneiro. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the latter and asked Adonis when did it arrive.

 

            “Just now, Darius-sama. It was sent through the raven with a silver chocker attach around,” Said Adonis.

 

            ‘A raven with a silver chocker…definitely ‘him’…’ He thought as he tore apart the letter and read it:

 

            **_Darius,_**

**_By the time you receive this letter, I hate to tell you that our opponents seem to realize our movements. The spell that you’ve cast upon ‘them’; some already were got purified and protected under some powerful spell. For some reason, I can’t help but to believe that there is a shaman among ‘them’ and the cause of the sudden purification. I don’t know who this person is, but let me tell you this: our attempt to seize the Vongola Rain Ring and defeat its bearer Yamamoto Takeshi had failed due to one interference. Someone with the same kind as us, someone who is a bearer of powers different that the Mafioso._ **

**_You should know what kind of people right?_ **

**_Due to the fail attempt, one of our men is injured, but we will precede our plan as usual. We’ll wait for information that our spies that infiltrated into the Vongola Family. Right now, do whatever you can even if you just want to have some ‘fun’._ **

**_Counting on you._ **

**_SC_ **

 

            Darius stared at the letter annoyed as he read the last paragraph. Oh how he wish to castrate this person so that it was unable to have fun like what it mentioned in the letter! He sighed as he flipped the letter and said to Adonis, “Is the plan on the Bonfilio Family going like usual?”

 

            “For moment yes, we just need to wait for their report tonight.”

 

             Darius Deneiro nodded his head to the young man and closed the door. He looked at the floor and his gaze fell onto a large sigil that was drawn to the floor. It was drawn with unknown descriptions, symbols and letters, and at the upper left of the sigil was almost fade away.  He bent down and touched the fading area, and frowned.

 

            He knew it was impossible to remake the same spell again.

 

            However, he knew he can do more with the other parts of the sigil. As he stood up, his gaze fell onto the large, king-size bed where a young woman was lying over, naked. Her face and skin were pale although she was breathing weakly, and on her chest laid a pebble-like crystal that became dim. He walked to the bed, picked up the crystal and stared onto it. Slowly, his hand was glowing and the light went into the crystal, making the crystal lighter than before. After the light was gone, he bent down and pushed the crystal onto the woman’s chest, before it was absord and disappeared into the woman’s chest.

 

            “Surely the **_‘survivors’_** won’t happy to see this spell again, oh well…” He sighed as he grabbed the blanket and covered her up. As he closer the bed curtains, he looked over his shoulders where another young woman, clad only with transparent night gown, was tied onto the wall. Her body was shaking and her tears stained her face; she looked very afraid and jolted whenever Darius stepped further to her. As he stood in front of her, he raised his hand and slowly, yet painfully, traced her neck point down to her navel, encircled with his point finger. He could feel that she was trembling all over.   

 

            “But I won’t be as cruel as **_Umenomiya Shirou_** who’s the one that starting all this messy spell, in the first place…”

* * *

**_-Autumn, October 2, Bonfilio Mansion, Suburban Rome, Italy, Day 11 of Tsuna’s Missing-_ **

Suzume widened her eyes as she heard the news of the Rain Vongola Guardian was attacking by some mysterious enemy, a day after she left the place. She sighed as she remembered what Stella had told her about the same thing, but with something additional only she would know.

 

            “Are you sure about this Shouichi?” Asked Suzume through her laptop.

 

            “Yes I am. Yamamoto is under treatment but Shamal-sensei said that his injuries are quite serious too. Mukuro and Sasagawa-san (Ryohei) were able to help him before everything got serious…” Shouichi could only sweat drops as he saw his superior pulled her hair out of frustration.

 

            “Kusoo~! I knew this would be happen even though I just left the mansion! Damnitdamnitdamnit…!” Several curses were out from Suzume’s mouth which enough to make Shouichi nervous than ever.

 

            Suzume held her forehead as she tried to consume the information given by Shouichi to her. From Rokudo Mukuro’s report, apparently the enemy was only one but enough to defeat Yamamoto without having serious injuries inflicted on his body. Besides, according to Yamamoto, the enemy was the same person the Guardians had encounter during their mission in Bonn, Germany. But the thing that really disturbing she was the words that Yamamoto had said before he unconscious.

 

The same person’s **_‘forehead has a glowing symbol of planet’_** that attacking him and the other Guardians back in Bonn, Germany!

 

And the symbol was glow with dim green light!

 

Suzume knew damn well what it was mean about!

 

She seriously know it better than anyone in the Vongola Family, saved Stella. She knew from the beginning that **_“those traitors”_** were already participating in this chaos, but she never thought that they had intention on Vongola Rings. She also knew that they must have done something upon the Bonfilio Family that made them go against the Vongola when in the first place, they was one of the families that remained neutral to anyone in the Mafia World.

 

However she decided to focus more on her current situation, as she said to Irie, “Alright Shouichi, thank you for the information and please told Reborn-san, Lal-san, Colonello-san and Timoteo-san that I already received the reports regarding the assault on the HQ. By the way Shouichi, please tell Reborn-san, Kyouya, Ryohei-kun, Lambo, Fon-san, Fran if he already reached the Vongola HQ, and Bianchi-san to prepare to be summoning to Rome this evening. The things still in progress, but I need them, especially Kyouya to be on standby mode. Perhaps the mission needs more people than I thought.”

 

            “Roger that Suzume-san and please be careful.” With that, Shouichi excused himself from the line and Suzume turned off the laptop after the conversation.

 

She thought about what Shouichi report to her had. He told her that only Mukuro, Ryohei, Reborn, Stella and Shouichi himself that knew about the enemy’s differences as well as some strange attack that was able to save the Guardians from attack. Suzume knew who was the one who helped them, but just like the others, it was very clear that she felt very disturbing when it comes to the enemy with a symbol glowed over his forehead.

 

Suddenly she remembered Arashi and Andy back in Namimori. If the **_“traitors”_** already made their moves in Italy, they must have sent some of their people to Namimori right? Since that was where people who are related to Tsuna lived…

 

Cursed loudly, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed several numbers. She had to move faster than those people, or otherwise the Vongola and related people would face critical crisis!

 

            She had a bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

**_-Autumn, October 2, Vongola Mansion, Sicily, Italy; Day 11 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_ **

Hibari was packing his belongings when someone knocked the door and revealed Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari’s right-hand man of Foundation Organization. He came in after Hibari gave his approval, along with a brown file which the tall man was holding under his arm.

 

“Kyou-san,” He said as the tall man handed a file to him. “This is the instructions (better to say orders but knowing Hibari…well Tetsu knew better not to say it obviously) that Suzume-san gave to Irie Shouichi a half an hour ago.”

 

 “From Suzu-nee?” He asked as he grabbed the file and opened it.

 

            “Yes. Apparently she was somewhere in Rome, and was staying at some place that she refuses to tell, however she seemly fine according to Irie-san. Also, Irie-san had told her about what had happened to Yamamoto-san and she asked for the security to be tighter than before,” Reported Kusakabe.

            Hibari grunted as he read the contents. Apparently not much was given by Suzume, however she did mention that the Vongola Base in Rome was evidently under attack after sending their last report regarding the Aerial Hotel, and all the members including Paulo Rubardo, the head of the Base were missing. Suzume concluded the reports by saying that she was investigating the cause of the invasions as well as how much damage the base had suffered.

 

            “And by the way Kyou-san, Stella-san asked me to deliver this to you,” Said Tetsu as he handed a large box that was tied up with white mizuhiki (5). It was a large, square white box and seeing Tetsyu was carrying it leisurely, Hibari judged that inside the box contained clothes. He did not found it surprise since he always saw the Vongola girls (Kyouko, Haru, Hana, I-Pin and Bianchi, sometimes with Yuni) shopping with lots of boxes and shopping bags; usually Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were the carriers.

 

            “She asked me to give to Suzu-nee?” Asked Hibari as he took it from Tetsu.

 

            “Yes, apparently she asked Stella-san to retrieve it from her quarters and to give it to you. Stella-san said that she wanted this clothes to be sent to Rome, but must be through her cousin which is you, Kyou-san,” Explained Tetsu. “She said that only her relatives and close friends know what exactly contains in this box.”

 

            Hibari narrowed his eyes. He realized that on the knot of mizuhiki, he saw a small seal paper which was attached on it. Immediately he knew what exactly he had to carry, and silently put them into his luggage.

 

            “Do you know what exactly she asks for, Kyou-san?”

 

            “Ah…” He said. “It’s something that Arashi had as well.”

 

            “Arashi-san?”

 

            “Yeah,” He said as he slowly traced the seal.

 

            “It’s Suzu-nee full regalia…”

* * *

**_-Autumn, October 2, Vongola Rome Base, Suburban Rome, Italy, Day 11 of Tsuna’s missing-_ **

Suzume stared at the large screen inside Vongola Rome Base.

 

Apparently during the unexpected invasion that leading to the mysterious missing members of the base, the screens inside the base were not damage, which earned her questions about them.

 

            “How’s the situation, Suzume-san,” Suzume turned around and face-to-face with Avan Bonfilio, the second eldest son of Bonfilio Family. Behind him, several men from the said family were busy repairing the damages that inflicted in the base. Some of them busy connecting the wires, some were hammering the walls, repairing the floors, sweeping and mopping, moving the trashes and broken furniture etc. Ella and Gill could be seen giving orders to the maids and staffs regarding what they need to do; despite each of them were busy cleaning and repairing as well.

 

“It’s going to be good, Avan-kun,” Suzume bowed to the young man humbly and said, “Thank you very much for you and your family’s help. Without this help, there is no way that the base can be repair in such short time.”

“No, no, we’re in huge debt of you Suzume-san. Without you, maybe something bad would happen to my family and our anger towards Vongola might be increase as well.”

 

Suzume smiled as he heard Avan’s words. Then one of the men called for Suzume and Avan, telling that the illusion casted by Paulo was finally dissolved. Both of them walked immediately towards the super computer that previously protected by the head base Paulo Rubardo. As the others begun their inspection on the computer, Avan looked at Suzume as he started to refresh the incident that led her to revealed her as Vongola’s acquaintance.

 

After the unsuccessful murder attempted made by the three disguise masters and were shoved to the Bonfilio’s underground prison, Leon started to accuse her of being a Vongola spy; he had the suspicious that ‘Sharon Knowles’ was more than being a former bodyguard and investigated about her. It turned out that the said person actually did not exist, and he was about to warn the family when the attempted attack begun. When he came into the dining room with the other members, he was shock to see both Gill and Liliana were taken as hostages, but the villains that were holding them seemed to be under fire; they were shaking and pale faces. The family members were all gathered around the Don while he tried to calm down his crying wife, begging someone to save her children. Everyone went to the corner except Suzume, who was calmly sipping her tea.

When she stood up slowly, Avan was surprise to see how dark, frightening her eyes were. Her smirk seemed like a person who lust for the blood, and her dark aura that surrounding her caused the temperature dropped down almost immediately. Everyone in the room were shaken involuntarily as they could feel a dark, frightening aura slowly bloomed within the room. He accidentally looked down and almost shrieks in fear, upon seeing shadows on the floor were all linked to Suzume!

 

Then…

 

He quickly shook his head, too afraid to refresh the incident that finally connected his family with the Vongola’s acquaintance and her true reason came to Rome. He looked at the elder woman and somehow wonders who exactly this woman was, and how come she had become such a calm woman but with hidden dark potential?

 

“Avan-san, the wires are successfully repaired,” Said Leon, waking him up from his world of dream. “So the computers can be connected to the large screens.”

 

“Good job Leon,” Said Avan as he nodded to Suzume. She turned around and thanked the technicians that repairing the computers and wires, before asking them to not to touch the super computer due to the information inside the said computer. The technicians nodded their head as they left; no one’s wanted to disobey her words after what had happened that morning in their family’s ground. He could see Suzume pulled out something from her pocket, which seemed to be a pendrive and connected it to one of the USB ports. She typed something on the computer and waited for a moment, before she clapped her hands and left the place silently. Avan realized she wore a dark visor that he did not see before.

 

“I’ll connect the super computer with my visor so I can see whatever Paulo was trying to save,” Said Suzume as she pinched on the right side and revealed a small microphone. Hi-chan flew over her head and landed onto Suzume’s finger. Ella who finally finished cleaning the third floor saw the small, fluffy bird and came down.

 

“I really like Hi-chan. Can I play with her after everything done?” Asked Ella hopefully. Suzume opened her visor and stared at Avan, before both of them chuckled and looked at the young girl.

 

“Yes, you can but Leon and Glenn need to accompany you,” Said Suzume while Ella pouted.

 

“WHAT?” Cried Glenn.

 

“I’m not a kid anymore!” Protested Ella.

 

“But you can’t forget the people who tried to assault you before Ella. It’s better if some men accompany you for safety,” Hearing Suzume’s words made Ella unhappy, but she had no choice but to agree with it. “Besides, playing at the outside near the trees and small bushes might be good since it’s already hot.”

 

Although Vongola Rome Base was located in abandoned warehouses, it took the last lot that really near the forest, and the place that Suzume mentioned was at the back entrance of the base. In other words, the base was looking more abandon and creepy due to its location near the forest making it a suitable hidden base.

 

Ella sighed as she nodded her head. Suzume just smiled as she patted her head, “Don’t worry Ella, I will try my best to help you and your family, but first I need to contact my friends at the HQ.” Suzume looked up and saw that the base was almost recovered from the damages or anything that could make it dirty like before earlier. She walked to the platform where the computers and screens where located and pushed the ON button for power generator.

 

“Is everyone ready?” Said Suzume loudly, as she started the communication line.

 

“Yes!” Everyone said.

 

“Thank you for your help! I’ll be contacting you guys for more help!” She said while looking at Avan and Ella.

 

The others just chuckled as they moved. The members of the Bonfilio family quickly gathered their things, pick up any trashes or rumbles and leave the base. Suzume raised her thumb up, while typing on the keyboard while waiting for the signal to be received by Vongola HQ. Avan, Leon, Ella and another person were standing behind the platform, waiting for Suzume’s next move.

 

At the same time at the Vongola HQ, Irie Shouichi who was resting from his search for any clues of Tsuna’s disappearing suddenly jolted up from his seat when a signal code from the Vongola Rome Base reaching the HQ. He almost fell down from his chair due to his shock, but quickly regained his posture as he read the code. He widened his eyes as he realized that it came from the base that they lost contact two weeks ago. He quickly picked up his headphone and called Reborn and the others to come to the briefing room. Gokudera and Lal were the ones who arrived when Irie started to decode the signal.

 

“What is it Irie? Did something happen?” Asked Lal as she arrived. Behind her was Gokudera, followed by Colonello, Ryohei, Reborn, Lambo, Fuuta, Mukuro, Chrome, Fon, Kusakabe and Hibari.

 

“I received the signal that came from the base in Rome!” Said Irie, which earned several people’s attentions. “I’m trying to decode it so that we can come in contact with the base!”

 

“Finally…we had a contact with the base,” Said Gokudera as he sighed. “But what about Suzume-san? Is she still searching for the clues or whatever she had to do in Rome?”

 

“Despite her attitude, I won’t be surprise if the one who contacting us in Rome is Suzume herself, “Everyone turned around and saw Stella along with Bianchi, Xanxus, Timoteo, Ganauche and Squalo, stood at the entrance.

 

“Stella-san!” Said Irie as he turned around as well as Gokudera. Unfortunately for Gokudera, Bianchi did not wear her goggle so his reaction was…as usual…

 

“ARGH! Aneki! Urgghh~!!” He groaned, and fell to the ground, with foams in his mouth. Fuuta, Ryohei and Lambo came to his side, asking if he was alright, while the others were sweat dropped (minus some people that you know who…).

 

“Ara Hayato, why are you lying here at all places?” Asked Bianchi. Irie and Stella just stared at her and wondered if the lady actually realized what she had done to her own brother?

 

 “How do you know it is her?” Asked Mukurou, earning everyone attention again as he leaned against wall. Hibari did the same although he chooses the farthest wall from the crowd, since he hates crowding.

 

Kusakabe led Stella to the nearest chair and helped her sit down. Xanxus followed by and sat next to her. Being in her 7th month of pregnancy, it made her exhausted easier than her first trimester. “She did send us her updates, wasn’t she?” Said Stella as she sighed. “Besides…”

 

“Whenever she receives any undercover works, she rarely send any messages until she managed to get somewhere that she can trust and contact her comrades,” Said Stella with seriousness that rarely shown, even Xanxus, Reborn and Squalo were impressing with her expression. “Especially since she was a former police of Keishichou (Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force) several years ago, so I do know some of her MO.”

 

“I see…” Said Mukurou when Irie shouted that he had successfully deciphered the code. Everyone stared at the large screen in the briefing room until a clear image of Suzume, who was sitting on chair, appeared.  

 

“Greetings everyone!” Said Suzume with a polite smile.

 

“Suzume-chan~!” Said Stella cheerfully. Her action made everyone tried to prevent themselves from laughing.

 

“Otomi, we’re no longer kids anymore…” Said Suzume as cloud of gloom appeared over her head. “Frankly speaking, don’t make that child you’re carrying to be in the same sense as you are or Xanxus would cry out loud.”

“Who’s going to cry woman!” Said Xanxus, a bit annoyed.

 

Suzume just ignored him, which made almost everyone, including Squalo almost laugh since Suzume managed to make fun of Xanxus, which something rarely seen. Besides, Suzume is one of the rare people that can talk straight to Xanxus and did not fear him. How did both of them confront with each other was unknown since they too, rarely seen each other.

 

“That’s so lame, Suzume…” Said Otomi (Stella) as she pouted. “By the way, where are you right? I read the reports that you sent and the mission that you undergo is in Rome, and the signal we received in from our base in Rome. So you’re in Rome?”

 

            “I am in Rome,” She said as she whirled her chair. “In fact, I’m in one of the enemies’ territory.”

 

            “WHAT!?” Cried everyone, shocked. Both Reborn and Timoteo looked at each other before Nono asked her.

 

            “Which family’s territory you are now? Did you get caught?”

 

            Suzume suddenly frowned before she glanced over her shoulder. Everyone watched through the screen as a silhouette of a man slowly appeared from behind and approached Suzume who’s slowly faced back the Vongola members. Timoteo widened his eyes as he finally realized who the man who’s now standing behind Suzume.

 

            “You’re…”

 

            “Greetings, Vongola Nono…” He said, as the green eyes looked at the former Don Vongola. “My name is Trevor Bonfilio of the Bonfilio Family.”

* * *

 

  **End of Chapter 11**

* * *

 

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) **The Conditions of Blood Donator** – In my country, several conditions are put for the blood donators if they want to donate their blood and I am one of the donators. According to rules and regulations, if someone wants to donate his or her blood, at least this person:

-is 18+; if less then Guardians’ permission is required,

-weight must be 45 kg and above,

-sleeps at least 5 hours,

-no medicines like antibiotics taken before or less than a week,

-healthy on the donation day,

-no medical problems; if you did undergo treatment for Hepatitis A & B, you’re not allowed to donate blood

\- taking some heavy food before and after donating the blood or otherwise you’ll faint

-Did not involve with homosexual, bisex, both or working as sex worker and not a partner of these people (blood will be test even after the donation was done to avoid AIDS or HIV and other diseases infected other people),

-not misused drugs through injection,

 -Last donation is more than 3 months.

(2) **Renalto Sinclair** – Reborn’s real name. It was revealed in one of interviews with Akira Amano that this is his real name before he changed it to ‘Reborn’ after being cursed as an Arcobaleno.

(3) **Yubi-tsume** – A ritual in Yakuza world when one of the members failed to gain any achievement in his missions, he had to cut off his own pinky fingers. It started with the member to grab a knife or tanto, drank sake to overcome the fear and/or pain, before stabbing the finger by him. It is said that it was done to reclaim his pride due to failed mission, and some people said that it also to show loyalty towards the group.  

(4) **Yumemi**  – A dream seer. A person who has the ability to see a future through dream or sometimes can invades other people’s dreams, and their strengths were different from one another. Some stronger dream seers had to sacrifice certain parts of their body as compensation of using strong powers, but there are few among them that was born with stronger strength without even making sacrifices. There even some that can use this ability to kill people’s soul through dream.

(5) **Mizuhiki** – it was decorative woven cord made by washi paper. It is used to create festival ornaments, envelope decorations and traditional headwear.

* * *

 

 

 


	12. Their Fragments of Lives…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter: Stella, alongside with Arashi and Andy finally found out about the truth behind ‘The Bleed incident’ that happened 5 years ago, where Tsuna had his first misunderstanding with his family as well as confirming the existence of the Mafia’s fearsome assassin –Princess of Chaos. Suzume who was in the Bonfilio Mansion found out that the family was having inner crisis that related to the missing daughter named Annabelle. After some unexpected encounter, Suzume finally contacted the Vongola HQ alongside with the Boss of Bonfilio Family, Trevor Bonfilio…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update...well, the temptation is reaaaalllyyy strong... XD

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

 **Destination 12:** Their Fragments of Lives…

* * *

 

**_Somehow in the vast disarray of this existence, a piece of my life went missing._ **

**_When it came back, many months later,_ **

**_It was not the same as before..._ **

**_And neither was I._ **

* * *

 

_“Tsu-Tsuna…why did you do this?”_

 

**_No…I didn’t..! Yamamoto..!_ **

 

_“Juu-Juudaime…what are you…!?”_

 

**_No, please! Gokudera-kun…!_ **

 

_“I thought that you’re a person who’s extremely loyal to my sister…”_

 

**_O-onii-san, wait! This is not what you think…!_ **

 

_“Bo-bossu…why?”_

 

**_Chrome, please don’t look at me like that…_ **

 

**_Lam-Lambo, don’t be scare…please don’t go..!_ **

 

_“Oya oya…to think that you’ve lower yourself like the other scumbag Mafioso…”_

 

_“Who thought that even you have this kind of side, Sawada Tsunayoshi…”_

 

**_Kyouya…Mukuro…not you two too…!_ **

 

_“NOO! HE DID IT! HE DID THIS TO ME!!”_

 

**_Wha-what..!?_ **

 

**_No…! No I’m not..!_ **

 

_“Ot-otouto…how could you…!?”_

 

**_Dino-san, I don’t do it! Please believe me!_ **

 

_Everyone, including Basil and Iemitsu who were along the group just stared at him with disbelieve._

 

_Disgusting._

 

_Hateful._

 

_Shameful._

 

Arashi stared at the scene in front of him, the scene where Tsuna was found in the same room as Solaris Salkind who claimed that Tsuna had raped her while being drunk. Arashi looked around the room in Tsuna’s family, and realized that with the dark room, some clothes; mostly woman’s sprawled on the floor, Solaris’ naked…no wonder why these people unable to face the fact in front of them.

 

That bitch was really a good drama queen!

 

_The said victim cried as much as she wanted, leading to Dino and Yamamoto to bend down to her, tried to calm her down. Tsuna sat on the floor dumbly, as he watched the rest slowly turned around and left, leaving behind Romario and Dino’s other subordinates. Romario bent down and raised his hand to Tsuna, who stared at it before shaking, grabbed the handed hand. He did not know what had happened next until he felt the same hand touched his face and felt something wet against his skin._

 

_He did not even realize that he was crying._

 

            After the scene in front of him faded, Arashi wondered aimlessly, floating inside the dark astral plane. He started to think, trying his best to remember the room where Tsuna was found guilty by his family. Him and Suzume came to the room a little bit late, since both of them had received a text forward by Hibari who had came to the place earlier than them, plus they somehow got lost in the labyrinth-like mansion before he met one maid who was about to leave and asked for direction.

 

            Arashi narrowed his eyes. He finally remembered what faults at the incident that he almost forgot about!

 

            When the Salkind Incident happened, he remembered that Hibari said to him that only people at the scene received the text about Tsuna was at the Salkind Summer Mansion alone, but the way to reach the place was different. Both he and his sister used the text Hibari sent to them to reach the mansion; however since the mansion was huge they decided to spilt out alone. He almost got lost after 10 minutes entering the mansion when he saw a maid who almost the same age as Tsuna, was about to leave the kitchen. After she told him the direction, he met again with his sister and immediately went to search for Tsuna. However, they came too late as the family had already reached the room, and, after some screams and shouts, they left the room along with Solaris Salkind, leaving behind Tsuna inside the room along with Romario and some of Dino’s subordinates.

 

            When he saw the memories of the incident, Arashi realized that there were several faults that should be detected during the incident but was ignored. When he saw Tsuna, strangely that fellow was found on the floor next to the bed, still with his shirts and pants. For someone who’s been accused of rape, wasn’t it impossible for Tsuna to remain in his clothes in one set? Surely he would only wear either his shirt or pants!

 

            Moreover, the only clothes that scattered on the floor was Solaris’ clothes, while Tsuna’s was only his coat, necktie and socks, and they’re found in the same place not far from where he was sitting. There was no sign of trashing or falling objects, since the rape victims would try to run away or defend herself. There were no signs of fighting that can be found on Tsuna’s body.

 

            What disturbing him more was the maid that he met that day…

 

            When he took Tsuna out from the mansion, he realized that the maid he saw before was no longer to be found. Even before they went back to the Vongola Mansion with the still shaken Tsuna, he tried to search for her but found nothing. The same thing with Suzume too, as he failed to find the other maid that helped her to go to the curse room.

 

            Where did they go?

 

Arashi couldn’t help but feel that he somehow had met the maid before…but he couldn’t figure out who she is. She was probably not the ones he frequently met in the past, but still…he still feels like he had met the maid before…

 

Arashi felt his eyelids became heavier than before and before he knew, darkness had engulfed him.

 

* * *

            “Arashi…Arashi, wake up.”

            Arashi grunted uncomfortable as he raised his right hand to touch his head, his head was throbbing painfully. He felt so exhausted; one of the side effects of being deep into the memories of the person that he accidentally went into its dream. He was actually a bit surprise that he was getting the clear view of what had happened during the Salkind Incident, especially from Tsuna’s point of view. The young man almost never spoke about it as if it was his greatest taboo, and Arashi couldn’t help but pitying the young man for all the mischief that befall on him at wrong time at the wrong place.

            Still, even within the dream he had met with the most annoying bitch he ever saw: Solaris Salkind, daughter of the 25th Head of the Vulpa Family. To think that Tsuna was framed with none other than this woman, just remembered it made him felt his blood boiled hard.

            Arashi raised his other hand, trying to seek any help from anyone in the room. Not only due to his ability, since he had gave Tsuna some of his blood he felt tired more than usual. Slowly, large, rough but warm hands grabbed his and slowly pulled him from the bed. Andy supported the young man on the bed before he slowly opened his eyes, clearly exhausted.

            “Are you alright?” Asked Andy as he steadied the young man. Arashi nodded his head as both of them slowly left the ward.

            “Want to get some lunch? It’s past the time though…” Arashi just nodded his head, trying to regain his consciousness back. Nana and the others looked at him worriedly before he waved his hand to calm them down, before resuming his walk.

            He seriously needed to do some digging regarding that Vulpa Family!

 

* * *

 

_It was chaos._

 

 

_Far away from the ancient Imperial City –Kyoto, in other dimension and in some place at the forest, there was a burnt ground in the middle of the frozen forest. It still smoked and there was some people lying on the ground. The sky still dark, the snows had fallen on the people but none of them moved. Some of them cried in pain, some of them covered in pool of blood. The snow still fell onto them; all of them went to the place where people were lying on the ground; their fates were unknown._

 

_A 12-year-old girl with black hair that barely passed her lower jaw slowly sit up from the middle of burning earth, before she stopped and stared at the cold bodies at her surrounding. Her whole body was aching terribly, her neck was bloody wounded although the bleeding was stopped miraculously; all in all she was injured terribly._ _A Blue Star insignia with lighting sparks embalmed on her left chest, showing that she was one of the people who participated in the gruesome battle._

 

_She wondered where her friends, comrades and family were. Struggling to stand up, she looked up and realized that the scene was very horrified, much to her._

 

_She wobbly stood up, held her injured body, looking at the scene in front of her. Unfortunately, because of the season, the moon was hidden so the light was not reached the earth. Still, she could felt the chill slowly reached her body, her nose can sense the smell of burning flesh and stinky…blood._

 

 

 

 

_It was blood._

 

 

 

_Until the clouds was slowly moved away and begin to shine, she was startled. The scene in front of her had frozen her legs, causing her walked limply and looked around with wide eyes. A cold breeze suddenly blew upon her, causing the girl’s hair flew away to her backside._

 

_Everyone, mostly who was lying on the ground were died and in pools of blood._

 

_The injured young girl was so shock that she could not able to say anything. The forests that surrounding them, although they were in ‘Power Shield’ were burn to ashes, some of the corpses were burn until it was unable to recognize anymore. However, most of the corpses were lying on the ground by or with weapons stabbed, slashed or cutting their bodies, blood splashing everywhere._

 

_Men or women, young or not, all of them were killed in nearly the same state as other corpses. Most of them had their weapons just lying next to their dead body; broken or not._

 

_It was a terrible sight!_

 

_Then several footsteps were heard, leading to the direction where the victims lay unmoved. The young girl turned around and saw several other people who just like her, came into the place where they also had the same reaction as her._

 

_“Is everyone alright?” It was one of the people’ voices, full with concern and worried._

 

_“…-sama! We found someone who’s still alive!!”_

 

_She could hear faintly, the voices of the people who came to the rescue. Unfortunately for her, she was located a bit far from the rescue team, therefore had to force herself to walk across the death bodies all by herself. She couldn’t find her siblings or friends too._

 

_“Search for the other survivors as well!”_

 

_“Report this matter to Queen Kirishima immediately! Tell her that it’s an emergency!”_

 

_“We found another one!!”_

 

_“Here’s as well!”_

 

_The soldiers finally found other survivors other than the young man as well. She looked at the scene; it was very bad. They not only lost some friends and comrades in the battle, they also nearly lost their love ones and families. Not to mention other people who lost those people in front of them. She kept on walking until she heard weak grunts on her left side. She looked over and saw none other than her own siblings._

 

_“Nee-san! Arashi!” She cried while running past the bodies. She cry had alerted some of the officers before they too, came to her side._

 

_“Is he alright?” Asked the officer as he kneeled down. His eyes widened as he saw the injuries the young girl had, and wondered why she was still alive despite her worst condition._

 

 

 

 

 

**_Unless, she was “chosen” too…just like “them”…_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Without any mercy from the fate._

 

_Some people came by and went to the other survivors who were alive; the other officers at the same time went to the other side of the ground zero, investigating the incident. Soon later, the officer who found the young girl came back to the camps (which were built necessary for emergency), carrying the said girl on his back, while his other teammates carried her sister and younger brother. She was taken to other tent, where when she opened her eyes, she saw at least four people; one male and three women, laid on the bed. Only one woman who was lying on the bed near the tent’s end was still awake, while the rest were unconscious._

 

_At the end of the tent, she saw a female teenager with short black hair and long bangs cut in the middle, sat on the chair, half treated. She looked mad and intimated despite her injuries, until she saw the girl that she knocked down the chair and went to her side. “Is everything alright?” She asked._

 

_The young girl just nodded her head; due to the blood lost, exhaustion and cold weather, she almost felt nothing including her injured neck. It might had attracted the teenager as she touched her chin and raised her neck a bit, checking on the neck. She widened her eyes before slowly, hugging the injured child._

 

_“I’m sorry Suzume, I’m so sorry…”_

 

_The girl named Suzume just closed her eyes and let her slumped against the elder girl. Feeling the familiar warm and feeling made her feel so tired, but at the same time, a very, heavy feeling landed on her heart that made her in tears. Something was not right, and she knew from that moment on, she no longer able to return to her past life._

 

_The battle had destroyed everything that the people in the battle had._

 

_“Guardian-sama.” Someone was calling for someone and she realized the man must be calling the sister who was hugging her. She looked at the female Guardian, whom had a solemn expression on her face and asked why._

 

_“Bad news,” Said the man as the said Guardian lifted her head and stared at him with wide eyes. “The traitor already left this place, hiding himself from the detection of the Hazzard World.” He looked at Suzume and stared at the Guardian with sad expression._

 

_“Is she the last one?”_

 

_“Yeah…” She said as she ushered Suzume to lie down next to the conscious woman. “She’s the last one, although I never thought that there will be several ‘apprentices’ that born after the battle…” Suzume could see the girl’s hands were shaking._

 

 

**_“I don’t want them to be in the same land of the darkness just like me…!”_ **

 

 

_Suzume just stared at her weakly, before the elder girl was called from outside and went to the person who called her. She tried to close her eyes and get some sleep while waiting for the doctor, but it was futile since some people were arguing loud and angry that she could hear the elder girl’s words._

 

 

**_“HE’S A TRAITOR GUARDIAN!”_ **

 

 

_The stern and angry voice was echoing the area; it was obvious that girl was very angry at the lost and failure task she had to face. Her job was not only protecting the area and the people, but also to stop the enemies from doing anything that can caused harm to others or the balance of nature. However, she had to do it all alone; her friends who supposedly helping her were not there, they were sending to the other place in order to heal themselves from the injuries and amnesia they had suffered._

 

_Several hours later, nearly all of the survivors were taking to the hospitals, while the soldiers were busy taking care of the corpses. Suzume was on the gurney, being carry away to one of the ambulances when she saw the teenager, whom she heard as “Leader”, was seeing standing aside from others; her eyes now were full of rage and anger. The others were also with her as well._

 

_“Did they found anything related to this matter?” She asked._

 

_“We don’t know very much, but we only confirm one thing,” Said the officer with an Earth insignia. “That the main enemies are managed to escape.”_

 

_A sound of cracking wood was heard and it appeared that elder girl had slammed her fist on a tree. It was cracked and nearly split into two, much to everyone’s surprise._

 

_“Those bastards! I’ll never forgive them!” She hissed._

 

_“Calm down,” Said a woman with Blue Star insignia. “Your condition is still weak.”_

 

_Even from far away, Suzume could see the girl just looked at her friend as she sighed. She touched her bandaged forehead; the treatment was one of the reminders of failing to arrest the main perpetrators of the battle, which had cost many lives._

 

_“So, what should we do? Tracking them now?” Asked another woman with Neptune insignia on her left chest._

 

_“NO!”  Everyone stared at the injured young girl. “We’ll settle those things later. Anyway, call other backups. There’s a lot of things to be done here,” She said as she turned around, looking at the sky._

 

_“Although the battle was over…,”she said. The others saw her too, but they remind silent. She just kept looking at the sky, and then turned away and started to help the others._

 

_“No.” Everyone looked at her with question on their faces._

 

_“I don’t think it’s over now….”She said. Instead of going to help the others, she turned around and walked towards the young Suzume. As the young girl looked at the elder sister in front of her, the said person reached out and touched her forehead._

 

_“I’m sorry for what had happened to you, my dear ‘Apprentice’…”_

 

_Her hand was glowing and before she knew, darkness slowly engulfed her…_

 

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, Evening of October 2, Bonfilio Mansion, Rome, Italy; Day 11 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

Suzume opened her eyes before slowly turn around and lay on her back, on the soft, fluffy bed. She laid there for some times, ignoring the time or the silent room where she currently resided. Until she glanced at her side that she realized she was not in the Vongola Mansion but rather, in the Bonfilio Famiglia’s mansion.

 

After she and the other members of Bonfilio Family went to the base to do repairing and cleaning, she finally managed to contact Vongola HQ and let Trevor to meet Timoteo, the former boss of Vongola. After the session was over, one of the repairing crews called her and said that there was a grand piano hidden by the mist flame as well, not too far from the platform where the control area was. After make sure the piano was in good condition as well as the base, they left the base with a few Bonfilio members watching over the base, with Mist Flame Device that was stored in the base and activated it for protection. When they returned home, Suzume had herself skipped lunch as she felt so sleepy and just wanted to have some nap, before everything started. That was how she ended up in her guest room that evening; awaken by the dream of her pasts that she actually not very happy to remember.

 

Hi-chan (1) was sleeping on the other pillow so Suzume just sat up from the bed, her mind seemed in blank. For some reason, after she dreamed that dream, her body felt very exhausted…

 

 

**_Crying never made you feel in the right way…_ **

 

 

Suzume frowned when she finally remember her dream. It was a dream where she and her siblings got involved with something very serious –a bloody battle, which killing almost all people who joined the war. She was among the lucky survivors who still alive despite her body were suffering very serious injuries that could kill her that time. That dream had been some parts of the fragments of her pasts that she better not to remember at all. The words that escaped her senior’s lips during the battle, and after the battle was something she never forget about.

 

That’s right, sometimes crying did not make you feel better at all…

 

After taking a shower and changed her clothes, Suzume opened her laptop and cell phone, checking if there were any news or information from Irie or Andy. The later had already sent the information that she request before, but decided to read it later. However, the email she received from Irie had mentioned about Hibari and the other people who accompanied him to Rome and they just departed from the airport to Rome. Suzume quickly typed her reply to Irie, asking them to wait for someone to fetch them and then drive straight to their Rome Base. She did not mention whom since she had to inform Avan about the Vongola’s arrival, although he did say that he will welcome the people from Vongola if they ever want to come here. It was rushing and Suzume was unable to tell him that they might be arrived here after sunset.

 

Suzume frowned. The morning incident had caused her to reveal her identity as the Vongola acquaintance, which means she was Tsuna’s PA. While it was known that Arashi and Suzume were Tsuna’s PA, both of them rarely showed themselves in public due to two factors; Arashi was not a party type and Suzume was deadly allergic to any kinds of alcohols and liquors (2). The reason was mostly on the later and since most of the dinners, balls or parties always consisted with the said beverage, Suzume had to decline the invitation to the social parties while Arashi preferred to stay with his sister. Thus, explaining why most people did not know the appearances of Tsuna’s PA.

 

Suzume already suspected that Leon had investigate her identity once they reached the mansion, but she never thought that the yesterday’s sudden attack from the same men who attacked Ella and her men would occurred so sudden. Also, she never expected to show them her ‘real powers’…that made them felt fear to her. Damn those bastards who attacking the family; even if she wanted to invade the family, she would never do it openly. Those guys were either brave or just plainly idiots.

 

As she glanced at the mirror in front of her, Suzume’s eyes fell onto the wound on her neck. The one that cut across in horizontal way, the reminder of the pasts she sometimes wish to be disappear like the melting snows…

 

A knock was heard before the door was opened. A maid poked her head into the room and said that Don Bonfilio wished to have some tea with her that evening, just before the dinner. She just nodded her head before leaving the room, but not before she scooped Hi-chan from the bed.

 

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, Evening of October 2nd, Vongola Private Jet; Day 11 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

 

            “Are you sure that she’s sending someone to pick us up?” Asked Reborn as he watched the screen in front of him.

 

            “Yes, it’s been confirm that Suzume-san had already arranged for someone to pick you people up. But who is this person is unknown since she never reveal it in her email,” Explained Irie as he wiped his glasses.

 

            “I won’t be surprise if it’s a person from the Bonfilio Family,” Said Fon who sat not far from Reborn’s seat in the private jet. “After the shocking revelation in afternoon, I had to say the Bonfilio Family might have done something to Suzume or vice versa.”

 

            “Or maybe she’s seducing the boss that he finally follows her without fail,” Said Bianchi who sat next to Reborn. She held a glass of champagne while looking at the same screen as Reborn. Her strawberry blonde hair was braided and tied on her left shoulder, while her body was clad with dark maroon autumn coat. “Huh…but considering her personality, she’s not the type who uses seducing techniques to gain information.”

 

            Hearing what Bianchi was saying about Suzume had made Ryohei chocked his water in shock, Hibari just grunt silently, Kusakabe coughed loudly, Lambo turned his red face away while Fran was asleep the whole time. Looking at their reactions, Reborn and Fon just smiled while Irie, on the other screen just chuckled nervously.

 

Reborn, Hibari Kyouya, Kusakabe Tetsuya –Hibari’s faithful assistant, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo, Fon, Fran and Bianchi were inside of Vongola Private Jet on their way to Rome after one of their acquaintances –Katagiri Suzume, finally asking them to come to Vongola Rome Base after being away for two days. Aside from the shocking revelation that all of the members in the base were mysteriously missing, they also did not expected that she had come across with one of the angst families that originally a neutral party –the Bonfilio Family.

 

Reborn wondered how did Suzume manage to deal with the Bonfilio family all by herself, while the Vongola itself unable to reach the said family after they declared their opposition against the Vongola six months ago. Reborn closed his eyes as he slowly remembered the conversation between Vongola Rome Base and the HQ…

 

* * *

 

**_-Flashback-_ **

* * *

 

 

_Everyone watched through the screen as a silhouette of a man slowly appeared from behind and approached Suzume who’s slowly faced back the Vongola members. Timoteo widened his eyes as he finally realized who the man who’s now standing behind Suzume._

 

_“You’re…”_

 

_“Greetings, Vongola Nono…” He said, as the green eyes looked at the former Don Vongola. “My name is Trevor Bonfilio of the Bonfilio Family.”_

 

_“Tre-Trevor?” Asked Nono, shock. He remembered that the said man was the current head of the Bonfilio Family, who six months ago had declared that they were the Vongola’s enemy after remaining in neutral side for decades. For the man who had declared his opposition towards Vongola not long ago, it was a bit surprised to see him in the Vongola Rome Base alongside with their acquaintance Katagiri Suzume._

 

_“It’s been a long time, Timoteo,” Said Trevor as he smiled a little._

 

_“Hmm…” Grunted Timoteo as he took a deep breath, wondering what exactly Suzume had done that led them to the current situation. The said woman was standing not far from the Don Bonfilio with dark visor covered her eyes. It did make her look more serious than usual._

 

_“I wonder how and why you’re here, standing in our Rome branch of base alongside with our acquaintance, Don Bonfilio…” Said Timoteo. “If there is something befalls on your family, and then please tells me everything. I want to make sure if there is some kind of misunderstand between us.”_

 

_“I don’t know whether I should say this is only a ‘misunderstanding”, Vongola Nono,” Said Trevor as he glanced at Suzume, nervously. “However, I want to express my gratitude to you and the Vongola for having Miss Knowles here. If not because of her I don’t know what will happen to my family anymore.”_

 

_“Knowles?” Asked Lal, Gokudera, Colonello, Ryohei, Reborn, Lambo, Fuuta, Mukuro, and Chrome._

 

_“Sharon Knowles is just a pseudo,” Said Suzume, shocking the people in the base except Leon. “As I told you people this morning, my real name is Katagiri Suzume, Vongola Decimo’s first PA (Private Assistant) and an acquaintance of Vongola Family. I’m here in Rome to investigate the mysterious disappearance of our base as well as the members as well.”_

 

_“What?” Said Lambo, unable to believe his ears. “But you don’t look like a Caucasian Suzume-san!”_

 

_“Stupid cow! Of course it was a disguise!” Growled Suzume as an anger vein popped up on her head. “Unlike you, I didn’t use the power of illusion just to disguise myself. Change clothes, wears wig, make-up and there! Finally a different person!”_

 

_“Kufufu…you’re sure busying yourself with such things. Isn’t that just using the Mist illusion is easier than troubling yourself?” Said Mukuro as he smirked curiously._

 

_“Unlike you, being like this is safer and adventurous than keep on alert whether or not anyone could realize your illusion, stupid pineapple head!” Mukuro twitched when he heard Suzume’s remarks. “Put aside this matter, and I believe this is the time both of you Dons to be honest with each other.”_

 

_“Eh?” Nono looked at Trevor whose eyes contained unreadable emotions. The others were wondered what exactly Suzume meant by her words._

 

_“Allow me to explain,” Suzume sat down on the nearest seats, gesturing Trevor and the others to do the same. “This morning, the Bonfilio Mansion was under attack from the enemies who claimed that they’re from the Vongola Family and tried to kidnap Trevor-san’s children; Gill and Liliana. They’re the same people who’re trying to assault Don Bonfilio’s second daughter Ella last night, and injuring several of his men.”_

 

_“WHAT!?” Shouted Gokudera, obviously angry. “We never send any of our men for random attack just like that!”_

 

_“And claiming themselves as part of Vongola while attacking the enemies is not something that our men would do,” Said Reborn. “We’re not the ones who would aimlessly attack others, Don Bonfilio. If you insist that we’re the main perpetrator of the things happened to your family then you also have to explain to us…”_

 

_“Why did you suddenly declare against us, six months ago?”_

 

_Suzume sent a stern glare towards Trevor as Ella slowly came to her father’s side and held his shoulder. “Father please, tell them what exactly happened six months ago…”_

 

_“Ella…”_

 

_“That’s right Trevor-san. I found it is very strange of you, who had been in neutral side since your predecessor time suddenly went against the Vongola. Judging from what had happened this morning, I have a conclusion that it might be related to your own family yourself,” Said Suzume as she folded her arms on her chest, legs crossed. “Its better you tell us the truth than keep it bottle up until you almost break down the dam, if you know what I mean…”_

 

_Trevor, Ella, Avan and Glen looked at the visor woman with shock expression. Reborn and Nono looked at each other and realized that Suzume had hit the family’s bull eye. Trevor looked down with guilt and fear, before he turned around and faced Nono once again._

 

_“Vongola Nono…Timoteo…” He said, shoulders shaking suddenly that even Suzume was surprised. Glen and Avan went to their father’s side before the elder man fell on his knees and bowed his head down, shocking everyone in the room as well at the Vongola HQ._

 

_**“I’M BEGGING YOU VONGOLA NONO!!”** Cried Trevor, as tears strained down his face. **“PLEASE RETURN MY DAUGHTER ANNABELLE BACK TO ME!!”**      _

 

_Suzume quickly stood up felt very surprise with the sudden outburst. Even Nono and Reborn, as well as the other members of the Vongola looked at each other with confusion and shock. From what she had heard during the morning raid, apparently the family itself had inner crisis that related to the family members (not the Mafia family). Ella also said that she left the compound several times in search for her missing elder sister Annabelle Bonfilio, the daughter of Trevor and his late wife Avery._

 

_She did not know that this is the reason why Trevor suddenly declared his opposition against Vongola six months ago. Could it be that his daughter went missing within the territory of Vongola or its allies?_

 

_“Wait, I don’t understand this…” Said Ganauche. “What do you mean by giving back your daughter Annabelle? What had cause you to think that your daughter is with us the Vongola?”_

 

_“We received her emergency call on the day she disappeared,” Said Avan as he held his crying father. “My sister called for help, saying that there were bunch of men in black suits kept on following her. We heard that she tried to run away, but along the way they got her before the line was cut off. When Waldo-nii and I reached the place where she had her phone signal, the only thing that we found was her broken cell phone, a few drops of blood and,” Avan slipped his hand in his pocket before he pulled out something. “This crest.”_

 

_“THAT’S…!” Cried Gokudera in shock as he realized what kind of crest was it._

 

_“The Vongola’s crest!?” Said Stella, shocked._

 

_“Yes, this is the solid proof that your men have something to do with the missing Annabelle,” Said Avan. “Ever since that moment, we had tried to meet your Boss but always being denied, as if you’re trying to run away from something so we couldn’t help but thinking you might be the one who kidnapped Annabelle. We decided to declare ourselves an enemy of Vongola since Vongola did not respond with our request to meet and discuss about this matter!”_

 

_Everyone was silent as they heard the words from Avan. They felt guilty for ignoring the family’s request, could not help but feeling bad for what had happened. That was what they felt until…_

 

_“Oohh…so based on this thing you decided to go against the Vongola that much?”Everyone snapped their head and saw Suzume looked at the crest Avan was holding with emotionless yet frightening face. Suzume slowly walked to Avan and took it from his hand, exanimate the crest carefully._

 

_“You know what Avan-kun,” She said as she smirked creepily. “If I’m the one who abducted your sister, it would be stupid to leave such things in the crime scene.”_

 

_“What the…?”_

 

_“I’m not saying that you’re at fault or anyone is at fault at the time being,” Said Suzume as she flipped the crest. “On the day Annabelle disappeared six months ago, it was during the early season of spring; that day was still raining, it happened around the area were waters easily gathered enough to become small pools and muddy everyone. Your attention was greatly deviated from checking on the mud traces to this thing!”_

 

_“How-how do you know it happened on the raining day?” Asked Trevor, shocked. “We didn’t reveal anything except –”_

 

_“Just this.” She showed the crest before tossed it to Glenn. “When I saw the crest, there was a sign of being soak with water and covered with mud. Six months ago, if we calculate from the current time, it should be around April, which is the season of spring. During the late winter sometimes the rain downpour and continued until early spring. If this crest fell onto the ground covered with tiles, it’s hard to find traces of mud unless the place where it fell close to the earth. It can be in dark alley where the drain system was awful, in countryside or in the park. From what I had gathered from the previous conversation until now…”_

 

_“She must have been abducted at the park during the raining day. Also, if she was running away and hidden within the Vongola Mansion, surely I would remember her face.”_

 

_“Are you sure about this, Suzume-san?” Asked Ella._

 

_“I’m positive. Besides, two days before coming here, I along with Reborn-san, Colonello-san and Lal-san had investigated the people who’re working at the Vongola Mansion. We went through the documents, watching the surveillance cameras lots of time and even checking the time went they started to work; none of the maids were match with the description of your sister Annabelle,” Said Suzume as she shuddered._

 

_Remembering how much hell they went through for the sake of searching for the spies was enough to make her shiver!_

 

_“Besides, Reborn remembers every face of the maids who work here, kora!” Said Colonello. “If there is a new worker works in this place, there will be plenty of process to deal with, and obviously new face is very easy to remember. There’s no way that we had taken your daughter in the first place.”_

 

_“And if we do, we will send her back to you immediately. What’s the point to keep someone who is against us without any reasons? That’s a ticket to go straight to hell!” Said Lal sternly._

 

_Trevor looked dejected when he realized that Annabelle was not in the Vongola compound. Suzume sighed as he felt sympathy for the poor father, but must revealed her reasons of Annabelle sudden disappearing._

 

_“Don Bonfilio, from my opinion your daughter Annabelle Bonfilio was actually leaving your family for private reason, but for some reasons some people had set their eyes on her that resulting of her being kidnapped. If you think logically, nobody in this world would ever carelessly toss away such important crest just like that and left it in the hands of the enemy for such a long time unless it was done for bad intention.”Explained Suzume that shocking everyone in the base and HQ. “If I was the mastermind, I would go immediately disposed your family without leaving any single traces. This is the way how the enemy who’re very aggressive and would use harsh ways to solve the problems.”_

 

_“I agree with Suzume,” Said Stella, earning her some eyes form the other side of the screen. “Even in the Yakuza world, once you’re already invading other people’s territory, they will launch an attack as a sign of revenge. However in your case, the only thing that happened is that you’re being attack several times with the climax of Ella-chan’s almost got kidnap and violated!”_

 

_“WHAT!?” Cried Glenn and Trevor, making Ella, Avan and Suzume almost jumped from the ground, shock._

 

_“Why don’t you tell us about this Ella?” Cried Glenn as he grabbed Ella’s arm. “What if you’ve got assault at that time?”_

 

_“So…sorry, I forgot…besides, Suzume-san came to the rescue and Leon was trying his best to protect me so…” Ella looked at Stella nervously before she bowed. “Greetings Lady Stella. If I’m not mistaken you’re the daughter of Gino de Estrada, right?”_

 

_“My, I’m shock. How do you know it is me?” Asked the pregnant woman happily._

 

_“I saw you during your wedding day three years ago,” She said, shyly. “You’re very beautiful with that wedding dress; the wedding itself had been talks among the women in the Mafia for some time.”_

 

_“Naaah, don’t bother to praise her Ella,” Said Suzume as she waved her hand with annoyed face. “Otherwise she’ll start to think that she’s the most beautiful woman in the world!”_

 

_“How rude! I didn’t even badmouthing you in the first place!!” Cried Stella as she pouted, which made everyone in the HQ laughed. Suzume’s reply was her tongue stuck out with left eye pulled down. The others were just sweat dropped._

 

_“Seems you know a lot, Lady Stella.” Said Avan._

 

_“I’m in contact with Suzume during her mission. Besides, Rome is one of Estrada Family’s territories so I need to have some up-to-date information too. Suzume, you didn’t decide to investigate the Bonfilio Family in the first place, did you?”Asked Stella._

 

_“It’s a pure coincidence,” Said Suzume. “My main mission here is to investigate the illegal human-trafficking and prostitution activities that was done in the Vongola Territory, as well as to investigate why suddenly our base in Rome was unreachable. When I finally reached the base, it was empty and full of damages. While I was checking the base, Ella ran away from her home and for fate’s sake, she ended up here,” Suzume just looked at the blushing young girl with a fake anger, while her father and brothers just sighed (and hits her head playfully in case of Glenn). “Luckily that I heard the commotion and managed to save them, despite the perpetrators managed to run away. That’s how I ended up with this family.”_

 

_“So the Bonfilio family helped restore this base because you save his daughter?” Asked Timoteo, amused._

 

_“Yes, Nono. The Bonfilio family helped me to restore half of its parts and repaired the damages that they could done. However the members including Paulo Rubardo were missing and their current whereabouts still unknown.” Said Suzume as she narrowed her eyes. “He did, however, use his last strength to protect the main computer with his illusion. I still unable to check what he had left behind, but in mean time, I’ll try my best to decode what he had left behind.”_

 

_“I see…thank you for all of your help Suzume-san,” Said Timoteo, feeling grateful that Tsuna’s PA was there to help them. At the same time, he wonders if Tsuna coincidently choose this woman as his PA or not. She was very skillful and managed to slip inside the Bonfilio family very easy, which actually surprised him a lot._

 

_“I have some questions to ask you, Don Trevor,” Said Reborn as he titled his fedora._

 

_“Anything you ask.”_

 

_“Have you heard anything recently regarding the Vongola or the Tenth Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi?” Reborn’s question earned shock gasps and tense air. Apparently the family had been too focusing on the matter in Rome that they accidentally forgot about the currently missing Decimo._

 

_However, at least several people, including Reborn and Suzume did not forget the said Don._

 

_“Hmmm…” The Don sighed as he held his chin, tried to remember something. “Unfortunately, for the past three months I had left most of my works to Waldo and Avan, so I don’t know how much information that I could give to you.”_

 

_“Eh? Are you sick or something Trevor-san?” Asked Suzume._

 

_“Father’s health started to decrease a month after Anna-neesan went missing,” Said Glenn. “He eventually collapsed after working himself hard two months later, and our personal doctor advised him to let go some of his works to our brothers. I had taken the mission of gathering information in form of spying other families so that we can gather more information on what had happened to Anna-neesan.”_

 

_“Geez, no wonder why you’re suddenly disappeared and left your sister Ella in such mess!” Said Suzume as she hit his head, hard. “After all this commotion was over, reconcile with your sister again Glenn!”_

 

_“WHAT!? Are you kidding me? I’m not a kid anymore! Why should I **–BUHUK!!** ” Glenn fell onto the floor, face bruised after a fist met with his handsome face, causing everyone sweats dropped._

 

_“Stop talking nonsense, you damn kusogaki (3)!” Said Suzume as she held her fist up with dark aura came out from her. “It is your fault in the first place for leaving without any explanation thus leading to this misunderstanding. I know you’re worry about Annabelle but you should consider your family first rather that your hot-blood temptation!”_

 

**_‘SHE’S A DEMON!!’_ ** _Everyone thought as chill went down to each of them._

 

_Trevor laughed nervously but continued his words, “However, if I’m not mistaken that almost two months ago, I heard that there was a big commotion that happened within the Vongola Family. I don’t know what is happening, truly, but not long after that I received news that Vongola Decimo was sent to the hospital due to overwork. Many families were shock when they heard the news, however I heard last month that he was finally released from the hospital but unable to receive visitors due to doctor’s advice. At the same time, certain rumors had entered our circle.”_

 

_“What do you mean by that?” Asked Gokudera this time. Both Suzume and Reborn watched the Storm Guardian’s expression without anyone realize their actions._

 

_“There’s a rumor said that Vongola Decimo is actually missing,” Trevor said, shocking the Vongola Family. “I also heard that the big incident that I heard there was actually a clash between the Vongola and the Vulpa Family; apparently the Don was unsatisfied with the Decimo upon something that I don’t know…”_

 

_Timoteo looked at Reborn who in turned, stared at him. Both of them realized that someone must have leaked the information regarding the Salkind Incident, but whoever did that did not have any intention to reveal the true nature of the incident. In other words, it must be for the intention of making the image of Vongola Decimo became worst due to the bad rumors that started to spread within the Mafia World. It was proof by the way the Bonfilio Don was clueless about what had happened but still received such news._

 

_“Hmmm…pardon me Don Trevor, but may I know what is your opinion regarding Don Salkind?” Asked Suzume calmly. Everyone looked at her and wondered what exactly she was trying to do._

 

_“If you ask me, he’s nothing but an annoying pest.”_

 

_“What do you mean by that?”_

 

_“Ever since I was young, I always know that Don Vulpa had only one interest which made me detest them: to be a part of the Vongola Family. They don’t care on how they will achieve it, and as far as I know from my predecessors (4), they managed to survive the Mafia world by marrying off their daughters to other family like some sort of political allies.”_

 

_“Heh, ancient politics,” Claimed Suzume as she smirked. “Not that surprising. Even in the ancient civilization, it was one of the solutions for the kingdom to strengthen their powers and influences.”_

 

_“Is it true that the Young Decimo is missing, Vongola Non?” Asked Trevor. “I hate to say this, but I don’t know which one is true since…you know how our world’s done…”_

 

_Everything was silent until Suzume decided to break the ice._

 

_“Unfortunately, we can’t say anything about this until we found your daughter Don Trevor,” Said Suzume which shocking everyone who was in the conference. Gokudera and Ryohei tried to interfere, however the look they saw on Suzume’s face made them restrained themselves and waited for the black hair woman to speak more. “Do you hear anymore other than these two? Did any illegal activities have take place in Rome or your territory recently?”_

 

_“AH!” Everyone turned around and saw Avan looked shock as if he remembers something. “If it’s about any illegal activities, I believe I have some!”_

 

_“Really onii-chan?” Said Ella and Glenn together._

 

_“Apparently since two years ago, there’s a rumor about an auction that involved with illegal prostitution and human-trafficking in Rome. Apparently these activities were handle by the people whom claim themselves as the people of the Vongola Family, however when I asked my men to check the route of the business taking place, it starting at Palermo and heading towards Napoli,” Explained Avan._

 

_“While we did have a route from Palermo towards the mainland, all the legal businesses usually end up in the main routes where authority would check it for sure,” Explained Reborn as he looked at Timoteo who nodded his head._

 

_“So what you found is not the same as the legal routes?”Asked Suzume as Avan nodded his head._

 

_“At the Gulf Napoli, the nearest locations are Pozzuoli, Torre de Greco, Torre Annuziata and Sorrento. It’s the same as we had discussing before, Irie,” Said Reborn as Irie nodded his head. “Tourist site, which makes it a good place to start illegal prostitution business and from the said place, agents will send the products (the people) to their dealers.”_

 

_“Actually Don Bonfilio, before Suzume-san went to Rome for her emergency mission (5), she asked me about the last activity of our base in Rome. The last report we had from them was two weeks ago, when they mentioned about these illegal activities. They also mentioned about the enemies territories had been invaded by people who called themselves as members of the Vongola for the past two weeks, the same time as the base lost its connection to us,” Most of the people in the base and HQ frowned instantly after they heard the report. “However according to Paulo, one of our men there, only one activity is confirm being conduct in Rome before they lost contact with us. It is the illegal prostitution,” Explained Shouichi._

 

_“And the rumors about the illegal prostitution and human-trafficking are true,” Said Glenn which shocking everyone who heard it. “Didn’t I say before that I left the family for spying other families? Last week when I infiltrated the Romano Family I came across with this valuable information.”_

 

_“What is it Glenn?” Asked Trevor and Avan in unison._

 

_“Within this week there’s an auction where some women that were taken from the human-trafficking will be involved in the auction. It’s supposedly the last auction for the last month’s activity but was postponed to this week due to some unavoidable reasons two weeks ago,” Said Glenn._

 

_“The same time as the infiltration of Vongola Rome Base as well as the other families’ assault attacks,” Said Suzume as she narrowed her eyes dangerously. “There’s no way it’s a coincidence. There must be something that connects these three incidents in the past two weeks!”_

 

_“But what is it?” Asked Mukuro, for the first time. “Aside from the fact that some people disguise as fake members of Vongola, nothing else can be use as the connection.”_

 

_“Mukuro’s right, but for the time being, let’s focus on this so-called last auction. Did you know where the location of the activity, Glenn?” Asked Lal, this time._

 

_“Yes, I know where it was since I followed the boss and his lackeys’ numbers of time. The auction was done at the Aerial Hotel…!”_

 

_“EH!? Cried everyone in shock, including Suzume._

 

_“Didn’t the last report from Paulo had mention about one of the places of the illegal activities took place in the Aerial hotel?” Asked Gokudera as he looked at Irie._

 

_“And Kyouya’s been there as well,” She said as she looked at her cousin who was in the other screen. Kyouya’s eyes widened as he realized what she meant._

 

_“But when Sawada had sent Hibari there to investigate the hotel, it seems like nothing illegal happened,” Said Ryohei._

 

_“The auction is the dark site of the hotel owner’s activity,” Explained Glenn. “Only people who’re invited by the members of the auction can enter the place. Besides, certain dates will be given to attend the auction and the guests need to wear a Columbina mask (6) to avoid being recognized by others. Allies or foes, everyone will attend the auction since they share the same interest.”_

 

_“Is there any ways to get invite by the members to the auction?” Asked Suzume, out of the blue. Everyone now stared the elder woman whose eyes narrowed seriously._

 

_Glenn scratched his neck nervously before he continued, appeared uncomfortable, “Well…there is, but its only work on women.”_

 

_“What do you mean? Are you saying that there’s a person who can allow outsiders enter but must be meeting certain requirement?” Asked Bianchi as she stepped forward and leaned over the screen._

 

_“Well…the bar manager at the hotel is actually the gatekeeper of the auction,” Said Glenn as he sighed heavily, earning curious stares from others. “_

 

_"Like any man, he has a weakness – a beautiful woman."_

 

_All eyes in the room turned towards Bianchi who just stood near Reborn, oblivious to their scrutiny. She was definitely what one would call beautiful; however everyone knows that Bianchi also well-known in the Mafia circle as ‘Poison Scorpio’ and surely will be recognized. Collectively, they turned their attention back to Glenn, clearly not comfortable into this idea._

 

_“Ahh…I see…!” Said Suzume, as she smirked with evilness that could be seen even in her eyes, which enough to make the Bonfilio family stepped back a little. “Not bad, Glenn, not bad. I think this is good enough for the starter!”_

 

_“But, are you sure this will work Suzume-san?” Asked Irie as he pulled out a report. “As we know, when the Rome branch had sent their last reports, which contains the information on the illegal activities, once again the hotel’s name has been mentioned. However, hearing what Glenn-kun had said, it’s possible that they will have security tightened even to outsiders!”_

 

_"Don’t worry about it Irie-kun. He's a leg man," she added with a smirk, knowing what they were thinking. "I could go in if you really wanted me to, but isn't there someone else fully qualified to go undercover as well?"_

 

_To make her point more obvious, she turned her gaze to Bianchi, everyone else's gazes following hers. The men just blinked in surprise, quite simply forgetting they had a candidate on their team. Gakudera’s face went pale, as he finally realized what exactly Suzume was trying to do._

 

_"Oh! That would be perfect!" Ella and Stella exclaimed._

 

_"But… She can't move about on her own. She would still need to be escorted by a very, very nice gentleman. If it's just a normal meeting at hotel I can g with Bianchi, but since this is an infiltration mission I can't possibly go with her," Said Suzume as her gaze landed on Reborn, yes, the World’s Greatest Hitman named Reborn._

 

_Reborn blinked his eyes for awhile, before he finally gets what Suzume was trying to say. He smirked as he titled his fedora and said, “My, my, getting cocky, aren’t you Suzume?”_

 

_“Ohohoho…I’m sure you’re going enjoying this Mr. World’s Greatest Hitman,” Suzume said as she smirked cynically. For some reason, everyone seems to have seen two horns and wings appeared on her head and back._

 

_Definitely not a good sign…_

 

_“Vongola Nono, I have a request!” Said Suzume so sudden, shocking everyone in the group. “Please allow me to conduct and lead this mission from now.”_

 

_“What?” Said Gokudera and Ryohei, shock._

 

_“Why…?” Asked Trevor._

 

_“You people might not believe this, but what we’re doing is a very serious matter,” Said Suzume as she looked at everyone. “As far as I know, Aerial Hotel is one of the popular hotels among the tourists who came to visit Italy, and was known as the legal business. However, it’s obviously a cover up for the dark sides, and since this is involving not only Annabelle but also the other victims of human-trafficking, we need cooperation from authorities as well.”_

 

_“EH!?”_

 

_“Why is that!?”_

 

_“I have a strong feeling that Annabelle might be at the said hotel,” Said Suzume, seriously. “If someone had taken a child of a Mafia Boss, it will be a great lost to kill or send him or her away. Try to think on the opposite side; there might be handfuls of benefits to keep these children hidden in order to get advantages from the parents. However, if Annabelle is one of the victims judging from her abduction and the new information we got about Aerial hotel, there must be lots of girls who’re from ordinary people got abducted as well. If Mafia was known to involve in this matter, things get worst and we might be unable to save the girls from that place!”_

 

_Everyone went silent, as they finally realized what Suzume was trying to say. It was true, if a Mafia was known to get involve with such matters, things can get complicated and there was a chance that the victims might be killed to avoid troubles. Ignoring innocent people just like that was not Vongola’s way to deal with problems._

 

_“I understand Suzume-kun. Don Trevor, on the behalf of the Vongola, I am willingly to help you to search for your daughter,” Said Timoteo._

 

_“Father!” Cried Ella happily, while Trevor almost did not believe what he just heard._

 

_“However, everything will be done through Decimo’s PA Katagiri Suzume. She will be my representative for this matter,” He said as Timoteo looked at Suzume as she nodded her head._

 

_Placing her right hand on her heart, Suzume half-bowed as she said, “Please, allow us to help you and your family, Don Bonfilio.”_

 

_“Same here and thank you very much, Suzume-san, Vongola Nono…” Replied Trevor as he too, bowed towards Nono and Suzume._

 

_“Alright, get ready!” Suzume clapped her hand once, gaining everyone’s attention. “Hibari Kyouya, your mission starts officially! Gather your things and get ready to come here. Irie Shouichi, I want you to investigate certain authorities, I will send the request after this!”_

 

_“Roger, Suzume-san!” Said Irie while Hibari just nodded his head, before both of them quickly leave the conference room._

 

_“Colonello-san, Lal-san, I believe I can entrust you two with the administration matters, can’t I?” Asked Suzume as she stared at the military duo._

 

_“Of course, kora! Believe in us!” Said Colonello as he wrapped his right arm around Lal’s shoulders._

 

_“We would make sure the Guardians who left behind behave and not increasing the paperwork!” Said Lal as she quickly punched Colonello’s face, with enough to make everyone sweat dropped._

 

_“Reborn-san, Kusakabe Tetsuya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo, Fon-san, Fran and Bianchi,” The said people regained their composed as they were waiting for Suzume’s next order._

 

_“I want all of you to come here to assist Hibari in this mission. Bring anything that you can use for this mission and Guardians, don’t forget your Vongola Rings!” Reminded Suzume._

 

_“Of course to the extreme!” Said Ryohei._

 

_“Yare yare, Lambo-san needs grape candy…” Said Lambo as he sighed._

 

_“We will be there in mean time, Suzume,” Said Fon as he looked at his relative (7). Reborn titled his fedora while Bianchi smiled to her while hooked her arms around Reborn’s before they left the place. Suzume looked at Stella who in return looked at her with determination and trust with each other._

 

_“Keep in touch.”_

 

_“Will do.”_

 

_With that, the meeting was over, and Suzume left the base along with the Bonfilio family and let the subordinates to watch over the base._

* * *

**_-End of Flashback-_ **

* * *

 

The loud chatter and sounds created from the hustle and bustle of people shuffling about rang throughout the large area together with the constant chiming of the speakers announcing the arrival and departure of numerous flights. Amidst the crowd, Avan Bonfilio stood by the large glass windows, he was calmer than usual as he checked his phone messages. Receiving none, he sighed and pocketed his phone as he returned to watching the people frolic about around him, meeting relatives and friends or looking for their baggage and what not.

 

He had rushed out to the airport after he was informed to pick someone up from the airport during his family’s tea time. At first he really didn't get why he had to go since that time he was discussing with Suzume and his family about their investigation of the perpetrators of their attacks, the illegal activities and the mission. However, when Suzume received a phone call from her acquaintances and mentioned who it was that he needed to meet, Avan quickly understood the reason why.

 

The Vongola Guardians and members were coming to Rome.

 

After making some quick preparations and changing into casual clothes, he immediately headed straight to the airport, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because his family had finally reconciled with the Vongola and nervous because he was going to meet some of Vongola’s powerful Guardians and acquaintances. However, due to these reasons, he had unfortunately forgotten to ask Suzume about the most crucial information he needed to know.

 

He really forgot to ask the time of the Vongola’s flight.

 

Damn it to hell.

 

Grumbling to himself, he checked the time once more on his watch and sighed. Thirty more minutes until the Vongola's private jet arrived and already, he'd been in the airport since an hour ago and he had resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall for all the hurrying and rushing that he did. His stomach’s growl also did not help his situation as it increased his annoyance and realized that he did not eat anything for lunch and just going to sleep right after he returned from Vongola’s base. Luckily though, he wasn't alone.

 

            “Here, nii-san,” Avan looked over and saw Glenn was handing him a big plastic bag contains food. He took it from his half-brother and sat down to eat, followed by Glenn.

 

            “So you’re grabbing some food?” Asked Avan as he looked inside. “You buy this too much!”

 

            “I know you’re hungry. You didn’t come for lunch just like Suzume-san,” He said as he opened a wrapper and ate chicken shawarma (8). “Besides, before father met with Vongola Nono this afternoon, don’t you think she seemed a bit panic before?”

 

            “Huh, you mean when she received a call during the reparations was held?”

 

            “Yeah, her face changed dramatically and if I’m not mistaken, she mentioned something about suicide. She quickly left the base for a while, and if I’m not mistaken Ella said that she seems to have some argument with the caller.”

 

            “How long before father met Nono?”

 

            “I think…30 minutes before that. And when she came back, she looked a bit depress. Something’s not good, I can tell,” Glenn took a last bite before he crumpled the wrappers and threw it into the dustbin. He grabbed his plastic bag and grabbed a large cup smoothie. “Uh...I wish they have chocolate smoothie…”

 

            “What you have?” Asked Avan as he ate his burger.

 

            “Mint with whipped cream…”

 

            “And what you got for me?”

 

            “Lemon with orange…”

 

            Avan just chuckled as he quickly finished his burger. He is really hungry that he takes his second meal –chicken shawarma when he saw a group of people in suits among the crowded people. He quickly pulled out a photo from his pocket and looked briefly. He was slightly squinted his eyes to see over the throng of people crowding the area. A second later though, he saw the black fedora with a single yellow stripped; just like what he saw in the photo, followed by several people behind him just several feet away from one of the gates.

 

            He quickly ate his shawarma and took a few gulps of his smoothie; almost choking himself in the process (worrying his brother a lot) before he stood up and went to the direction where Reborn was. When he finally met the group, he was meeting with the owner of the fedora with a chameleon that strangely, crawled over his fedora.

 

            “Greetings,” He said, while Reborn looked at him calmly. Both brothers felt nervous as Reborn and the others did not say anything, until Reborn reached his fedora and titled it up.

 

            “Are you the ones that Suzume send to pick us up?” Asked Reborn.

 

            “Yes, we’re from the Bonfilio Family,” Said Avan in polite manner. Apparently he had taken care for diplomatic as well as public relations form his father. “My name is Avan Bonfilio, and this is my half-brother Glenn.”

 

            “Nice to meet you, I’m Reborn,” He said as he shook hands with the brothers. “And this is my acquaintances, which among them are Decimo’s Guardians.”

 

            Avan nodded his heads, as he slowly gestured the guest to follow him and Glenn to the parking site. There were two limos that have been waiting for them, and they separated into two groups. Group first was Reborn, Bianchi, Hibari and Kusakabe while the second ones were Ryohei, Lambo, Fon and Fran. Before they went into their respective limos, Avan told them that instead towards the Bonfilio Mansion, they will go straight to the base.

 

            “Lady Boss’ orders,” Said Glenn as he grinned.

 

            None of them were saying anything, but went into the care silently. Along the way, none of them could predict what would happen or what kinds of plan Suzume had made. No matter what everyone had thought, there was only a single statement that can descript their current situation:

 

**The mission in the Rome had finally started.**

 

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

 

  ** _Hints or Explanations:_**

(1) **Hi-chan** – If everyone don’t remember, this is one of the Hibirds that Hibari gave to Suzume as alternative communicator.

(2) **Suzume was deadly allergic to any kinds of alcohols and liquors** –This condition is never been explain throughout the story so here’s a bit explanation on how Suzume is said to be deadly allergic to alcohol or liquors. Suzume, like any other people originally can consumes any kinds of beverage or foods that contains alcohol or liquor such as sake and mirin (which are widely use in Japanese cuisines; sometimes even tamagoyaki and miso contains sake).

However, for some unknown reasons her body suddenly developed resistance against alcohols and liquors, that, even if she takes a drop of it, her body will rejected almost immediately and almost got she killed. While it can be considers as ‘allergy shock’, Suzume’s reaction was very strange and rare that the doctors immediately forbidden her from taking any kinds of foods or beverage that contain alcohol and liquor. According to Arashi, Suzume had stopped herself from the said foods and beverages at the age of 12, and never touched them for the last 16 years.   

(3) **Kusogaki** – Means damn brat.

(4) **Trevor’s predecessors** –Trevor means that through his father and grandfather, he had known about the mischievous things done by the Vulpa Family including their intention of marrying their daughter off to the Don Vongola.

(5) **Before Suzume-san went to Rome for her emergency mission** – The real reason why Suzume went to Rome was to investigate the illegal prostitution and human-trafficking activities in Rome. However, when Irie told her that Vongola Rome Base was unreachable for almost two weeks, she decided to go to Rome earlier than being plan to investigate the sudden lost connection with the said base, thus making it from ordinary to emergency mission. Interestingly, she somehow met with the Bonfilio Family before getting involved far from what she planned.

 (6) **Columbina Mask** – It is a type of masks wore by people during the Venice Carnival. Also known as Columbine and as a Colombino, it’s a half-mask, only covering the wearer’s eyes, nose and upper check. It is often highly decorated with gold, silver, crystals and feathers. It is held up to the face by a baton or is tied up with ribbon as most other Venetian masks. Named after a stock character in the **_Commedia dell’arte_** ; Columbina was a maidservant and soubrette who was an adored part of the Italian theatre for generations.

It is said it was designed for an actress because she did not wish to have her beautiful face covered completely. In fact, the Columbina is entirely modern creation, since there are no historic paintings depicting its use on the stage or in social life. While both men and women now wear this mask, it began as a woman’s analog to the bauta.

 (7) **Fon’s relative** – As we know, according to HaruHaru Interview with Fon in vol. 31, it was revealed that Hibari and Fon was related to each other. In this story, Suzume is also Fon’s relative since she is Hibari’s cousin, related through Suzume’s father and Hibari’s mother. From family standard, Fon can be considers as Suzume’s distant uncle.

(8) **Chicken Shawarma** – One of Middle East’s food. Shawarma is like a wrapping kebab using a very thin, round bread with French fries, salads and meat; chicken, lamb of beef. I had ate it during my university life and it’s really good, however I think the sauce depends on the chief, mine was chili sauce with mayonnaise. 

* * *

**I re-read manga ‘NANA’ and watched Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica (which the screenwriter is Gen Urobuchi who involved in Psycho-Pass) as well as listening to its OST. I listened to one of the OSTs named ‘Decretum’ while reading NANA and I cried very hard since I was reading the parts where Ren passed away and how the people around connected to him cried too much due to his lost. Unfortunately NANA was put on hiatus since Yazawa Ai-san was sick before, and it was unknown when she will be able to continue it.**

**The next update will be a little bit later than now. By the way, thank for those who read, liking, following and reviewing this story, I really appreciate it.  
**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Rome Arc –Prologue to a Dark Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter: Finally the two Dons –Trevor Bonfilio and Vongola Nono face-to-face with each other and revealed the reasons why the former went against the Vongola after decades of being a neutral party. After the revelations, Suzume finally started the Rome mission with Hibari and several acquaintances came to Rome in order to infiltrate one location –Aerial Hotel.
> 
> Meanwhile, Arashi had stumbled upon the memories of the Salkind Incident that belongs to Tsuna, and realizing the faults which people did not realize in the first place, he decided to do more investigation regarding the Vulpa Family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be available after this until the end of June due to some big celebration we will be having tomorrow. But don't worry, I'll just be a lurker. ;D
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who’re kindly reviewing this story, I really appreciate it! Also, Happy Eid Mubarak to all of you, hopefully you’re having great times with your family and friends!

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

 

 **Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and ever remember him so he left the family. But little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

 

**Starting from chapter 11 (real chapter 10), the timelines of every scene in every chapter will be irregular from each other. In other words, there will be a scene where the story takes place in the future time and the next paragraph will takes place in the present time. Please read the bold line of the paragraph before you read the contents to avoid confusion.**

* * *

 

 **Destination 13:** Rome Arc –Prologue to a Dark Night

* * *

 

**_I’ll keep our promise_ **

**_Even though_ **

**_I’ll be walking through thousands of thorns upon me_ **

**_Because fate…_ **

**_Had started to connect with each other_ **

* * *

A pair of brown orbs slowly fluttered open. The room was blurry; he could not see, but the barest amount of light stung his eyes. He could hear sounds around him, although not very clear. His throat was hurt and aching…as if it was burning his throat terribly.

 

How long had he been sleeping?

 

He blinked his eyes weakly, squinting.

 

Where was he?

 

Nothing seemed to be familiar for him.

 

He tried to turn his head, but it felt like his head was so heavy it was hard for him to move. He tried to speak, but he couldn't utter a single word out as there was an oxygen mask covering his mouth. He could feel that something sharp in his arm; something sticky was placed on his skins, sooth movements on his head, as someone’s hand was gently stroke his brown hair back.

"Tsuna?" a deep, yet gentle voice called. "Tsuna, can you hear me?"

A rough, but gentle hand grabbed his.

_‘Who? This voice…’_

"Tsuna, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand. You can do that, right?"

_'Wha...? My hand…?'_

He fought back with the unconsciousness that was pulling him. Soon, the lights became blur than before and before he knew, the darkness had surrounding him.

But the same gentle hand held his.

Tightly.

* * *

**_-Autumn, Sunset of October 2, Vongola Rome Base, Italy; Day 11 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

Despite seeing the base on the live stream, Reborn still believed that the condition of the base was still in bad shape; no matter how fast or many people to repair it still impossible to make it less miserable from its original state. He also expected several men from the Bonfilio family to be seen at the compound area, surveying the hidden base. However when the limo reached the back of the base (they went through backdoor to avoid enemies), he was surprised that almost no one was staying outside.

After unloading the luggage from the bonnet, Avan led the group and knocked the door three times; a sign made by Suzume to make sure it was companions or allies and not some strangers trying to get through the door. The plane wood door slowly opened, revealed a young man with short, shaggy dark blue hair, a handsome young man with green eyes and black hair and a young girl with emerald eyes and long raven hair who called Avan ‘nii-san!’ before they went inside. Avan introduced them; Waldo and Ella Bonfilio –his siblings and Leon, his subordinate. They walked further inside and the sight they saw was something they almost unable to believe.  

The base was dark, however there was still some light entered the operation room. It was full with files, papers, photos, handwritings on the white board, which written in English language; the person who wrote this must be someone who was very influence in English based on the words and spelling that this person had used. The windows were closed; the tables were pack with piles of papers, files, etc. The soft boards and white boards were filling with attaching papers, photos and writings, the small and large screens showed information, maps and videos, showing how much work had done in this big room. And it was done in half a day too.

Reborn could spot the tall, black hair woman who was writing something on the whiteboard while giving orders to the other subordinates; apparently only selected people from their newly allied family can be in the base, and that included the grown-up children of Trevor Bonfilio, since the boss was also there. He typed something furiously while took a large gulp of water, as he looked exhausted than before. When Suzume passed some papers to other subordinate, she saw the group finally arrived and quickly jumped over the fence of the base, successfully shocking everyone in the base.

“You’re finally here!” She claimed as she jumped and landed onto the floor happily. Despite her messy hair, pale face and shadows under her eyes, she still energetic, especially since her friends were here. “Welcome to the base!”

“So energetic, but you still look horrible despite that,” Said Reborn as he ruffled her hair.

“So meanie!”

“Lack of rest is the enemy of beauty and love,” Said Bianchi, which earned sweat dropped on most people in the group except Reborn, Fran, Fon and Hibari.

 _‘What does love have something to do with the exhaustion and beauty!?’_ They taught.

“Hmm…it’s been repair,” Said Fon as he looked around.

“Well…at least enough to have our investigation going this far…” Said Suzume as she looked at Hibari. “Sorry Kyouya for suddenly coming here. Did you bring anything from Otomi?”

“Yes, I did…” He said as he handed her a large shopping bag. “Otomi-san asked me to hand this to you upon reaching the base. What exactly you want to do with your shikifuku (1)?”

“Ahh…! Suzume-san, Stella-san asked me to give this to you too~!!” Said Fran as he suddenly appeared and handed her a large bottle of sake. “She said that this is the second last she had in her possession so use it well.”

“Oh my, it’s omiki (2),” Said Kusakabe as he eyed the large bottle. “Uhh…do we have some sort of purification ceremony?”

“Sort of,” She said casually, earning everyone’s a question stare at her. She put both items on the table and grabbed two empty bottles. “By the way…”

“HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO HIDE YOURSELF YOUR STALKERS!?” Screamed Suzume madly as she suddenly threw the bottles with a precision that would make most hitmen jealous. Both Lambo and Ryohei had to jump back from being hit by the unexpected supersonic throw courtesy of Suzume, followed by sounds of something was hit hard by the bottles. The others stared with shock when they heard several voices grunted in pain as the bottles rolled over the floor helplessly...

 

 

 

 

 

…And the mist that slowly dissolved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“OUCH! THAT HURTS!!”

 

“Muu…! I don’t expect that she knows us here..!”

 

Fon widened his eyes as he recognized the latter voice. He quickly pushed the mist and revealed Mammon/ Viper, Lussuria and a gag-and-tied-up KIKYOU of Gesso Family!

“VIPER!?” Said Fon as he saw the female illusionist (3) and quickly reached her. Lambo and Ryohei went to Kikyou and Lussuria before freeing the Gesso Cloud Guardian.

“What are you three doing here?” Asked Reborn in amused. He can assumed why Mammon and Lussuria came, but why did Kikyou come here as well?

“That’s supposedly my question…!” Said Kikyou as he took a relief breathe before took the mineral bottle from Avan. “I came to the Vongola HQ to send some reports when both of them dragged me out of the blue and hid within the illusion while following you guys!”

“WHAT!?”

Suzume twitched as anger vein popped on her cheek.

“But why? Lussuria don’t you have any works to do?” Asked Ryohei.

“Mouu! I heard that Suzume-chan is going an undercover mission so I wanted to give her my make-up set!” He said as he showed the group a large brown box. “So I went to the HQ but found out she’s already gone. Stella-chan asked me to follow you people when Mammon came by and dragged us along the way!”

“So both of you are victims?” Asked Glenn as he looked at Kikyou and Lussuria many times.

“You can say that I follow them voluntary,” Said Lussuria as he smiled.

“And how about Mammon-san?” Asked Lambo. He accidentally glanced over his shoulder and instantly went pale!

Fon smiled, knowing what exactly she had on her mind, “It’s alright, and I know the reason why she’s here…”

“You shouldn’t do that Lussuria!” Said Ryohei. “Following us without telling your group will only snap that strategy captain of yours.”

A certain long hair swordsman sneezed loudly. Belphagor claimed that he had released bad viruses towards the prince before he was chased down by the same swordsman.

“Same to you too, Viper...” Said Fon as he helped her on her feet. “Don’t tell me that you’re worry about us?”

“Wh-who’s going to worry about you?!” Claimed Mammon before she turned around. Fon smiled fondly as he held her closer to his side.

“It’s OK, I know that…”

Reborn smirked as he saw Mammon’s face turned red, Lussuria squealed as he said ‘how cute!’ while others just smiled (minus Hibari). However the tender moment was dramatically interrupted when suddenly the temperature of the base went down almost immediately. Lambo shrieked and quickly hid behind Ryohei whose closer to him. Everyone turned around and saw a **SUZUME-TURN-MEDUSA-MODE** stood with dark flames appeared at her back!

“Sorry for interrupting you’re so romantic moment, Fon-san, Mammon-san…” Said Suzume as she smiled sickly sweet that even Glenn swore he wanted to run away as fast as he can. Everyone stepped back, Reborn titled his fedora while sighing hopelessly as the scary woman cracked her fists.

“…But I believe it’s time for LECTURES!!”

Suzume had made the three of them (including Fon) sat down on the floor, and lectured them for carelessly followed the group to Rome and without informing their acquaintances. Reborn had to say that despite everything happened, Suzume still managed to keep her energy to scold the elder people whom she managed to sit like people practicing Sado (4) and kept on reprimanding them, despite her lack of rest and messy appearance. For some reasons he felt at home when he saw the scene in front of him, and Hibari seemed a bit relax as he watched his relatives and acquaintances in amused.

But they did not expect that Suzume really went crazy and lectured (scolding!) those people for 20 minutes straight!

 

* * *

**_-Autumn, October 4, Namimori General Hospital, Namimori, Japan; Day 13 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_ **

Urgent footsteps ran up the stairs towards the hospital rooms. Seconds later, a worried Sasagawa Kyouko rushed in through the opened doorway. "I'm so sorry. I rushed back immediately when I got your message on my phone. Is something the matter?" she asked.

Sawada Nana, Higashidani Seiryu, Kururgi Suzaku and Katagiri Kakeru were gathering at the seats in front of Tsuna’s room. Now, they were there in such situation that people would never believe that they had already been there that morning.

Seiryuu shook his head to indicate that he was not certain either. Andy was in discussion with the other doctors who’s in another room, and the ‘Tsunagumi’ was waiting for his report. All they could do now was to wait. Before, the group had left the room to get some lunch after spending some times with Tsuna from morning, however only Arashi left earlier to stay with Tsuna before Andy followed up. Kyouko went out for a while, before she and the others received an emergency call from Andy and were asked to come together to the hospital.

Minutes later, Andy appeared after his discussion with the doctors and walked into the area. The expression on his face was unreadable, but Kyouko could feel that it was not something they should worry about. Nana, Seiryuu and Suzaku also felt the same.

“Did something happen to Tsu-kun?” Asked Nana, worriedly. Andy just smiled as he pushed his glasses and glanced at the door where Tsuna was laid.

“Don’t worry everyone, nothing dangerous happen to Tsunayoshi-kun. He’s finally awakened, but apparently as soon as he opened his eyes, he was unable to resist the sleepiness he had and fell asleep again,” Explained the doctor. “We had made sure that his room is lack of light so that when he wakes up, he won’t throw a tantrum over the brightness.”

Nana and Kyouko held hands with each other while others held out their long breathe. Kakeru seemed clueless about everything but he did realize one person who was absent the whole time.

“Where’s Arashi-ojii-san?” He asked.

Everyone startled a little as each of them looked at each other, searching for the said man. Andy just grinned before he explained that Arashi had been staying with Tsuna after lunch, and still with him. Once again everyone breathed in relief when suddenly; Kyouko felt someone tapped her shoulders. When she turned around, she was not expect that she would face-to-face with a pale but curious Sasagawa ‘Kurokawa’ Hana; her best-friend-yet-sister-in-law.

“Kyouko, is that you?” Asked Hana, who was standing not far from Kyouko.

Everyone was shock to see Ryohei’s wife Hana stood near the group, and wondering why on earth she would be in the hospital of all places. Seiryuu and Suzaku looked at Andy; Suzume once telling the three that they need to keep Tsuna’s arrival in Namimori as top secret and not allowing others, including the Guardians relatives (Hana in this case) to know that he was here. Unfortunately, they did not expect that they would be found by Hana who’s suddenly appeared in the hospital…

 

Such a good luck!

 

“Ha-Hana!” Cried Kyouko in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m getting my health result. Why are you here in this VIP room?” She asked when Hana saw the room where Tsuna was placed. It was well-known in Namimori that the general hospital had some VIP rooms for special patients; however it depends on the situation either. When the time of emergency arrived like during the time when Mukuro launched his attack on Namimori Middle School students that caused many students hospitalized, the same room was put into the same status and fee as ordinary room. So it was kind of surprising her to see her best friend was in the area of VIP rooms in Namimori General Hospital.

“Umm…ah, I’m visiting…my friend…” Said Kyouko, nervously. _Please Hana, don’t look at the room right now…I’m begging you…_

“Is your friend that Sawada Tsuna?” Everyone snapped the head spontaneous and shock, while Andy narrowed his eyes dangerously towards Hana. Despite she was an ordinary person; Hana seemed to have sharp observation and sense that usually lacks in commoners.

“How do you know it is Sawada that we’re here?” Asked the doctor as he pushed his glasses, seriously. He had promised Suzume to protect Tsuna and keep his location in secret, so he had to be careful with this person who seemly can see everything so easy. Not to mention that he still had the bastard stalker to investigate who following Kyouko before.

Hana narrowed her eyes as she eyed the doctor, “Just like Kyouko, I am well-inform of the Mafia world by my husband Sasagawa Ryohei.” Andy almost fell on the floor comically; damn his suspicious was useless! “Besides, two days ago I went to her workplace and Miyabi-san told me an emergency had happened and Sawada’s name was mentioned that time. I also saw you people in the cafeteria yesterday, looking all gloom. Plus Iemitsu-san was abroad for work and Nana-san is here, so who else is in the hospital none other than him?”

Andy pinched his nose, feeling his heart beat increased. Damn she’s so sharp, he wondered what Suzume would do if she was in this kind of situation? To ask her right now was out of question; that woman was in Rome for mission and calling her out of the blue would be a death penalty for her in fear of revealing her undercover mission. He also not yet calls her that day…

 

“And may I know who you are, sensei? You seem really close with Nana-san and Kyouko almost to the point of suspicious.”

“I am Andou Kazumasa, one of the panel doctors in this hospital as well as the Sawada Family’s personal doctor,” He said, eyeing Hana for a while. “I’m an acquaintance and childhood friend of Katagiri Suzume.”

“Suzume-san!?”

“Seems to me that you know her, but never mind that…” Andy sighed silently as he put his hands in his pocket, “Sasagawa Hana-san, how many weeks you are?”

“Eh?” The ladies looked at him strangely. What did he say…?

“You’re pregnant,” He said as he leaned against the wall gently, making Hana widened her eyes in surprised. “Your face is pale, you don’t look like a person who is comfortable in this place’s air, and your hand,” He pointed at her left hand currently placed. “You put it on your stomach in protective way…”

“Which usually done when a woman is pregnant.”

 “I’m…in week 6,” She said, slowly while blushed. It took a while to answer since he managed to catch her off guard by mentioning her symptoms of pregnancy so easy. She had to say, this person is almost as mysterious as the first PA of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Katagiri Suzume. She can read a person and easily told him or her from where or how he or she got the injuries.

Kyouko and Nana gasped in surprised, before they went to her side and hugged her. Seiryuu and Suzaku congratulated her, while Andy calculated the date of the pregnancy; Suzume told him that the Guardians left the Vongola Mansion for missions after the Salkind Incident on 19th August, and now it was 4th October. So instead of carrying his mission Sasagawa Ryohei actually went back to Japan and met his wife?

So Hana must be known what had happened the last one month and half, right?

“Put that aside, I want to know why everyone is here?” Asked Hana as she took a breather. “Is something wrong with Sawada?”

Andy stared at the pale but curious young lady, before he slowly turned around and walk away. “I wish I could tell more, but will you please come with us?”

“Why?” Despite the argument, Hana just followed the group without hesitation.

“You can say that…something ironic had happen to him…”

“He’s what…?” They finally reached the room where Tsuna was placed. As Andy was about to open the door when he heard a soft, gentle voice….singing.

 

            ‘This song?’ Thought Andy, shocked. ‘Could it be...?’

 

* * *

 

**_-Autumn, Night of October 2, Vongola Rome Base, Italy; Day 11 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

            Reborn read the reports that he had in his hand while took a bite of his egg sandwich. Apparently the reports were about the routes of the illegal human-trafficking that happened in the Vongola territory and where the routes ended which surprising him a bit; it appears that the entire routes will stop exactly at Rome. However where the victims were taken was unknown.

            Hibari, Fon, Bianchi, Kusakabe, Mammon, Lussuria and Kikyou were studying the maps of the oldest city with the Bonfilio family, pinpointed where to go and where to hide or waiting for signals. Currently Irie had contacted Suzume and said that he managed to find an officer that might help them due to some personal affairs. Reborn glanced at her, realized that Suzume look surprise as she looked at one of the international investigators on the screen; one of them named Mariska Tunnie.

            “Seriously!? She’s an officer of **Italian DIA** (5) **!?”** Reborn felt a bit amused when he realized that Suzume tried to search for official helps regarding their current mission. However, searching for help from the DIA is the least thing he ever expected.

            He saw Trevor explaining to the group about the location of the hotel and what the advantages and disadvantages they are going to face. He saw the young girl named Ella came by with a young man (if he remember correctly) named Leon, carrying two paper bags and put them on the table. He saw Suzume picked up her phone and her expression changed from shock to excited.

            “Everyone, gather here! I’ve got the blueprints of Aerial Hotel!” She said loudly as she snapped her phone and turned around.

            Everyone that related to the mission gathered at the round table on the platform base. Suzume pushed a button on the computer and revealed a large screen with blueprints and maps on the screen.

            “I just received some mails from my friend and he send me this,” Suzume wore a special made dark gloves and touched the screen, waving and pushing the visual to reveal a blueprints of Aerial Hotel. “This is the first stage of Aerial Hotel’s blueprint that he managed to send to us for the time being.”

            “Oh my, that’s fast,” Said Lussuria before he remembered something. “Is your friend a hacker?”

            “A little bit, but not entirely, why Luss?”

            “Why do you say that this is the first stage of the blueprints? Could it be that he’s having a hard time to get the results? Could it be this is the front appearance of the hotel?”

            “Yes, apparently the hotel had a very tight security that my friend had to use other ways to get the current result, which is obviously suspicious for an ordinary hotel like Aerial Hotel. What he sends to use is the basic blueprint of the hotel, which is that any hidden or secret rooms is not available on this screen,” Explained Suzume as she shoved the front print and revealed the whole building structure. “Even so, he said to me that for infiltration for information gathering, this first stage is enough.”

Reborn narrowed his eyes. The hitman tried to search for the main office or the director’s, while everyone was looking at the print with different thought. Fran looked forward when he realized there was one part of the print that covered with white dots.

“Suzu-san, what’s that white dot?” He asked while pointed to the dots. Everyone looked up and saw the dots, which some were moving and some were not.

“It’s the people in the building,” She said as she narrowed her eyes. “Apparently my friend uses a moving target to see which room we need to investigate. So far, the main longue is out of question,” She touched the said place and pushed aside from the print, revealing the real picture of the longue.

“It’s a common area Suzume. Try searching at the first floor,” Said Reborn as Suzume followed his instruction. “Is there any rooms that can be use as an office?”

“The hotel has 8 floors excluding the ground floor,” Said Glenn as he flipped his files. “The ground floor is for main entrance, big stairs that lead the guests to the rooms or for staff room, a bar and any basic facilities. First floor is for spa, game room, smoking room and casino. Second floor up to eight is the guest rooms with each floor had staff room and storage.”

“What’s the red dot for?” Asked Kusakabe, curiously.

“If I’m not mistaken, it’s for the staff…” Said Suzume as she looked at the screen. “If we can get rid of the white dots and only red…” She quickly typed and successfully gets rid of the white dots. “BINGO!”

“Do you get something?” Asked Kikyou.

“I know how to reach the main office,” She smiled as she kept on typing. “I have separated the colours of the dots that we refer to as the staffs; blue is for the spa workers, green are for the cleaner, black is for the room service, red is for security, white is for kitchen staff, purple is for ordinary staff and the yellow one…”

“Is for someone who enters the staff room without any interference,” Said Reborn as he titled his fedora. “You manage to make it possible, Suzume.”

“I had undercover at hotels many times when I was in police force, and based on the movement we should know which staffs they are,” Leaned against the computer, Suzume sighed. “Look at the seventh floor. Someone went to the storage room and went through the wall.”

“A hidden room?” Asked Fran.

“Could be the hidden brothel since the hotel’s security is awfully strict,” Said Fon.

“Any clue for the office room?” Asked Avan as he looked at Glenn.

“Well…as far as I remember, the Romano boss knows where the office located. If I’m not mistaken it’s at the seventh floor…” Suzume quickly typed on the computer and revealed the blueprint of the seventh floor. “Starting levels six until the top floor, it’s a VVIP and VIP rooms so the office might be between these three floors.”

“Usually the office won’t be at the highest level of the building and it would be replaced as additional penthouse, ball or as seminar hall,” Explained Glenn. “So we can erase the 8th floor.”

“And we’re left with 6th and 7th floor,” Said Reborn.

“Or they’re probably hidden from this blueprint,” Said Suzume. “My friend said it will take a while for him to recover the second blueprint which contains the hidden areas as well, so we need to investigate the hotel tonight and gain as much information as we could.”

“But we don’t know where the office was located, Suzume-san. Do you know where to get the information other than the office?” Asked Kikyou.

“Aside from the office, the next place we can get the information is the security room,” She said as she touched the screen and revealed the security room. “The security room has many surveillance videos where the guards can watch over them 24/7. If we go there, we can search the office easier than just investigate each level.”

“And we can go to the staff room as well,” Said Trevor as everyone looked at him. “Some staff room is for management and administration. Perhaps some files are place there and we can search from there too.”

“Do you think they can put the important ones at such exposed place?” Asked Mammon.

“We can try their computer system and hack from there,” Said Trevor as he smiled. “I’ve done that many times when I was young.”

“As expected from the boss…!” Said Suzume as she clapped her hands. So, our first plan to gather information is clear. Next, for the people to go to the hotel tonight are…”

“Reborn-san!” Reborn looked up and stared the dark hair woman.

“Bianchi!” The pink-hair woman looked over her shoulder with shock.

“Fon-san!” Mammon and Fon looked at each other with shock.

“…And me. That’s all for the people to go there tonight,” Said Suzume as she took another file and opened it. “I had ask Glenn about the hotel’s activity and from what he had gathered, apparently tonight will be the time for the bar manager to work for his night shift. There will be a stage performance for the visitors tonight.”

“Not all of us will go there tonight?” Asked Ryohei.

“No, it’s just for information gathering. Until we confirm whether it’s true that hotel is connected with many flaws (she refers to the missing Annabelle and the illegal activities) then we can set up the next strategies,” Explained Suzume. “Lussuria, do you still have your make-up box?”

“Of course Suzu dear, right here,” He said happily. “Could it be that you require my make-up skill for this mission?”

“Definitely need it!” She said as Suzume beamed happily. “By the way, we will go to the said location after dinner. Right now, I need everyone to return to the Bonfilio Mansion for better preparation. The base will be closed for tonight and nobody is allowed to be here until next day. Oh Trevor-san, you don’t mind for additional guest, right?”

The fatherly boss laughed loudly as he said, “No, of course not! My wife and children will be happy to receive more guests, and my dear Samantha surely would love to show you her collection!”

“And I can choose for the accessories too!” Claimed Ella. “I’m dreaming to become a beautician and fashion designer so I can help with the undercover too…! Glenn, what the hell with your face!?” Everyone laughed when they saw the sibling’s fight. Reborn grinned as he looked at Suzume, who nodded her head, understood what he was trying to say. The mission might be hectic, fast and crazy, but somewhere along the way they could still receive the warm feelings from these people.

Everyone quickly gathered things, closing the doors and windows and shut down the power supply and out of the base. Letting the rest except for the limo that carrying Suzume, Reborn, Bianchi, Hibari and Kusakabe left, Suzume went to the other side of the warehouse and pinched a hidden button. Slowly, an indigo mist appeared and covered the base, and changed its view into an old, half-collapsed building.

“Paulo’s doing,” She said as she joined the group, knew that everyone was curious with what had happened. “When I reached here, his power still available which means that he’s still alive, and used his Mist flame to hide this base during his last moment.”

“I really don’t know where the hell our members had disappeared to…” Said Hibari as he followed the group to the limo.

“I really want to know why, too…” Said Suzume as she opened the door and went into the limo. At the moment she opened the door, she secretly flicked her fingers and quickly went inside. Despite it was not as loud as normal people would do; she knew both Hibari and Reborn heard the sound as both of them glanced at her before staring into their own space.

What they did not know was, right after the limo left the compound area, a dim light slowly appeared and engulfed the base before it changed completely into a thick forest, successfully hid the base from any eyes that trying to pry on it.

 

* * *

It was dark.

Tsuna was vaguely aware of his surroundings or lack thereof as it were. His eyes slid open slowly taking in the darkness. It felt like it was a cold vast emptiness. He felt…empty, lost. It was not long before the young man sensed something warm held his hand and turned quickly to see his second PA, Katagiri Arashi sat next to his side, looking calmly at him.

"Arashi…san…?" Tsuna whispered softly and noticed that his hand that was held by Arashi was shaking.

“Am I…already death?”

Arashi did not say anything.

"I guess this really means I am dead…" The young man smiled and laughed slightly at himself, though his eyes could not hide his concern and sadness.

"Or you just feel asleep for awhile and wanted to keep me company." Arashi chuckled a little. He then slowly touched the wrist which was bandaged by the doctors, earning a shock glance from Tsuna.

“I heard everything from everyone…from Nana-san, Sei-kun, Suzaku, Kyouko-san, Andy…I’m sorry for not being with you during that moments…”

Tsuna looked up and smiled slightly as tears began to fall gently down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…" Arashi moved closer and wrapped his arms around the weak young Tsuna. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t do this…but…but I…”

“It’s not your fault for what had happened Tsuna.”

His soft, gentle words had made the poor man cried as Arashi held him tightly. He stroked his hair and patted his back, trying to calm him down. Slowly, he took a deep breath, and started to sing s a song…

**_Seven Spring Herbs,_ **

**_Shepherd’s Purse..._ **

            At the same time, Andy was about to open the door when he heard a soft, gentle voice….

            ‘This song?’ Thought Andy, shocked. ‘Could it be...?’

 

**_Ere do the Western Birds._ **

            Andy looked at the others who also looked at him, showing that they too, heard the song. Raising his hand, he slowly opened the door and saw Arashi, sat on the bed, smiled gently as he sang the song. His deep, gentle voice that sang the song somehow managed to calm down the sad young Tsuna. The young man breathed slowly since his body was still weak; nevertheless, he managed to relax his body in the elder man’s arms. His lively black eyes were close, showed that he harmonized himself with the song, created such a nostalgic and lovely scene; like a father who was singing to his newly born baby. His right hand kept stroking the youth’s brown hair, slowly, but surely, made Tsuna calmer than before.

**_To the Land of the East..._ **

            At the same time, Andy could see a part of his past memories; the memories when he saw a young girl, with the same song and smile, holding a small child in her arms, singing lovely. The tremor of her voice singing to the small child was so nice, which making Andy’s tear appeared on his right eyes, and his right hand slowly rose up, shaking. Nana and Seiryuu saw it too, as they looked at the doctor with concern and worry.

            ‘Ahh…’ He thought. ‘It’s this song...’

**_Come across the sea to roost._ **

Everyone was speechless as all of them looked at how fatherly, Arashi was. Singing a song that they never knew what kind of title is, Arashi managed to calm down Tsuna who was in his arms. He slowly rocked his body as he tried to make the young man calm; liked he was a baby. Even Hana, who was next to Kyouko watching the whole scene did not do anything towards Arashi and decided that she knew Arashi was doing the best for Tsuna.

Arashi leaned down and let his cheek against the youth’s hair, felt him nuzzled closer. He just let Tsuna leaned against him, who was savoring his warmth. After a while, Arashi started to hum a little.

Tsuna’s half-close eyes seemed heavy when he heard the humming. _He is so . . . out of tune,_ he thought bluntly. Nonetheless, the hum carried deep into his chest, giving off a soft vibration that was somewhat soothing. And the way he continually ran his fingers through his hair made Tsuna sleepy even more. The exhaustion from the shock he received that day, plus with his weak body was catching up with his.

            “You sing it,” Tsuna jolted from his arms in shock as Arashi glanced over his shoulder and saw the glasses doctor stared at him with unreadable face. Arashi had to hold Tsuna who’s suddenly in pain due to his sudden movement, making Kyouko and Nana went to his side with worry.

“That song...”

            “Yes, it’s that song.”

            “It’s her song...”

            “Yes, what’s wrong Andy?” Arashi said as he slowly, but gently, placed the young Decimo back on his bed, and patted his hand over the head that wrapped with bandages.

             Andy was silent. He knew that no matter what he said, Arashi would always have his own ways to counter-back his words. Not only because he was a doctor (a former one actually), it is also because he lived with a certain person that Arashi seemed to adapt some of the personality of the said person, which Andy himself doubt he ever managed to counter this person’s words at all.

 

 

            But Arashi had sung this song...

 

 

“Did you remember something? You’re crying…” Andy jolted in shock as he quickly wiped his tears away, making Arashi frowned. He knew that the song he had sung had something to do with their pasts; something that he hoped he could forget about but impossible to do so. Then he realized that Sasagawa Hana was standing among the people at the entrance. He smiled as he gestured everyone to sit down as he raised himself from the bed. Tsuna was surprised to see his former classmate and probably sister-in-law, since he never expected Hana to know what had happened to him, adding his wariness.

As he pushed a chair for Nana, Andy came by and whispered something at his ear. His eyes went wide and said ‘Are you sure about this?’ before Andy nodded his head. Interestingly, Arashi just grin like a silly child as he made a hopeless face, while Andy just chuckled lightly, earning everyone a question mark on their head.

            When Kyouko poured the tea for everyone, Hana sat not far from the bed, yet she could not help but keep on staring at Tsuna’s left wrist, which without any doubt, making Tsuna a bit restless. It was bandaged and an IV was attaching on the same hand too. Hana only have one thing in her mind; Tsuna had attempt a fail suicide.

            “Hana-san,” Hana looked up and saw Arashi who was holding his cup. “When Ryohei-kun arrived here a month and half ago, did he mention anything to you?”

            Hana shook her head, since she knew Arashi might have got the news of her being pregnant. “He didn’t tell me anything despite his return was rather surprised. But I do remember that day he looked too awful as if he had some sort of illness or having terrible stress. However, he never told me anything or what kinds of problem he had. He stayed at my parents’ house for three days before he left for his mission.”

            “Your parents’ house?” Asked Andy as he took a sip from his cup.

            “Whenever onii-chan left for mission or had to work in Italy, Hana-chan will stay at her parents’ home. It’s much safer like that,” Explained Kyouko.

            “And during that stay both of you have…?” Hana blushed as she nodded her head. She felt embarrassing to say that she and her husband had slept together to outsiders (out of her family), but she felt like Arashi had something more than just asking a simple question.

            “Did he mention where he had gone to?”

            “I’m not sure…but he was very quiet when I asked him that question. He asked me to take care of Kyouko and told him if something happened to her…”

            “Which you didn’t.”

            “What do you mean Arashi-san? I hope you can explain the whole situation that you people keep in secret as well as why Sawada was here instead of Italy, trying to commit suicide.”

            “Hana-chan!” Cried Kyouko, terrified. While she did not see the scene of the incident, Kyouko remembered well how much blood was covered on Seiryuu’s blood. Remembering the moment was enough to make her terrified since Tsuna almost got himself killed.

            Tsuna turned his face away from them, refused to see their reaction. He felt his tears were gathered in his eyes and were about to fall when he felt the same hand that held his hand, stroking his head.

            “Don’t scare them anymore, Hana-san. I just want to know the truth,” Said Arashi as he pulled out his cell phone. “I will tell you the whole things, but in exchange, you have to swear ‘Omerta’ to me and Andy.”

            “The silent vow? I can understand if it’s you, but why to Andou-sensei as well?” _Plus, why are you calling him Andy?_

            “Because Tsuna is leaving the Vongola without anyone’s notice except us his PA,” Said Arashi, seriously. “None of the Vongola members or the allies knew where he is and how did Tsuna escaped from the mansion and come here. And it seems like Ryohei didn’t tell you the whole thing. Fine, I hope you’re preparing to hear what the hell is going on in the family and why instead of Italy, even I am here, in Namimori.”

            Then Arashi told Hana everything from the start of the conflict until when Tsuna was hospitalized due to attempt suicide. When he finished telling everything to Hana, the young pregnant woman was speechless.

            “I…I can’t believe it…” Hana said as she looked at Kyouko who smiled sadly to her. “…To think things had gone this way…”

            “Until now, nobody knows how Tsuna ended up at the Salkind’s summer mansion,” Explained Arashi. “However, on the day where everything happened, all of the guardians, Iemitsu-san, Dino-san and Basil-kun received a text from unknown number; each of them was given a different text and route to reach the said mansion. Besides, the same day we actually had a meeting with Tsuna regarding financial budget for emergency case but Tsuna was not available and his location was unknown. Several hours later, all of them received the said text and went to the mansion one by one.”

            “Then how did both of you siblings end up at the mansion?” Asked Nana.

            “Kyouya sent me the text and asking us to go there. At that time, both nee-san and I went out for some personal shopping when we received the text. I guess the people who’re planning this did not expect us to show up, because when we reached there, almost nobody was there, except two maids that we met separately. One of them showed me room where Tsuna was found, yet when we were about to leave, the maids gone. If what we siblings believe, the mastermind probably doesn’t want anyone other than the people they selected through the text come by, but since Kyouya had sent us the test that he received, it spoiled the plan wholly.”

            “You mean this is all a set up to frame Sawada for something he didn’t do?” Asked Hana, looking angry. “Why didn’t you say that to me my idiot husband? How come….argh! Now I really piss off with Ryohei! YOU IDIOT BOXER!!”

            “Hana…calm down…” Said Kyouko, tried to calm her down.

            “But how come all of the Guardians refused to believe in Sawada’s words?” Asked Hana, looked angry. “I can understand why everyone, even my idiot boxer husband refuses to tell me the situation since it’s very complicate, but how come they just ditch him and believe in that slut’s words?  That bunch of monkeys that I know would never accept such things so easily, and that Gokudera is very loyal to him! To think that he also left Sawada…urgh! Now I really wish that I’m in Italy so I could castrate them!”

            “Hana-chan, careful with words…” Said Nana kindly.

            “They won’t listen…to me…” Everyone looked at the source of voice and saw Tsuna was gripping his blanket tightly.

            “Tsuna?”

            “THEY WON’T LISTEN TO ME! NEVER!!” Cried Tsuna as he turned around, cried. Hana was taken back with his sudden outburst, and Arashi quickly held the brunette’s shoulders to calm him down.

            “I told them many times that I didn’t do it, I really mean it! I NEVER, EVER, TOUCH SOLARIS SALKIND! I DON’T EVEN RAPE HER! I SWEAR!!” He cried as tears strained down his face. “But everyone refused to believe me, instead they believe her words! They just left me alone with Romario-san and some of Dino-san’s subordinates, ALONE!! I was so scared and cold; yet no one looks at me that time and just walks away! If not because of Suzume-san and Arashi-san, I would jump out from the window and better gone died!”

            Nana quickly stood up and stroked her son’s back many times, trying to sooth his emotional outburst. Besides, she saw Tsuna slowly hyperventilating while trying to speak up what exactly happened to him; she afraid that he would pass out again. Even Andy had to go to his side and done the same thing to him.

            “No one…believes…me! E-even…Nono…! Her father…wanted me to get responsible…on-on his daughter…he-he said I could m-marry..." He was gasping for air and being panic by the second. "B-but I can't…I don’t love her! I don’t even…kno-know her! …I c-can't marry h-her! I on-only lo-loved…Kyo-Kyouko!" He said as he continued to sob endlessly while trying to breathe. Everyone started to worry when he looked like he almost out of breath.  Andy was about to reach him when suddenly a pair of hands appeared and held Tsuna’s head firmly.

            **“TSUNYAOSHI-KUN!”** Said Arashi sternly, which finally snapped Tsuna from his hyperventilating. He had stopped crying although sniffs and tears still remained. Arashi looked deeply into his eyes before gently; hit his forehead against Tsuna’s.

            “There’s no need for you to depress now,” He said gently. “It’s not a secret anymore.” More tears fell down and Tsuna was trying his best to stop himself from crying, but Arashi held his head firmly he was unable to wipe his tears from his face. It hurt Nana’s heart to see her poor son cried, wondering what will Arashi do to stop the tears and calmed Tsuna down.

            “But…but I…Hana…san…”

            “Idiot Sawada,” Hana sighed as she stood up and touched Tsuna’s head. “Do you think I’ll be easily believed in such things just like your idiot friends?” Arashi let go of his head and Tsuna slowly looked up at Hana who was standing with hands on her hips. “It’s true that it’s surprising me when I heard everything from everyone here, but after listening the whole story, I realize that if you really want to do such shameful things, surely you won’t call your idiot friends to that mansion right?”

 

            Hana got the point. Why doesn’t everyone think about it in the first place?

 

            “And a rape victim should already escape rather than staying with her rapist. Besides, Sawada didn’t move that time, why she just stay there than running for her life?” Asked Hana. “Is she a Stockholm victim?”

            “Nope, she’s nothing but a bitch,” Said Arashi casually.

            Everyone just sweats dropped.

            “And I wonder, Arashi-san,” Said Hana as she sat down and looked at the said man. “You’re Sawada’s assistant, right? Why don’t you just tell those idiots about the truth rather than troubling yourself by hiding and doing everything in secret? I’m sure they’ll listen to you and your sister during that chaotic period!”

            “Heh, we did, but it resulted in Suzu-nee punched Ganauche straight to his face!” Said Arashi casually. Tsuna flinched as he remembered the day where Nono and his Guardians confronted him due to the Salkind Inicdent, before Suzume came and took him away from the group, and in the process successfully punched the Lighting Guardian. Whatever he tried to say, none of those people listened to him.

              “So even Vongola Nono refuses to listen huh…I thought that he of all people would listen to him…” Said Andy as he looked at Arashi.

            “To be honest with you, I was surprise and mad when I hear this Sawada,” Said Hana as she looked at Tsuna. “But after I listen to everything, I realize that you’re not the guilty one. Moreover, knowing you for such a long time, there’s no way you’re doing such thing since you’re very loyal to Kyouko.” Kyouko held Hana’s hand, grateful that her best friend trusted Tsuna and did not judging him from one side.

            “Just one thing I want to know…” Said Hana as she looked at Arashi. “Why are you doing as much as helping Sawada in such length despite just knowing him less than 3 years? I’m really curious because you even left the Vongola HQ and went here all the way, leaving behind your only sister in Italy to handle everything.”

Hana’s question had spark curiousity in everyone that present in the room, including Tsuna and Andy. While Andy knew that the Katagiri sibling wanted to help the poor boss that being accused with the crime he never did, sometimes he wondered why both of them were very protective with Tsuna? They went as far as erasing the traces of the young man who using long distance transportation rather than just aeroplane to return to Japan, protecting him from any harm, stayed with him until Tsuna decided to leave the family in secret and willingly to assist him with the plan, and Arashi, while return to Japan due to his nephew became the victim of dengue fever, had decided to remain in Japan and moved to Namimori from Kyoto, his original hometown, leaving behind his lone father and a few relatives that can be trust to take care of their family.

 

            Was Tsuna more than just a boss and friend in this sibling’s eyes?

 

            From what Andy could see, they seemly caring and very protective with this young man who’s now under fragile and weak condition that if one push the button would send him deeper into the valley of despair and shatter his heart. With almost the people that stayed with him before were now estranged, they decided to be with him although it would means that they were against many people for the sake of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Of course, Tsuna was the ‘Sky’, the one who influences all the elements in the sky, he understands and accepts them; that is the mission of the sky…

 

            So what exactly the ‘Sky’ did towards the ‘Sparrow’ and the ‘Storm’ (6)?

 

            “Why…?” Asked Arashi as he sighed and leaned against his chair. “My answer is simple…”

            “Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun had saved us from the despair and pain that we suffered 3 years ago, when we met at Italy that time…”

“EH!?” Said Hana, shocked.

“3 years ago?”Asked Nana.

“Could it be…that time…?” Said Kyouko, this time.

“That time?” Asked Andy, slowly regained his posture. “What is it?”

“3 years ago, after **_that incident_** that almost destroying everything we had in our life, both Suzu-nee and I went into difficult situation where it affected us both physical and mental. It was so severe that we’re unable to deal the life like we used to be; I got fired from my job as a doctor and people badmouthing at my back while acting like they care and concern, Suzu-nee resigned from her position and worst, her should-be-fiancée had an affair with other woman and they broke off terribly. Our maternal relatives sneered at us for being jobless and even making fun of us; Suzu-nee always went rampage and sent them back with horrible injuries. They’re lucky that she didn’t decide to kill them off just like that,” Confessed Arashi as he frowned and a bit tense; even Tsuna could see how depress he is while telling them the stories. “It’s the worse, one-year living hell that time…still wondering how I could survive during that hell…”

“Ahh…that time huh, Arashi…” Said Andy when everyone in the room looked at the glasses doctor. “I know what had happened, and I had to say, during that vulnerable time, both of them became psychologically unstable; they couldn’t eat any single food no matter how much we tried to make him eat, especially Arashi.”

            Tsuna snapped his head as he looked at Andy, shocked to hear that Arashi suffered from depression that prevented him from eating before slowly, a piece of memories came into his mind, whispering the words that he heard during the moment he met with the owner of the voice;

 

**_“I had suffered from some kind of problems and you too should know this Tsuna, that being unable to eat means that something wrong happened. Just drink waters wouldn’t be enough for the body...”_ **

 

            “Then, what does it do with Sawada?” Asked Hana.

            Arashi flashed a sad smiled as he said, “That time, nee-san left Japan and fly to England to visit our friend who lived there. Despite she told our father about her trip to tell me in fear that I’ll do something worst, it turns out my father forget to tell me and I also left the house after three days she left, because that time, our father went off to deal with some business. I just thought of Italy and booked the ticket, took the plane and woosh! Gone to Italy.”

            “Yeah, Kamui-san went panic went he returned home only to find out you’re gone. If not because I check on your computer and found that online ticket, surely he would tore apart your house back in Kyoto!” Barked Andy, annoyed. He still remembered the panic and chaotic situation where Arashi just left without saying anything and almost contacting the elder sister when he decided to check on his computer. Still, he couldn’t do anything since Arashi left his cell phone at home and without any choice, had to pray that he won’t do anything stupid.

            “I went to Italy first, before deciding to take another plane to Sicily. I remember that Kyoya told us when he came back to Japan before, that he works at Sicily so I tried to search for him. Unfortunately my body was weak and after wondering aimlessly for two days, I collapsed at some woods which unexpectedly, in the territory of Vongola Family,” He said while Tsuna sighed.

            “It was…the same day when I first met Suzume-san…” Said Tsuna, slowly. He still feels weak, but decided to tell them the story where he met his PA in Sicily not long ago.

            “Seriously? What a coincidence!” Said Hana.

            Tsuna just smiled. “I also wonder about that too. I was running away from my paperwork and went to one of the pubs in the nearby town, when I saw Suzume-san for the first time. She was playing piano and the mosaic that she played was beautiful, but…”

            “But?” Asked Seiryuu, after long silent. Kakeru already sleeping in his arms so he adjusted the child so that he could sleeps in more comfortable way.

            Tsuna made a small, yet sad smile, as he remembered the day where he met the sibling in two separate meetings. After he met with Suzume, they both went for a short walk and stopped at the nearby café for lunch. That was when he found out that the elder woman was just recover from something that affected her physical and mental; proof was that she was unable to take large portion of food no matter how delicious they were. He even realized that, throughout their walk together, hints of sadness, pain and despair were visible even she tried to hide them; pale face, gloomy aura, weak movement…these made him unable to leave the said woman all alone. He spent almost his evening with her before she gently persuaded that he reluctantly return to the mansion where his home tutor hitman Reborn stood at the main door with gun pointed to his head, asking where did he go because the Guardians almost tore the mansion apart in search for their escaping boss minus Hibari and Mukuro who ended up fighting while searching for the said brunette (Tsuna muttered several curses after hearing his two troublesome Guardians before he went and knocked them off much to Reborn’s amused).

            It was that time he found out about Arashi who was found by Yamamoto and Lambo before the latter decided to take him into the mansion (which Tsuna claimed was something rare from Lambo to make decision on his very own). When he met Arashi, the young man was suffering from eating disorder that he too, unable to eat food, and had the same condition as Suzume. Later on it was revealed that he was Hibari’s cousin, and Tsuna spent his days with the siblings in separate meeting the whole week, until when Tsuna had some time with Arashi who finally able to eat, told him about the woman he met at the pub. It earned curiousity from Arashi before he found out it was his missing sister Suzume, much to Tsuna’s shock. The two men ended up met the elder sister at the Catacombe dei Cappuccini in the northern city, off the major town of Palermo. And yes, it was the place of tourist attraction where they have many dead corpses preserved in the building!

            “But seriously, Arashi! Of all places, why it has to be the Catacombe dei Cappuccini? That corpse museum!?” Shrieked Andy, as Arashi laughed his head off. He knew Andy was not a fan of any gore and bloody things, and corpse or zombie is not his favourite things either.

            Therefore, knowing that he and Tsuna met Suzume at such famous yet disgusting place (to Andy!) had irked the glasses doctor!

            “We even took some pictures with our ‘dear friends’, including Rosalio Lombardo (7). Wanna see them?” Asked Arashi as he flashed an evil smirk.

            “NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!” Cried Andy as he pushed his chair away from Arashi. Everyone minus Tsuna laughed lightly.

            Tsuna smiled a little before his expression turned sad, “You know…when the Salkind Incident happened…I had believed that…nothing can be done to change back the things that happened…”

            “Tsu-kun…”

            “Everyone looks at me with cold eyes and some even avoided me…I want to tell them the truth, but since everyone believes in what they had seen in front of their very eyes…I feel like it was useless at all…” Tears gathered in his eyes as Tsuna closed them tightly. “In the end, I couldn’t reveal the truth to everyone…instead I’m running away from the problems, the families…like a coward…”

            “Nobody says that you’re a coward, Sawada. You know that,” Said Hana sternly. However, she too felt pitiful with the young man since she could see the stress and sadness from Tsuna.

            “But…but…! When I turned down the marriage proposal from the Vulpa Family who said it was the best solution for the problem and can saved me lots of troubles, everyone whispered at my back, saying that I was trying to avoid the responsibility that came from me. My family started to leave me alone in the names of taking missions, Dino-san said I should be more mature and not running away like that…! I don’t want that woman to be my wife…! I just want Kyouko…!!” Cried Tsuna as he covered his eyes, crying hard.

            “WHY NOBODY WANTS TO UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL!?” He cried harder while Nana slowly stroke her son’s back in worry. “I SHOULD’VE DIED! I CAN’T TAKE THESE ANYMORE!!”

            Large hand held Tsuna’s head before he was pulled against Arashi’s chest. Tsuna was startled before he realized what had happened.

            “Don’t say such sad words, Tsunayoshi-kun…who says that no one does don’t understand you at all?” Said Arashi as he let Tsuna listened to his heart beats.

            “It was due to Tsunayoshi-kun that I’ve manage to come here so far along with Suzu-nee. Even though she did not say anything, I know she too feel grateful that she had met you that day…” Said Arashi calmly. “You had saved our lives from falling far deeper into that awful land of darkness…” His gentle eyes shone with gratefulness and happiness, as he looked at Tsuna who stared at his PA with wide eyes and disbelieve.

            “Wha…what…?” Said Tsuna, shaken. “No-no, no, no! I-I didn’t do anything that deserves your words! I-I’m just a coward who runs away from the problems…!”

            “No, you’re not that coward you’re trying to say,” Said Arashi as he sat down next to Tsuna and held him closer to him. “If you’re that coward, then he’s not the one who came to my room to calm me down after having my worst nightmares; not the one who always pay some visit to the sick me despite having such tight schedule, not the one who listens to my words when I was too depress and patience urge me to eat even a spoon of food, not the one who always smile from the bottom of his heart…and not the one who helps and encourage me to go and find my sister at the Catacombe dei Cappuccini despite knowing that it was full of corpses…” Arashi chuckled as he remembered the memory of Tsuna almost turned green when they entered the said tourist place before they finally met with Katagiri Suzume. “You’re such a kind and thoughtful person, how come that can makes you a coward?”

            Tsuna just stayed silent, slowly absorbed what Arashi had told him.

            “You know what, Tsunayoshi-kun…when you came to our home in Kyoto along with Kyoya and offered us the job as your PA…we knew that from that moment on, we’re considering you as one of our very important people…” Tsuna sobbed silently, trying his best to listen to Arashi’s words that kept on touching his heart.

            “Someone form the past whom we looked up as sister figure once told us, **_“No matter what had happened, even if the world is against you, protect the people who’re important to you, especially if they really need our help,”_** and we never forgot what she had said, ** _that leader_** …”

            Nana, Hana, Kyouko and Tsuna somehow felt a little bit shock to hear the word ‘leader’, and wondered what exactly the person he was talking about.

            “It’s more like our each other’s promise…” Said Andy as he pushed his glasses. “We will protect the people who are important to us, no matter what happen…”

            “…Even if means that we’re walking upon the thorny paths upon our journey…” Said Arashi.

 

 

“ ** _Because fate had started to connect with each other.”_**

 

 

            Everyone stared at the duo with strange yet calm feeling; felt a bit worry but at the same time, knew that these people surely would protect Tsuna since they said that they had promise to protect him no matter what.

            “So don’t worry about it Tsunayoshi-kun. We’re going to help you as much as we can, so stay focus on healing yourself OK?” Arashi held Tsuna’s face and stared deeply into his sad, brown eyes before brunette closed his eyes and nodded. Arashi hugged the young man and stroke his back gently, trying to sooth his sad feeling. He then looking at the outside and saw the sky had turned cloudy and a bit humid.

            He don’t mind taking the heavy burdens from Tsuna’s shoulders and sharing his pains. He knew Tsuna really needed his and others’ support to deal with his current life starting now…

            Because, unlike Tsuna, Arashi and Andy, as well as his sister and friends had experienced something far more dreadful and awful, that he did not want Tsuna to face the same kind of experience just like him.

            Enough with just him and his friends to have such experience; Tsuna did not deserve to have it.

 

            Arashi won’t allow it.

 

 

 

                                                                 He won’t.

 

 

 

            **_They won’t._**

 

 

* * *

 ** _\- Autumn, Night of October 2, Aerial Hotel, Rome, Italy; Day 11 th of Tsuna’s disappearing-_**   

            Bianchi opened her compact powder and looked at her own reflection, trying to search for any faults before a hand appeared and pushed her stray hair behind her ear. She looked up and saw a pair of dark orbs staring at her.

            “There’s nothing to worry about. You’re perfect,” Reborn said as he smirked a little. Bianchi was blushed a little. Reborn looked around and saw the other two behind him and he lifted Bianchi’s hand, stepping beside her as he slipped it around his arm. Her hand rested lightly on his forearm as he quietly escorted her to the hotel’s entrance, followed by his other two companions.

            Reborn and his companions finally started their mission of infiltration their target location –the Aerial Hotel. There are several objectives for this mission; to infiltrate and gathering the information regarding the hotel and its staffs, gaining the access to the auction that will be held that week and most important, to confirm and investigate the hotel’s relation with the illegal prostitution activity.

            Aerial Hotel is one of the most popular hotels in Rome, and it was widely known for its 4 stars service and foods. It has an appearance of modern building, but inside the interior was so beautiful, luxurious and elegant that made many visitors  came and left in awe as they never thought they could ever stay in such magnificent hotel. The price per night was not too expensive yet not enough to downgrade the hotel and was even recommended in any blogs, magazines and newspapers.

When they arrived at their destination, they had parked the limo they rented at nearby parking lot but fair away from the CCTV since they didn’t want the surveillance cameras caught the image of the driver who, without any mistake was Avan himself. He could control what he wanted to bring, but for safety reason, he needed to hide himself and some people he brought with. Since they had to walk the remainder of the way, Reborn stepped beside Bianchi and resumed the position he had taken as they left the limo. Fon did the same, although he was a bit awkward while escorting his relative with him.

There were security guards at the door, but they didn't bother to check their ID and waved them in. Their eyes had already assessed their values based on the cut of their clothing. Obviously these people were not tourists, but it was common for the hotel to receive customers who came to the hotel to enjoy the bar and restaurant’s services. If they were there to freely spend money, they had no reason to turn them away. It was the ones who looked like they might cause trouble that he had to keep an eye on.

Reborn, Bianchi, Fon and Suzume finally entered the hotel and as been expected, here were many people inside even though they just inside the main entrance. Many staffs moved from one place to another, pushing the luggage, carrying some bags, leading the guest to their respective room etc. It was a lively sight, and the decoration inside was grand, elegant, luxurious and beautiful.

“We’re finally here,” Said Suzume who’s now under her disguise. Her black eyes were changed with dark brown and her black hair was now a long, wavy brown hair. Her face was done with makeup courtesy of Lussuria, while her body still clad with the thick coat with fur around her neck and end-sleeves. Bianchi’s coat was also from the same type as Suzume. The men wore standard male coat which suit their body proportion perfectly.

Bianchi smiled, Reborn just smirked and Fon nodded with agreement. Touching her winter, fur hat, Suzume walked with confident in the eyes.

 

 

**_Infiltration starts._ **

 

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) **Shikifuku** –a ceremonial outfit for onmyouji, a long white tunic with deep sleeves and a pentagram on the back. It is worn with traditional tabi and includes a rosary. Examples for people who wear this full regalia are Abe no Seimei, Sumeragi Subaru and Hokuto in Tokyo Babylon.

(2) **Omiki** – An alcohol (sake) that has been purified by a Shinto priest and is a customary offering to the god during prayer.

(3) **Mammon/ Viper as female illusionist** – Despite on the survey conducted several years ago (for anime, if I’m not mistaken) with majority votes that Mammon was a male, during the Representative Battle of Team Fon VS Team Mammon, it was revealed that Mammon had the characteristic of woman; lips gloss which only women been draw like that, heel shoes and her height almost reaching the teenage Belphagor (Viper was already an adult when she was cursed).

(4) **Sado** – Japanese Tea Ceremony. Kindly ask Daddy Wiki for more information, haha!

(5) **Italian DIA** – Italian DIA or known as **_Direnzione Investigativa Antimafia_** is an organization that against organized crime. This organization also fights against the mafia and its illegal activities such as prostitution, human-trafficking etc. It can be said as one of mafia’s enemies since many mafias are dealing with illegal activities that brought income to them.

(6) **The ‘Sparrow’ and the ‘Storm’** – The ‘sparrow’ is refers to Suzume, whose name means the bird sparrow, while the ‘Storm’ is refers to Arashi, since his name means storm.

(7) **Rosalio Lombardo** – Rosalio is one of the corpses preserved in the Catacombe dei Cappuccini in the northern city, off the major town of Palermo. Her body was preserved in adipocere formation when she died at the age of 2 and has been perfectly preserved over 80 years since her death. It was said that her corpse look like she’s still asleep, waiting for the time to open her eyes. However, due to her body started to decompose, Rosalio’s body had been placed in place that requires low and humid temperature.

 (8) **Genkan** – Is a traditional Japanese entryway area for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. The primary function of _genkan_ is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building. _Genkan_ are often recessed into the floor, to contain any dirt that is tracked in from the outside (as in a mud room). The tiled or concrete genkan floor is called tataki.

It also occasionally found in other buildings in Japan, especially in old-fashioned businesses. In schools and sentou (public baths), _genkan_ are equipped with shoe lockers or cubby holes.

* * *

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! This is a bit different than my FFN version but I do think to change some parts of the story as well. Also, starting from today (24.6.2017) I won't be available for any updates due to some big celebration we will be having tomorrow. I hope everyone satisfy with this new chapter.
> 
> Happy Eid Fitri everyone! Until we meet again. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it. Ja ne. –Aoi Kitsukawa.


	14. Rome Arc – Beginning: Invitation to Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter: Reborn’s group finally reached the Vongola Rome Base, with the unexpected Mammon, Lussuria and Kikyou followed them. After having discussions and meetings within themselves, the team finally started their first stage of mission with Bianchi, Reborn, Fon and Suzume went to the hotel for information infiltration.
> 
> Meanwhile in Japan, Tsuna finally woke up from his coma much to the group’s relief. However, the appearance of Sasagawa Hana, Ryohei’s wife had once again, had his secret exposed. Arashi and Andy promised Tsuna that they would help him no matter what happened, even at the risk of their own lives…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah…not long after I post the last chapter, the will to continue the next chapter damped suddenly! The big celebration we celebrated last month, as predicted, not that enjoyable. Maybe it's me, because of the whole troubles I've encountered several months ago.
> 
> I'm sorry for disappointing everyone but this chapter will be focus on Team Reborn’s mission at Aerial Hotel, therefore there is no Tsuna’s story.

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

 **Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. But little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

 

**Starting from chapter 10, the timelines of every scene in every chapter will be irregular from each other. In other words, there will be a scene where the story takes place in the future time and the next paragraph will takes place in the present time. Please read the bold line of the paragraph before you read the contents to avoid confusion.**

**Also, the focus of the story will be more on Rome Team during Rome Arc than Tsunagumi. The Tsunagumi will be feature after the Rome Team.**

* * *

**Destination 14:** Rome Arc – Beginning: Invitation to Darkness

* * *

 

**_“Behind the black cell bars_ **

**_I was born_ **

**_Go wish for the price for your malice”_ **

**_-_** **_Namae no Nai Kaibutsu, Egoist_**

* * *

 ** _\- Autumn, Night of October 2, Aerial Hotel, Rome, Italy; Day 11 th of Tsuna’s disappearing-_**   

Reborn looked around after he and the rest entered the grand hotel’s entrance.

As they have been expected, there were many people even though they just inside the main entrance. Many staffs moved from one place to another, pushing the luggage, carrying some bags, leading the guest to their respective room etc. It was a lively sight, with the decoration inside that was grand, elegant, luxurious and beautiful.

“As expected from the grand hotel itself,” Said Reborn as he titled his fedora.

“So as the money to spend in it,” Said Suzume as she chuckled a little, lower face covered with fur fan. “The hotel has 8 floors excluding the ground floor,” Said Suzume as she folded her fan. “The ground floor is for main entrance, big stairs that lead the guests to the rooms or for staff room, a bar and any basic facilities. First floor is for spa, game room, smoking room and casino. Second floor up to eight is the guest rooms with each floor had staff room and storage.”

“So where’s the bar?” Asked Fon, which his long braided hair was replaced with ponytail tied with expensive purple silk. “At the ground floor or at the first floor?”

“Usually at the ground or first floor,” Suzume said as she grabbed Fon’s hand gently and started leading the couple. Her eyes calmly searched for any hints or anything that she wanted to find. She made a small smile as she found several men and women came out with red face and loud laugh. As she passed a man with his lady partner, she intentionally let go of Fon and accidentally bumped the couple. At first, the man was about to shout towards his bumper, but when he saw a beautiful, timid and shy woman with red wine lipstick in front of him he immediately ceased his thought.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir…I was too excited with the hotel that I didn’t see you…” Said Suzume in such seducing voice that even Reborn and Fon felt their hair at the neck rose. “Are you alright? Did I damage your suit?”

The man blushed as he shook his head and said that everything was all right. Suzume smiled as she thanked the man and apologized for the earlier. The man just laughed and invited the brown hair woman to join him and his friends for fun, but she kindly rejected it for her having a date with her ‘boyfriend’ pointed towards Fon. The man looked disappointed, but still, giving her a name card and asked her to give a call before both of them parted away. In a swift moment, Reborn and Fon could see that Suzume slipped some money into the woman’s hand that was accompanied the man, before walked away from the couple.

When Suzume came to their side, Reborn asked her what she got from the couple and the reason for her giving the money. Suzume smirked with naughty expression as she grabbed Fon again and walked alongside with Reborn and Bianchi. They went through crowds that came in and out in the lounge. That was when Suzume spoke:

“I gave her the money since she looks annoyed that time. It’s really easy to know that she’s working as companion girl, which is almost like a hostess who entertaining her customers. That guy is her customer, so it’s better for me to pay her service,” Explained Suzume as she smiled.

“Huh? What you’re doing is just bumping then apologizes to him. So why?” Asked Fon.

“Hohoho dear uncle, it’s because he starts to attract to me that I have to satisfy her immediately. For her, I’m trying to steal her customer so I just need to pay her to avoid scandal,” Said Suzume as she flashed the name card she received. “That guy is one of the high officers in DIA named Antonio Vasque. He should be in his office, investigating his cases but instead, he’s here, goofing off with women.”

Reborn took it from Suzme and eyed it, “Heh, giving the normal card instead the official ones so that nothing will trouble him.”

“Usual corrupted bureaucrats,” Said Suzume as the group walked further into the hotel and reached the first floor. “And, I got these receipts from those two so, our bar’s name is Evade Rosa located at the first floor…on the left!” She said as she pointed to the left path. “Tee ~hee~ look what I got more~” She said in singsong, making the others chuckles. Her hands really like a pickpocket, only the things she stole were not money or wallets, just pieces of information. The group went passed the glasses wall when Reborn saw glimpse of their appearances that were very different from normal.

After the team went back to Bonfilio Mansion, it was almost 7.30 PM and Suzume immediately asked the Vongola group and the others to take some rest before dinner. Reborn was glad that she asked them to get some rest, since the effect of jet-legging slowly affected him a bit and he indeed felt a little bit tired. He fell asleep a bit and if not because of Bianchi woke him up for dinner; he surely would asleep until for the time to start their first stage mission.

Everyone gathered in one of the mansion’s dressing rooms after dinner, and the Don Bonfilio’s wife Samantha was already there with her daughter Ella and sons. Various types of clothes; from casual to exclusive evening dresses, shoes and accessories were placed inside the room. Make-ups and wigs were also on display. Lussuria came out from one of the wardrobe and eagerly waved to the group.

  “Minaa~!! Hurry up and come here! I’ve already prepare the things for the disguise~!” He said as he whirled around like a ballerina. Suzume and Reborn just smirked, as they knew what kind of person Lussuria was, while the others just silently followed the two into the dressing room. All of them took their own seat as Lussuria showed them a large whiteboard with several sketches and notes written on it.

“Alright, first of all, I want to make sure that our people for tonight mission are already here~!” Suzume and the others raised their hand casually. Lussuria noticed a shopping bag was placed at Suzume’s right foot. “First of all, the choice of clothing~! May you proceed Lady Samantha~!”

“My, thank you, Luss-chan,” Said Samantha. She pulled out a black suit, tailored with perfect style and body-fit along with a fine fedora. “I had to make sure to search for this suit since it’s been more than 15 years my husband wore it, according to my son Waldo.” Everyone in the room laugh as Trevor just smiled and winked at his wife, who in return smiled as well. “I’m sure this will suit you Reborn-san.”

Reborn raised his eyebrow as he stood up and took the suit. He eyed it for a while and he had to say, it was finely made from expensive materials. Samantha asked him to try the clothes while she chose the next one for Fon. Both of them tried their clothes at the fitting room before came out and showed everyone the result. Everyone’s eyes went wide and some of them gasp in surprise.

Exchanging his usual suit, he had put on a double-breasted jacket in black with fine silver pinstripes, six-buttons in total. Beneath it, he wore a crisp white shirt and a wine red tie. His usual fedora was changed into the same black one but with red wine strip. With shining black shoes, of course! He had to admit, the size was really suit him well despite it showing some curves of his body, but that what made him look sexier and more handsome; proof by how flushed Bianchi was and some of the maids had red faces whenever they looked at him (wow~!).

Fon was wearing a plain dark blue suit with six silver buttons in total as well. Unlike Reborn, beneath it was a purple vest with white shirt and a purple tie with a pair of brown leather shoes. Fon looked very good in the suit and Reborn had to be honest; it was actually awkward to see Fon in Western clothes since that man always wore his traditional samfoo. He realized that Mammon looked grumpy; perhaps because she was jealous that the women whispered with each other as they looked at Fon dreamily. It was until when Suzume stood up then he realized the reason why.

  “I think you should release your braid, Fon-san,” She said as she held the long hair gently. “At least we have to make you more like a super rich businessman that is in holiday rather than a man with wisdom.”

“Hmm…” Fon wondered as he touched his hair. “Does that mean I need to have make-up for this?”

“Just release your hair and tie up with this silk,” Said Mammon who appeared behind Fon and slowly undid the braid. Suzume looked at the female illusionist as she released the braid and slowly combed it with her fingers. “It looks better that way.”

Fon did not say anything as he felt Suzume pressed his shoulder to sit down, and handed Mammon the brush so that she could brushed his hair. Lussuria, Suzume, Ella and Samantha discussed whether both men should dye their hair before Lussuria grabbed the make-up boxes and started his grooming onto Fon. He dyed his hair in dark auburn, had some light make up and pushed his fringes to sides. He took eye contacts with hazel iris and put them into his eyes. Mammon used hair dryer to dry the colour before brushing the hair again and gently tied the hair into lower ponytail. Then Lussuria started to do some simple makeup on Reborn, changing his iris and choosing his necessary accessories. After the grooming done, everyone was impressing on how different the two men were (although Reborn’s hair remains black because everyone feels that it was strange to see it other than black).

“Mouu~! Both of you are sooo handsome~!” Cried Lussuria happily.

“Looks like you’re very talented as beautician and designer, Ella,” Said Glenn as he smirked. Ella just stucked her tongue out.

“My…I’m speechless…” Said Fon, blush a little. Since his hair was tied up with purple silk (courtesy of Mammon), he looked a little bit classic. “Oh, where’s Bianchi-san and Suzume?”

“Up here~!” Samantha’s voice was heard and slowly, two silhouettes appeared and revealed the next star for the show.

During the men’s grooming session, both Samantha and Suzume dragged Bianchi away and started her grooming session. According to Reborn, Bianchi was a freelance hitman under the name Poison Scorpio, and judging from the information Suzume knew that some people already know how Bianchi looks like, which is dangerous for the infiltration mission. In order to avoid any confrontation or unwanted attention during the mission, Bianchi would have to undergo some sort of transformation to turn her into a beautiful woman.

The transforming Bianchi’s session ended at the time the men were done, while Suzume had excused herself in the middle of Bianchi’s session; saying that she would done for herself alone. All of them wanted to see how things would pan out prior to their departure. Knowing her handiwork had turned Bianchi into exactly the woman they needed, Samantha grinned before she tilted her to the side, motioning to Bianchi that she should show them the final result. Nodding slightly, she stood up and approached the others.

The result was amazing.

She was dressed in a long-sleeved, floor length gown that seemed to be mold from her shoulders to her hips. There was a panel of fabric cut out from the front across her chest and another across her back. According to Glenn’s information that the bar manager named Cristo Vegar had a weakness for a woman's legs, so the long, flowing skirt appeared counter-productive. This was proof while she was walking towards them that a long slit along the right ended at her upper thigh. In contrast to the color of the dress, she flashed her leg with every step, her skin a creamy white against the unending black. Her legs looked endless with the extra height added by a pair of strappy black heels. On top of that, Samantha took this opportunity to show her talent in make-up as she had done the makeup to the extreme; smoky eyes paired with wine red lipstick. All in all, the way she looked now was nothing they could have imagined.

“OH MY! Bianchi-san, you’re so beautiful!!” Cried Ella as she ran towards the elder woman.

“BEAUTIFUL TO THE EXTREME!!” Shouted Ryohei.

“Tee~hee~ It’s all thanks to mine and Luss-chan’s hard work~!” Said Samantha happily.

Bianchi smiled as she looked at Reborn. The hitman had to admit; Bianchi was very beautiful that it almost made him breathless the moment he saw her. Despite her green eyes were covered with deep brown eyes and auburn hair, with suitable jewelries she looked stunning, almost like a perfect lady from noble or rich families.

“I wonder how Gokudera-shii would react if he sees you know, Bianchi-nee,” Said Lambo. “Can I take a picture of you so that I could show it to him later?”

“Sure, why not,” Said Bianchi as Lambo proceeded to take her picture, although he doubt that Gokudera would manage to remain healthy after seeing his sister’s photo.

“Is it almost the time?” Asked Hibari after a while. He had been watching from side, and he found it very interesting to see how people work in disguising themselves for mission. He did not mind being in the crowd for mission, since most of them knew that any interruption of the progress will intimidate a certain PA.

“Well…the only one’s not here is Suzume-kun,” Said Trevor as he looked around. “Where did she go?”

 “I’m right here,” Everyone’s eyes quickly diverted from Trevor to the source of the voice. What they saw after that was enough to make them speechless.

Suzume had changed herself from having black eyes and hair into a pair of emerald eyes with long, wavy brown hair that reached the shoulder blades. The neck that had a long wound was covered with white gold choker attached with emerald stone. She wore a dark green, long-sleeves dress, which expose her upper shoulders with a gold belt on her waist. She walked elegantly with the high heel shoes that had the same colour as the dress. Attached with Clearwater pearls as jewelries, she looks like a noble woman from ancient bloodline that still living in this world.

 “Suzume…san?” Asked Ella, feeling like her breathe was being taken away after seeing the elder woman. She realized that the thing that made everyone; even her, unable to take their gaze out of her is not about her appearance…

The green eyes still had the same cold, yet mysterious feelings that came from her.

“Whaaaat~? Never see a beautiful lady before?” She asked, immediately made everyone snapped from their thought.

“Mouuu Suzume-chaann!! You promise to let me do the makeup~!!” Pouted Lussuria while Suzume just made a small chuckle.

“I still keep my promise Lussuria. See, no make-ups; I’m waiting for you to do mine!”

“But I also want to do the grooming~~!”

“Sorry it’s already been set. So, how about we precede the next stage? We don’t have much time.” Suzume’s words had made everyone quickly set up their next plan, yet Reborn still had a strange feeling about the air he felt from Suzume as she left the change room.

Why that time…as if it feels like there was a hint of sorrow from her?

Reborn suspicioned that something bad might happened to her in her current form, due to the sad air he sensed that time. However, he slowly shook his head and focused on his mission as they entered Evade Rosa –the bar in the Aerial Hotel.

Once inside, Reborn's eyes swept across the interior as he analyzed for all the escape points. There were two emergency exits, as the bar was larger than his expected. Beside him, Bianchi did not say a word as she glanced at the bar. Fon and Suzume nod to them as they part away and choose one of the tables at the bar. As Fon was helping her to sit down, Reborn could see Suzume’s signal towards their target –Cristo Vegar, was not very far from them. He smirked as he bent down to Bianchi.

"Let's go. I'm going to leave you at the bar," he whispered in her ear.

With that, he did as he said, walking languidly with her at his side. As Bianchi walked along the way, the slit at her skirt revealed her tight, earning many eyes from the male customers. Apparently, not many women in the bar and the most noticeable beauty in that place were Bianchi and Suzume. When they reached the bar, he allowed her to pick her own seat and did not release her arm until she was comfortable. Slipping a hand into his inner pocket, he pulled out a stack of cash and counted out several bills for her, which he placed on the counter. The rest of it went back into his pocket.

"Be careful," he murmured. "She'll be close by if you need someone."

His hand had rested on top of hers while he spoke in such a manner that only she would hear. She understood whom Reborn was referred to; she can see Fon was saying something with his usual manner, but kissed his niece’s hand before he left the bar. Finished with what he had to say, Reborn allowed his hand to linger while he slowly straightened up. Then, he turned away from her and headed into the crowd. Bianchi instinctively turned to watch him and while it may have seemed to be a longing glance to an onlooker, she was actually just checking to see where he would be.

After leaving the bar, Reborn touched his collar where a small device was attached to the collar as he found Fon who was waiting for him at the lobby.

“That’s sweet, Reborn,” Said Fon as both of them walked away.

“Hmmm~~don’t you think Viper wouldn’t jealous when you kiss Suzume’s hand?” Asked Reborn as he smirked.

**“WHO’S JEALOUS!? AND MY NAME IS MAMMON, NOT VIPER!!”**

Uh oh, looks like the said person is angry…

“Uh…she’s still my niece Reborn…”

“I don’t want to disturb your lovebirds’ fighting, but I think it’s better if you two go to your target area now,” Waldo’s voice echoed through the device, stopping everything that was about to start. “Right now, both you need to go to your destinations. Make sure you turn on your device in case something happen.”

“Roger that, Waldo-kun,” Said Reborn as he titled his fedora. “Come on Fon, we’ve got jobs to do.”

“Of course,” Said the martial arts master as both of them left the first floor together…

* * *

Suzume pushed some of her stray hairs behind her ears actually while doing that, she was activated her device, which is her pearl earrings. She secretly glanced at Bianchi as she did the same, before she looked at her front.

The bar was not as crowded as she expected; she guess that probably people just go here for some time to relax or having time for themselves. Customers were not as many as she thought too, yet she knew that majority of the customers would be men like what she saw now. She pulled out her cell phone from her phone and flipped open, checking for some minutes. She remembered that Glenn mentioning about tonight’s performance so she decided to make a call, at the same time eyeing a certain man who was going towards Bianchi.

“Hey darling, it’s me,” She made an eye contact with the said man as he was about to meet Bianchi. Giving him a seductive smile, she continued, “I have a favour to ask you for….”

Bianchi could hear the words that Suzume had said and she almost laughed for it, however had to switch the mode of her device when she realized that their target had come to her side –Cristo Vegar. The said man was wearing an expensive dark auburn suit, with gold earring on his left ear. Despite being a bald, Bianchi had to admit that Vegar still fit to be call as handsome man.

“Good evening signora,” He said, as Bianchi acted as if she was startled from his greeting and gave a small smile to him. “Are you new here?”

“Si, I hear that this bar is good at serving their drinks so I want to try it,” Said Bianchi as she smiled. She slowly crossed her legs, revealing her creamy skin, “Are you the regular here?”

“Oh, sorry for being rude,” He said as he bowed his head a little. “I’m Cristo Vegar, the manager of this bar; Evade Rose.”

“I’m Beatrice Gonzales, a tourist,” Bianchi muttered the name that Suzume had made up to her; she surely had time to adapt the new identity although it was only for tonight.

“What a beautiful name, just like the owner too…” Said Vegar as he glanced at Bianchi’s exposed legs. She could see the lust within the blue sea eyes and it took a lot of willpower to not to punch the person in front of her. “How about I bought you some drink? It’s in the house.”

Bianchi realized that Vegar was a controller and a person who did not like anyone to turn down his invitation (or offer? She did not know), judging from the way he decided to buy her a drink without waiting for her reply. Apparently, he knew that mostly, women will not be able to refuse the drink and would accept without resistance. Even Glenn had said before, Vegar was a man who will not stop chasing the women he set his eyes for, and he knew how to manipulate people until they fell into his traps. She had to be careful…

“Of course,” Said the hit woman as she let Vegar taking orders for them. She eyed the drinks that the bartender served; hers was a glass of whisky with ice ball, while Vegar was a glass of wine.

“Cheers?”

“Cheers,” Both hit their glasses lightly before taking a sip.

“So, Signora…where are you come from?” Asked Vegar as he put his glass. His eyes eyeing the said woman with some thoughts that surely impure and nasty. “You’re not a local here…”

“I’m from Sicily,” Said Bianchi as she smiled. “I came here for vacation.”

“Oh my, I didn’t know that you’re from Sicily!” Said Vegar with interest. “To think that a beauty is sitting in front of me, I’m must be a lucky man.”

“Oh dear, so that’s mean that I’m a lonely woman without a handsome man at her side?”

Bianchi and Vegar quickly looked at their side and saw Suzume already stood in front of them, holding her glittery purse in her left hand and a feather fan on her right hand, covered half of her face. Despite her dress was not as sexy as Bianchi, Suzume was still beautiful that enough to make Vegar stared at her in awe.

“Oh, I’m so sorry; I didn’t know that you’re lonely…” Vegar said as he laughed. “How about you join us? Surely this will be more interesting to have another partner for chit-chat.”

Suzume chuckled a little as she unfolded her feather fan, “My, how nice. But I’m afraid to leave the table that I sat before so can we change our venue to that table?” She pointed to her previous spot, where currently, someone was sitting next to the said table. Both of them nodded their heads as they stood up. Bianchi almost lost her balance due to her high heels when she felt someone’s hand grabbed her arm and helped her out.

“A lady shouldn’t left behind like this, don’t you think?” Said Suzume as she slyly smirked as she whispered to Bianchi:

 **“I’m acting as bi-sex person so please bear with me~!!”** She whispered annoyingly. Bianchi, never expected to hear such things from the serious and cool Katagiri Suzume, burst out her laugh in unexpected way. Vegar looked at them strangely, as Bianchi said that Suzume just saying something funny. The said woman just pouted silently.

At the same time, both hitman and martial arts master who left the bar had just reaching their destination. Reborn was assigned with affiliation of the hotel manager’s office while Fon was assigned with affiliation of the security room. According to their plan, Fon needed to connect a special device into the security computers and let Avan who is in charge with hacking to invade the security system. They need to find out if the hotel indeed received the victims of human trafficking since all the routes from the Italian ports ended at the same hotel. Either the hotel was a place to keep the victims or it was served as a terminal to distribute the victims to other places, if not in Italy perhaps around the Europe. While Reborn needed to do a little deep digging into the hotel’s information; who is the owner of the hotel, how they keep their business without any problems, who are the business partners etc. It was a risky task, and consumed lots of time; Suzume believed that Reborn could do it and nobody objected it; everyone believed in Reborn’s strength and abilities.

Fon peeked at the slightly opened door where the security guard was looking at the screen, munching his sandwich. He waited until the guard finished his supper that he came slowly and pinched the acupuncture point on his neck, successfully making him unconscious. After dragging the guard to the wall and closed the door, Fon quickly pulled out the device and connected it with the computer in the room.

“Mission accomplishes.”

“Good job Fon-san,” Said Avan as he started his hacking. “I hope we can find any evident regarding the human-trafficking in this hotel.”

“Or anyone that we know,” Reborn’s voice was heard in the communicator. “I don’t think this hotel can be served as some sort of storage. They need to do everything in secret if they want to do anything illegal in such hot spots for tourism.”

“What did you get Reborn-san?” Asked Waldo as he looked at the screen. Reborn moved his fingers faster as he tried to hack into the computer’s security, glanced occasionally on the two guards that fell unconscious prior his infiltration into the said office. Judging from the way the guards being put there, he believed that this is might be the place where important files and information were location. He knew he had little time to do some revision at the files placed on the shelves; therefore, he quickly pulled out the special device, started to investigate and downloaded the files from the computer.

“Right now I’m downloading almost everything from this computer…good thing its RAM is faster than what I thought…” Said Reborn as he checked the PC’s properties and satisfied with its system. “This means we might get more than we’re bargain. Fon, how’s your situation?”

   “Well, not as good as yours,” Said the martial arts master as looked at the cameras. “Looks like it’s a bit slower than yours Reborn, but I ask Mammon to cast her illusions while I’m doing this job. Also, this cameras only viewing what we call as ‘standard monitoring surveillance’. There is no way I can detect the hidden cameras; apparently our targets are quite brilliant too.”

‘Damn…we miss that thing!’ Thought Reborn as he kept on watching the numbers that begun to increase on the screen. “Avan, do you think you can trace the hidden camera from your place?”

“No I can’t!” Avan’s frustrated voice echoed through the device. “It seems like it was linked with outside provider and if I want to access it, it’s impossible! The firewall and security system is one crazy tight!”

“I guess we had to drop that part from our plan…Fon! How’s your situation?”

“Almost done…alright…DONE IT!” Fon quickly pulled out the device from the computer and checked his watch. Apparently, he only had less than 5 minutes to escape from the security room. “I need to go now, but I might get caught if I go through this door. Any suggestion routes?”

“Go through the air ventilation route,” Said Reborn as he typed something on the computer. “There’s one at the security room right? I’ll ask Ryohei to send the maps to you, so get out now.” Fon did not wasting his time as he quickly opened the air ventilation and jumped into it, closed it on the nick of time when the door was opened and commotion started in the said room. He quickly crawled away from the room without making any noises until he reached some point of the ventilation and sat up. He checked on his phone and saw the map, slowly tracing down his route before his eyes landed on the area of men washroom. Sending some text to Reborn about his current and future location, Fon quickly moved forward.

Reborn quickly left the room he had to infiltrate, went into one of the rooms, before he scanned the ceiling, and saw the ventilation route. He read the maps in fast, memorized it and quickly pulled off the cage. He immediately went inside, covering the route and moved faster towards the place where he will meet Fon. Apparently, the said martial arts wanted to meet him at the men restroom at the ground floor, which was not far from the main entrance of the hotel. After some time crawling within the dark tunnel, he checked his phone and make sure he had reached his destination. He checked through the holes, seeing Fon stood at the sink made him release his breath in relief. He knocked the cage, gaining Fon’s attention before he successfully went down.

 “How long you’ve been here?” Asked Reborn as he wiped his fallen fedora.

“Maybe 10 minutes?” Said Fon as he smiled. “It’s really a risky mission, if you ask me.”

“Yeah,” Reborn put his fedora back as he opened the faucet to wash his hands. “I don’t think we can get as much information as we want from the computers, so we had to rely to the ladies in order to gain additional information than what we had just now.”

Fon washed his face as he sighed, “You’re right. But we had to wait for the signal before we can come back…” He paused, earning a glance from Reborn. “…This might sound overreact, but I feel that Suzume-san had something more in her sleeves…”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Do you remember that sometime after we left, she made a phone call?” Reborn nodded his head. “Apparently she made a call to someone that we don’t know, and it sounds suspicious since she turned off the main connection to our devices. It was on after that, yet we don’t know whom she called.”

“Indeed it was a suspicious one, but with our current situation, we had no choices but to trust her,” Said Reborn. “There must be some reasons why she decided to keep it from us, especially since she’s the one who responsible with this collaborate mission. Perhaps she called for an ally, perhaps not.”

Fon remained silent. Reborn knew that their conversation must been heard to the team left at the Bonfilio Mansion, yet none of them say anything. Right now, they had to wait for a signal to return back to the bar; apparently Reborn was restless thinking what happened to the ladies ever since they left them…

 

* * *

 

Suzume calmly listened to the conversation of their partners through her hidden device while acted as if she was enjoying the chat. She indeed realized that Vegar paid more attention to Bianchi and the said woman was talking to him more so her reactions were not being spot. She was grateful that her experiences during her undercover mission had taught her a lot. With her experiences, she understood well enough that most men’s goal who paid attention towards ladies (especially such hot and beauty like Bianchi)  was to get under their dresses and every club or bar or even such place like this hotel surely had some place for that activity where they didn't even need to leave. Whatever the case, she could not stay cold towards him the entire time, needing to invade their ‘treasure hunt’. There was a time limit for everything and this mission was not an exception either.

Looks like she had to do **‘it’** , huh…

“Huuuh…It’s really bored here.”

Both Bianchi and Vegar looked at her with question on their face. Suzume took a sip of her Passy Foot cocktail (one of the few non-alcoholics cocktails available) and leaned against her seat. She crossed her legs in a way to gain Cristo attention as she spoke, “I came here for vacation and some of my friends said that here in Rome, I’ll gain more fun than I was in my place. I guess it’s all a fake huh, just some exaggerating rumors…”

At first, she realized that Cristo pretended as if he was not interested in her talk, taking the time to taste his drink. Yet, his form was tense. Clearly, he had heard her ways of talk and now was trying to formulate a plan that would get him to encounter her words.

She smirked.

All she had to do now was bade her time. She might not be interested in men with her current lifestyle, but she still understood how their minds worked.

"It's a surprise," he finally said. “As far as I know, many of our customers and the visitors said that they like to be here, and there is so much fun…”

The only response she gave was to glance at him; neither says nor laughs in what he had to say. When she didn't speak, he readjusted his seat so that he could see the other woman better. ‘He had taken the bait’, Suzume made a secretive gesture to Bainchi as the latter glanced at her, but now she needed to think of a way to get him to reveal his ‘treasure’ to her willingly, without putting herself at risk. She put down her glass and made a re-fill gesture to the bartender, who nodded his head and took the glass away.

“Pardon me, we had such a long conversation and yet I don’t know you name. What is…”

“Knowles.”

“Sorry?”

“I’m Sharon Knowles, a Japanese-American from New York, US. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Vegar,” Suzume said as she winked at him, seducing.

“Well then…” He said as he put down his glass. “What makes you to come here to Rome of all places? I’m interesting to know.”

“I work at one company in NY, but our company was dealing with lots of works lately that I rarely had time to rest. Since I’m actually a bit fan of history especially on European history, they sponsored a trip here in Rome.”

“You must be a very important person in the company.”

“Maybe. I’m a CEO, but it doesn’t change a lot that I also work endlessly to meet the deadline,” She said as she made an annoyed face, suddenly remembered some Guardians that she needs to deal later on. “And one of them told me that it was fun in Rome, **_especially_** at this hotel…”

“So tell me Mr. Vegar, what kind of fun that your management had? I’m curious to know…” She said as she entwined her fingers with expression of a sly woman.

Bainchi was a bit surprised to see how much Suzume had changed; with her current personality and identity as ‘Sharon Knowles’, she managed to become a woman with free-spirit yet manipulative, party-going woman. What’s more, she managed to capture their target’s eyes without even showing her whole skin to him.

Now that is interesting; why did she (Bianchi) have to wear such ‘elegant’ dress while Suzume was more conservative?

 Bianchi is pouting! (Sweat drop)

Vegar coughed aloud. He realized that the woman whom he was chatting to was not the type he could easily prey on. She more likely resembled pigeon; looks tame but fly away when get close. Besides, she seems not a type who will get mad if he showed her with something more ‘interesting’…

“Hmm…what if…I show you something more attractive than what you’ve seen just now?” He said as he gestured one of the guards at the nearby. The table where the adults were sitting was near the small glass door that led to the pathway outside the bar; therefore, not many customers were sitting at that area. Besides, it was a little bit dark, with small lamps that dimly light the table and a bit far away from the bartender’s bar, it was the suitable place for Vegar to discuss ‘that’ matter.

Both Suzume and Bianchi readjust their seat as the same bodyguard came by and handed Vegar a black file. Nothing was written over the cover; however, Suzume knew it was something important as she saw lots of paper stack within the file. She slowly played with her hair, but unknown to everyone; she secretly activated her recorder that attached to one of her earrings.

“As you know, this hotel is very popular among the tourists as well as the locals as it was located in the ancient city of Rome, and we served services that satisfied our customers’ requests…” He said as he flipped open the file. “However, we also served our customers with **_special services_** based on the requests of the customers or if they interestingly want to try our **_special services_**.”

Both women glanced with each other before they looked at Vegar with interesting. Assuming that both of them wanted to hear more, he continued, “At this bar, we usually held special performance from local artists to perform their talents –magic shows, pantomime, singing etc. However, this **_one special_** thing is only for selected customers.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Suzme as leaned over.

“Everyone month on selected days, we will have a **“** **Masquerade Partito”** –a night party held by our hotel. Every guest will be wearing a Columbina Mask as a condition to get in and their respective clothes for the event. It mostly exclusive to the selected guests...”

“Which you two are lucky that you’ve both chosen as our honourable guests for this party.”

Both Suzume and Bianchi widened their eyes. They could not believe their luck! Bianchi’s eyes were full of joy and excite, and at the same time Suzume covered her mouth, trying to calm her excitement. In reality, she had to calm down herself as she realized that both of them might had access to their target more than what they expected!

However, something came across her mind. What exactly that party was?

“Weeell~~ seeing both of you are getting excited, let me explain in details. This ‘Masquerade Partito’ or Masquerade Party in English is a rare auction held in this hotel in selected days. The main sponsor of this event is, of course, our dear owner –Ceasar Lobos,” Suzume’s eyes widened as she heard the name. “Who, as you know, a very successful merchant in trading business. He’s a new owner of the Aerial hotel since 4 years ago when this hotel at the edge of bankruptcy and successfully revived it to become the current hotel that you.”

“Oh, I do hear him,” Said Suzume as she closed her eyes, yet for some reason the air surrounding the group dropped a little. “He’s a well-known trading merchant for managed to revive three grand hotels which in trouble of bankruptcy. I really surprise that he’s the owner of his grand and exclusive hotel!” She clasped her hands as she smiled cheerfully. “Now I’m really interesting with this event held by Mr. Lobos!”

Seeing Suzume’s reaction made Vegar excited as well. “I’m happy to hear it! Now Miss Knowles, Miss Gonzales, in the event, an auction will be hold during the party. People will prepare lots of money to do the bid so I hope you already have everything in hands.”

 “Of course! Who do you think we are?” Said Bianchi as both ladies laughed seducing the men. “Oh, I wonder what’s going to be selling in the auction.”

“It’s a very, very rare auction my ladies,” Said Vegar as his smirk turned sinister. “It’s the “Maiden Auction”!”

Both women froze as they heard the name of the auction. However, Suzume quickly returned normal as she leaned down more while hitting Bianchi in the process. She did that in order to cover the shock Bianchi as she realized that it was not an ordinary auction. Bianchi quickly calmed herself as best as she could, although she knew it was too late to hide her shock.

“Hmm….? A ‘Maiden Auction’? What’s that Mr. Vegar?” Said Suzume as she smiled sweetly. “I do like ladies too. And breaking the laws is just excited as this one!”

“Hohoho, I’m glad you’re interesting as well Miss Knowles. This auction only done within our circles with the exceptional of selected guests like you and Miss Gonzales. Every month on several days selected as an event, we will present at least 30 young and purely virgin women on the stage. The auction will start with the first girl that selected among the girls, and the highest person to bide the girl will be the one who ‘claim’ her,” Vegar said as he watched Suzume whose expression did not change at all, and decided to continue. “Of course this will be between us, but we provide our customers who want the special services in this hotel and this is one of the services. The auction will be repeating many times until the last selected day of the month, and if the girls still available, the auction will be hold on the next month until the girls’ list hit zero. After that, we would ship in again 30 girls who are still a virgin, and any customers who managed to bid the highest price for the girl will be the one who ‘claim’ her, and the guests will do the same until all the girls were sold out then we shipping them in again. So...are both of you interesting to join?”

Taking a deep breath, Suzume closed her eyes as she tried to calm down herself. A piece of her dark past slowly surfaced into her mind but she immediately rejected it, and tried to think fast to deal with the information that she just had. She had to calm down, or their infiltration disguise will destroyed everything the team had done so far. Since she already mentioned to this bastard about her excitement to break the laws, she decided to give a try.

“OOH!! Surely, this is exciting! Tell me Mr. Vegar, may I know whom is the one providing the **_‘things’_** that you said before?” She said as she leaned back to her seat. She took Bianchi’s hand all of sudden and slowly kissed her hand. “I really don’t mind with these matters. It’s really exciting me to deal with something more than ordinary, you know…”

“Well….it’s a big secret but…I’ll tell you anyway,” The guard made a worried expression but Vegar dismiss his concern. “An old lineage of a family called Vulpa is our main sponsor. They are usually the one who funding us in terms of renovations, foods and sometimes…the auction as well.”

  Suzume narrowed her eyes slowly, but dangerous. She knew he lied to them about the truth but this…The Vulpa family was mentioned there, in their conversation, and a certain brunette with despair and tearful face slowly appeared in her mind.

 

 

 

**_“I didn’t do that…! Why is everyone don’t ever believe me!?”_ **

 

 

 

 

She clenched her hand tightly, trying her best to control her anger and bloodlust towards the said family. The one family, oh yes, **THAT** one family that successfully destroyed the strong bond between the Decimo and his Guardians. Suzume actually did not expect that the same family be really getting involved with the hotel’s case, yet she did not surprise to find out that the same family involved in that ‘interesting’ auction.

Suzume made a small chuckled as she flipped opened her fan and covered her lower jaw. Crossing her legs, she said, “My, I love that kind of girls, especially the innocent one!” She chuckled again as she saw Vegar smiled in victory (for being able to get a new customer) while Bianchi just sat next to her, in silent. Bianchi did not know what to say, and left the rest to Suzume to deal with.

She found out that she was not that comfortable to have such conversation with her.

“So, how many girls are left? Can I see their pictures too?” Asked Suzume as she leaned forward.

“Oh, you’re soo eager Miss Knowles…!” Said Vegar as he gestured the same guard and asked him to bring something to eat and drink, with Suzume just asking for another Passy Foot. “Unfortunately we only have two girls left, but, if you want to see them now it won’t be a big problem! Usually our customers request to see the pictures first before the auction.” He flipped the file opened and shoved it to Suzume.

“These two are actually a sudden additional a month and half ago; we were about to ship in new girls when these two were given to us.” Suzume’s right eye twitched a little. “Both of them are Japanese and still young and pure. However they usually gain less attention from the customers, that’s why we didn’t get new ‘stock’ until these girls got claim!” Said Vegar as he sighed. Apparently the customers wanted new ‘products’ but it was the high-ups policy not to let old stock mix with the new so it must be sell on tomorrow’s auction. He actually had no idea what to do if these girls still not available for sales, therefore hearing that Miss Knowles is interesting with the girls, he hoped that these girls will attract her attention to buy.

Bianchi stared at the two photos in front of her. On the right side was a woman with black eyes and hair that reached her jaw, with fair skin and thin figure, surrounded with independent air; her name was Oogaki Honoka. The other one was also black eyes and hair, but longer than the former and reached her back. Despite having a natural beauty, her face lacks of cheerfulness and she seemed a bit tired; named Tsuyori Shizuka. It was no wonder why these girls had less attention; the shorthair girl was a bit tomboy and had an impression of against people who mistreat her –a traits that men of pleasure do not like sometimes, while the other girl was gloomy and pale. However, Bianchi felt that she had seen these girls before, before dismissed it as her imagination.

Bianchi glanced at her company; Suzume stared at the photos with unreadable expression that she felt it was hard to read her mind. Even Vegar started to feel restless, as she did not say anything. After a moment passed, Suzume closed her eyes as her lips created a smirk that seemed to Bianchi, full of mysteries.

“I want both of them, Mr. Vegar!”

 Everyone seemed to be freeze the moment they heard her words –the guard almost fell down, Bianchi stops half away to drink her drink, and Vegar almost spit out his drink. He coughed loudly as Suzume tried to help him, before he gestured her to stop. Trying so hard not to smile wider than before, he asked Suzume whether she wanted to hold the auction as usual or not.

“No, I don’t think I want the auction to be held tomorrow since I want to purchase these girls,” She said as she pulled out her cell phone and begun to type something on it. “Actually I just received a text from my friend who is also a Japanese-American like me, and apparently he’s already in Italy for vacation as well.”

“Your friend?”

“His name is Yoshitaka Walder,” She said as she kept on typing without making any eye contact. “And despite he’s a CEO like me, he’s very hard to be please. That guy is finally having his vacation after all the endless works our company had.”

“So what exactly you want to do **Signorina** Knowles?” Asked Bianchi interesting.

“Well…I was thinking of giving him a surprise for his vacation!” She said as she flipped her phone. “I’m interesting to have these girls as mine, Mr. Vegar. However as your customer I would like to request your hotel’s services!”

“And what is that?”

“I want this girl,” She said as she pointed the long hair girl. “To be serve to my friend as a gift who’s going to come here tomorrow. He is asking me if I know places to have fun, so I was planning to get him top-notch services he could had. He deserves the best vacation in his life since he’s the one who working the hardest.”

            “I see,” Said Vegar as he wrote down the request. “Since these girls are being purchase by you, no auction will be hold tomorrow, but the party still on-going. So, what is the time for the booking?”

            “It will be tomorrow night, since you said that the party is still on-going. Is he needed to wear the mask to enter?”

            “Yes, that is one of the rules. May I know how much you want to bide them Miss Knowles? As you know, the highest bide will…”

            Smirked mysteriously, suddenly Suzume raised her right hand and flicked it. Not long after that, a figure of a woman in dark suite slowly appeared along with a brown leather suitcase. With eyes covered with black glasses, she silently stood behind Suzume, and handed the suitcase to her. Upon received it, Suzume opened the bag and revealed a full-package of money inside the suitcase!

            “I’ll buy them each of 800,000 Euros, with total of 1.6 million Euros, Mr. Vegar,” She said as she closed the bag. “Good thing I ask my assistant to bring the money here. I know that not many people had purchase as much as I did in just one night, right Mr. Vegar?”

            Vegar could not blink his eyes as he heard her words. He slowly excused himself for a while, dragging along with the bodyguard. Even Bianchi was in shock as she glanced at Suzume, who is calmly drank her Passy Foot. Almost 10 minutes passed, and then Vegar came with flustered face.

“I’ve called my boss, and he’s happy to accept your payment. Therefore, you want Tsuyori Shizuka for your friend right. Let’s see…” The discussion between the two people started while Bianchi just listened to them. Apparently, Suzume wanted to take the girl Honoka first back with her tonight, while the other girl will remain at the hotel for tomorrow’s night. However, according to her, she would send the other 800,000 Euros to the manager through Yoshitaka Walder, as he was the one who is going to ‘claim’ her for sure. After some times, both of the parties finally sealed their deal when their respective partners came by. Vegar thanked Suzume many times, earning question glances from Fon and Reborn. She just shook her head and walked away from the bar after saying good byes to the manager and the staffs that kindly served those drinks.

* * *

 

“What are you trying to do?”

 

Suzume looked at Reborn while she held her cell phone, waiting for some message to come. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“The auction.” Suzume closed her eyes as she sighed. The duo couples were waiting a block away from the hotel where street cameras can’t reach them. They were waiting for their escort to come since team Avan was parking a bit far away from the hotel.

 

“Is there something wrong with it?”

 

“I heard that it was not held tomorrow.”

 

“…”

 

“The Vulpa family is supporting the owner of this hotel.”

 

“Cesar Lobos, that merchant. I already suspect he’s not that kind of businessman people expected him to be.”

 

“They run out of stock, that’s why there’s no auction to be held tomorrow night.”

 

“And you bought some girls during the mission. It makes me wonder if you’re trying to do something that is out of our discussion.” Reborn titled his fedora as he looked at the brown hair woman in front of him.

 

Her gaze turned cold as she said, “It was unexpected thing to do, but necessary…”

 

“Why?”

 

“…Because there is something I need to know from them…” She turned around as a commotion was heard, and revealed a blindfold woman being dragged by Suzume’s assistant. The said assistant was holding a small luggage while taking the girl towards the group. Judging from the situation he sees, the girl is must be the one Suzume had bought.

But why?

The girl was struggling to release herself, but fail. Suzume seemed did not wasting her time as she came to the girl’s side and quickly pinch her neck, successfully knocking her down. Fon caught her before she hit the ground.

“It’s really annoying to know that the Vulpa Family and Lobos are connected with each other!” She said as she finally pulled off her wig. “I admitted that it surprises me, but seeing how come this hotel is becoming the hub of human-trafficking, it didn’t surprise me that much.”

“That’s why we’re here, investigating this place,” Said Fon as he carried the fainted girl. “Although I also want to know why you are taking those two girls but only this one is here?”

“I left the other one for tomorrow’s mission,” She said as she took off the choker around her neck, again, revealed her scar. “And the one who’s going for that mission is Hibari Kyoya, no one else!”

“WHAT!?” Said both men. “You mean…she’s being use for the mission?”

“We don’t have any choice,” She said. “These girls that I bought, they were send here one month and half ago; the timeline is consistence with the Salkind Incident! According to that baldy manager, they were supposedly started to ship in other girls but since them sudden being sent here, they had to postpone the request until now.”

“But why Hibari?” Asked Bianchi. “Why him, and not you? Your acting as a bi-sex woman is really great. Even Vegar was fooled by it.”

Suzume sighed as she slowly told them the reasons why Hibari must be the one to go for the midnight mission. “7 years ago, I actually met both girls during Kyoya’s graduation day,” She said as the adults stared at her. “Apparently Tsunayoshi-kun and the others also celebrated his graduation, and one of them was his sweetheart lover.” Glanced over to the unconscious Honoka, she continued, “This girl and the other one; I’ve met them during that time! Can you imagine how much shock I had when I saw them be here as some sort of ‘products’ to be sold? Of course I’ll decide to buy them all to save them!”

The revelation shocked other adults, and after some moment, agreed with her opinion, with Reborn said that actually, he did heard rumors that Hibari was searching a certain girl ever since she graduated from Namimori high school. However, he was unable to find her and had no choice but to move on. Even Fon agreed with what Reborn had said since he also got involved with the search of the said girl.

“But that’s not the only reason why I bought them,” Said Suzume as she looked terrified. “I don’t think you three will like this revelation, neither I.” She closed her eyes before continuing, “Remember the incident where all these mess started?”

The three adults nodded their head.

“Both Arashi and I reached the mansion by following the text Kyoya sent to us, but along the way we lost our way.”

“Indeed, I heard that story from you Suzume,” Said Reborn as he stared at the said person.”Then, what happened next?”

“We actually saw two women who worked as maids at the house where Tsuna was accused of raping Solaris Salkind,” Reborn widened his eyes as he heard the words. “Indeed, all these times both we siblings tried to find them for witnesses, but we couldn’t find them! Especially when we’re about to leave the mansion! But that’s not the horrible one!”

“The main reason why I decide to buy them is because **THEY ARE THE MAIDS WHO WERE WORKING AT THE SALKIND MANSION DURING THE SALKIND INCIDENT**! These girls were sold here so that there will be no witness to proof that Tsuna is innocent! And one of them…”

 

 

 

“ **IS KYOYA’S WOMAN**!!”

 

 

 

Reborn widened his eyes in shock; it was one revelation he did not expect to hear. While he was glad that Suzume explained her reasons of the mission, he never expected that it was something bigger than what he thinks.

 

Because seeing Suzume’s horrified face after telling her secrets, he did not think that their mission still a low rank mission…

 

He was wondering what they should do if Hibari ever realized the true nature of the mission he had been assigned to….

 

 

Will he prepare to enter into this awful land of darkness?

 

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

**I’m sorry for the very late update. As I've mentioned before, I'm having a biog celebration last month and was unable to be on the net frequently. And suddenly I've got dumped by my co-worker (current job) this month after she requested for one week leaves but then decided to quit her job when she realized her allowance will be cut off. With new kids being add (and being too 'hyperactive'), I always come back home exhausted. And again, one of the rabbits gave birth but all the kids died...I'm so sad...  
**

**Yes, there are no Tsuna scenes in this chapter since I want to fast the mission’s progress after such delayed. Besides, with the Rome mission that being a part of the arc's climax so I decided to put it on hold or my readers will become confuse. I’m sorry if any of you felt like something was off; more than a week I didn’t write so I was a bit off while doing this.**

**Until we meet again. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it. Ja ne. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	15. Mystery Invites Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being late. Actually, I decided to put this story on hold due to my intention of entering a manga competition. However, something unexpected happened that affected my health terribly that I couldn’t even done both! 
> 
> This chapter also won’t have any Tsuna’s stories (because in Day 12 of his disappearing, Tsuna ended up in coma due to his failed suicide, which is the same day as Hibari’s mission start) but don’t worry, there is something interesting that worth to read.

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

  **Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and remember him so he left the family. But little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

  **Destination 15:** Mystery Invites Mystery

* * *

  ** _Secrets Make Women Beautiful,_ **

**_But Secrets Make Men What…?_ **

* * *

**_-Autumn, Late Night of October 2, Bonfilio Mansion; Day 11 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_ **

            It was eerily quiet.

The ride on the limousine was unexpectedly quiet that it almost terrifying; that was what Avan felt as he drove the long car back to his family’s mansion. None of the members who involved in the mission said anything, especially Suzume who was sitting near the window with a fainted woman in her arms, although her face was covered with coat.

Suzume’s expression was terrified tense; her black eyes shone with suppress anger while having something at the back of her mind. Her murderous aura, although just barely, was enough to make Avan and his subordinate remained silent; too afraid to ask about the mission they just ended. Even Reborn did not say anything and sat quietly with his lover Bianchi. Both Fon and Mammon rode with another car, but Avan believed that both of them must realize about this tense situation either.

As they reached the Bonfilio Mansion, a sudden ringing slowly heard and, glancing through the mirror, Avan saw Suzume slowly pulled out a blue metallic phone; the one he surely did not see it before, and answer the call.

“This is Suzume.” Stern, but powerful; as if she was holding a full authority towards someone. She silently listened to the other side of the phone when her eyes suddenly widened with shock.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked, and waited for a while. “Thanks. I’ll contact you after this. Got some ‘souvenir’ for myself.” A shriek was heard but Suzume just chuckle a little; an expression that gave Avan and the others a bit relief. “Just kidding, thanks for the help. Bye.”

The limousine finally stopped at the main entrance as Suzume ended her call. Calmly opened the door, she went out with the unconscious woman in her arms; carrying in bridal style. As soon as the second limo arrived, some people came out from the main door and revealed the Bonfilio family and the people from the Vongola.

“How’s the mission?” Asked Ella before her eyes landed on the person covered with coat in Suzume’s arms. “And who’s that, Suzume-san?”

“My souvenir,” She said calmly as she past the group, ignoring the shock expression of the people. She did stop her movements, as she turned around and say, “Everyone just go straight to the bed, I don’t think I had enough energy to stay up anymore.”

Everyone was startled before quickly dismissed they. Of course, some of them were helping Reborn and others with the things they used in the last mission, but Reborn could feel that Hibari was looking at his cousin with curiousity increased in his heart. Reborn just patted his shoulder and told him to listen to his cousin, since obviously she was not in good mood.

As Reborn changed into his pajama and went to the bed with Bianchi (whom he told to get some sleep before him), he looked at the device that contained lots of information they had stolen from the hotel, and the secrets Suzume had revealed.

 “Damn it Suzume,” He said as he laid himself next to Bianchi. “I’m sure Hibari would piss off upon hearing the truth even though you’re his cousin…!”

* * *

**_-Autumn, Night of October 3, Bonfilio Mansion, Rome; Day 12 of Tsuna’s Disappearing-_ **

            Suzume placed down the unconscious woman on the bed, and retreated herself for a late night shower. After spending some time to wash herself, she walked off from the bathroom still wet from the cold shower.

            Glanced at her right and left, she raised her right hand and slowly, her point finger was glowing. She quickly drew some symbols in the air before all of them changed into a group of dim-light shikigami birds. She pulled out a paper spell and threw it up in the air, chanting several words.

 

**_“Go and purify the evils that been affected this household!”_ **

 

            All the birds went out from her room and towards the directions only they knew. Suzume looked at her cellphone and typed something, before throwing another paper spell onto the glass window.

            “Well then…” She said, as she flopped herself on the bed without awakening the other girl. She flipped her blue metallic phone, and typed her message faster before send it to someone, smirking the whole process.

“Let’s see if **_those traitors_** can deal with these unexpected attacks…!”

* * *

**_-Autumn, Early Dawn of October 03, Andou Kazumasa’s Household, Namimori, Japan; Day 12 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

            Arashi woke up to the sound of buzzing that came from his phone and struggled to get a hold on it. His journey from Kyoto actually had taking a toll on his body despite managed to reach Andy’s house without any problems. Kakeru was sleeping soundly next to him while Andy has long pass out at his study room; probably too tired after doing every tasks that his sister had ask from him.

            He opened his eyes as he read the message before suddenly sat up, felt shock with the contents. He already made plan of visiting the unconscious Tsuna at Namimori General Hospital as fast as he could that day after reaching Namimori, but apparently he had to devise his plan again due to the message he just received. He was shock because Suzume had made a request that he believed she would rather die than asking for it, which led him to this conclusion:

 

            She had reached her limit; both physical and mental.

 

            If she pushed her self again, she will collapsed, and ruined everything they had plan so far.

 

            Arashi won’t let it happen.

 

            He won’t.

 

            Definitely.

 

            However, it also made Arashi felt sad because his sister still unable to forgot what had happen to her that she refused to ask straight towards **“that man”** ; incident that ruins everything in her life as well as Arashi…

 

            And destroyed her only dream to be with the man that she loved.

 

            Arashi yawned as he rose up and left the room, getting a glass of water. He then proceed to the living room and opened the sliding door, feeling the cold air in the morning. Releasing his breath, he slowly scrolled down the numbers in his contacts until he found the one that he wanted. His heart was beating faster than before; it had been 4 years since he talked with **“that man”** after the incident happened and it made him nervous, because he too, was angry with him for betraying his sister who was in between life and death that time…

 

            **_But he is the only one with_ “that special ability” _, and you definitely need his help for this._**

 

            Closing his eyes as a form of defeat, he finally call the number and waiting for him to answer before he mentally kicked himself; it still dark and everyone is still asleep! Surely that guy won’t answer it!

            “Hello…” Arashi opened his eyes in surprise as he never expected that man is already awake! He then remembered that he also had a good instinct, almost as good as Tsuna…perhaps he already knows that something is about to happen that enough for him to wake up so early…

 

            “…Is this Arashi-kun?”

 

            His voice still soft and gentle…It almost hard to believe it was the same person who let his sister almost died after knowing that he had someone else other than Suzume. Arashi felt that he was unable to say anything, so hard to say as if something was sewing his lips. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his frantic heartbeats before the man said again;

 

            “…I know it’s you.” He released his breathe as he tried to construct words he wanted to say.

 

            “Is something the matter?”

 

            “…Yeah…” He was nervous, he felt hard to breathe. To think that he will talking with the man that he swore not to meet again, 4 years ago…it was hard, but he needed to do it for the sake of his sister…

 

            He had to do it.

            He could hear small but gentle chuckles from the phone, as if he could see he was smiling gently to him, “Is there anything that I can help you, Arashi-kun?”

 

            “…I need you to do me a favour…” He said, trying his best not to cry.

 

_Oh God, this is a torture…_

 

            “For you or for Suzu (1)?”

 

            **_Suzu_** …that was Suzume’s nickname especially for him. Nobody was allowed to cell her like that, even the late Suzuran was not allowed to adopt the name since people sometimes called her as ‘Ran’. It was Suzume’s special name, and only selected people can called like that. Arashi closed his eyes, trying to suppress the sadness that slowly boiling within him.

 

_Why it has to be like this?_

 

            “Do me a favour, for me and nee-san!” He said, letting his tears fell down. He finally lost his battle to his sadness, just letting them fell down from his eyes. “Or otherwise someone else will be in danger, and we don’t want to lose him, or everyone who is very important to him!”

 

            “…Fine…” He said, after a long pause.

 

            “However, in exchange for that, I need to know where you are now…” Arashi wiped his tears as he felt someone was touching his shoulder. No need to see who, it was Andy.

 

_Why…_

 

            “…And I want you to hear my explanations.”

 

_Everything ends up like this?_

 

            Suppressing his sobs, he just let Andy took his phone, and answered for him.

 

            “Fine. Come to Namimori as fast as you can and bring some changes, I’ll send you the address. I want to know as well…”

 

            “…Andy?”

 

            “Who else?”

 

            Arashi let himself leaned against the doctor, who told the other person on the phone with stern yet calm tone, “Now tell us…Why did you decide to betray Suzume with other woman while she’s fighting for her life during **“that scandalous incident, 4 years ago”** …”

 

 

**_“Moriyama Atsushi-kun?”_ **

 

 

* * *

**_-At the same time, autumn, Night of October 3, somewhere in Italy; Day 12 of Tsuna’s Disappearing -_ **

            He stared at the sigils in front of him with shock.

            Everything written on the sigils were destroyed up to the point it was no longer seen as symbols; everything was crumble to pieces, dust, earth…nothing had left. The spells he put within the sigils were destroyed without leaving anything left. Even his men had become the victim of the explosion done by the aftermath of the rejection spell. Some of them were crushed to the wall; some passed out due to the impact, some were moaning in pain.

            Someone with a very strong power managed to crush his spells that he put on the Bonfilio Family!

            Darius Doneiro pinched his nose with frustration; all of his hard work to conquer the Bonfilio ground was crush to pieces! The spell was hard enough to finish, and to make it again it will take a large amount of his energy and time! He should realize that there is a shaman within the said ground, but unfortunately he was unable to detect or know who this person is.

            “How’s everyone…” He said as he looked around.

            “Some of us already pass out, boss. Damn, this rejection is really strong…oww…!” Said one man as he tried to move his left hand but fail.

            “How about Adonis?”

            “Pass out as well but with minor injuries. He will be alright.” Darius sighed as he looked at the young man named Adonis. He fainted, but aside from small bump on his forehead and bruises, nothing fatal on him.

            He ordered his men to clean up the mess and carrying the fainted people to other room while he left the said area. He was thinking that he should call the client about the mess he was facing now, about his plan to tell the client just let go of the Bonfilio Family. While he knew the client would be furious with him, he decided that it was the best solution for the time being. He knew it was the time for his client’s downfall, but decided to play along the way.

            For him, making sure that Adonis did not die is better than his client’s situation. Adonis was like an insurance or guarantee for something only he knew, and he had to make sure that guy won’t lost from his sight, or death. That client was bound to fall down due to the wick business he had done the whole time; it was the prediction he had seen when he met the client for the first time.

            He just didn’t know who and what will causing his client to fall horribly, despite his prediction.

 

* * *

**_-Autumn, Night of October 03, Bonfilio Mansion, Rome, Italy; Day 12 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

            Suzume read the information that she had after woke up from her sleep. Supposedly she had been asleep at least 8 hours; means that it should be morning, however as she glanced at the clock, it was still at 1.45 a.m. Yes, it’s been 8 hours since the last night mission, but the sky still dark and the clock seemed not moving.

 

            ….

 

            …

 

            ..

 

            .

 

 

            That’s right.

 

            The time is currently **_‘on hold’_**.

 

            It means that her request had been granted but at unknown cost.

 

            She was wandering if anyone other than her ‘inner circle’ had realize it even though she knew it was impossible. However, she knew she shouldn’t underestimated the World’s Greatest Hitman named Reborn, as well as the World’s Martial Arts Master named Fon (who is also her relative). They both had sharp senses and very alert towards their surrounding; surely they knew something was not right. Especially since last night she said she had no energy to spend for small chit-chat yet looking all fresh and energetic the next day.

            Surely they would suspicious about her right?

            After spending 10 minutes thinking and battling with her inner thought, finally Suzume gave up and decided that she had to cover up everything with **_‘already used to wake up for meditation and drinking at least 3 bottles of sport drinks to cover her exhaustion’_** fact.

            What else she could use for excuses, especially dealing with those annoying old men?

 

            Both Reborn and Fon sneezed in their sleep!

 

            Suzume typed on her laptop, checking any recent emails from Andy. Aside from the blueprints of the Aerial Hotel and some information regarding officials in Rome before the infiltration, apparently Andy did not send anything. She guess the shock about Tsunayoshi’s attempt suicide had given him huge impact; it’s rare to hear him crying while on the phone, and after her mission ended Andy called her about Arashi’s plan to move him and their nephew Kakeru to Namimori, saying that Seiryuu had inform him about the bad news.

            She took off her glasses and sighed tiredly. Despite already having her sleep, she still feels tired. She never expected Tsuna would choose to commit suicide. He was a strong man, and she believed something must had happened that caused him to do such action. Many things had happened; from the already plan to the unexpected one, she still had to rearrange the plan that she devised before. Especially since, she had decided to make unexpected move by buying two human-trafficking victims while in the mission. Surely, Reborn and Fon, as well as Bianchi, Avan and Waldo would question her where she got the money. 16 Million Euros were not a small amount, and with the sudden attendant she had, everyone surely made a ruckus about this. She leaned against the chair when she heard rustles from the bed, and realized the girl she brought in was changing her sleeping position.

            It was a lie if she said she did not know who this girl is. However, she had to put the question aside as she heard new emails entering hers. She quickly clicked the first one, and it was information about officers in Italian DIA.

 

**_Arashi had made the request you ask him do for, but he’s crying after that. You should tell us that you need help, and I will do it for you regarding your request. That guy seems to know from who it was…_ **

 

            Ah…she did not expect her brother to cry although she knew her identity will be easily known by that guy…Nevertheless, the request had been carried. Still, she feel bad with her brother…

 

**_By the way, these are list of the Officers in DIA and guess what? One of the officers is one of the international investigators that got involved with “that case” 4 years ago. Interestingly, she’s actually got into several fights with her superior named Antonio Vasque when it comes to investigate illegal prostitution as well as human-trafficking activities in Rome. It seemed like Vasque refused to do sudden inspection in some routes or areas in Rome despite countless of reports and witnesses._ **

 

            Antonio Vasque…where the heck did she hear that name before?

 

Oh…right…that S.O.B she met during the infiltration mission last night.

 

**_I hacked into many devices among her colleagues, checking their entries and out logs as well as their conversation. It seems like her younger sister disappeared not long after the daughter of Bonfilio Family was kidnaped and in the same area as well. Aside from the missing people, it appears that there is more than just business of prostitution. By the way, I’m currently extracting the information gain from the devices you gave to your companions last night and believe me, the info are not that beautiful. Here is the name of the officer I think you should meet and ask for cooperation, based on the current situation and past relation as well:_ **

**_Mariska Tunnie_ **

**_Alfonso de Festivos…_ **

 

            The list goes on as Suzume decided to open another task bar for the next email. The second email contained information of the victims that being sold or trafficking, but when she opened the third one, her eyes when wide.

            Inside the email was the list of children and infants being sold in the black market with trading and agents around the world!

            Suzume quickly grabbed a printer that was put into the room upon her request and started printing the information. No wonder why Andy was not happy with the founding, she believed the next mails sent by Andy are far worse than what she had read. However, her eyes did not fail to see a silver chain around the girl’s neck (who’s sleeping on the bed), attached with a ring craved with ‘T to H’ words while waiting for the papers to be print.

            She felt that she had seen the ring somewhere but unable to remember when she saw it…

* * *

_She sat silently while watching the fallen leaves above her._

_She pushed the stray hair that slowly covered her face, done by the breeze that gently hit her form. She saw the baseball team was practicing with its entire member, however only one person who really caught her attention. He was a first year student just like her, but very popular even to the upper classmen that it was not a surprise to see many admirers of him standing at the field. Not only due to his cheerfulness and talkative personality, he also good-looking, active and tall; the assets that the girls dreamt as their boyfriend’s traits._

_She sighed as she touched her high ponytail. Despite he was seen smiling to everyone, she could feel that his smile was a fake…_

_Totally plastic._

_She was wondering if he was trying to please everyone and had to keep his feelings bottle up all the time. She did not like his ‘plastic smile’ ever since she saw him during their entrance ceremony, even now! It became worst when he joined the school’s baseball team and soon became popular; even his good friends –one of them is called Sawada Tsunayoshi, if she was not mistake –tried to help him but it seemed like he too, was unable to say it. While she was disappointed with the result, at least Sawada-kun was trying his best to help him…_

_How annoying..!_

_When she started to walk away and encountered the group of stupid girls (that is what she calls the fan girls) crowding and acting all cute and weak in front of the baseball star, she had had enough. Seeing his plastic smile again and again, she went through the crowd; crushing some girls who cried in shock or mad (or both) and stood in front of him. The boy looked at her with surprise, asking what was wrong. And then…_

 

**_“Stop being a hypocrite. That plastic smile of yours…”_ **

 

**_“It’s ugly!”_ **

 

* * *

**_-Autumn, Morning of October 03, Bonfilio Mansion, Rome, Italy; Day 12 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

            Reborn woke up to the sounds of the running maids, carrying things or cleaning the windows. Reborn looked at the clock and realized it was 6.30 a.m. and apparently the maids woke up early to do their chores, probably did not disturbing the guests that staying at the mansion. He slowly woke up and gently nudged Bianchi so that she could wake up as well.

           After a shower and dressed, both of them went to the dining room where the members slowly gathered for breakfast. When he pushed the door open, he saw almost everyone was in the respective seats…

            …Except Suzume.

            “Where’s Suzume?” Asked Reborn as he and Bianchi took their seat. He also realized that Glenn was not available.

            “Ah…she’s already gone,” Said Lambo as he ate his sausage.

            “Gone to where?”

            “Not sure…she said that she’s going to the base for some investigation but she seems so rushing. I don’t think it’s just some work related…” Said Fran as he ate his spaghetti. “She also said that she’ll come back around afternoon.”

            “When she goes out?” Asked Fon.

            “About one hour ago…” Said Ella. “I saw her with Glenn while helping mother with breakfast.”

            Reborn did not say anything and started to eat his breakfast. For some reason, he had a feeling that Suzume was doing something that he believed much more surprising than what had happen last night. It also reminded him that Suzume must be tired, judging from the way she worked herself days before he and the others came to Rome for the current mission. Today was the important day, as it was for the next stage after last night’s infiltration.

            “At afternoon? Then…what about the girl she brought back last night?” Asked Ella as she looked at Bianchi. Not long after he said the words, Glenn suddenly burst into the dining room, shocking everyone in the room with his sudden arrival.

            “Glenn!? What’s wrong? Why are you…!” Avan was unable to ask his half-brother when Glenn said with nervous voice.

            **“E-E-E-EVERYONE!! WWE-WE-WE GOT COMPANIES!!”**

            “HUH!?” Said everyone, before Trevor slowly stood up from his seat. “What do you mean by ‘companies’ Glenn? Explain.”

            “It’s-it’s Suzume-san’s doing! She called the DIA’s officers so sudden and – **BUHUAWK!!** ”

Poor Glenn ended up kissing the wall (being punch) by none other than Katagiri Suzume, who’s irritated stood behind with punch upside. The air dropped suddenly that enough to make several people to drop their things down except Ex-Arcobaleno and Hibari Kyouya.

            “Stop being an idiot. How many times did I tell you Glenn, that this is a part of the planning?” Said Suzume as she glared coldly towards the young boy. She looked up and bowed a little to Trevor.

            “I’m sorry for the ruckus, but I hope it didn’t disturb your breakfast.”

            “Aah…It’s alright, although I’m a bit shock. Oh, who are those people Suzume-kun?” Trevor glanced a little towards two figures behind Suzume, who seemed hesitated to come forward. Without any warning, Suzume just grabbed both of them without turning around and shoved them forward, shocking everyone with her actions. Reborn widening his eyes as he realized who they are.

            “Meet two officers of Italian **Direzione Investigativa Antimafia** (2); **Miss Mariska Tunnie** and her partner **Alfonso de Festivos** ,” Said Suzume as she smirked. “They’re going to collaborate with us for our mission.”

            Reborn stared at her with utter shock, Glenn almost fainted and everyone including Hibari was unable to say anything before…

            “WWHHHAAAAAATTT!?”

            ...A loud scream echoed throughout the Bonfilio Mansion, before everything went upside down thanks to certain sadistic PA who was laughing her head off, unable to hold it anymore.

            Despite how much disturbed Reborn was when he heard those hollow, lifeless laughs…?

 

* * *

**_-Autumn, October 03, Vongola Infirmary Wing, Vongola Mansion, Italy; Day 12 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

            Yamamoto opened his eyes slowly as he regained his consciousness. He felt his entire body was heavy; the throbbing pain in his left arm and other injuries added more heaviness to his hazy mind, but something had kept him from fall deep into a slumber.

            That girl from his dream…the one with black eyes that surrounding with strong and independent personality. She was the his first love and the only girl he ever dated till now; he never dated anyone else after their separation no matter how many girls threw themselves to him. Perhaps he was dense too, the reason he always heard from Gokudera and surprisingly Mukuro, about the ladies’ attempt despite his ‘killer smile’. He had try to search for her not long after he went to Italy but for some reasons, he was unable to find her along with another girl.

            “Are you awake?”

            Yamamoto slowly glanced at his side and saw the Storm Guardian –Gokudera Hayato was sitting on the, holding a supernatural magazine; the interest that he still had until now. His green eyes covered with glasses looked at him calmly, as he slowly leaned down. “Is something wrong?”

            Yamamoto closed his eyes before sighed, “Just…a dream…”

            “A dream?”

            “Yeah…” Yamamoto said as he held his head with right hand. “What had happen when I’m gone?”

            “…Suzume-san had successfully reached the Rome Base,” Said Gokudera after a long pause. “And even manage to meet the Bonfilio Family who’s territory also in Rome.”

            “WHAT!? That Bonfilio Family?” Asked Yamamoto, shock.

            “Yeah, the neutral family who’s suddenly became our enemy six months ago. I don’t know how she did it, but Suzume-san managed to meet Nono with Don Trevor and uncover their reasons of against us; apparently they thought we kidnap his daughter Annabelle but turns out someone else did it. Right now, Hibari and Reborn-san, as well as Aneki, Fon-san, Kusakabe, stupid cow (Lambo) and Ryohei went to Rome for the next mission.”

            Yamamoto chuckled a little as he said slowly, “Well…that’s Suzume-san for you. She’s really amazing, if you ask me. Considering how she managed everything and even investigating the case so far…”

            Gokudera just smiled before he asked, “By the way Yamamoto…”

            “What kind of dreams you had?”

            Yamamoto did not say anything. He just stared before slowly, opened his mouth…

            “My…first date…”

            Gokudera widened his eyes as he realized what Yamamoto had dream. After such long time, it suddenly resurfaced…

            “I don’t know…why I had…dream it…” He said as his eyes grew heavy. “Maybe…maybe I just…miss her…”

            “Miss…Ka…so much…”

            Gokudera just remained silent as he watched his good friend slowly fell asleep, mumbling some words he did not know the details. Yet, his eyes became soft as he remembered their conversation, and slowly looked at the choker that lay on his palm. It was craved with words ‘H to T’ onto the ring instead of the pendant. Judging from the size, it was a woman’s ring but Gokudera knew very well who the real owner of the ring was. He knew it because Yamamoto told him and Tsuna (as well as others) about his first date with a girl and how they decided to buy some souvenir for themselves before exchanged them. Shamal gave it to him after his treatment on Yamamoto after the attack; apparently Yamamoto still had it despite they already separated in the past.

            He knew that Yamamoto really cherished this girl and he believed that the Rain Guardian still in love with her despite it was he who ended their relationship. Surely many girls hated her because she managed to stole Yamamoto’s heart and even bullied her, before Hibari stepped in and ‘bite the girls to death’ (everyone was surprise to find out the news and wondering if that Hibari’s way of showing his concern to others? After all the only people who are close to him despite Kusakabe and the Disciplinary Committee are Tsunagumi). However, it was not the only reason why they broke up.

            It was far more horrible than people had thought, because it was related with the world they involved with and that girl was involved by accident, almost losing her life because of it. Yamamoto had to make painful decision by breaking up with her as a way of protecting her, on the day they graduated from high school and before moving (further study for friends and relatives) to Italy. Yamamoto was unable to take that matter very well; he ended up locked up himself in his room, refused to come out for several days. It took some time for Tsuna to talk to him before the said boy let Tsuna entered his room, comforting him. Gokudera never saw how miserable Yamamoto at that time; even when he received the news of his father’s death during the future he still had a strong appearance and smiled. That girl surely very special to him that until now, he still had the ring after all these years.

            “I wonder if one day, we’ll find that girl of yours Yamamoto…” Gokudera said as he put the ring on the desk and adjusted himself, continuing his shift to watch over Yamamoto. He still had some time before Chrome and Mukuro’s turn to look after the Rain Guardian…

* * *

**_-10.30 a.m., October 03, Vongola Rome Base, Rome, Italy; Day 12 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

            “Alright, start talking! What the hell are you trying to do Suzume?” Said one of the officers named Mariska Tunnie. Both her hands were handcuffed backside (courtesy of Hibari) along with her partner. Her brown hair and green eyes partner Alfonso de Festivos looked between the two women nervously. He knew his partner is famous for putting up brave acts during emergencies, however he worried that this time it would cause her own life…

            …Since they were dealing with one of the Mafias in the Rome!

           After these officers’ sudden appeared at the Bonfilio Mansion, they got knock down suddenly and before they knew, they were somewhere within the Rome territory. They did not know where they were, or did they know they were in Vongola Base, but when they opened their eyes, they realized the people they saw were the same one they met before fainted.

            Although some of them were missing.

            The said woman sat calmly on the metal fence at the stage where a large, black piano was seen in the middle of the stage and computers. Reborn saw the piano and recalled that it was not even available when he first came to the base. Unlike before, the base was fully repaired and clean, more organized than before. The base was still dark, however there was some light entered the operation room. It still full with files, papers, photos, handwritings on the white board, which written in English language; the same scenery he saw when he came here for the first time. The windows were closed; the tables were pack with piles of papers, files, etc. The soft boards and white boards were filling with attaching papers, photos and writings, the small and large screens showed information, maps and videos, showing how much work had done in this big room.

            Reborn sat not far from the stage with Bianchi, while others took their own positions. The two officers were tied up on chairs facing the expressionless woman. He realized that Mariska Tunnie recognized Suzume clearly, judging on how she easily called her name.

            Could it be that they had met before?

            “What do you want? Say something!” Screamed Mariska as she struggled to release herself.

            “Doing that and you’ll cut your hands,” Said Suzume as she pulled the devices she took from Reborn and Fon before going to the base. “Mariska…”

            She growled as she glared at Suzume, “The hell!? So you’re with these Mafioso? Committing crimes just like them?”

            “Don’t compare me with those lowest scumbags that you mention just now Mariska, or I’ll cut your tongue right now!” Everyone was startled at Suzume’s cold voice with hints of anger. She jumped and walked closer to the officer, roughly grabbed Mariska’s jaw. “These people are not like the one you always deal daily so keep that in mind!”

            Reborn glanced at Hibari and realized he showed a hint of disturb after Suzume’s sudden change of behavior. Reborn was wondering if Hibari knew something that he and the others didn’t know when Mariska’s high-pitch voice echoed in the base.

            “So what!? Is this how you change your life after you left the police force 4 years ago? You should do better than this!”

            Ahh…so that is how they met in the past. Suzume was once a police officer…

            “As you already see Mariska,” Suzume cynically smirked as she watched Mariska growled loudly. “I take you two here not because of trying to make you two as clowns. I want your cooperation in this plan.”

            “What kind of plan?” Asked Alfonso before Mariska managed to speak. She glared angrily to Alfonso while the said man just smiled in apologize.

            Lussuria went to the stage along with Ryohei and Lambo, started to turn on the computer. He pushed a button and revealed a large screen in front of everyone, shocking the two officers in the process Suzume pulled out and wore a special made dark gloves and touched the screen, waving and pushing the visual to reveal a blueprints of Aerial Hotel.

            “Isn’t that Aerial hotel?” Asked Alfonso, shocked. “How do you get the blueprints?”

            “As I thought…” She said, earning everyone’s question glance. Suzume made a gesture to Hibari to release the officers, which he did. Both of them stood closer to each other after being released by Hibari.

Suzume did not wasting her time as she moved to the next phase. She grabbed a leather bag and rummaging for a while before pulling out several sets of papers and handed to everyone, including the officers who were released by Hibari.

            “So you also investigating the case of human-trafficking at this hotel too, don’t you Mariska?”

            “Wha-how do you know that!?”

            Raising the devices she hold before, she said with deep tone that enough to make everyone flinch minus Fon and Reborn, “Thanks to these things I manage to get the information that I want…”

            “Along from a help of an old friend…” She said as suddenly dark visor covered her eyes. She pinched the right side of the visor and slowly, a dim, light-version of keyboard appeared in the air. “I asked him to search for any information related to the trafficking including if there are any officers that involved in this case and interestingly, both of your name showed up..!”

            “Eh?” Everyone looked at the serious PA who slowly walked closer to Mariska and Alfonso.

            “Mariska…” She raised her head, realized that she actually stood face-to-face with Suzume.

            “Six months ago, in April, you sister Tamara was missing after she went back from school.” Everyone gasped or shock to hear the revelation from Suzume, while Mariska widened her eyes in shock. “She’s already 18, right? Apparently she was kidnaped around the time your daughter Annabelle went missing, Don Trevor.”

            “Eh? You mean…this boss also had his child kidnap?” Asked Alfonso, earning a glance from Reborn.

            “What do you mean by that? Explain.”

            “It was…”

            “Stop Al! Why are you trying to reveal the secret information to these people?” Said Mariska suddenly. “This is OUR job, not them!”

            “No, we’re related in each ways Mariska,” Said Suzume, causing Mariska and Alfonso turned to her side. “Whether you like it or not, we both have the same goal: to get the mastermind of the human trafficking trading as well as the victims.”

            “I also got some interesting information about you Mariska,” Said Suzume as she pushed the screen and revealed a profile of a man named Antonio Vasque. “You’re actually got into several fights with your superior named Antonio Vasque when it comes to investigate illegal prostitution as well as human-trafficking activities in Rome. This thing happened many times even before Tamara went missing, and it seems getting worst after that. From what I got so far it seems like Vasque refused to do sudden inspection in some routes or areas in Rome despite countless of reports and witnesses.”

            “WHAT THE HELL TO THE EXTREME!?” Shouted Ryohei, angrily.

“Why he refuses to act when the reports had been made?” Asked Waldo, for the first time. Waldo was a calm and quiet person; rarely speaks, so it also shocked Suzume a bit when she heard his voice. “Sorry to say this, but from what I understand, he’s probably hands-in-hands with the mastermind, isn’t it!”

“I agree with that,” Said Kikyou as both Glenn and Avan nodded.

“THAT’S RIGHT! HE’S TAKING BRIBES FROM THOSE BASTARDS SO THAT THE TRADING CAN GOES SMOOTHLY WITHOUT PROBLMES!!” Cried Mariska, causing everyone including Suzume to flinch in shock. “I know that he’s been abusing his powers as the superior to protect his own interest, and he’s not hesitate to eliminate anyone that would become his obstacle!”

“You mean, you know all these but doing nothing?” Asked Lambo.

“You’re wrong! It’s not like that,” Said Alfonso as he quickly held the breakdown Mariska closed to him. “We had investigated one case of a death prostitute one year ago.”

Suzume narrowed her eyes as she realized what he was trying to say, “The victim is underage or adult with unknown nationality, no record of her being legally entered the country and her death body was dumped in some alley, am I right?”

“As expected of the former Superintendent Katagiri Suzume-san,” Said Alfonso as he smiled sadly. “Your profiling ability is still sharp as ever.”

“That’s because my job is TO TAKE CARE CERTAIN TROUBLESOME KIDS back at my current workplace!” She said while glared at certain Guardians. “Still need to analyze if they’re saying the truth or not!”

Alfonso was sweat-dropped.

“And when you say about a case…” Said Reborn as he titled his fedora. “Do you say that it’s related to the current case you’re investigating right now?”

“At first, we thought that it’s just another ordinary refugee’s problem…” Said Mariska as she tried to stop her sob. “But when we checked her background, she’s actually a missing young woman from Brooklyn two years ago!”

“EH!?”

“Two years ago?” Asked Ryohei.

“Her name is Sheila Hummer,” Said Mariska. “She was 24 when she died. We found evident of her being force into sexual intercourse as well as other mistreats she suffered, but then we found out that she’s once a successful executive in one of the companies in Brooklyn.”

“We’re wondering how come someone as successful as hers can ended up being a street prostitute, but when her background information was arrived, it appeared that the company she worked was closed due to bankruptcy and she was forced to find another job. She was chased after by shark loans who claimed she had taken loans from them while in truth, it was her stepfather’s fault. She then suddenly disappears not long after a close friend of her said that she received an offer to work overseas through unknown agent. Her name did not appear in any registers nor records in and out of the country. The case was declared unsolved, since no evident that could be used to find leads.”

“But that’s not the only issue that caused you acting like that in front of Vasque, isn’t it?” Asked Suzume as she narrowed her eyes. “Something from autopsy that made you trying to investigate Miss Hummer’s death deeper even after case closed…”

“You’re right,” Said Alfonso. “There’s one record that wasn’t show to us during the investigation; Sheila Hummer was pregnant before she was found death.”

“She’s pregnant?” Asked Avan, paled.

“Her body had the signs of being pregnant and giving birth,” Said Mariska. “According to the coroner, at least two pregnancies and one miscarriage –apparently the later was the cause of her death due to loss of blood.”

“Within two years she had two pregnancy and one miscarriage…” Said Bianchi with tense expression.

“That means the last one is unexpected,” Said Fon.

“Who’s the person in charge of the report? Why it was hidden?” Asked Glenn.

“Who else, it’s Vasque himself,” Said Alfonso annoyingly. “That bastard didn’t mention this information during the investigation and the coroner told us how Vasque threatened him if he released it to the public. We finally understood why because he was one of her customers and we found his numbers in her phone!”

“And we quickly copied the evident before they got erased,” Said Mariska.

“That’s why you’re related with this case Miss Tunnie…” Said Trevor as he shook his head. “So he might be participated with the kidnapping as a warning to you.”

“The upper echelons didn’t do anything about this?” Asked Suzume without looking anyone, hands moving fast on the screen.

“We can’t. Vasque had make sure there are no one will be testified against him or any evident linked to him. And no, we did search for everything but so far, we only had the evident from the Hummer Case,” Explained Mariska. “Even the coroner was missing not long after he told us. Besides, he had this charisma and good-looking face, plus no disciplinary records and he was known among them as a hardworking, dedicated officer.”

 “Wow~ such a good actor,” Remarked Hibari cynically.

“Should win the Grammy Awards instead,” Said Kikyou as he shook his head, agreed with Hibari. “He should changes his career.”

There was a long silent before Mariska realized that the people she had speak were not what she thought as ordinary ‘Mafioso’. However, it also made her feel curious as why these people wanted to meet her and seek cooperation from her?

As if she could hear her inner thought, Suzume spoke, “That’s because it is a top secret mission.”

“Top secret?” Asked Mariska. “What do you mean by that…Wait? No…Maybe I should ask this: why you choose me and Alfonso for cooperation?”

NOW everyone was staring to Suzume. Mariska had lightened up the matters that actually made everyone wonder; why these two people? Why they had to cooperate with police?

Why not just within the circle of the Underworld only?

 “Why don’t you people deal these by yourself? In terms of power and strength, surely you people are 10 times stronger than us, and must be very easy to deal than –”

 

WHAAM!!

 

Suzume’s sudden hit on the computer not far from her had caused everyone jump in surprise. Everyone slowly looked up at the expressionless woman whom face was lack of smile, only dark shadows covered her eyes. The large screen slowly went down and revealed some sort of profiles in front of them.

 

 “THIS is what you ask for, Mariska,” She said as she revealed to everyone, the information she had.

 

“!?”

 

“THIS IS…!?”

 

“UNBELIEVABLE TO THE EXTREME!!”

 

“NO WAY!!”

 

What these people had seen was the information of human-trafficking; the trading lines from international level, illegal prostitution, babies being sold in black market, the members of the organization, pictures and videos of women being raped, accounts of the smuggling list of the victims as well as the current information of the victims. Even big names in the world’s politic were included in the list.

“What the hell…?” Said Avan, shocked. He did not expect to see such information in his life.

“Aren’t these are the names of highly profile figures in Italy?” Asked Glenn as he looked at Suzume. “There are some of Europe’s as well as from America! What are their relations to our plan?”

“For you information, these are what I got through this devices,” Said Suzume as she showed the drives she had given to Reborn and Fon before. “These things gained lots of information more than I thought.”

“Are you sure this is real?” Asked Reborn as he looked at Suzume. “With such limited time and we managed to gain this much information? I can’t trust this is real unless you show me more proof…”

“Of how we can get this much information?” Asked Suzume as she smirked slyly. “Well, of course this is gathered by my friend, but the devices that I gave you and Fon-san are acting as some sort of wireless portal.”

“Wireless portal?” Asked Lambo.

“There are bugs inside these devices,” She said. “Of course, the capacity of this information is more than 32 GB, so instead of storing everything, plug-in the devices into the USB plot and when the computer recognizes the devices, then the bugs will start to infiltrate the computer.” Everyone except Reborn, Mammon, Kikyou, Fon and Hibari showed sign of confusion, making Suzume chuckled a little. “Means that, the bugs can be considered as virus that affecting the computer. Also, lately there are always free wifi available in hotels right? Taking advantage by this free wifi, any computers that catch the signal will also been affected. The information that stored in these devices only contains the info of the workers as well as the recording of the CCTV.”

“YOU SAY WHAT!? I tried to hack the system yesterday but I couldn’t!” Cried Avan, surprised.

“This is the differences between professional and the amateur,” Teased Suzume while Avan just sighed in defeat. “OK enough of that. Also, from what Bianchi and I had gathered on our side reveals the most prominent figure in this case.”

“The most prominent figure?” Asked Fran and Lambo.

“Ceasar Lobos.”

“WHAT!?”

“That…that famous businessman…Ceasar Lobos?” Asked Alfonso in disbelieve.

“You mean, the current owner of the Aerial hotel?” Asked Trevor, shocked as well.

“Wait…You mean, **THAT** Ceaser Lobos right, Suzume?” A question from Mariska earned Reborn’s curiosity as if there was another meaning if the said man. Suzume nodded her head as she continued.

“Yes, he’s the main figure of this Aerial Case.”

“Aerial Case?”

“The name for our case AND mission,” She explained as she continued. “By the way, back to the business. I’m asking your cooperation with this case because it had something to do with Don Trevor’s daughter named Annabelle.”

“Don’s daughter?” Asked Mariska as Suzume typed on her floating keyboard, revealed the information of a young woman with long black hair and eyes and gentle expression. “Annabelle Bonfilio, age 24. The third child and the eldest daughter of the family. She disappeared last April during one raining day while leaving the Bonfilio ground. Apparently your sister also disappeared not long after her and in the same area too.”

  “But isn’t this still the Mafia’s matter? There shouldn’t anything important to involve us in the first place,” Asked Alfonso.

“There is, look at this information,” Said Suzume as she used her glove and pushed the screen aside. “This information of human-trafficking contains a lot of missing people that are include in CODIS, FBI and INTERPOOL’s database. Lots of high-officials in police force around the world had been searching for these information and victims. Most of them met with death ends or being hold by the high-ups just like you two,” She said pointed to the two officers. “From what I had read, the victims usually will be trick with jobs at overseas with big salary due to their financial problems or being fired or jobless suddenly. Then they will been shipped out of the country and being sold in the black market; usually women will be force into illegal prostitution. Some of them were raped before disappeared and giving birth to the babies that later on, will be sold in black market. Some of them using pictures and videos of women being raped as their products and blackmails. It won’t be surprise if they’re being upload on the net.”

“…That’s right. Even from the FBI database, if one site was down 10 will be upload on the internet every day (3),” Said Alfonso after a pause.

“And the victims are the missing people in the list…” Said Mariska as she held her chin. “Besides, in the black market infants can be sold up to USD 10,000 – 15,000 per baby!” 

“That’s why I want you officers to do the front work,” Said Suzume as she sat on the nearest desk. “Even though the Aerial Hotel is under the territory of the Bonfilio Family, we can’t risk the fact that Don Trevor’s daughter is among the victims stored at the said hotel. Besides, we also can let you have the glories of being the ‘superheroes’ saving the victims instead, but with several conditions.”

“What the…? There are conditions as well? I thought that you just want our cooperation in this case!” Said Mariska, disbelieved.

 “There is a problem in my part, actually,” Said Suzume with seriousness in her tone. “Actually, the hidden staffs (4) are quite morons for storing the accounts of the smuggling list of the victims as well as the current information of the victims at the hotel. Even big names in the world’s politic were included in the list, but what I didn’t expect is that the hotel is being back-up by a certain Mafia group which unfortunately, very familiar to us. I don’t want these people realize what we’re trying to do, that’s why I want you two going there as official case instead of us the underworld people.”

“Means that we’re just your decoy to get what you want…” Said Mariska, a bit hurt with Suzume’s statement which not gone unnoticed by Reborn. “So, what should we do under your instruction?”

Suzume raised a folder up and showed it to everyone in the base, “First of all, we need to get rid of Vasque before 8.00 p.m tonight.” Both officers looked at each other before they stared at Suzume with disbelieve. “This folder contains all the information regarding his ‘dark’ activities so if he tried to stop your work, shove this file to Mr. Nikolay Tregubova.”

“Mr. Tregubova…how do you know that he’s our top superior!?” Shrieked both officers, causing everyone sweat dropped.

“Well…he’s one of the few people with very clean reputation and he’s neutral. Besides, he is one of the respected person in police force so Vasque surely won’t be able to escape this time. Don’t worry about it Mariska, **_I’ll bite him to death_** for sure.” Suzume’s words caused Mariska and the others sweat dropped but nodded their heads in agreement. Suzume really done something unexpected and always out of the boxes, so they decided they just follow the flow.

Hibari looked up as he heard those words. It was his famous quotes; usually said if he really want to ‘bite anyone to death’ for crowding or annoying him (or any reasons that sometimes not even reach the logical mind!), however hearing it from his cousin seemed to remind him of a past he had with Suzume during his childhood. Besides, he admitted that it was so long since he heard her muttered those words.

“Also, we need to finish this mission at least tomorrow morning,” Everyone looked shock and started to protest. “Calm down, I’m not done yet. There are reasons why we need to do everything fast and at least, before tomorrow morning,” Said Suzume as she raised her hands. “From what I had gather along with Bianchi-san, tonight there will a ‘Masquerade Party’ where an auction called ‘The Maiden Auction’ will take place. However due to some reasons the auction is cancelled but the party still going on. And from the Vegar himself, apparently the business Caesar Lobos will attend the party as well!”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“We need to grab this opportunity,” Said Suzume in seriousness. “Not only to save the victims as well as your family, we need to get rid of this illegal business and avoided danger as well. The hotel is back-up with a certain Mafia and is dangerous to let them know that another Mafia is backing the authorities. You have to tell your officer and form an operation AFTER we kick out Vasque!”

 Suzume handed the folder to Mariska as the brown hair woman took it slowly.

“Now, for tonight operation. At 9.00 p.m, the one who will go for the mission will be Hibari Kyouya,” Everyone looked at the said Cloud Guardian who said nothing but with calm expression. “Yesterday I had made a reservation under the name of ‘Yoshitaka Walder’, a very workaholic CEO from New York city. I’ll tell the rest to you Kyouya,” Hibari nodded his head silently. She then proceed to inform everyone the tasks that they had to do, since she had set a time limit which it should be done within 24 hours at 9.00 p.m.

“What…what kind of conditions you want to give to us?” Asked Mariska after the heat discussion almost over. Suzume turned around and grabbed her hands, shocking Mariska and everyone in the base.

“Don’t tell anyone who provide the information and who help you assisting the case.”

“Eh…?”

“We will assist the operation behind the shadow, but NEVER say anything about us. Take everything the glories and whatsoever, I don’t care. Second, when you save the victims, erased some names that available in the list. Third, if there anyone who you found had this crest,” She showed the crest she took from Avan before to Mariska. “Tell me or anyone that you see here, understand?” She nodded her head as Suzume smiled. “The last one…”

“Please forget that you have ever meet **_ME_** after everything is over.”

 

* * *

**_-Autumn, Afternoon of October 03, Main Road, Rome City, Italy; Day 12 of Tsuna’s disappearing-_ **

“I’m surprise that you’ve accept her conditions without any hesitation.”

“Huh?” Asked Mariska as he looked at Waldo who was looking at her with his calm eyes. Reborn and Kikyou who tagged along stared at the pair, while Alfonso remained silent. They were on the way to Mariska’s workplace in order to ‘overthrow’ the corrupted officer Antonio Vasque and to prepare for their ‘midnight operation’.

“Suzume-san, I mean,” He said. “Did both of you meet her before? You easily recognize her when we’re at the base before.”

Mariska sighed as she leaned against the seat tiredly. “Yeah, we did…but it was a long time ago. I didn’t expect to meet her under such condition after our last meeting four years ago.”

“Did something happen?” Asked Kikyou, interesting. He saw Mariska and Alfonso’s grim expression as dark shadow covered their eyes before Mariska continued.

“Yes…despite the way we met and left were quite…terrible, I really didn’t expect that she still had this stubbornness as well as that scary but amazing plans. Both me and Alfonso met her when we were chosen as investigators for a case which she was involved into,” Said Mariska. “We met throughout the way while investigating her and other officers.”

“Wai-what? What do you mean by ‘investigating her’? Did she do something bad?” Asked Waldo, shock.

“You mean, you people don’t know?” Asked Alfonso, shocked. “It’s a very scandalous and infamous case had ever happened in the world’s history. Not only many high-profile people got arrested because of the case, it also tainted the reputation of two nations as the results.”

“She was framed upon the crimes she and the other officers didn’t do,” Explained Mariska. Reborn slowly widened his eyes as he heard the words ‘framed’.

Do the words rang anything to him? Where did he hear it…?

“What case that connect you two and Suzume?” Asked Reborn.

Mariska looked at the hitman before her, before she sighed, “Just please don’t tell Suzume that I told you people this. She’ll kill me.”

“Try me,” Said Reborn with a smirk.

“It was…the **“Tokyo Bay Case”** …” Said Mariska, slowly. “The world’s most scandalous and controversial case that happened 4 years ago at the cost of Suzume’s life.”

 

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

 

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) **Suzu** – A Japanese name for girl, means “bell” **(** **鈴** **)** while Suzume means “sparrow” **(** **雀** **)**. According to Arashi, the name “Suzu” is especially made for Suzume’s short name and nobody was allowed to use it, including her late twin sister Suzuran. The reason was unknown. It was probably due to Suzuran’s meaning of “Lily of the Valley” as well as ‘Ran’, which means "orchid" **(** **蘭** **)**.

(2) **Italian DIA** – Italian DIA or known as **_Direnzione Investigativa Antimafia_** is an organization that against organized crime. This organization also fights against the mafia and its illegal activities such as prostitution, human-trafficking etc. It can be said as one of mafia’s enemies since many mafias are dealing with illegal activities that brought income to them.

Mariska Tunnie and her partner Alfonso de Festivos are the member of Italian DIA.

(3) “ **if one site was down 10 will be upload on the internet every day”** –If anyone has ever watch Law & Order: SVU series, this statement had been mention by Olivier Benson, when she met with one FBI agent regarding a child named ‘Lacy Unknown’ that related with children porn site.  

(4) **Hidden staffs** –Suzume means the staffs that involved with the illegal activities, especially the one that trusted to keep the information safe.  

* * *

**This chapter really got tolls on me; not because I had hard time to arrange the plot, but there was something happened to me last June. I'm seriously don't want to talk about it right now, but please pray that I'll have the strength to keep on living...working can be sucks too... DX  
**

**Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

**–Aoi Kitsukawa.**

 


	16. Replies and Explanations 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually taken from FFN, where all the reviews and questions were replied here in this special chapter. There will be more special chapters posting here since I won't be able to access the said site and update my stories anymore. 
> 
> If anyone was wondering which questions, please refer to the same story in FFN in reviews section.

  **Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** I received many reviews for chapter 6 that mentioning how much focus I put more on the OC –mainly Suzume –but it's something that I'm already expected. You know, it's actually one of my bad habits in writing fanfic, especially if I decided to put my OCs in the stories so they tend to be the led characters; however mostly because it's an 'Alternate Pairing' theme. However, my readers also love the plot that whenever I read the reviews, they always made me laugh with happiness! Oh thank you so much for the reviews!

This is not the next chapter; rather it's my replies and explanation for the readers who kindly send their reviews to me. The replies were too long that I don't think I want to risk my real next chapter with lots of pages. DX

For my readers, especially those who send their reviews to me, for this special chapter, I WANT you people to READ THE REPLIES that I wrote because they contains certain information regarding what had happened to Tsuna and his Family. Although not all, but still, it will clear some matters that might be confusing to my dear readers.

Special thanks to **Animaddict** for kindly reminded me of what elements that I should put in my story. I was in total lost until her review (the first one) came and help me with it.

* * *

 

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and remember him so he left the family. But little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

**Special Destination 01:** Replies and Explanations

* * *

**Karenirvana:** Thank you very much for your review. I hope you can keep on reading this story and yes, his family was treating Tsuna poorly. You have to keep on reading if you want to know the sequences of the story.

**Sera:** Sera, you're not the only one that realized the last chapter was more focusing on OCs rather than Tsuna or his family. Yeah, it's one of my bad habits too, too much focus on the OCs. However, you did predict it right; it has something to do with the recent situation the Vongola was facing right now.

**Morgan:** Yes, the crime Tsuna was accused was RAPE.

Regarding the Guardians and Reborn's reaction on the missing Tsuna…I guess you have to read my reply to Xeyuxe20 for explanation. And yes, from the last chapter, Kyouko failed to move on since she's still in love with Tsuna despite what had happened.

**Animaddict:** Thank you very much for reading this story. Your reviews actually reminded me of the questions I should put into the stories (some of the main elements) but accidentally forgot along the way. And I'm glad you like how I described Kyouko's conflict. Regarding:

1) **Focus on OCs** –The OCs had strong connection on the situation that had been facing by both Tsuna and Vongola. Split in two; one to help Tsuna whose undergoing serious depression (Andy and his team) while the other party went to investigate his 'accused crime' and pretended to search for Tsuna (Suzume). Last chapter, the was a reason why Suzume's half past was revealed, and it has something to do with the current problem the Vongola was facing.

2) **Kyouya is a major OOC** –Indeed, one big problem that currently I'm facing now. However, after you explained, I finally found the reason why. Sorry, I couldn't tell you, a big Spoiler!

3) **Tsuna's exposure was decreasing** –Well, Tsuna is sick, and actually last chapter was the right time to reveal what exactly his 'crime' was. Even in chapter 3 and 4, Tsuna went home in terrible state, and fell sick the next morning. How can I let him revealed everything while he was that sick and stressful? And Suzume wasn't took the spotlight, she's more on investigating and managing the administrative in Tsuna's place and chapter 6 was the meeting of the first clue before her trauma accidentally came.

4) **The Guardians' feelings** –Ufufu…another one of my missing elements. It's also made on intentionally, and please keep up reading if you want to know why (this is a spoiler if I told you).

**Xeyuxe20:** Well, most people were angry with the Guardians but you're the first reader that mentioned how Reborn was not so caring about Tsuna's disappearing. It made me shock too, as to be honest, I didn't realize I make him that way… * _went to the corner and sat down with gloomy clouds on the head, crying_ * Reading the POVs? Well, maybe I should say like this:

**Reborn cared.**

He does care, but as much as we know, he is not a person whose emotions easily engulf him, as it would give him bad advantage as a hit man. He was mad when he found out what had happened to Tsuna, especially about the treatment he received from his Family (chapter 2 where he shot Dino angrily), but he needs to be calm or emotions will clouded his decisions. The Guardians indeed a bit distant with Tsuna due to what had happened, but that was not the real reason either.

**Hippopotamus:** Thank you very much for following and liking my story, I really appreciate it. Well, my replies for you inputs:

_**-"You have said the majority of the OCs are cliché, but I have to say yours too"** _

Well my dear, it seems like you have a very HUGE misunderstanding about my ending notes. While I did say that the OCs are too cliché, I didn't mean the OCs that served as supporting/ leading characters in all stories, I mean the heroines for Hibari Kyouya in **18OC** stories. Same attitude (cold, provocative) and abilities (strong, a 'carnivore' etc), I was somewhat…tired to read the same themes in most of 18OC stories. I did like one –Comprehension (M rank) since the girl was shy, timid and weak; this is what I mean at the endnotes.

Most of my OCs that I create never has a very nice, good-sunshine childhood, since I always bound them all with the cruel and twisted life of the world. Once they grown up, the reality is harsher than dreams children always thought, and sometimes they had to face difficulties in worst way. That's why they all have almost similar background that created who they all now. Suzume is one of the major OCs in my story that led the story plot (remember, Reborn trusts her to admin the management in Tsuna's place, and she was hired as Tsuna's PA in the first place), that's why she appears a lot in the story. She is not Hibari's lover; she's his cousin and two years older than him! Hibari looked up to her as his big sister, not as romantic interest. He even knows that she is a sadist, and I don't like violent woman to be Hibari's woman. Not my interest.

_**-"Though it might be an idea –if you have time for it –to check up on the originality and try to make it a bit more mainstream"** _

I don't understand what do you mean by 'make it a bit more mainstream'. Sorry, but I really don't understand. I came from a country where English is the second medium language and it's a compulsory language to learn, although I'm more than enjoyable to learn it than looking it as an academic subject. However, I'm not a perfect person either so I hope you can kindly explain to me what exactly you mean by that.

Also, if you want to ask me whether my story is original or not, it IS ORIGINAL. I did make credits to Chuu-chan for her amazing story (Their Boss) that influence me to make this story, but with lots of 'abandon Tsuna' stories with the same theme: accidental killing/ lost interest in Tsuna, I decided that better to make a story with a little bit against the norms. That's what make authors different from each other, right?

  _ **-"Hibari seemed to react to Tsuna's pseudo name…was there a connection between the two of them and the name or did I just read it wrongly?"**_

 That…I never thought it would lead you to think like this, because I just make it like Hibari was shock that Tsuna had choose a name different from his real name. Well, he might expect Tsuna to choose at least an Italian name instead of Englishman's name.

 -You like Suzume too? Oh my, looks like she got two fans now! She is a good person, it's just that the way she handles everything to handle the Guardians' damages always in most brutal and sadistic way, which makes her equally sadist as Reborn!

And I'm not mad, but it really bothers me when people had accidentally misunderstood what I'm writing in the notes. Hope this will help you.

* * *

**End of Special Chapter 01.**

* * *

**The first special chapter ends here. If anyone is wondering about the things I mentioned in the author's note, this is what I post before in FFN. You people might be hearing this, but there are two countries that been blocking the access to FFN and unfortunately, I'm from one of those countries. Sadly, any last updates on the site will be the last updates I ever done since I was unable to access it anymore.**

**I don't know whether I'll import all my works here in this site, but maybe not all of my works. It's sad to think that I was unable to tell this sad news to my dear readers who were waiting for the next updates. It really sad...**

**Please read and review. Thank you for your kindness to read this story of mine. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	17. Replies and Explanations 02

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

 

**Author's Note:** After I post the previous chapter, it seems like some of my readers felt so angry with the Guardians after they found out Gokudera and the others actually did abandon Tsuna before the current story start and even asking me to replace them! My, what unexpected reactions I got! Mentioning about the replacement makes me remember 'Their Boss' by Chuu-chan!

This is not the next chapter again; rather it's my replies and explanation for the readers who kindly send their reviews to me. This time with several questions that actually, surprising me a lot. The replies were too long that I don't think I want to risk my real next chapter with lots of pages. DX

For my readers, especially those who send their reviews to me, for this special chapter, **I WANT** you people to **READ THE REPLIES** that I wrote because they contains certain information regarding what had happened to Tsuna and his Family. Although not all, but still, it will clear some matters that might be confusing to my dear readers.

* * *

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

**Special Destination 02:** Replies and Explanations Part 02

* * *

**Morgan:** Well, thanks for reviewing this story Morgan. Regarding your question:

_**1) I thought when arashi mention about Tsuna's attempt suicide, I thought he was saying the current one. So Tsuna once had an accidental killing too?** _

So far from the current story, apparently, Tsuna had an accidental killing during the last mission; this mission was not explain about what and who had been assigned to, but can be considered that it was the whole group. However, when both Fran and Lambo asked about the 'Bleed Incident', it seems like Lambo was not involve with the said incident.

The story of Nana was telling Arashi etc about the Bleed Incident? Hmm…let me consider first but thank you for the suggestion.

**Haze:** I never expected my readers to feel sad after reading the last chapter. Sorry about that. However, I hope you can keep on reading my story.

**Gore23:** Yes, more…are you seriously wanting Tsuna to die? :O

**Xeyuxe20:** Well…maybe you just keep on reading honey. About the replacing thing…haha, this makes me remember the story 'Their Boss' since it also mentioning the same matter.

**ManamiYuki:** Geez, if you always studying last minutes for your exams, it can make thing worst! Are you still in middle, high school or already in college/ university level?

Oh my, someone's love the past story! Hmm…maybe you will get to know about more!

**Mona:** Hehe, I've been waiting for your review honey, and it really makes my day!

Regarding the picture, I'm actually making a little mistake in the previous chapters. If you remember correctly the picture that I made (for inking practice), from the left was obviously Katagiri Suzume, next to her was Arashi (his hair style almost identical to Suzume except that his hair is shorter and messier), the man with glasses was Andou "Andy" Kazumasa, and the last person…you already met her. She is Stella de Estrada; her hair actually blonde in my 'Between Curse and Hope' story but in this story, I decided to make her hair dark auburn. I really forgot to correct the mistake, I'm very sorry about that.

Well dear, it's really normal if you're experiencing such emotions after reading certain stories. Although not many people agree with this, sometimes people with sensitive sense tend to feel the emotions more than average people. However, it's good for you to restrain yourself and feel a bit patience. You need to read the story carefully to connect the dots of the mysteries. Regarding your questions:

_**1) Who is this "Stella" that she have to acquire multiple names?** _

Stella is Xanxus' wife whom he married three years ago, and currently expecting their first child (this situation was mention too, in 'Between Curse and Hope'). Her full name is Stella de Estrada, the daughter of the Estrada Family, which is one of Vongola's allies. However, her second name 'Yuzuki Otomi' is also her real name, and based from her names, she is a mix blood of Italian and Japanese lineage. She apparently a long-time friend with Suzume and she also knew some of Suzume's habits.

Actually, in Curse and Hope, Stella's hair was blonde with blue eyes but in this story, she had dark auburn hair that showing her Asian heritage inherited from her mother's side and a pair of blue eyes that she inherited from her father. There are also reasons why Stella had two names, but this will be discussed in future chapters.

_**2) Why is Gokudera suddenly called Yamamoto by his last name and not his regular nickname like with Ryohei?** _

This story takes place 10 years after the end of the manga events. Gradually, both Yamamoto and Gokudera were grown up into reliable and mature young men, and surely, Gokudera would realize that calling Yamamoto's old nicknames would sound silly, although he did call him like that if he was annoyed. In Ryohei's case, while he too, became a grown adult, some of his personalities remained in his self, and for Gokudera who easily get annoyed with Ryohei's 'Extreme' trait, he prefer to call him like that since he believed it suits him perfectly.

Even after 10 years, Gokudera was not actually respected Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro who were the eldest Guardians in the Family. The other reason was due to Kyouko who shared the same surname as Ryohei.

**akumubride:** Ah, sorry for forgetting to reply yours! I was too excited to update the last chapter! I'm so sorry for that, therefore I'll reply both of your reviews this time!

I have to say, you're quite an observe person since you manage to get all these questions to me; have to say I was a bit speechless! But I also glad that you like this story and found it very interesting to read, I really appreciate it. Regarding your questions:

_**1) Timeline inconsistent and Suzume and Andy's time of conversation:** _

I'm afraid I have to make you to read chapter 11 where the same questions were asked by Kai-san. I did answer Kai-san's question so I think you can refer to the replies in chapter 11.

_**2) The three big incidents throughout the story:** _

-So far, there were three big incidents mentioned in this story:

**a) The Salkind Incident** –The incident that triggered the currently missing Vongola Decimo/ Sawada Tsunayoshi and his conflict with his family and friends. The said incident is still under investigation with Suzume and Arashi as the main lead of the investigation.

**b) The Bleed Incident** –The incident that happened 5 years before the start of the story. Happened several days after Tsuna's 19 birthdays, it appeared that Tsuna was kidnap by Galito Family and tortured while in captive. Apparently minus Lambo, all of the six Vongola Guardians of 10th Generations and Reborn was involved with the said incident.

**c) The "That Incident 4 years ago"** –An unknown incident that happened 4 years before the start of the story and a year after The Bleed Incident, it was mention several times by several people in the story. Nothing much known about this incident, except that it was mention by Timoteo and Reborn as well as related people that it was the world's most scandalous case that happened in the said timeline.

_**3) Who is "Stella" that she has to acquire multiple names?** _

I have answer this question with mona-san, so please refers to her answer.

_**4) Who exactly Kakeru, since he called Arashi with the honorific "Ojii-san"?** _

-Kakeru is the only son of Suzume's twin sister named Katagiri Suzuran and her husband. His full name is Katagiri Kakeru, and the only nephew in the Katagiri Main Family. Both Suzuran and her husband passed away several years before the story starts, thus Kakeru lives with his closest relatives –Kamui, Suzume and Arashi.

_**5) Judging from Maria's reactions towards Dino, is she having a romantic feeling to Dino?** _

-If you read the last chapter, she seems to be having the said feeling, however the way her act was more of fond and longing towards Dino. Something probably happened between them that may trigger such actions from Maria, although she was quite annoyed with Dino's drunken state especially regarding his own 'strip show'!

_**6) Who is this "Princess of Chaos" because both Arashi and Andy seem to know her?** _

-"Princess of Chaos" is an assassin with unknown identity; mostly people assumed that it is a woman based on the name. She was known infamously in the Underworld and apparently not attach to any kind of families, and the majority of the Mafias want to have almost zero connection to this person. During the investigation of Tsuna's disappearance, she threatened one family named Salestry Family to kill them all if they not cooperated with the Vongola.

Both Andy and Arashi seem to know the said assassin that as far as knowing her way of torturing people as some sort of punishment (they referred to Tsuna's old scar) were probably that they had established connection with her. The said person however, was surrounded with mysteries except that the members of the Underworld feared her.

_**7) Why was Lambo asking about the "Bleed Incident" alongside with Fran?** _

-The 'Bleed Incident' happened 5 years ago when Tsuna was officially become Neo Vongola Primo/ Decimo. Lambo was not include with the said incident since he was still an elementary school student (10 years old) and knowing Tsuna's nature, he was not allowed to join any missions; except in emergency until he was 13 years old. This explains why Lambo was clueless when Mukuro mentioned about the said incident.

**Guest:** Well, thank you very much for your review, I really appreciate it. I think you're not 27K fan, right? Mentioning not liking Kyouko…you almost make me confuse with your words.

Regarding your question, it's not that Kyouko is very easy to believe strangers. You have to think; when your peaceful life suddenly got crush with sudden bad news and none of the people you know can be contact, you probably in desperate search for some resources, right? That's what happened to Kyouko, since only the butler had information on what had happened. The situation even worst when she came to the mansion and everyone seems reluctant to answer her question, thus making her believed that it was true.

**Kai:** Hahaha, thanks for the encouragement my friend. So you want more 27K moments? I will try my best for this wish of yours! Thank you again!

* * *

**End of Special Chapter 02.**

* * *

**The special chapter 02 ends here. This is the second parts of the import parts from FFN, so please wait for the next chapter.  
**

**Please read and review. Thank you for your kindness to read this story of mine. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	18. Characters List Part 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of characters' list.

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

 **Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** I'm very sorry for the very late update; many unexpected things happened which one of them was the lost of a person who's loved by all people in my country. Mourning for him since he was the nicest and kindest person, we ever had…

This is not the next chapter again, sorry for the different chapter. After sending the last chapter, I realized that if I don't list up the characters that involved or that-might-be-related type to any of the characters, the plots will be in big mess and I already had troubles to re-arrange the plots! If I didn't reread from the first chapter until the current one (since my PC was broke down before so it affected my interest of write a bit, since I had to stop writing that time…), I might be mislead the information in the story! So dangerous desu~!

However, I also don't want my readers to keep on waiting so I post the next special chapter in place of the real chapter 11.

* * *

 **Destination Special:** Characters' List Part 01

* * *

 **DESTINATION UNKNOWN**

LIST OF CHARACTERS.

 **Vongola Famiglia**

 

 _ **Tsunayoshi Sawada**_ \- Age: 24 Positions: Vongola Decimo/ Neo Vongola Primo, Bearer of Vongola Sky Ring

Tsuna left his family and everything behind after he was accused of raping a woman named Solaris Salkind under alcohol influence, causing everyone unable to trust him with the exception of his two Personal Assistants (PA) and Romario. The incident had caused almost all of his relationships, including with his fiancé Kyouko broken, and left him in very delicate and emotionally unstable that he finally collapsed and hospitalized for almost a month, before he decided to run away.

Tsuna went back to his hometown Namimori and lived with Nana who kept his return a secret from everyone. However due to his emotional breakdown, he attempted a suicide before he was found by Nana, Suzaku and Seiryuu, and was in coma due to the dangerous attempt.

 

 _ **Suzume Katagiri/ Sharon Knowles**_ \- Age: 28 Positions: First PA of Vongola Decimo, current administrator of Vongola HQ

The first PA for Vongola Decimo, Suzume is the blood relative to the current Cloud Guardian –Kyouya Hibari. She and Arashi are siblings, and in the past, they used to have another sibling named Suzuran, Suzume's elder twin sister who died several years prior the start of the story. She was described by Tsuna as a very strong person that managed to throw out Nono's Guardians, and even Hibari admitted that if she was in her 'sadistic mode' he prefer left the place rather than facing her dark side. She had a scar on her throat; a sign of being slaughtered alive, however how did she have it was a mystery to everyone except her siblings and father.

Suzume was a former officer of Keishichou and had associated with CIA and INTERPOOL in the past. She never revealed the reason of her leaving the police force, however her skills in investigation and administrating everything up to the point she went for undercover mission shows that she was a very skillful officer. It was revealed that Suzume and Arashi are coming from the family with spiritual field such as onmyouji, with them both as among of the people still active in the said field. She currently in Bonfilio Family's territory after saving Ella from harms, and suspected something was not right with the family.

 

 _ **Arashi Katagiri**_ -Age: 26 Positions: Vongola Decimo's Second PA

The second PA for Vongola Decimo, Arashi is blood relative to Kyouya Hibari and the younger brother of Suzume Katagiri. His personality however, was contrast to his cool but brutal, hot-tempered sister. Arashi was calm and rational in his judgment, as well as very observant, the main reasons why Suzume sent him alongside Suzaku and Seiryu to watch over Tsuna. Later on, it was revealed that Suzume and Arashi are coming from the family with spiritual field such as onmyouji, with him and his sister as among of the people still active in the said field.

Arashi was a former doctor before he became Tsuna's second PA, however he told Gokudera that he was no longer a doctor in chapter 4, but never told the reason why. He had a strain relationship with his father Kamui and his relatives, due to some incident in the past. According to Kamui he also inherited Suzume's intimidate towards people who against him, and his anger management had decreased since 4 years ago. He's currently in Namimori with his nephew Kakeru, and reunited again with Tsuna and others. He seemly knows the mysterious Princess of Chaos.

 

 _ **Hayato Gokudera**_ \- Age: 24 Positions: 10th Generation of Vongola Storm Guardian, Tsuna's Fears Right-hand Man

Gokudera is Tsuna's Storm Guardian and his Right-Hand Man. Him and Yamamoto can be considering as Tsuna's childhood best friends. He witnessed the Salkind Incident that leads to the disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, as he and the rest of the witnessed avoided Tsuna since him too, unable to accept the truth in front of him. Later on, it was revealed that Gokudera and the other Guardians once had a misunderstanding between Tsuna and them during the Bleed Incident when Tsuna accidentally killed one of the Vongola members, making it as a taboo subject among them. From his conversation with Reborn in Chapter 2, he's probably the first person who realized something was wrong at Vongola Mansion, but did not know that Tsuna already left, which making Reborn angrier after hearing the revelations.

Even after 10 years, Gokudera still had his fear for Bianchi, and if the said person did not wear her goggles, he will immediately faint. However, it did not change the fact that he too, feared Suzume due to her harsh punishments courtesy of the paperwork they made. Reborn suspected him and the other Guardians were under spell since most of them acted strange when Tsuna's name was mentioned.

 

 _ **Takeshi Yamamoto**_ \- Age: 24 Positions: 10th Generation of Vongola Rain Guardian, The 2nd Swordmaster of Vongola, Professional Baseball Player

Yamamoto is Tsuna's childhood best friend aside Gokudera in his life, and his Rain Guardian. Yamamoto is an easy-going person but also a naturally born hitman, according to Reborn. He witnessed the Salkind Incident that leads to the disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, as he and the rest of the witnessed avoided Tsuna since him too, unable to accept the truth in front of him. Reborn suspected him and the other Guardians were under spell since most of them acted strange when Tsuna's name was mentioned.

Yamamoto currently on hiatus from his baseball matches, and unfortunately was under attack, which gave him heavy injuries including, broken his left arm. He somehow managed to tell Ryohei and Mukuro the information regarding the enemy before passed out, which had reached Reborn and Xanxus' wife –Stella. Apparently, Yamamoto and the other Guardians once had a misunderstanding between Tsuna and them during the Bleed Incident when Tsuna accidentally killed one of the Vongola members, making it as a taboo subject among them. However, it did not change the fact that he too, feared Suzume due to her harsh punishments courtesy of the paperwork they made.

 

 _ **Lambo of the Bovino Family**_ – Age: 15 Positions: 10th Generation of Vongola Lighting Guardian

Lambo is the youngest Guardian in the family, served as 10th Generation of Vongola the Lighting Guardian. He witnessed the Salkind Incident that leads to the disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, as he and the rest of the witnessed avoided Tsuna since him too, unable to accept the truth in front of him. Lambo was still a middle school student based on his age; however, for the mean time he was skipping school. Lambo was the only Guardian who did not participate in the Bleed Incident 5 years ago.

Lambo feared Suzume due to her harsh punishments courtesy of the paperwork they made, however he too, afraid of Bianchi. He was lucky that throughout 10 years, Bianchi had witnessed his growth and realized that Lambo was not Romeo. Even so, he is still afraid that Bianchi forgot who he was and attacking him with her famous Poison Cooking. Reborn suspected him and the other Guardians were under spell since most of them acted strange when Tsuna's name was mentioned.

 

 _ **Ryohei Sasagawa**_ \- Age: 25 Positions: 10th Generation of Vongola Sun Guardian, Professional Boxer

Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya are the eldest Guardians among the 10th Family. He had a younger sister named Kyouko, who is Tsuna's fiancée. He witnessed the Salkind Incident that leads to the disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, as he and the rest of the witnessed avoided Tsuna since him too, unable to accept the truth in front of him. Due to the same reason, he asked Tsuna to not come in contact with Kyouko again during the early state of incident. Reborn suspected him and the other Guardians were under spell since most of them acted strange when Tsuna's name was mentioned.

Despite 10 years had passed, he still maintain his "Extreme!" as well as his naïve and innocent traits, which amusing Suzume a bit. Ryohei is married with Kurokawa Hana but his wife stayed in Japan. He is the only Guardian that already married.

 

 _ **Kyouya Hibari**_ \- Age: 26 Positions: 10th Generation of Vongola Cloud Guardian, The Leader of the Foundation Organization

Kyouya, Mukuro and Ryohei are the eldest Guardians among the 10th Family. While he preferred to be alone since he hates crowd, he has no problem with his cousins, especially Arashi who is closer to him when they met each other. He witnessed the Salkind Incident that leads to the disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, as he and the rest of the witnessed avoided Tsuna since him too, unable to accept the truth in front of him. Reborn suspected him and the other Guardians were under spell since most of them acted strange when Tsuna's name was mentioned.

It was revealed that Hibari was a relative to Suzume and Arashi, and had stayed with Suzume for three years. He knows her some of her dark sides, which he still fears, but sometimes can arguing with her too. He was clearly disturbed regarding how Suzume received her scar on the neck but unable to know since Kamui and his children refused to tell him. He is currently in stand-by mode for his mission in Rome.

 

 _ **Chrome Dokuro**_ \- Age: 23 Positions: Second 10th Generation of Vongola Mist Guardian

Chrome, whose name originally was Nagi, is Tsuna's second Mist Guardian who shared the same Vongola Mist Ring (in X Gear form) with Mukuro. She is the second youngest and weakest among the Guardians, but in terms of illusions, she almost equally strong as Mukuro. She witnessed the Salkind Incident that leads to the disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, as she too, unable to accept the truth in front of her.

Apparently Chrome and Mukuro did not having some effects upon hearing someone mentioning Tsuna's name, making them under suspicious list of Reborn and Suzume. However, unlike the rest of the Guardians, Suzume seems to like to spare her from any punishments, probably because she was not the type of person who would cause damages while doing her missions.

 

 _ **Mukuro Rokudo**_ \- Age: 25 Positions: First 10th Generation of Vongola Mist Guardian

Tsuna's first Mist Guardian, Mukuro was formerly his enemy before he was chosen as Tsuna's Mist Guardian. He witnessed the Salkind Incident that leads to the disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, as he and the rest of the witnessed avoided Tsuna since him too, unable to accept the truth in front of him. Mukuro, alongside Ryohei and Kyouya are the eldest member of the 10th Vongola Guardians.

Apparently Chrome and Mukuro did not having some effects upon hearing someone mentioning Tsuna's name, making them under suspicious list of Reborn and Suzume. However, it did not change the fact that he too, feared Suzume due to her harsh punishments courtesy of the paperwork they made.

 

 _ **Alexis**_ \- Age: 20s Positions: Gokudera's subordinate

Gokudera's subordinate. He actually very afraid with Suzume especially in her 'Medusa Mode', that he almost fainted. However, he was one of the people who realized the Guardians' strange reactions and reported it to Suzume.

 

 _ **Paulo Rubardo**_ \- Age: 20s Positions: Head of Vongola Rome Base, Mist-flame user

Head of Vongola Rome Base, Paulo is a mist-flame user who's rank reached the level S. He was disappeared along with the 19 members two weeks ago, after sending the last reports that contained the information of Aerial Hotel. Suzume believed an unknown enemy caught him, since he used his last power to cover the main computer at the base.

* * *

ALLIES

 **Former Arcobaleno:**

Most of the Arcobalenos made few appearances throughout the story; mainly they only appeared during meetings and just selected members that could be seeing in the story. Currently most of the members are scattered; just like Yuni who is with her family and Verde whose current whereabouts are unknown after one of the meetings with Vongola. However, they still assisted the Vongola.

 _ **Reborn**_ –Age: Unknown; appears in late 20s Positions: The World's Strongest Hitman, Former Sun Arcobaleno, Vongola's no. 1 Hitman, Tsuna's home tutor

The former home tutor of Tsuna and Vongola's Hitman, Reborn apparently was sent to New York with CEDEF collaboration during the Salkind Incident happened by none other by Tsuna. He was shock to hear the news and immediately returned to Vongola mansion, and suspected something was not right upon stepping into the compound. He stills call Dino and Tsuna as an 'Idiot' (or Dame-), especially if he was angry or worrying his students.

Later on, it was revealed that he was put under spell that would make him forget about Tsuna and if he did, he will be in pain. He was entrusted alongside Lal and Colonello by Suzume to be in charge with the mansion's administration while Suzume was away for mission.

 

 _ **Lal Mirch**_ –Age: Unknown, appears in 20s Positions: Member of CEDEF, instructor of COMSUBIN, former corrupted Arcobaleno

Lal is affiliated with CEDEF but she spent many times at the Vongola mansion. She and Colonello were the first people to realize there was a spell casted upon Reborn before he was purified by Suzume's powers. Lal and Colonello as well as Reborn, was request by Suzume to be in charge with the mansion's administration while Suzume was away for mission.

 

 _ **Colonello**_ –Age: Unknown, appears in 20s Positions: Former Rain Arcobaleno

Colonello is actually a caretaker of Mafia Land but he spent many times at the Vongola mansion. He and Lal were the first people to realize there was a spell casted upon Reborn before he was purified by Suzume's powers. Lal and Colonello as well as Rebon, was request by Suzume to be in charge with the mansion's administration while Suzume was away for mission.

 

 _ **Fon**_ –Age: Unknown, appears in late 20s Positions: The World's Strongest Kempo Master, Former Storm Arcobaleno

Known among the group as The World's Strongest Kempo Master and Former Storm Arcobaleno, Fon is I-Pin's mater as well as Hibari and Suzume's relatives. Fon was seen more at the Vongola mansion, as he wanted to assist the group to find the missing Decimo. He gets along very well with Reborn and Suzume (although not always seeing by others).

 

 _ **Verde**_ –Age: Unknown, appears in middle 30s Positions: The World's Genius Scientist, The Da Vinci Reincarnation, and Former Lighting Arcobaleno

Verde was one of the former Arcobaleno whose current whereabouts are unknown after one of the meetings with Vongola. However, he promised the family to assist the Vongola with anything he could.

 

 _ **Yuni**_ –Age: 20 Positions: Boss of Giglio Nero, Former Sky and Boss Arcobaleno

Daughter of Aria and current boss of Giglio Nero family, Yuni was a former Sky Arcobaleno before the curse was break courtesy of Tsuna during the Representative Battle. Yuni was married to Gamma and heavily pregnant, as been mentioned by Reborn and other people that she was almost on due.

Yuni had foreseen the future outcome of Suzume's mission but unable to explain the heavy feelings she felt on Suzume despite her successful mission. Due to her condition, Suzume had asked her family only to be on standby mode while the Gesso family helped them if anything dangers happened.

* * *

 **CEDEF:**

 

 _ **Sawada Iemitsu**_ –Age: 48 Positions: Former Head of CEDEF, The Young Lion of Vongola

Father of Tsuna and Nana's husband, he was a former head of CEDEF before he retired from the said job several years before the story started. Iemitsu was with the Guardians when the Salkind Incident happened, thus losing his faith in Tsuna due to the said incident. He was engulf with guilt after his son went missing, and tried his best to search his lost son.

 

 _ **Basillicum/ Basil –**_ Age: 24 Positions: Current Head of CEDEF

Basil is Iemitsu's student and the current head of CEDEF. He was with the Guardians when the Salkind Incident happened, thus making him unable to trust Tsuna due to the said incident. He alongside with other CEDEF members searched for the missing Decimo.

* * *

 **Cavallone Famiglia:**

 

 _ **Dino Cavallone**_ –Age: 32 Positions: 10th Boss of Cavallone Family, the Bucking Bronco

The current boss of Cavallone and Reborn's first pupil, this had making him as Tsuna's older brother. Dino was one of the people who found Tsuna in his so-called crime and unable to face the hard truth, thus avoiding him. Due to the same incident, Dino started to drink, which giving his caretaker Maria headaches as he would do his own strip shows (according to Maria) when he was in his drunken state.

When Tsuna went missing, he was the first person Reborn had called, and was shot by the angry tutor for what had happened. Just like others too, he tried to search for Tsuna as far as going to Scandinavia areas for clues. He usually being accompany by Romario anywhere he goes, due to Dino's inability to function well if his subordinates were not with him within 1 km radius.

 

 _ **Romario**_ –Age: 45 Positions: Dino's right-hand man

Dino's subordinate and his right-hand man. During the Salkind Incident, he encountered Tsuna who was being frame by a crime he never did, and one of the very few people who believed he is innocent. He had collaborated with Suzume to investigate the incident secretly due to Suzume's suspicious that there was a spy within the family. He usually accompanied Dino anywhere he goes, due to Dino's inability to function well if his subordinates were not with him within 1 km radius.

Romario was the one who suggested to both Maria and Dino to let her be Dino's caretaker since Dino was seeing as incapable to take care of himself. He was also seemly to be close with Henrietta and Suzume, although the latter was more due to them believing that Tsuna was innocent and searching for the culprits whom framing Tsuna into the crime he never did.

 

 _ **Henrietta Munroe**_ –Age: 32 Positions: Spy of Cavallone Family, acquaintance of Romario and Suzume

One of the members of Cavallone Family and an acquaintance of Romario, she was seen working undercover in one of the secret nightclub near the Rialto Bridge in Venice. Judging from her conversation with Romario, that it was seems that both of them were close to each other. Her mission in the said club apparently was done without Dino's knowledge and mostly was done with the collaboration of Henrietta and Romario with Katagiri Suzume.

 

 _ **Maria Joan**_ –Age: 26 Positions: Caretaker of Dino Cavallone

One of the members of Cavallone Family and a caretaker of Dino, Maria is an ordinary woman of Italian and English bloodline and apparently a civilian working in the Cavallone family. Her parents already passed away when she was young; however, she got an invitation to go to the school where many mafias' children attended. When Dino found out that, she was an orphan he offered her to live with him, with a condition that she would be the one who took care of Dino's welfare; Romario was the one who suggested it since Dino was seeing as incapable to take care of himself.

She seemly to have feelings with Dino; however, whether it was longing for him or love was unknown.

* * *

 **VARIA**

Varia made few appearances throughout the story; mainly they only appeared during meetings and just selected members that could be seeing in the story. Currently the team finally returned from Argentina as seen in chapter 11.

 

 _ **Xanxus**_ –Age: 34 Positions: Boss of Varia, the 'Sky Boss' of Varia

The leader of Varia and adopted son of Timoteo. While he rarely involved in the meeting, before Varia's mission to Argentina, he had promised to the family that if he found Tsuna in Argentina, he would bring Tsuna back, alive or death. He was married to Stella de Estrada, a daughter of Estrada family.

 

 _ **Superbi Squalo**_ –Age: 32 Positions: Vongola swordsman, Varia Rain Guardian

The bearer of Varia Rain Ring and the strategic captain, Squalo had known both Xanxus and Dino since his adolescent time. He mostly the one who managing the group despite his loud voice (VOI!), however he also cares for the others in his own way like shown in chapter 11 when Yamamoto was injured.

He was probably the sanest person in the group, followed by Lussuria.

 

 _ **Mammon/ Viper**_ –Age: Unknown, appears to be in 20s Positions: First Mist Guardian of Varia, former Mist Arcobaleno

Mammon is the first Mist Guardian and former Arcobaleno. She had participated the meeting regarding the missing Decimo before leaving for Argentina. She believed that someone had used an illusion to make Tsuna disappeared without a trace, but Mukuro told her that if someone did that, him and Chrome, as well as Mammon herself could sense the illusion even in their deep sleep.

 

 _ **Fran**_ –Age: Unknown, in adolescent Positions: Second Mist Guardian of Varia

Fran is the second Mist Guardian of Varia and former student of Rokudo Mukuro. Fran apparently could sense something was not right with the family, especially the mansion that he became too stressful and afraid of the darkness he saw at the said place. His behaviour had caught both Suzume and Reborn's attention and realized that someone might have invaded the family in the inner circle. However, his current behaviour also made Squalo to scold him before leaving for Argentina.

 

 _ **Lussuria**_ –Age: 35 Positions: Varia Sun Guardian

The eldest member of Varia. Since he was an "okama" (male-female-male person), he usually the one that calming down the other members especially Squalo. He was probably one of the sane members in the group, despite his 'softy' side.

 

 _ **Belphegor**_ –Age: 26 Positions: Varia Sun Guardian

The second youngest member of Varia, after Fran, he was along with the other Varia members (minus Levi) at the Infirmary Wing where Yamamoto was hospitalized. His creepy trademark was still with him, but he obeyed Stella's stern words to keep quiet. It was unknown the reasons for his obey to Stella were due to fear, respect or any unknown reasons.

* * *

SIMON FAMILY

The Simon Family is one of Vongola's allies, created after some misunderstanding between the two families 10 years ago. The members made few appearances throughout the story; mainly they only appeared during meetings and just selected members that could be seeing in the story. Currently the family was in Palermo, searching for any clues regarding the missing Decimo.

 

 _ **Kozato/ Cozart Enma**_ –Age: 24 Positions: 10th Boss of Simon Family, bearer of Simon Earth Ring

The current boss of Simon Family and Tsuna's good friend. He was worried about Tsuna who has gone missing and tried his best to search for him. He and Adel was the first one who found the first clue of the missing Decimo, and shared it during the family's meeting. He was shock to hear the recent attack at Vongola mansion that injuring Yamamoto gravely.

 

 _ **Suzuki "Adel" Adelheid**_ –Age: 25 Positions: Leadership Figure of Simon Family, bearer of Simon Glacier Ring

The bearer of Simon Glacier Ring, Adelheid or known as "Adel" was Simon's leadership figure, since she was the one who managing the family as well as assisting Enma in dealing with his family. She and Enma was the first one who found the first clue of the missing Decimo, and shared it during the family's meeting.

While it was not mentioned in the story, Adel and Julie were already married.

 

 _ **Katou Julie**_ –Age: 25 Positions: Bearer of Simon Desert Ring

Bearer of Simon Desert Ring, Julie appeared once in one of Vongola meetings. He still has the teasing and playful attitude, which earned him a punishment from Adel. He alongside with the members went to search for any clues of the missing Decimo.

While it was not mentioned in the story, Adel and Julie were already married.

 

 _ **Aoba Kouyou**_ –Age: 25 Positions: Bearer of Simon Forest Ring

Bearer of Simon Forest Ring, Aoba appeared once in one of Vongola meetings. He alongside with the members went to search for any clues of the missing Decimo. He was the first person who realizes the damages at the mansion during the meeting in chapter 5.

* * *

 **Estrada Famiglia:**

 _ **Stella de Estrada a.k.a Yuzuki Otomi**_ –Age: 28 Positions: Wife of Xanxus, daughter of Estrada Family, Timoteo's daughter-in-law

She is Xanxus's wife whom he married 3 years ago and the daughter of one of Vongola's allies –the Estrada Family. She is currently pregnant with Xanxus' child; however, she also appears to have an air of authority towards the other Varia members as shown in chapter 11. She is Suzume's childhood friend, and for some reasons only she and Suzume knew, had two names –as Stella de Estrada and the other one is a Japanese name. Both of them know that people they called as "traitors" but never revealed to the family for some unknown reasons that only they know did whatever happens in the Vongola family.

* * *

ANTAGONISTS:

The Vulpa Family:

 

 _ **Manu Salkind**_ –Age: In 50s Positions: The 25th Head of Vulpa Family

The current head of the Vulpa Family that triggered the Salkind Incident that leads to the missing Sawada Tsunayoshi. He and his ancestors were trying to get into the Vongola Family by marrying their daughters off but usually the plan backfire them. He was the mastermind of the Salkind Incident as well as involved in the world's most scandalous case 4 years ago.

Despite his evil plans to ruin the Vongola Family, he still wishes that one day he would be a father-in-law to Tsuna, which making everyone feels disgusting with his attitude. He seemly to know Darius and "that person" from the Amare family are from the "same kind".

 

 _ **Solaris Salkind**_ –Age: Unknown Positions: Daughter of Manu Salkind

Solaris is a daughter of Manu Salkind and the cause of the Salkind Incident. Appeared to be the victim, she had caused Tsuna to be accused for raping. Her father tried to make Tsuna married her, but was denied.

 

 _ **Darius Deneiro**_ –Age: Unknown Positions: Freelance Mercenary

A mysterious man who previously went under various names before using his current name as 'Darius Deneiro'. He was hired by Manu Salkind in order to accomplish his goal through a connection of 'that person' that seemly from a new family named Amare. He prefers to work alone, but just like any mercenary, he also demands some rewards. He seems to have a grudge against someone or some organization, which is still unknown.

 

 _ **The "that person"**_ –Age: Unknown Positions: Unknown

A mysterious man, whose was mentioned in chapter 07 and apparently had some relationship with Darius in the past, seemly from the new family named Amare. Not much known about him, except that he was with Amare family; apparently had some past relationship with Darius and was the one who introduced Manu Salkind to Darius. His real identity is unknown.

* * *

THE AMARE FAMILY

The Amare Famiglia is a newly rising family that actually was founded 10 years ago. Originally, from the Northern Italy, this family had moved their main HQ somewhere in the Apennine Mountains, making the exact location of the family is unknown. While the family's whole capability is not known generally, it consists of 300 members; 2 hackers or IT specialists, 3 assassins and 10 snipers. Almost all of the members are the Dying Will Flame-users, with the exception of having the Sky Flame-user. The hackers are good in hacking especially on machines or computer, and their methods of operation usually in guerilla attacks or shooting from far and hidden distance. They were seemed to have relation to the "people with symbols on their forehead" as well as a mysterious person that connected Darius with Manu Salkind.

They seem to be an enemy of Vongola because of the attacks to the Guardians in Bonn, Germany. The people that are related to Amare Family:

 

 _ **Francesca Fridorithy**_ –Age: Unknown Positions: Boss of the Amare Family

The boss of the Amare Family. It was rumored that she is a very beautiful yet intelligent woman that took the mantel as the head of the Amare Family (the founder). She is skillful in guns and had a record of able to shoot by using shotgun with a single hand, six times non-stop. Despite she is not as strong as any other bosses in the Underworld are; a group of strong people who swear their loyalties to Donna Amare supports her.

According to the information gained by Andy, it is unknown whether she was married or not, however it was rumored that she already had a son. The father is unknown, but some people said that the child is actually a love child of Donna Amare and a supposedly heir to a certain Mafia Family. Her son's name was believed to be "Rico".

 

 _ **Damian Fridorithy**_ –Age: Unknown Positions: Businessman, father of Donna Amare; deceased

Father of Francesca Fridorithy. According to the reports gained by Andy, he and his wife died in air crush when Francesca was 17. He and his wife had no relatives.

 

 _ **Fiona Fridorithy**_ –Age: Unknown Positions: Housewife, mother of Donna Amare; deceased

Mother of Franscesca Fridorithy. According to the reports gained by Andy, she and her husband died in air crush when Francesca was 17. Both of them had no relatives.

 

 _ **Benjamin Fridorithy**_ –Age: Unknown Positions: Brother of Donna Amare; deceased

Not much known about Benjamin. It only mentioned in the reports gained by Andy that Donna Francesca once had a brother named Benjamin but died due to leukemia.

* * *

OTHERS:

 **Canon and Original Characters:**

 

 _ **Andou "Andy" Kazumasa**_ – Age: 28 Positions: Doctor, panel member of Namimori General Hospital

Andou Kazumasa famously known among his friends as "Andy" is one of Suzume's childhood friends. He was a doctor that formerly worked in Tokyo, before he moved to Namimori 2-3 months ago upon reasons that not mentioned. He was asked by Suzume to be Tsuna's personal doctor and to protect him in case something or someone tried to harm him, which he accepted without any questions. Later on, he was accepted as one of panel members at Namimori General Hospital, and in charge of the unconscious Tsuna whose suicide attempt failed. While he is a sarcastic man, he can be thoughtful and understanding, as he tried to calm down Seiryuu who almost having breakdown due to Tsuna's incident and realize how hurt Arashi was when the latter saw the current condition of Tsuna.

Despite being a doctor, Andy also is a very skillful hacker and investigator. He accepted Suzume's request upon investigating several matters that obviously was hard to achieve. He also very observant and psychologically manipulative, as what he done to Tsuna in order to make him revealed his dark secrets, as well as realized that something was not right during his time at Namimori Sweet Bakery Café.

 

 _ **Higashi no Seiryuu/ Higashidani Seiryuu**_ – Age: 18 Positions: One of Five Sacred Beasts

Seiryuu is one of Suzume's human shikigamis –Five Sacred Beasts. He usually was called as Seiryuu, or Sei-kun in Andy's case, was a silent, calm and cool young boy; rarely spoke unless it was necessary to do, like a leader who is always on rational state no matter what kind of situation he was. He had a pair of black crystal eyes, covered by glasses that shown wisdom and maturity despite his 18 years old appearance; short, messy black hair but long bangs at the sides, adding his charming and handsome face. According to Andy, despite always calm and cool, if he was in bad mood or the situation turned out to be very dangerous to his surrounding, he can release several curses and harsh words. He appears to have empathy ability.

Seiryuu was assigned with a task of protecting Tsuna until the situation at Vongola HQ was solved alongside with his partner / lover –Minami Suzaku. He was given the Vongola Sky Ring from Suzume to be given to Tsuna once they reached Namimori, but unfortunately unable to do so due to Tsuna's attempt suicide. It is revealed that aside being lovers, both him and Suzaku are good cooks and even willingly teach Nana some new recipes.

 

 _ **Minami no Suzaku/ Kururugi Suzaku**_ – Age: 17 Positions: One of Five Sacred Beasts

Suzaku is one of Suzume's human shikigamis –Five Sacred Beasts. Contrast to her partner/ lover Seiryuu, she was energetic, cheerful and lively 17 years old girl. She had blue-sky eyes that shone like clear crystal, full of life and optimist, long red hair that if people stared at her hair, they could feel warm and comfortable, slim and had average height. In serious situation however, she could change into Seiryuu's serious personality.

She was assigned with a task of protecting Tsuna until the situation at Vongola HQ was solved alongside with his partner / lover –Higashidani Seiryuu. It is revealed that aside being lovers, both her and Seiryuu are good cooks and even willingly teach Nana some new recipes.

 

 _ **Sawada Nana**_ –Age: 44 Positions: Tsuna's mother, Iemitsu's wife, housewife

Mother of Tsuna and Iemitsu's wife, she was the first person to contact Suzume and asking her for the truth after her son suddenly appeared at the door house and cried. She suspected that Tsuna was having something worst due to his sudden return, thus tried to find any clues to the current situation. It was revealed that several years before, Nana was told by both son and husband about their involvement with the Mafia World, but decided to accept it since they told her the truth.

Nana was the one who found Tsuna in the bathroom during his attempt suicide. The incident had made her almost fainted and confused, as she suddenly felt that it was her fault for not finding Tsuna's condition earlier.

 

 _ **Sasagawa Kyouko**_ –Age: 23 Positions: Fiancée of Tsuna, waitress at Namimori Sweet Bakery Café

A younger sister to 10th Generation Vongola Sun Guardian, Kyouko was Tsuna's fiancée. When she heard of the Salkind incident through a butler from the Vulpa Family, she had a big shock and believed Tsuna betrayed her. Although she wanted to throw away her engagement ring, but Suzume's words upon the time she was about to leave the mansion had made her rethink of her choice. She accidentally overheard Tsuna's dark secrets and was shock to see him fainted due to nervous breakdown. She then decided to reconcile with Tsuna after she was told the truth by Nana and Suzume's acquaintances.

Kyouko worked at Namimori Sweet Bakery Café when the news of Tsuna's attempt suicide reached her. Her employer allowed her to take as many days off as she wanted, due to emergency. Apparently, she had a stalker that had been following her ever since she returned from Italy, which made Andy suspicious of the stalker.

 

 _ **Namimori Sweet Bakery Café**_

A café where Kyouko worked. Several members were mention in the story:

 **Miyabi Chinatsu** –owner of the café and Kyouko's boss. She was the one who told Andy about Kyouko's stalker, and made every male worker at the café to walk or send her home to avoid bad things happened to her. Appears kind and a bit mother figure to everyone.

 **Kenji** –a 17-18 years old part-timer who works at the same place. He was the one who saved Kyouko form the stalker and gave her ride home, worrying something bad would happen to Kyouko. He appears to have some skills in arts and hates the stalker very much.

 **Tachikawa** –A male employee at the café. One of the male staffs that walked Kyouko home to avoid her stalkers from harming her.

 **Luna and Sae** –two female workers in the café. They seem to be the type of gossip girls since they told Andy many things related to Kyouko's being stalk by the stalker.

 

 _ **The Bonfilio Family**_

One of the Mafia families that located in Rome; the said family was actually one of the enemies that against the Vongola Family. There was not much about this family been revealed yet, except that the daughter –Ella Bonfilio ran away from her home followed by Leon and other subordinates, before they under attack and was saved by Suzume. Several members were mention:

 

 **Ella Bonfilio** -16 years old, a daughter of Don Bonfilio and a younger sister of Avan Bonfilio. Stubborn, energetic and cheerful, she was actually a brave girl who can stand up against her enemies despite being a hostage. She was seemly close to Leon as she called for help from him during the attack in chapter 10.

 **Avan Bonfilio** –in 20s, he is an elder son of Don Bonfilio and Ella's elder brother. Apparently, in charge of the family, he went searching for his runaway sister before found her with his subordinates and Suzume near the hidden Vongola Rome Base.

 **Leon** –One of the family's subordinates, he was very protective with Ella. He had his suspicious upon Suzume who is using a pseudo name "Sharon Knowles" and did not truly believe her words, which amusing Suzume. He seems very close to Ella, and feels very angry when Ella was almost got violated.

 

 _ **Katagiri Kamui**_ – Age: late 50s Positions: Former Head of Katagiri Main Family

Father of Suzume and Arashi, apparently he was from an important family that specialized in spiritual field; a family of onmyouji. Despite being of the important family in the said field, his family did not have good relationship with other relatives, since they kept on criticizing his children who left their previous jobs especially Arashi, whom in the past was a doctor. He also seemed to have a strain relationship with his own children as shown in chapter 11, when he tried to talk to Arashi about his current job but failed. He was the former head of the Katagiri Family, and lived with his grandson until Arashi took him to Namimori.

He appears to have the ability to read future through stargazing.

 

 _ **Katagiri Kakeru**_ – Age: 8-9 Positions: None

The only grandson of Katagiri Kamui, he was a child of the late Katagiri Suzuran and her unnamed husband. His parents already passed away before the story starts, thus was put under custody to his maternal relatives. He was shown as a sweet and gentle young child, but he also very sensitive to others as shown in chapter 11 (real chapter 10) that he sat behind Arashi when the uncle was angry to Kamui.

He followed Arashi to Namimori and was transferred at the town's elementary school. Before coming to Namimori, Kakeru had become a victim of dengue fever that making his uncle Arashi returned to Japan.

 

 _ **Katagiri Suzuran**_ – Age: Supposedly 28; deceased Positions: Unknown

Suzuran is the mother of Kakeru, as well as Suzume's twin and elder sister of Arashi. She passed away before the start of the story as well as her husband, but the caused was unknown. According to Hibari, she and her siblings got involved in an accident 16 years ago, but their injuries were not consistent with the story he heard. Despite him kept asking the Katagiri family, none of them told him what happened including Suzuran herself.

 

 _ **Princess of Chaos**_ – Age: Unknown Positions: Professional Assassin

An assassin with unknown identity; mostly people assumed that it is a woman based on the name. She was known infamously in the Underworld and apparently not attach to any kind of families, and the majority of the Mafias want to have almost zero connection to this person. During the investigation of Tsuna's disappearance, she threatened one family named Salestry Family to kill them all if they not cooperated with the Vongola.

Both Andy and Arashi seem to know the said assassin that as far as knowing her way of torturing people as some sort of punishment were probably that they had established connection with her. The said person however, was surrounded with mysteries except that the members of the Underworld feared her.

 

 _ **The "people with symbols on their forehead"**_

A mysterious group of people that had a symbol on their forehead, they were mentioned by Lambo as well as Yamamoto in the last current chapter, attacking the Guardians alongside with the Amare Family. Nothing much known about these people, however they were against the Vongola and one of them claimed that Sawada Tsunayoshi was not the true successor of the Vongola Rings. So far, not much information was revealed from them.

 

 _ **Leader-san**_ – Age: Unknown Positions: A leader (?)

A person who was mention in chapter 11 by Katagiri Kamui as a person who apparently knows the change of the future of his children as well as people connected to them. This person also knows that both Suzume and Arashi will be fighting for their future and no longer bound by their family. The real identity of this person is unknown.

* * *

 **End of Characters' List Part 01**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story of mine. Meet again in next chapter.**

 **-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	19. Replies and Explanations 03

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** This is not the next chapter again; rather it's my replies and explanation for the readers who kindly send their reviews to me; this time with several questions that actually, surprising me a lot. The replies were too long that I don't think I want to risk my real next chapter with lots of pages. DX

For my readers, especially those who send their reviews to me, for this special chapter, **I WANT** you people to **READ THE REPLIES** that I wrote because they will clear some matters that might be confusing my dear readers. Also, thank you very much for those who were sending their reviews in the last chapter, I really appreciate them. In this special chapter 3, it will contain the story timelines as well as my readers' replies.

* * *

 **Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and remember him so he left the family. But little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

 **Special Destination 03:** Replies and Explanations Part 03 

* * *

**Review Replies:**

Thank you to all of you who're kindly reviewing this story. So here are the replies for my dear readers:

 **Sera:** Thank you very much for your review, I really appreciate it. To be honest Sera, this time it's quite hard for me to answer your questions, but I try my best to answer them.

**a) "In this chapter you have certain parts that seemly inconsistent…"**

\- Well, after reread it, I also realized the inconsistency in the story. I guess because I was in hurry to finish up the story that I tried to wrap up the story as soon as possible.

**b) "What exactly the sell that darius had say"**

\- Err…is it a spell? Well…when Darius mentioned about 'the spell', it has something to do with the letter he received from 'SC' whom identity is still unknown. Apparently this Umenomiya Shirou person is related to Darius and the 'SC', but the spell mentioned by Darius is also unknown.

I'm glad that you like the explanation on the Bleed Incident as well as how Stella got her two names. I would love to make the parts where she got the same scar as Tsuna, but for the time being, I need to focus on the current plot!

 **Guest:** You're very welcome my dear. Thanks for reading this story as well as reviewing it.

 **Morgan:** No wonder why you're missing this whole time! Sorry to hear that. Yes, less Tsuna's moments since he's currently in coma but I'll try my best to make him appear more. Urgh…so hard…

Yes, Stella is a granddaughter of a yakuza boss. Don't worry about Hibari's mission; he will start it in mean time. Regarding Umenomiya Shirou, so far nothing is revealed about him, but yes, Darius is a Caster. I guess you should already know what did he do to the two women in his room right? I leave it to your imagination.

 **Kai:** Sorry for the inconsistency… well it's not so far from the parts where Hibari will be starting his mission so keep on reading!

 **Mona:** No wonder why you're missing this whole time! I was waiting for your review for all this time! Really miss you! XD From your review, I believe that you still feel that the Guardians are wholly to blame for everything until now. I won't say that you're wrong either, since not everyone has the same opinions. Also, I'm glad that you had found the answers of your questions in the last chapter, but it seems I need to answer some of your questions despite you've hitting certain bull eyes in the story:

**a) "Now about this "Princess of Chaos", I'm still on edge when it comes to her. Cause even though she DID saved some people in the past, includes Tsuna, based on the explanation, no one would choose such an alias as hers without some kind of motive and part of it seems to involve being on Vongola's good side in the way."**

\- Indeed, normally no people would choose such name as she does unless there are some reasons that only the said person could understand. However if you remember that in the last chapter, Fon said that he actually met the same person almost 13 years ago before the current story, and when he asked for her name, she hesitated said 'Princess of Chaos'. From this statement, apparently it was a name that being created coincidentally, but the owner decided to keep the name onwards. Besides, 13 years ago Fon still being cursed as a baby and not yet met again with Reborn whom training Tsuna as Vongola heir. If he did meet Reborn and starting to have bond with the group unofficially, it would be 3 years after his first encounter with the said assassin. In other words, not even Princess of Chaos ever met any of the Vongola members that time; how come she can make a name for the sake of Vongola?

**b) "The so called leader of the "traitors" had shoved a crystal into her. Who was she, would she be used as some sort of puppet to the plan against the Vongola in the future and does she have any connections to anyone we know at the moment?"**

\- This **"she"** that you mentioned here is actually someone that being used by Darius for something that will be revealed in the future. Yes, she had been used as some sort of tools, not puppet for the plan against Vongola but so far, she seemly not related to anyone at the moment.

-However, as far as I remember, Darius is not a leader of the **"traitors"**. He's a mercenary sent to the Vulpa Family, and related to the person nicknamed **"SC"**.

**c) "Also, when Darius commented about Umenomiya Shirou being the cause of the situation of the plot, why is Darius finishing what someone else started if he didn't want to be like that person?"**

\- No, it's not that this person Umenomiya Shirou who started the whole mess. What it means by Darius in the last chapter is that he was using the same spell created by the previous person, but he refused to be as cruel as Umenimiya Shirou while using the unknown spell.

**d) "And now that the Bonfilio and Vongola Famiglia have contacted each other, would the misunderstanding finally be cleared between the two and who were the people who were impersonating the Vongola to begin with?"**

\- For this question, you have to wait for the next chapter since I'm currently tries to remake again real chapter 12 while answering this question. However, the people who were impersonated the Vongola still unknown for the time being.

Ehehe, I don't mind your previous comments, so don't worry about it. I understand that some readers are so deeply involved while reading so it's OK to write down that comment. It's not that I never done before… XD

* * *

**End of Special Chapter 03.**

* * *

**The special chapter 03 ends here. Thank you for your supports my dear readers, I'm very sorry for all the troubles…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

 

**Author's Note:** Different from the one in FFN, I'll separate the replies and timeline, thus making this as the forth special chapter.

* * *

 

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and remember him so he left the family. But little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

**IMPORTANT:** The timeline will be included from the incident related to the Katagiri siblings (minus Tsuna's life as he meeting with Reborn since everyone knows it, right?), followed by the big incidents until the current timeline. Certain explanation will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_**When did everything happen?** _

* * *

**Special Destination 04:** Story Timeline

* * *

**TIMELINE OF DESTINATION UNKNOWN STORY**

 

SEVERAL YEARS BEFORE TSUNA'S MEETING WITH REBORN IN 2004 **(1)** (UNKNOWN YEAR)

-Katagiri Suzume started to live with Hibari Kyouya for 3 years (when the year she started to live was unknown).

-Suzume,with Suzuran and Arashi got involved with an accident that left them in critical condition. This was when Suzume got her infamous scar on her neck.

 

ALMOST 13 YEARS BEFORE THE START OF THE STORY

-Fon was taking a mission to save a child of Yakuza Kakita from kidnap when he spotted a young female assassin along the way. It appears that Fon had met the young Princess of Chaos whom the boss that kidnapped the child was killed by her hands. Both had a short fight and the said female introduced herself as 'Princess of Chaos'.

 

5 YEARS BEFORE THE START OF THE STORY

–The **Bleed Incident** happened several days after Tsuna's 19 birthdays (in October), it appeared that Tsuna was kidnap by Galito Family after his failed mission with Kozato Enma and tortured while in captive. Minus Lambo, all of the six Vongola Guardians of 10th Generations and Reborn was involved with the said incident.

-The same incident where Princess of Chaos officially appeared in front of the Vongola Guardians and Reborn.

-Yuzuki Otomi or known as Stella de Estrada was living in Japan at the age of 23.

 

4 YEARS BEFORE THE START OF THE STORY (2010)

-An unknown incident called as **"That Incident 4 years ago"** that happened a year after The Bleed Incident, it was mention several times by several people in the story. Nothing much known about this incident, except that it was mention by Timoteo and Reborn as well as related people that it was the world's most scandalous case that happened in the said timeline.

 

2 YEARS BEFORE THE START OF THE STORY (2012)

-Suzume and Arashi were visited by Sawada Tsunayoshi –Neo Vongola Primo/ Decimo and their cousin Hibari Kyouya in Kyoto. Tsuna offered them jobs as his PA, which was accepted immediately by the siblings.

-Suzume and Arashi started their new career as Tsuna's PA in Italy.

 

CURRENT TIMELINE: 2014 –

**July:**

9th: Reborn accepted special mission from Tsuna; to investigate the world's scandalous human trafficking case that happened four years ago alongside CEDEF in New York.

 

**August:**

13th: The infamous incident – **The Salkind Incident** happened. The same incident that triggered the currently missing Vongola Decimo/ Sawada Tsunayoshi, as well as his conflict with his family and friends. The said incident is still under investigation.

-Tsuna was found with the victim, named Solaris Salkind, the daughter of the Vulpa Family 25th Boss. Tsuna was accused of raping Solaris under alcohol influence. The conflict between Tsuna with his Family and allies begin.

14th: Suzume punched Iemitsu angrily while Arashi shouted to him for not believing his own son. It almost led to fight before Basil came by and stopped the fight.

-Nono came by and started accused Tsuna of the incident, demanded him to be responsible for the incident that happened. A huge fracas between Suzume and Nono's group happened.

 

16th: Sasagawa Kyouko came from Japan to meet Tsuna, accusing him of disloyal and cruel, before broke off their engagement and slapping him hard. After she left the mansion, Sasagawa Ryohei asked Tsuna to not in contact with Kyouko anymore. Tsuna became more depressed and his health started to decrease.

 

19th: The Guardians started their missions again after five days since the incident happened.

 

20th: Tsuna was admitting to hospital a week after the incident. He was hospitalized for almost a month; none of his Guardians and Family visited him aside of Basil, Iemitsu, Simon Family, Suzume and Arashi. The cause of the incident was due to him accidentally overheard the conversation among his Guardians, how they wonder if they still could trust him anymore.

 

**September:**

10th: Tsuna was released after hospitalization.

 

16th: Vongola Rome base's members gave the HQ their last report before they suddenly lost connection with the HQ.

 

21st: Tsuna left the Vongola at midnight. He headed to Sicily Railway Station.

 

22nd: _**Day 1**_

-Using a pseudo "Samuel Gerald", Tsuna booked a ticket to St Petersburg and headed to the said destination.

-Tsuna's sudden disappearance left the family and Dino in panic with Reborn's return that added more suspense to everyone in the mansion. A letter from Tsuna was found on his desk but his Vongola Sky Ring was nowhere to be found.

-The Guardians left for their mission to search and find any clues regarding Tsuna's missing.

-Turned out it was taken by Suzume and that night, gave it to her two servants: Minami no Suzaku and Higashi no Seiryuu. She ordered them to go to Japan and assisted the young Decimo in her place.

 

23rd: _**Day 2**_

-Shouichi, Spanner and Gianini investigated Tsuna's bank transactions and found out all of his bank accounts were closed and no money was left behind. The cell phone and laptop had no records of his activities, and his emails were deleted. The technicians were returned in square one.

-The Guardians returned from their mission to prepare for the next day meeting.

 

24th: _**Day 3**_

-A meeting was held between Vongola and allies. They were discussing the possibilities of Tsuna leaving any clues of his mysterious disappearance, together with others' reports of the said investigation. Arashi left Italy that night due to emergency case in Kyoto.

-The Guardians left for their mission again to search and find any clues regarding Tsuna's missing

 

25th: _**Day 4**_

-Arashi arrived at Narita Airport before taking a Shinkansen Train to Kyoto.

 

26th: _**Day 5**_

-Tsuna arrived in Namimori. He collapsed onto the ground after meeting again with his mother Sawada Nana.

-Both Suzaku and Seiryuu arrived in Namimori.

 

27th: _**Day 6**_

-The Guardians returned for their mission. They informed Suzume and the Vongola that a new Family named Amare that attacking them during mission in Bonn, Germany.

-Tsuna fell sick a day after arriving at Namimori. Nana contacted Suzume and was asked whether she would accept the fact that something bad fell on Tsuna.

-Andou "Andy" Kazumasa arrived at Sawada Household and became the family's personal doctor.

 

28th: _**Day 7**_

-Kururugi Suzaku and Higashidani Seiryuu arrived at Sawada Household alongside Andy.

 

29th: _**Day 8**_

-An emergency meeting was held after Enma and Adelheid found a new lead of the investigation.

-Sasagawa Kyouko unconsciously called Suzume and cried for help.

-Nana confronted Tsuna and asked for the truth. Witnessed by Andy, Suzaku and Seiryuu, Tsuna broke down and finally told everything and what exactly the crime he was framed of –he was accused of raping Solaris Salkind, a daughter of the Vulpa Family's 25th Boss. Kyouko accidentally came to the Sawada Household and overheard everything before Tsuna passed out.

-Nana, Andy, Suzaku, Seiryuu and Kyouko sat down together and discussing the problem. Kyouko revealed that one the day Tsuna was framed, a butler from a family called Vulpa called her and informed everything; the revelation indeed angered the three Guardians. Nana asked Kyouko to believe in Tsuna since he was innocent, plus his confession that he was, still, and always loved Kyouko.

 

-30th: _**Day 9**_

-Reborn was having a strange sickness when Colonello and Lal Mirch came by. Upon trying to help Reborn, Colonello accidentally knock off a vase that fell down, before a small wooden in human shape appeared. When the wooden suddenly released black smoke, Suzume burst into the room and cleansed the black smoke. Upon the discovery Suzume concluded that someone had put a 'black curse' to the family with Reborn was one of the victims. She revealed that it was a curse named 'Zuso', and usually people whose path was in the line of the onmyou or in spiritual world would come across with Zuso.

-Suzume and Reborn went through the files of the staffs in the house while Colonello and Lal Mirch checking the CCTV. They found out at least four staffs whose files were not available at the archive, and Suzume concluded that these four were the outsiders. However, she asked the ex-Arcobaleno to not do anything in fear if these people are spiritual-master. Suzume handed them three omaoris and asked them to wear around the neck. She then left to Rome for three days for some mission to do. Lal Mirch was temporarily in charge of supervising the Vongola alongside Reborn and Colonello.

\- Andy came back to the Sawada Household to check on Tsuna. After checking on Tsuna and confirming the teens' intention to live at Sawada house, Andy revealed everything to Suzume who was on the way to Rome, and informed her that her two servants had arrived in Namimori.

-Tsuna was asleep for the whole day.

-Reborn checked again on his reports regarding the mission he received from Tsuna two months ago. As he read the contents, he came across with certain information that made him shock.

-Suzume arrived in Rome and was investigating any illegal prostitution, human trafficking or drug dealing in the Vongola territory, as well as to investigate the mysterious annihilated Vongola base and its missing members. She came across an ambush of a mysterious group who claimed that they were the Vongola and attacked one family who against the Vongola –The Bonfilio Family. Suzume interfered and easily defeated the group but unable to catch them. However, she realized some of the group had a symbol on the forehead thus remembering Yamamoto's previous reports. She then asked the Family about what had happened and was invited to stay at their base during her stay in Italy.

-Leon was suspicious with Suzume but unable to say anything after she discovered his suspiciousness before meeting with Avan whom had to apologize for his sudden invitation and promised to meet with his father the next day.

 

**October:**

1st _**Day 10:**_

-Tsuna woke up and met with Suzaku and Seiryuu. None of them mentioned about Kyouko's sudden visit on the day he passed out in fear of Tsuna having another breakdown. Tsuna started to feel empty and cold, after he realized that he had revealed his dark secret.

-Yamamoto was taking a stroll not far from the Vongola mansion when a masked man suddenly attacked him. He was defeated easily and almost died, if not because of the earth-slide that happened at the battle area. Ryohei and Mukuro went to help him and realized the ground was almost burn up, and the traces left were not form the Seven Sky Elements. Yamamoto once again mentioned about 'a person with symbol on his forehead' before he passed out.

-Yamamoto woke up only to find that the Guardians and some of the Varia members were with him in the infirmary. Stella came by when she saw Yamamoto mentioned Tsuna's name and 'bleeding', realized that something was not right within the guardians based on their reactions. Then she received a call from Suzume, who already in Rome.

\- Stella asked Shamal about the Bleed Incident before it was joined by Irie Shouichi, Reborn and Fon, who came in later.

\- The Bleed Incident actually happened several days after Tsuna's birthday, when the family received information from Kozato Enma about invasion in one of Vongola's territory. A family named Galito attacked the said territory, injuring many people and kidnapped some young women. Unfortunately that time, Tsuna was the only one remained in the family and left to deal with it. The operation was failed as Tsuna was kidnapped and Enma was injured seriously. Reborn who returned with intention to assist Tsuna was shock to find out that his Guardians, minus Hibari who was on long term mission in Okinawa two weeks before Tsuna's birthday; was not with Tsuna and only returned from whatever made them left Tsuna.

-After serious discussion between Reborn and the five Guardians (Hibari did not involve in the first place so he just stay aside while Lambo in Namimori), he found out Tsuna had accidentally killed a female member during a mission, whose boyfriend was a spy and was about to shot Tsuna. Tsuna had not chance but to defense himself. He did not know the woman stood in front of her boyfriend and received his attack, killing her almost immediately. The boyfriend grieved his lost and commits suicide, which later on became a heavy issue with Tsuna and his Guardians. In the end, Reborn beat them half death under the name of training for abandoning Tsuna. Hibari was safe due to him receiving serious mission that required him to act independently from Tsuna.

-Enma then told them the hideout of Galito family and went to ambush them three days later, only to find out someone had already infiltrated the staid place. While searching for the leader Yamamoto saw Tsuna, unconscious and half beaten with right wrist bleeding inside a glass indoor conservatory. Everyone tried to break the glass but failed, with the water that flowing endangering Tsuna for blood lost. Suddenly a woman in dark clothes and masked appeared and shot the glass down. Reborn returned the shot after she cut Tsuna's wrist again and jumped back from Tsuna. Reborn asked her who she was, and she claimed as "Princess of Chaos".

-Tsuna was taken back and in critical condition. Gokudera blamed himself for unable to save Tsuna from the assassin, especially since she was the one who cut his wrist and twice. Shamal came out and told them that although she was an assassin, she actually saved Tsuna's life. Shamal revealed that from blood test he found an unknown poison that was injected into his blood through the neck, and she had done what warriors in the ancient time did to take out the bad blood. It was during this time the Princess of Chaos appeared officially to Vongola Family.

-Suzume received emergency called from Irie that told her about the mysterious attack before calling for Stella. She mentioned several names, especially Kyouya to be on standby to fly to Rome and asked Irie to keep on alert since she was unable to do.

 

2nd _**Day 11:**_

**TSUNAGUMI'S PART (2):**

-Kyouko went to work after her short visit to Tsuna whose still sleeping. Tsuna woke up after she left and greet Nana and the teens. After they left, Tsuna went to the bathroom and tried to commit suicide by cutting his left wrist. As he was about to put his bleeding hand into the tub, he accidentally slipped and hit his head hard on the tub, fainted. The water was spilling and washing the bleeding hand away.

-Nana returned home 20 minutes later. Seiryuu felt something was wrong before he realized Tsuna was gone. They later found him in the bathroom bleeding and unconscious. Tsuna was send to the hospital while Seiryuu went to search for Andy and Kyouko.

-At 9 am Andy went to Kyouko's workplace and finally knows that a stubborn man stalked Kyouko. Seiryuu called him before burst into the café. He told them that Tsuna tried to commit suicide and was send to the hospital.

-After his confrontation with his father Katagiri Kamui, Arashi decided to come to Namimori alongside with Kakeru after received a frantic phone call from Higashidani Seiryuu. Arashi decided to go and meet Tsuna as soon as possible in fear if he did something dangerous again. This journey happened at night.

 

**SUZUME'S PART:**

-Suzume woke up only to find that she was asleep for a whole day (day 10 of Tsuna's disappearing). Ella Bonfilio came to escort her for breakfast and waited outside while she prepared herself before left to the dining room. She then saw a family portrait of the family painted 10 years ago when the first wife named Avery still alived. She encountered Glenn Bonfilio, the third son of the family and Ella's same-age half-brother whose mother is the first wife of the Bonfilio family. During the breakfast time that Suzume met Trevor Bonfilio, the current boss, when a fracas between Ella and Glenn happened which led to her shocking founding of the missing elder daughter named Annabelle. The fight was interrupted by a group of invader taking the smallest children as hostages.

-Sometime in the day Suzume made a phone call to Stella. (3)

-Suzume received emergency called from Irie that told her about the mysterious attack before calling for Stella. She mentioned several names, especially Kyouya to be on standby to fly to Rome and asked Irie to keep on alert since she was unable to do.

-Kyouya received a box that contained Suzume's full regalia from Stella, who sent it through Kusakabe Tetsuya.

-Suzume alongside with Trevor, Avan and Ella went to Vongola Rome Base and contacted the HQ. She then asked Timoteo to be present so that he would be face to face with Trevor Bonfilio who in return.

 

3rd _**Day 12:**_

\- Arashi went for his first visit at Namimori General Hospital along with Katagiri Kakeru –his nephew. He was shock to see the condition of Tsuna but was comfort by Andy. After gathering the latest update of Tsuna's condition, he sat on Tsuna's right side when he realized Tsuna's right wrist had an old scar that cut to the outside. Both him and Andy were suspicious with the scar and asked Nana about it. It turns out a scar from the 'Bleed Incident' that happened three years before the current time and was done by someone that they know as "Princess of Chaos".

\- Arashi undergoes blood transfusion by giving his blood to Tsuna. During the process, he asked Kyouko about the Bleed Incident that happened three years ago. Kyouko explained to them about what had happened from what she knew as well as from Reborn's.

-Arashi sighed as he finally realized what had happened during the Blood Incident. Due to his blood given to Tsuna, Arashi felt sleepy before he accidentally fell asleep. During this sleep state that he saw Tsuna in the dreamscape.

-At this point, Tsuna is currently in coma due to his attempt suicide.

-Hibari Kyouya started his mission in Rome. (5)

* * *

  _ **Special Explanation:**_

In the story's timeline, years are put into it for specific timeline but originally, this story started on unspecific year. In other words, the story might not happened in 2014, it might be in 2018, 20xx etc; I just used the specific years as reference to make sure the timeline is consistence with the story plot. The months however, are the times when the story started:

(1) **Tsuna's meeting with Reborn in 2004** –Regarding this statement, I used the fact that this manga started in 2004 (correct me if I'm wrong) as the starting point of Tsuna when he met Reborn that changed his life.

(2) **Tsunagumi** – I remember reading certain stories in Rurounin Kenshin fandom, mentioning that the word 'gumi' means group. Since there are at least three groups in this story focused on, the group where Suzume's acquaintances taking care of Tsuna will be called as 'Tsunagumi'.

(3) **Sometime in the day Suzume made a phone call to Stella** – Regarding this statement, there is a mistake in Chapter 10 where Suzume was seen making a phone call to Stella. Supposedly the day of Tsuna's disappearing should be in day 11, not on day 10. Sorry for the mistake.

(4) **Kyouko explained to them about what had happened from what she knew as well as from Reborn's** – Regarding this statement, in real chapter 11 (Chapter 14), this story is told during the time when Shamal was telling Stella what exactly the Bleed Incident.

(5) **Hibari's mission started in Day 12th** – This was mentioned in Chapter 8: Maze of Relationship 1 where he received a signal to start his mission in Rome second time. The chronicles of time and places that happened in each chapter is different in each paragraph; some was in the past, some in the future etc. Therefore, to say that Hibari was actually not starting his mission in the current chapter is actually wrong.

 

* * *

**End of Special Chapter 04.**

* * *

**The special chapter 04 ends here. Thank you for your supports my dear readers, I'm very sorry for all the troubles…**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	21. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is self-import from FFN and actually in the 17th chapter but I made some correction and changed it as the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Starting from chapter 11 (real chapter 10), the timelines of every scene in every chapter will be irregular from each other. In other words, there will be a scene where the story takes place in the future time and the next paragraph will takes place in the present time. Please read the bold line of the paragraph before you read the contents to avoid confusion.**

* * *

 

**Destination 16:** Guilt

* * *

 

**_I didn't want to admit it._ **

**_It was easier to lie._ **

**_Hide the hurt and emptiness to smile instead of cry._ **

 

* * *

 

 

**_-Autumn, October, Namimori General Hospital, Namimori, Japan; Several Days Later-_ **

 

It was the day where their beloved one was finally release from the hospital.

 

Nana watched in silent as Kyouko, Suzaku and Seiryuu helped Tsuna preparing his stuffs, as he has been discharge from the hospital after spending almost a week in the hospital. Andy was meeting with the staffs and dealing with the bills and anything that related to Tsuna's release. Nana just stood next to her son who was sitting quietly on the wheelchair, eyes stared aimlessly.

 

"Is everything already clear?" Asked Seiryuu as he took the bag from the bed and slung it on his shoulder.

 

"Clear," Said Suzaku.

 

"I have Tsu-kun's belongings with me," Said Kyouko as she raised a small pouch bag.

 

"Mine as well," Everyone's eyes darted from each other to the glasses doctor who entered the room. "I already paid the bills and finished signing his documents so we can go now."

 

"Finally…" Seiryuu released his breathe, as everyone in the room left the room.

 

"Where is Arashi-san and Kakeru-kun?" Asked Kyouko, as she realized that both of Suzume's relatives were not with them today. Tsuna's hands twitched a little; he did not realize that Arashi was here in Namimori instead of Italy when he first regained his consciousness.

 

Was his return to Italy had been exposing to his family?

 

"Kakeru is in school," Said Suzaku as she chuckled. "He complaining that he was unable to see his dear 'uncle Tsuna' since he had to go to school, but Arashi-sama promised him to take him along to visit Tsuna-san."

 

"And Arashi?" Asked Andy.

 

"He went to the houses that he wanted to see with the real estate agents. If he able to do it he would decide which house he wants to buy," Said Seiryuu. "He wants at least the house is big like a traditional Japanese house but with a little touch of modernity, also nearby nature since he lives in Kyoto…"

 

Everyone chuckled as they heard the young boy's words. Kyouko pushed the wheelchair; Suzaku took the pouch bag from Kyouko and carried it for her. Andy was talking to Seiryuu while Nana walked besides Andy along the way until they reached the car park. Andy unlocked the car, put everything into the car boot and started the engine.

 

The journey to go back home was silent. Since Andy's car was almost like a van, it fit with everyone as well as the bags and wheelchair. Andy let Tsuna slept on the passenger seat, while Nana and the others at the backseats. All of them had asleep, except Nana.

 

She was wandering about what had happened; what will happen if she went back home later than the time she and the rest had reached? What if she just decided to stay back and let the teenagers went for shopping; perhaps she could stop the suicide from happening? What if she still unable to stop the incident from happens?

 

What if…what if…

 

"Don't blame yourself, Nana-san."

 

Her eyes snapped as she heard the doctor's voice. His face was calm and he kept on driving, however Nana knew he would listen to what she would like to talk.

 

"No matter what you're trying to say, it's already done," He said as he pressed the break slowly as they reached the traffic light. "People tend to blame themselves when this kind of incident happened, although it was not their fault, wholly. You should be grateful that you people manage to save Tsuna-kun from real disaster. Whether he liked it or not, that's another matter…"

 

Nana just silent, while deeply affected with Andy's words. He was telling the truth, but not harsh or in horrible way. He was a doctor, and he had dealt worse than Tsuna's case before, but she still felt guilty for what had happened to Tsuna.

 

She remembered asking her son, if he still feeling unwell. Her son just shook his head, not very willing to say anything. At that time, Seiryuu had to stay a bit far away from them, because he claimed that Tsuna's emotions still very strong that he afraid he might be caught in the swirls of emotions and end up fainted. Suzaku said cheerfully to Tsuna that she and Nana would like to make a special dish for him so that he could recover from his weak health. Tsuna just gave them a small smile before she and the rest left the home for shopping. Tsuna just smiled as he waved his hand.

 

Never had been in her mind that Tsuna would do something so suicidal after they left him alone at the house.

 

She remembered coming back home from the supermarket with the lovely teens that, as usual, bickering with each other only to find their house was too silent to the point of suspicion. She shrugged it off easily at first though; Tsuna was probably asleep, the plastic bags full of groceries needed to be sort out, and she was somewhat excited to try one of Suzaku's recipes. The young girl and her lover were good in cooking, and both of them were hopefully that it would tempt Tsuna to eat more, or maybe they could give some to Andou-sensei who lately, had not manage to eat properly due to his busy schedules.

 

But Seiryuu felt something was wrong at the moment he stepped into the pathway of the genkan (1). He felt something was wrong, definitely wrong that he quickly went inside and searched for Tsuna. Later she found out her son was not at the guest room he was currently stay, and made them to go on searching throughout the house.

 

It was only when her nose caught the familiar scent of copper in the air did the panic starting to grow uncontrollably. She did not know what happened afterwards; all she could remember was staring onto the scene in front of her, burying deep down by the feeling of hammering heart and fearful doubts. In fact, the memory was the sight of her son lying motionlessly on the floor beside the tub in the bathroom.

 

The tub was still white or clean as it should have been, but not on the floor where the water was flooding from the tub. It had become a pool of red water, created by the very red liquid continuing straining down through the cut on Tsuna's left wrist and forehead.

 

Blood.

 

So much blood.

 

It was red and everywhere, however only fabric being soaked with red, and red, and it was so much red.

 

At that very moment, all she could hear was the endless echo of her own inner voice, loudly and painfully, whispering how things weren't supposed to be this way. She did not hear Suzaku's scream or Seiryuu's panic shouts to stop the bleeding and calling for ambulance. Seiryuu tried to stop the bleeding that Tsuna's blood was all over his clothes, while Suzaku tried her best to calm herself while calling the ambulance, all she could do was standing at the door until she felt someone was grabbing her from behind and took her away from the bathroom.

 

She thought that everything happened was just a dream, just a dream…

 

It was then that she saw the paramedics tried their best to revive her son while Seiryuu was with the paramedics, helping them by suppressing the bleeding since he was the one who stopped it from flowing over. They tried very hard to save her son's life and Nana do nothing but pray…

 

_Please, save my son…he didn't deserve this…_

 

_He didn't deserve this…!_

 

After minute's flies, the paramedics shouted that the patient was still alive but his pulse was very weak, need to be taken to the hospital immediately. Seiryuu, being the rational and calm person at the moment, shoved both Nana and Suzaku to the ambulance and asked them to go with the paramedics. He went to search for Andy and Kyouko to inform them about the tragic incident.

 

Nana did not remember what happened throughout the journey. The only thing she remembered was she stood at the door of the ER, staring to the closed doors where the doctors and nurses were feverishly try to save her son's life. She barely realized that Suzaku had to drag her to the nearest bench and sat her down. Her tears fell down as she sat there silently, waiting for the moment where the door was open and revealed the doctor for any good news.

 

Later on, Seiryuu came back with Kyouko and Andou-sensei who, quickly went to see the nurse who was about to leave the ER where Tsuna was under treatment and left with the said nurse in hurry. Then they came back, Andou-sensei asked them to stay at the longue while ordered Seiryuu to call on someone. She then saw the tearful Kyouko, who stared at her shaking, as if she was about to faint anytime. No words were need to say, she just rushed up to her side and held her tightly, tried to calm down the shaken girl and perhaps, herself too. Suzaku just staying silent, before led them to the bench and waited patiently for the light to come off.

 

Seiryuu came back after making his phone calls, changed his bloody shirt, and sat quietly on the opposite bench, with face obviously just ended up crying. None of they said anything, just kept quiet; did not know how many hours almost passed when the emergency's light finally turned off, gained everyone's attention. All of them quickly on their toes when the door was open and revealed a very tired Andy, following by some nurses and doctors tailed from his back, along with the unconscious Tsuna laid on the gurney with respiratory mask attached on his face. Andy told them that Tsuna's life was spare, however due to blood loss and weak condition, the doctors decided to hospitalize the said man until further notice.

 

As they walked into the room where Tsuna was located, Nana almost fainted at the sight of her son. Wires attached onto his body, bandaged head and left wrist; signs of his attempt to commit suicide. His face looked so pale, so fragile as if he was about to be broken in any minutes; an IV that linked to the blood packet was pinned onto his right arm. Oxygen mask was placed onto his face, in order to help Tsuna breathed normally.

 

Nana did not say or hear anything; she just sat there, at her son's side, watching his chest raise and fall. Kyouko sat next to her, held her hand tightly since she still in shock with the sudden incident. Both of the women just kept silent until they heard Andy's shout at the outside of the room.

 

"Are you kidding me!? You think I'm joking about Tsuna-kun was attempting suicide!?"

 

Nana did not know who was on the phone, but she could tell that it was someone closer to Andy. Despite his anger shout, Andy immediately calm down and talked with much lower tone than before. However, despite his effort to hide it from everyone, Nana could see his hands were shaking, and his tears just waiting for perfect time to fall down.

 

He felt afraid with what had happened; there was no doubt about it…

 

"I don't know what should I do after this…I'm so scare…"

 

The doctor's whimper had caught her attention and she saw Andy cried while talking to the phone, hand covered the wet eyes, which tears already strained down his face. The rest of the conversation was too hard to hear; Andy was talking with low voice that Nana was unable to hear from her current distant.

 

Everyone was so afraid and tense; they don't want to lose Tsuna right now…

 

They were so afraid to lose him…

 

Nana did not know what happened after that; she opened her eyes and realized her already on her bed in the master bedroom of her house. Suzaku went into her room as she realized that Nana had awake, and told her that Kyouko and Seiryuu would accompany Tsuna that night. She asked Nana to take some rest since she accidentally fainted so sudden, which shocking everyone. It was after the revelation that Nana indeed, felt drain and exhaust.

 

Did **_that woman_** also know the news of her son?

 

Nana wondered if Suzume really guessed the hard truth and what thoughts were passing through her mind when the car reaching the Sawada household, while she eyed her pale, sleeping son. She even wondered; what Iemitsu and her son's friends would do if the news of Tsuna trying to commit suicide reaches them. Her son was so pale and weak, not to mention his body had become thinner than the last time she saw him. While Andy opened the door and carefully cradled him (bridle style), watching how limply Tsuna in Andy's arms was almost send her to tears.

 

"Did you call Arashi-san, Sei-kun?" Nana looked at the door and teenager (who was opening the door) and stared at them.

 

"I did…"

 

"When he will come here?"

 

"Maybe this evening…"

 

"…I see." Andy just nodded and walked inside, but not before he looked over his shoulder and asked Nana if she was alright after what had happened...

 

She only answered yes.

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

 

 

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) **Genkan** – Is a traditional Japanese entryway area for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. The primary function of _genkan_ is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building. _Genkan_ are often recessed into the floor, to contain any dirt that is tracked in from the outside (as in a mudroom). The tiled or concrete genkan floor is called tataki.

It also occasionally found in other buildings in Japan, especially in old-fashioned businesses. In schools and sentou (public baths), _genkan_ are equipped with shoe lockers or cubbyholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the new update, although it's just me 'importing' the last update I had in FFN to this site, and I decided to remove the review replies since the original file already have the said things inside.
> 
> For anyone who actually wants to see Tsuna's interact with others, this is as much as I could done, temporarily. The Rome Arc is really long and currently I'm participating a certain project that needs to be done in mean time. Besides, in my country the General Election is on its way and everyone is so busy that sometimes I also have to help, if you know what I mean. People are busy for the preparations and also busy ATTACKING & BADMOUTHING OTHERS! Let me say this: when the GE's appear, people's personality can change so drastically that they even dare to cut off friendships just because they have different political views! Horrible!!
> 
> Until we meet again, I will not be available starting from today (21.4.2018) until things finally calm down. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it. Ja ne. –Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Try to figure out who’s this poor character. I already give the clues so try figuring it out. I might be posting the second chapter in 2, 3 days…depending on how fast I finishing up the said chapter. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the story (can I say like that!?). Please read and review. 
> 
> –Aoi Kitsukawa.


End file.
